


Twice Upon A Dream

by karmacanary



Series: Dreamscape [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 88,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacanary/pseuds/karmacanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the S4 Finale, but with the history of "These Dreams" preceding it. An evil curse sends seven of Storybrooke's best into the dreamscape and it'll take all their combined wits to make it out. Occasional steam and dark themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Seven

The six of them stood in the middle of main street, staring at each other.

"I think that has to be the fastest resolution to a crisis in the history of Storybrooke," Regina remarked dryly.

"It's definitely a record of some kind," Snow agreed. "One minute we're holding a dagger and calling The Dark One, and then poof! Killian kisses her and the curse is broken."

"True love with a pirate," David said with a sigh. "Never saw that coming."

Regina and Snow gave him an incredulous look while Killian looked affronted.

"Did you miss the part where I broke the bloody curse?"

"Calm down," Emma said, putting her head on his shoulder. "He's just mad there wasn't anyone to rescue. He's got a hero complex."

"Well, I think we've had enough turmoil for one night," Robin said. "And Regina and I have plans for the evening."

"We do?" She arched a brow.

"Little John is watching Roland for the evening," he said.

Regina looked over her shoulder as he pulled her along toward her car. "We have plans," she said. Her lips twitched as she realized she was moments away from giggling like a schoolgirl.

Snow smiled as she watched them go. "We need to get back to Henry and Neal," she said, slipping an arm around David.

"What would you like to do with this?" David asked, holding up the dagger and looking at Emma.

"Give it to Henry," Emma suggested. "It's just an old dagger now. He keeps talking about making a museum with some of the cooler stuff in Gold's shop."

David nodded. "Would you like us to take Henry home?'

Emma looked up at Killian, then back to David. "Please," she said. "And don't wait up."

David heaved another sigh as Snow pulled him along, with a murmured, "David...now is not the time..."

Killian turned Emma in his arms, putting his forehead down to hers.

"Promise me you'll never frighten me like that again," he begged. "Ever."

She closed her eyes, feeling a shiver pass down her spine as she remembered the pull of the darkness, the vortex sucking her in, the complete alien-ness of being in her own skin when they summoned her.

But it had only taken a moment for her to see Killian. To see him, and to love him, and to feel his love in return.

"I promise."

He kissed her lingeringly, cradling her face in his hand. Emma slid her arms up around his neck as the kiss lengthened, growing in intensity until it was soon to become out-of-hand.

Killian pulled away, breathing harshly. "Perhaps we should find a little more privacy," he suggested.

"That's the second-best idea you've had tonight," she said.

###

Snow settled her head into the crook of David's neck with a sigh and pulled the bedcovers up around them.

"What a day," she said.

"One for the record books," David agreed. "My wife and daughter both went dark, and my grandson and a pirate saved the day."

"Even when everything was wrong around us, we still managed to stay together," Snow pointed out.

"I didn't have much choice," David reminded her. "You had me enslaved, remember?'

"And what woman wouldn't?" she asked. "You were so...dark and brooding."

"And you were so...wicked," he answered. "I kind of liked it."

She raised her head to look at him. "Really?"

"I wouldn't want you that way all the time," he qualified. "But it _was_ kind of fun."

"And I liked you in tight black leather," she said, narrowing her eyes. "I'd be happy to order you around anytime."

David sucked in a breath. "Snow..."

He broke into a surprised grin as she pushed him on his back.

###

"Ow! That stings!" Robin winced as Regina slid her hand off his shoulder.

"Let me see," Regina said, pushing herself up on one elbow to look. "Did I do that?" she asked, raising a brow.

He pulled her back down to face him, smiling warmly. "I bear the mark of your claws with pride, my lady," he said. "But you really did dig in there at the end."

"It kept me from using my magic," she said, a bit sheepishly. "I can't help it - strong emotion sort of brings it bubbling to the surface."

"I'm sure I'll recover," Robin said with a somewhat smug look.

Regina reached up again, passing her hand over the area. A warm, purple glow radiated out from her fingertips, healing the wound.

"There," she said, kissing him lightly. "All better."

"It's good to know that if you ever do truly make my heart burst, I'm not likely to perish from it," he pointed out. "And for a few moments there, it was a distinct possibility."

Regina laughed at that, and then she shook her head.

"What?"

"It's silly," she responded.

"I like you silly," Robin encouraged. "Tell me."

"Well," Regina began, carefully choosing her words. "That's just it. I've never _been_ silly. And I've certainly never laughed in bed with someone."

His hand came up, and his fingers smoothed back her hair. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. For my part - I haven't felt this kind of joy in a very long time."

"Joy..." Regina tried the word out. She nodded slowly. "Yes, that's it, exactly. I mean, it's not that I haven't ever _enjoyed_ myself - it's just that this comes from a very different place. A place of light. A place of love."

"It does," Robin agreed, leaning in to kiss her. He slid his arm around her, pulling her in close, then trailed his fingers down her leg, urging it up and over his hip before sliding his hand up, resting it lightly on her side.

And then he attacked, tickling her ribs mercilessly as she laughed uncontrollably, gasping his name and retaliating in kind until they were rolling about the bed, laughing hard.

###

Henry checked on Neal one more time. His grandparents had gone to bed hours ago, and he'd stayed up, staring at the book and the broken pen in his hand. He'd heard the baby stirring and padded silently down the stairs to the bassinet since it was on the way to the kitchen. Ever since he'd hit puberty he'd been starving more often than not - late night kitchen raids were a regular part of life now.

Once he'd been assured that Neal was fine, he helped himself to a Tuna sandwich and sat cross-legged on his bed, studying the book with a feeling that was nearly overwhelming.

He was the next author.

He could hardly believe it, but he would never forget the feeling of that pen in his hand, the magic flowing through him. He'd been secretly hoping he'd have powers someday, but he never anticipated this.

Powers were one thing. Omnipotence was another. He wasn't so sure about having that kind of power over other people's lives.

He wasn't sure what was going to happen next. He'd snapped the pen, but the apprentice assured him another pen would present itself. He wouldn't be able to run from destiny for long. In the meantime, he'd keep a watchful eye and let everyone have a hand in making their own stories.

He leaned back, sliding down the headboard and resting his head on the pillow, his mind whirling with all the possibilities.

###

The first time had been slow, with a near-reverence in every movement. Once the clothing was gone, he'd pulled her close and simply held her for the longest time, saying the words once more, telling her every little thing he treasured about her, and when she'd kissed him and pressed herself into him, he'd stroked and touched her with hands that weren't quite steady, in the wake of the evening's events.

They'd moved together instinctively, two kindred souls coming home as their bodies found what they needed in each other, and when the force of it broke over them, he'd said the words again, just as she did, feeling as though they were etched into their bones.

Now they laid, replete, her foot lazily stroking along his leg as her fingers toyed with his chest hair. He had one hand on her shapely backside, more than content to have it right there - and to have her exactly where she was.

"Do you think we'll dream together tonight?" she asked.

"It seems like we do more often than not," he murmured. "Face it, Swan, you'll never be rid of me."

"I'm okay with that," she smiled. "Dad's just going to need some time."

"I expect he'll come 'round. I did save his life, after all." Killian stretched. "And rescued his daughter from the dreamscape and the curse of The Dark One. I'm becoming quite the hero."

She lifted her head. "You always were. You just...lost your way for awhile. It happens to all of us."

She shuddered again, remembering the feel of all the darkness pressing down on her, seeping into her...

Killian moved his arm up, stroking her back soothingly. "Are you all right, love? No lingering effects?'

"I feel great," she reassured him. "Especially at the moment."

"What was it like?" he asked, hesitantly. "The darkness?"

"Dark," she smirked. "And so...alone. Even though I knew I had a family who loved me, the darkness makes you question all of it. You can't believe anyone could love a _thing_ like you."

"Yet you believed in me," Killian said softly.

"I saw your face, and the look in your eyes, and when you told me you loved me - I remembered. I remembered it all. I couldn't doubt in the face of all of that."

"And I'll see to it that you never do," he promised solemnly, kissing her forehead and squeezing her tight. He rubbed his jaw along the top of her head, feeling the softness of her hair, and of her body, warm against his.

Her hand trailed downward, and he felt the muscles of his stomach pull in as her hand kept on moving. She wasn't terribly surprised to find him ready for her again. And this time - it was rough and it was raw and left them spent and exhausted, safe in each other's arms.

###

The hooded figure stood watching as her companion walked ahead. The sounds of the forest were all around them, amplified somehow by the night.

"You're sure you'll recognize it in the dark?" she asked, turning her head at the sound of something scrambling in the nearby brush.

"Yes. The tree has a distinctive smell. Once we get closer, the leaves will confirm it."

Her companion paused, then turned left, sniffing the air. "Here!" A branch was pulled down, and a handful of leaves snapped off for inspection. "This is the one! Bring the bag!"

"You're sure this will work?"

"Inanna was an incredibly powerful witch. Some even considered her a deity. She was as twisted and warped an individual as you would have ever met - but she knew how to craft a curse. And this one? This one is something to behold."

"We'll get them all in one shot?"

"One shot," her companion assured her. "And after the night they've had...they'll never see it coming."

"And they'll never break free?"

"My darling," her companion smiled. "They'll never know what hit them."


	2. Dark And Tasty

It took her a moment to realize it. She blinked slowly. then sat up, her hand reaching to brush over the empty spot on the bed next to her.

Where was Killian?

That troubling thought was momentarily eclipsed by the sure smell of...smoke? Not strong enough to indicate flame nearby, but the undeniable smell of wood and electrical fire. She jammed her legs into her pants and boots, throwing a large cable-knit sweater over her head. The room was shrouded in darkness, and when she flipped the light switch, nothing happened.

"Killian!" She stayed silent a moment, listening, and groped her way toward the bathroom, calling his name again, but still nothing.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked aloud as she felt her way through the darkness to the door. After putting a hand against it and finding it cool to the touch, she stepped out into the hallway. A slight grayness tinged the air, and the lingering smell of smoke and burning wiring seemed stronger - though still not overwhelming.

She strode down the hall toward the diner area of Granny's and when she stepped into the restaurant, all conversation ceased at once, and half a dozen heads turned in unison. It was daylight outside - from the looks of it somewhere after sunrise, and there were candles lit in various places around the restaurant.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?" she asked. "What's going on?"

Red stepped cautiously out from behind the counter, her eyes red and swollen. Her chin was trembling and she took a deep breath before addressing Emma.

"What do you need?" she asked in a very unfriendly tone. "Haven't you taken enough?"

Emma's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What? I'm looking for Killian. Have you seen him?"

"Hook?" Red swallowed hard. "No...no none of us have seen him. Or spoken with him. Or about him," she reassured. "We don't ever talk about him."

"O...kay," Emma said carefully. She looked around at the scorched wall behind Red. "Did you have an electrical fire?" she asked, jerking a thumb over her shoulder. "There's no power back there."

"I'll get someone on it," Red promised. "Right away."

"Take your time," Emma said. "I just want to make sure everyone's safe."

"Safe?" Red clapped a hand over her mouth, as if to keep the belligerent word locked away but it burst free anyway.

"What the hell is going _on_?" Emma asked again, completely exasperated. "I wake up and the place is practically burning around me, there's no sign of Killian and you're all acting strange!" She narrowed her eyes. "Now somebody had better clue me in because I'm getting good and pissed."

She raised a hand to gesture her frustration, and all the candles in the room went out simultaneously. A woman in the corner shrieked, cowering over her child and everyone kept their fearful eyes on Emma, who was staring in horror at her own hand.

At her own glittering hand.

She moved toward the window, openmouthed, and lifted her hand into a patch of sunlight. The rays skittered and danced off her skin, and her nails were longer, talon-like. She turned to look at all the frightened people, their reverential deference rolling over her, their fear feeding her, and she could feel the power growing greedily, sparking and spreading through her veins.

Her eyes fell on Red, who lifted a defiant chin and stared back.

_Yes,_ Emma thought. _That's right. I killed the old woman. She dared to challenge me and with a snap of my fingers, I stopped her heart. I was going to turn this place to ash but I thought it was better to leave it as a lesson._

"One of you is going to tell me where to find Killian," she said. "And it had better be quick."

They all looked helplessly from one to another, clearly terrified, and Red stepped closer, putting herself between Emma and the crowd.

"Nobody knows," she said firmly. "He sailed away as soon as you turned. We've told you that."

"Then be a good little dog and track him down," Emma said with a sugary-sweet smile. "I want him here within the hour."

"But -"

"How big do you think this town is?" Emma asked. "One hour. Or I start whittling down your clientele."

"Yes, your dark majesty," Red said, with a bobbing curtsey.

"I like the sound of that," Emma said with deep satisfaction. "Storybrooke is in need of a monarch. You people are morons who should never have been left to their own devices."

She slammed the door shut just as Red was trying to leave, stopping her momentarily. Red turned back with wary eyes.

"Yes?" she asked carefully.

Emma raised her brows. "Donuts?"

Red pointed to a glass covered dome. "On the counter," she said. "Help yourself."

"That's better," Emma smiled, waving a hand and opening the door just as Regina was reaching for the knob from the other side.

"Well," Regina said, recovering from her surprise. "That's a new definition of service."

Red ran past her down the steps and Regina watched her go, turning back and stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Emma.

"What happened to you?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Emma stuffed a donut in her mouth, trailing her fingers along the countertop as she sauntered over to Regina.

"What happened?" Emma laughed. "You were there."

"Emma...?"

"You were there to watch me do what you didn't have the balls to do. You play at being dark but deep inside, the darkness frightens you. You're afraid to give into it. Afraid to lose yourself to it. But that's the only way to embrace it and use it to its full potential. You have to surrender to it. _You have to let it in_."

She leaned in a hairsbreadth from Regina, their lips nearly touching. Regina stared into Emma's unnaturally dark eyes, and tears began to form.

"I thought the curse had been broken," she whispered.

"And I wanted you to think that," Emma said slyly. "I wanted you all to think that. It took a little while for me to come fully into my powers, but they're here now, and I know who and what I am."

"Emma, it's not too late. We can help you," Regina wet her lips nervously, stepping back. "Let's go down to my vault - perhaps in the spell book..."

Emma's hand lashed out, grabbing Regina's wrist and pulling her in. "I'm going to give you a little word of advice," she said silkily. "Just between us girls." Her voice hardened and she threw Regina's arm back at her.

"Stay out of my way."

She turned on her heel and strode back toward the room, catching sight of herself in the large mirror hung in the hallway.

She was darkness. A born temptress - her hair falling around her, shading her glittering skin. Her eyes were midnight, beneath darkened lashes and brows, her cheekbones sharper, her lips a blood red. She felt her power gather in her palms, rising hungrily within her, determined to break free. She imagined herself when she finally found him - and she would find him. No one ran from her, and no one turned his back on what she had to offer. She would have vengeance and she would have him, and he would be made to pay.

She pictured herself astride him, powerful and frightening, the terror in his eyes and she took him and drained him and left him nothing but a husk, an empty shell. She'd take it all and leave a void and fill it with still more darkness.

With a wave of her hand, the mirror shattered into a thousand pieces, and she heard Regina's voice calling her name. She turned her head.

"Goodbye, Regina," she said, smiling wider as she waved a hand, and the fire danced before her eyes. Regina's screams cut the air, and Emma drank them in thirstily, and she laughed with the feel of it all .

###

Regina opened her eyes, realizing that another morsel had been placed in her mouth.

"Mmmm," she said appreciatively. "I like this one."

"Shall I tell the cooks to serve these at the ball, then?" Graham asked. "Or would you like to sample a few more?"

"More," Regina said. "And tell them to close that window." She raised an imperious hand. "I can barely hear myself think over the noise of the peasants."

Graham shot her a dark look, but rose to do her bidding. He was just about to close the window when an arrow sailed through it, embedding between the stones on the floor.

Regina was on her feet in an instant, flicking her hand and emerging in the center of the group below in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Who fired that arrow!" she demanded. "Who dared to fire upon their queen?"

She stared them down and they turned almost in unison, stepping back to create a pathway to the man holding the bow.

"Regina!" Robin's eyes lit up with delight. "Thank God. I've been searching -"

"Who are you?" She snapped. "And how dare you address me in such a familiar manner?"

"Regina?" he looked at her strangely.

"One more time," she said, "And I turn you into a slug." She lifted a hand, then ruined the threat by using it to discreetly cover a burp. She rubbed her stomach. "That meat pie isn't sitting well," she grumbled.

"What is going on?" Robin asked. "One moment we're in bed together-"

" _I beg your pardon_?" Regina's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Just _who_ do you think you are?" She turned as Graham came rushing out of the castle door to her side. "Take this...brigand...to the dungeon. And bring me what's left of the cake." She leaned in. "In bed."

Now it was Robin's turn to be outraged. "Who the hell is he?"

Regina shook her head at his raw audacity. "He's my huntsman," she said. "And I am your _queen_. You need to learn some respect." She reached in the pocket of her voluminous skirt and pulled out a half-eaten pastry, stuffing it in her mouth. "Your behavior has put me off my dinner," she complained.

"Regina, this isn't like you," Robin pleaded. "I don't know how we came to be here, but these people are starving. You can't be so cold-hearted."

"And who are you to discuss my heart?" she demanded imperiously.

Robin stepped closer, giving Graham an unfriendly look as Graham pulled a dagger.

"I'm the man who holds that heart," he said simply, lifting his hand as if to touch her face. Regina's eyes tracked the hand, and she flinched away, only to grab his wrist, flipping it over.

"That tattoo..." she said, and her eyes went wide. "You're..."

"The man Tinkerbell told you about," he finished. "And just a few days ago, we were in Storybrooke. Together."

"Storybrooke," Regina chewed the word over thoughtfully. "Yes...I was -" her startled eyes flew to meet his. " _We_ were in Storybrooke. And then Emma was..." She struggled to remember the faintest wisp of a memory.

"That's right," Robin said, grasping her shoulders firmly. "Regina, you remember!"

"Robin!" Her face lit up with realization, but it was too late. Graham had already thrown the knife, defending his queen when he saw Robin grab her. Robin made a gurgling sound, slipping to the ground, and Regina fell with him, the pastry dropping from her fingers as the peasants rushed in, shouting and pulling at her. Then everything went black.

###

Aurora stood in the center of Granny's holding baby Neal.

"And you're saying they're just...gone?" Leroy asked again.

"Gone." Aurora shook her head. "I came over to pick up Neal - Snow had asked me to watch him for a while this morning while she got some errands done. When I showed up, the door was open and they were nowhere to be found."

Granny shook her head. "Regina's not answering her phone. And the Merry Men say they haven't seen Robin since last night."

"Is the boy safe?" Aurora asked.

"Roland is with Little John," Red replied. "He hasn't heard from his father, either."

"I'll send Walter and Stan over to Regina's house," Leroy said. They all turned as the door opened, and a breathless Belle walked in.

"Killian's ship is empty," she panted. "And no one in town has seen any of them. They're all missing. Snow, David, Emma, Hook, Regina, Robin...and Henry."

"Who could kidnap seven people from three different locations in a town this size?" Leroy asked. "And why?"

"I don't know," Belle said. "But this doesn't feel right. There's more at work here. This feels like...magic."

"Who would want all of them gone?" Aurora asked.

They all looked at each other in puzzlement, and with more than a little foreboding.

And at the end of the counter, Lily stirred her coffee, a small smile playing about her lips.


	3. The Burning Room

Killian stared in dismay at the burning wall in front of him.

"Bloody hell," he said, planting his hand on his hip. He rarely found himself here - in fact, it had been months since he'd last dreamed of it. And in the few times he'd been pulled here in his slumber, he'd never been able to find the way back out again. The path he'd taken the first time he came here had been sealed and was now unbreachable. He'd just have to wait it through.

He was so annoyed at the thought, it took him a minute to hear the sound. It was faint, but distinguishable. He'd become accustomed to the pitch of that particular voice.

He whirled around. "Henry!"

"Killian!" he heard the answering call and strained to see through the smoke and wall of flames between them. He put an arm up to shield his eyes and pushed forward as much as he could.

"Killian!" Henry called again. "Over here!"

"Henry?" Killian's head turned at the sound of David's voice, and very nearby. He could just make him out through the haze.

"David! Over here, mate!"

"Killian?" This time it was Snow, who was holding David's hand as he leaped across the flames and pulled her with him. She let out a hiss, bending over to examine her leg, which was scorched and showing a raw, red wound.

"Snow!" David dropped down to look at the leg.

"I'm okay," she said, grimacing. "Get Henry!"

"I can hear him over here," Killian said, gesturing off to the side. "Henry!" he shouted again.

"Killian! I can't see you!"

"Henry, move toward my voice!" David called out.

"Grandpa? You're here!" Henry called back.

"Over here, Henry," Killian shouted. "Keep talking, we'll come toward you." He turned to David. "Stay with your wife - we don't want her to get separated from us."

David gave a nod and Killian put his arm up again, pushing forward as Henry continued to call out. Finally, he caught sight of the boy, but he seemed to be encircled by flame.

"Henry!" He called out. "I'm going to throw you my jacket - wrap it around you and then jump through!"

"Okay!" Henry shouted back as Killian wadded up his jacket and tossed it through the wall of flame. A moment later Henry came leaping across, falling into Killian hard, sending them both rolling. Killian let out a groan as he examined the blisters on his arm.

"You all right?" he asked Henry.

"Yeah. I think so." Henry got slowly to his feet, and Killian followed, leading him back toward Snow and David. The four of them stood looking at each other for a long moment.

"Now what?" Snow asked. "I've never dreamed this room with anyone in it - except for the times we were communicating from the Enchanted Forest."

"I haven't been back here in forever," Henry said, shying away from a plume of flame that shot out from behind him.

"Neither have I," David agreed. "So why now? And why all of us?"

Killian shook his head, glancing around. "I don't know, mate, but it can't be good."

"Do you think something's happened?" Snow asked.

"Hard to tell," Killian said, pulling her arm hard and moving her just as a burning curtain crashed down next to her.

"Thanks," she pulled David next, keeping him away from a tower of flame that seemed to whirl by like a tornado.

"It's worse than I remembered," David said. "Killian - can you get us out of here?"

"Not the way I did before," he said, glancing up at the smooth ceiling, where the chandelier used to be. "It's as if the room healed itself."

"There's got to be -" Snow's words were cut off in a yelp as a plume of flame singed her hair. "There's got to be another way!" She shouted to be heard over the gusting wind that was now scattering embers, throwing them up into their faces.

"Henry!" David said. "You're the author now. Can you write us out of here?"

Henry shook his head ruefully. "I broke the pen."

"You broke the pen?" Killian's voice was incredulous.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Henry yelled, turning away as a wall of flame moved between them, then spiraled off again.

"Can you use a different pen?" Snow called out.

"I don't know," Henry replied. "I don't think so. It has to be magic."

"But Henry, _you're_ magic," she said. "The magic is in you."

"Yeah, but who's got a pen?" David asked. Snow shook her head and then shrugged.

"Don't look at me," Killian said, stepping away from a jet of fire that spewed out of the floor in front of him. "No one's ever felt threatened by a pirate with a pen at their throat."

"We don't have ink, anyway," David said, giving a startled yelp as a billowing, burning drapery slapped into his shoulder.

"Why is it so much worse?" Snow asked.

"Maybe because there are four of us," David replied. "It seems to be feeding off of us."

"Four people who voluntarily took on a sleeping curse, and this is the thanks we all get," Killian remarked.

"That's it!" Henry looked at them. "We're all saviors, in a way. We all got here trying to save someone else."

"Yes? So?" David looked confused.

"The blood of a savior. But I need light and dark. He looked at Killian, who nodded, getting his drift. Killian lifted his hook, bringing it down on his fingertip. He held the bloody digit up.

"Here's your pen, Henry. Get us out of here."

Henry nodded, grabbing Killian's hand and kneeling down. He tried to write, but nothing was happening.

"I'm not strong enough," he said. "I can't feel it." He shied away as a column of fire shot up nearby.

"Try again," David urged. "Keep it simple. Maybe just one word."

Henry tried again, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can't."

"Maybe the magic won't let you use words without a proper pen," Killian said.

"A picture!" Snow shouted. "When children are learning to read, they use picture books - they communicate ideas more easily until they can master the words. Try a picture, Henry!"

"Of what?"

"A door," Killian suggested pulling Henry back by his collar as a whirlwind of flames began to form around them. "Draw a bloody door!"

Henry put Killian's fingertip to the floor, and closed his eyes, and then he started to push the finger in a rectangular pattern. Killian looked up, motioning Snow and David to come and stand within the borders, and then Henry finished the last corner, sealing the square.

"Now what?" he said.

"Give it a doorknob!" David pointed down, keeping an eye on what looked like a waterfall of fire coming right at them. "Hurry!"

Henry grabbed Killian's hand, putting his finger back to the floor, and drew a small circle. Then he reached out, and to his surprise, his hand slid easily around it. He looked up at Killian, who gave him an encouraging nod, then he turned the knob in his hand.

And they fell.


	4. Clues And Confusion

There was a murmur from the crowd and he lifted a palm, signalling them to calm down.

"At present, it is unknown what has caused the disappearances, but in the interest of keeping everyone informed, we're going to tell you what we know." He nodded at Walter, who rolled in a chalkboard, covered in diagrams and bullet points.

"First," Archie said, pointing at a list. "It appears that only seven of our citizens are missing. They are: Snow, David, Emma, Henry, Regina, Robin, and Hook. If anyone knows of any other disappearances, please let me know so that I can add them to the list."

He paused a moment to give people time to respond, but after a moment, it was clear there were no other names.

"Second, the disappearances all occurred on the overnight last night. No suspicious activity was reported around any of their residences, Granny's, or Hook's ship, which is still in port."

He motioned toward Little John, who stood at the edge of the crowd. "I'm now going to turn this over to Little John and Belle, so they can tell you what they've found."

Little John gave a nod and stepped forward, his big voice filling the room. "We found a spot in the woods - it looked like some kind of ritual had been performed. The ashes from the fire were fresh. And there was a weird symbol drawn around the fire."

"A rosette," Belle interjected. "There was a rosette drawn on the ground. I'm doing some investigation now as to what that could signify."

"The rosette was encircled by twisted reeds," Archie said, pointing to the rosette symbol drawn on the chalkboard. "With the fire at the center. Does anyone have any idea what this could mean? Is it something that any of you have encountered before?"

There were murmurs among the crowd again, and a lot of shaking heads.

"I think our next course of action is to have Belle do her research. It also might help to question anyone left in town who has magical abilities. That would be Maleficent and Zelena."

"How do we know one of them didn't do this?" Leroy shouted out. "They both have reason to go after them!"

There were shouts of agreement from the crowd, and Archie held up a hand asking for quiet.

"We don't yet know what's going on. Until we do, everyone is innocent until proven guilty. But we will be questioning them closely."

"How do we know they'll be interrogated properly?" Leroy demanded. "Both our sheriffs are missing!"

Granny stood up, making a sound of disgust. "Because I'm going to be doing the questioning, you moron. Along with my crossbow."

Leroy looked slightly mollified. "Oh. Well, okay, then."

"We'll meet again this time tomorrow," Archie announced. "And we'll update you on anything Belle or Granny discover."

The crowd filtered out, grumbling and talking amongst themselves. Belle put a hand on Archie's arm.

"You're handling them well," she encouraged. "You're a natural born leader, Archie."

"I feel so inept," he said. "What can I do to help?"

"You keep on giving out information and providing some stability for everyone," Belle said. "And I need to get busy and crack open some books." She looked sad for a moment. "If only Rumple would wake up. I feel certain he could help."

Archie gave her a sideways hug. "I'm sure he will, Belle. Just think positive."

"I'll do my best," she said. "But with everything that's going on...it's just hard."

###

Henry gave a start when he realized he'd landed on a tree limb. He was outside, and he was high up in a tree. He heard the screech of a bird and turned his head just as a group of ravens alighted from somewhere nearby. The bark of the tree was rough against his cheek where he leaned against it.

How did he end up in a tree? He was...wait - where had he been?

He shook his head to clear it, and his brain struggled to remember.

The burning room. He had been in the burning room.

He glanced around, utterly confused now. Had he climbed a tree, then fallen asleep in it? Wouldn't he remember doing that? What was going on?

Henry finally decided to get down out of the tree - maybe once he hit the ground he'd have a better idea of what was going on - when he heard a loud whooshing sound.

He glanced over to see a large net swinging from his tree, and trapped inside was...

"Grandma?" he called out.

Snow's head turned, but she couldn't see him through the branches. "Henry?"

"What's going on?" Henry yelled out.

"I don't know," Snow answered. "I was running from someone - they were chasing me down the road - and then I ran into the trap. Can you get me down?"

"I don't know who Henry is," David said, walking out from behind another tree. "But he's not going to help you..." he reached into his satchel, bringing out her wanted poster. "Isn't that right, _Snow White_?" he said.

"David?" Snow looked down at him in confusion, still swaying to and fro in the net. "What's going on?"

"That's a very good question," he said, crossing his arms. "And how did you discover my real name?" His eyes narrowed. "That's very privileged information."

"David? What is the matter with you?" Snow stared at him open-mouthed as Henry watched their exchange with wide eyes.

"I tracked the thief who robbed me," David said. "And it wasn't difficult at all. It's like I was meant to find you."

"And you don't know who I am?" Snow asked.

"Of course I do. You're Snow White. And there's a price on your head, so you'd better start cooperating."

"Why don't you let me down?" Snow looked at him warily.

"Grandpa!" Henry called out, scrambling down from the tree. David whirled immediately, drawing his sword.

"Who are you?" he shouted. "Come down and show yourself!"

Henry dropped from the last branch, and slowly straightened, raising his arms in the air.

"You're just a kid," David said, clearly confused. He started to lower his sword, but then raised it again. "And if you're working with a bandit, you're making very bad choices."

"Grandma," Henry said, turning to look up at Snow. "What's going on?"

" _Grandma_?" David looked incredulous.

"I don't know, Henry." Snow pressed her face through the ropes of the trap.

"Grandma?" David repeated.

"It's a...nickname," she said. "Now, if you could just cut me down..."

"Not until you return my property," he said.

Snow glanced down, finally taking in not only her change in wardrobe, but the fact that if she'd time-traveled somehow, the ring should be in its pouch attached to her belt. Instead it was in its rightful place upon her finger. And why was Henry here, and how did he retain his memory when David was clearly channeling another time?

"I'll let you have it," she said. "Just let me down."

"I'll get the rope," Henry offered, making a move toward the trunk of the tree.

"Hold it right there!" David stepped forward again. "You stay where I can see you." He backed up cautiously toward the tree trunk, then brought his sword down on the rope, watching as the trap crashed to the ground.

"Grandma!" Henry shouted, running to her and helping her get untangled. She looked up at David resentfully.

"I've always meant to thank you for my bruised behind," she said sarcastically. Henry helped her get to her feet, and she brushed that shapely behind off with her hand, marveling at it.

"Wow! I look great!" she smiled.

David happened to be looking at her behind, as well.

"I'm impressed," he agreed. "But don't think it's going to distract me. I want that what you stole from me."

"I don't understand what's going on here," Henry said. "Grandpa - why don't you know us?"

" _Grandpa?"_ David looked at him askance. _"_ Now you're getting me mixed up with her?"

Snow gave Henry a look and a very slight shake of her head. David didn't miss it, unfortunately.

"Oh, so you _are_ working together," he said. "Get over there, both of you." He gestured with his sword.

Snow pulled Henry in next to her.

"Now then," David said, staring them both down. "You're going to tell me how you know my real name. Are you one of my father's spies?"

"What?" Snow looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would I spy for George?"

"Yeah," Henry added. "The last thing he'd want is for anyone to know that you're not really James."

David's eyes narrowed. "One of you had better start talking," he warned. "But first...hand it over."

Snow looked down at her hand, and David once again followed her gaze. "That's my mother's ring!" He couldn't hide his surprise.

Snow held the hand up. "I haven't taken it off since I got it," she said. "Remember?"

"How did you get my mother's ring?" David was confused. Very, very confused.

"Your mother said it would lead you to true love," Henry said.

"How did you know that?" David asked.

"Because it was in the book. Back in Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke?" David was still confused, but said the word slowly, as if trying it on. "Storybrooke..." he said again. He looked at Snow, and his eyes were beginning to register familiarity. "We live in Storybrooke."

"That's right," Snow smiled. "We live there. You and me, and Henry...and Emma and Neal."

"Emma and...Neal." David's eyes widened. "Snow?"

"David!"

He stepped forward, hugging her. "What the hell...?" He turned and looked around. "Why are we here? Where's Killian?"

"I don't know," she answered. "We fell through the door and I stumbled to my feet, then the trap sprung and there you were - and there Henry was."

"Only we didn't lose our memories," Henry pointed out. "Maybe Killian's somewhere nearby?"

David gave a nod and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Killian!" he called out. "Hook!"

They heard a horse whinny nearby and then the sudden pounding of hoofbeats. David raised his sword but it was too late - in a moment they were faced by two guards, one of whom had a crossbow trained upon them.

"Snow," David whispered. "Whatever you do, keep it hidden."

"What? The ring?"

"No. Don't let them take the key."

"Key?" She whispered back. "What key?"

Her hand moved to her pouch, pressing against it, and clearly feeling the outline of a key within. "I don't understand," she whispered.

"That's enough!" The captain of the guard snapped, moving forward on his horse. "King George sent us to bring you back. Did you really think you'd get away with it?"

"Snow! Henry! Run! Keep it safe!" David pushed away from both of them, swinging his sword in a wide arc at the guard closest to him. Snow whirled into action, grabbing Henry and just managing to dodge an arrow before it embedded in a nearby tree as she pulled him forward, running hard.

"This way!" she called to Henry. "Get ready to jump!"

"Jump?" Henry called back, running beside her.

"Jump!" David's voice called out from behind them just as Snow and Henry broke through the trees. They all ran right over the edge of the cliff, falling down to the water below. The waves washed over them, and it felt like an eternity before Henry surfaced. He dragged himself to shore, slogging through the water and falling facedown on the beach, coughing.

A moment later, a sharp kick hit him in the ribs. He opened his eyes, shading them against the bright sunlight on his face. A figure stood above him, silhouetted and unrecognizable - until he spoke, and Henry's blood ran cold at the sound of the voice.

"Get up," Felix said. "Pan wants to see you."


	5. Never Say Neverland

Killian ducked as the rum bottle sailed past his head.

"I mean it, Hook!"

"Tink -"

"I have better things to do than fending off a drunken pirate," she said, looking down through the trap door in her treehouse. "Don't put another boot on that ladder, I mean it!"

"Tink, listen to me. Something's gone terribly wrong."

"What? Did the rum run out? She asked sarcastically.

Killian tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and tried to get a grip on his temper.

"I'm telling you...something's gone wrong. One minute we were in Storybrooke, and the next, we're back in Neverland."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe you'd better sober up. If Pan finds you this staggering drunk, he'll take it out of your hide."

"You don't remember Storybrooke?" Killian asked.

"All I remember is being trapped on this island, with you and Pan and the lost boys and the werewolves." She ticked the list off on her fingers. "And that's quite enough for me, thanks. I'll stay here in the treehouse, where it's safe."

"Werewolves?" Killian's eyes snapped open in surprise. "In Neverland?"

"Are you all right?" Tink finally asked, and she actually seemed concerned. "You're not yourself."

"I'm just -" he broke off because honestly, he didn't know what he was. He'd been in Storybrooke, and then...the burning room. But he hadn't been alone, had he? His mind struggled with the wisps of memory floating and swirling around in it.

Yes. He'd been in the burning room with Snow, and David. And Henry. He took his foot off the bottom rung of the ladder.

So he was dreaming, then. He swiped a hand over his face, and took a long look around.

"Hook?"

He looked up at Tink. "Yes?"

"Look, I know it's been hard for you ever since you were...bitten," she said sympathetically. "But I can't take a chance - Pan's watching all the time. No one crosses him, you know that."

"Bitten?" Killian's eyebrows went up.

"Did you think I didn't know? You climb that rock where your brother died and howl at the moon when it's full. It's kind of hard to miss a large black wolf with eyes that blue."

"I didn't realize it was common knowledge," Killian said evasively.

"How long do you think you can keep it from him?" she asked. "And once he knows what you are, he'll use you. You know he will." She scurried down the ladder. "You should be safe tonight. Word has it, he's found the boy."

"Henry?"

"That's him. Pan's planning some sort of ritual this evening, at the height of the full moon."

"What sort of ritual?"

Tink shrugged delicately. "All I know is what I'm hearing from the Lost Boys passing by. You should probably stay away."

"Thanks, Tink. I'll be careful."

She put a foot back up on the ladder and looked over her shoulder at him. "And lay off the rum, will you? You need your wits about you."

He gave her an uncomfortable nod, and then he walked toward the forest, keeping a watchful eye. In fact, it was so watchful, he didn't see the fireball until it exploded against the tree in front of him. Years of finely-honed survival skills kicked in, and he hit the ground in a roll, coming up on one knee behind a large boulder.

He risked a glance over the top, only to see another fireball coming straight for him. It hit the boulder, shattering it and spraying him with shards.

"Regina!" He called out. "Stop!"

"Hook?" She stepped carefully toward him, then she stopped, shaking her head. "Oh no," she said. "I need some kind of assurance. How do I know you're not Pan?"

Killian stood up slowly, raising a conciliatory hand. "I'm Killian Jones," he said. "And I need to know if you remember Storybrooke."

"Remember Storybrooke?" Regina said in a scathing tone. "Of course I remember Storybrooke. I was just there!"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Burning alive," she said, clearly fuming. "And I fail to see how this proves anything about you." She raised her hand, and a fireball began to form again.

"Wait! Regina...wait." Killian bit his lip, thinking hard. If he was in her dream, he could wake her up by reminding her that she was dreaming. There was a possiblity that from there he could be thrown into consciousness himself - or another dream. It was worth a try for the former.

"You and I live in Storybrooke. You're the mayor, and along with Robin Hood -"

"What have you done with him?" she demanded. The fireball in her palm pulsed a blazing, angry red. She raised her arm in a threatening manner.

"Nothing!" he assured her. "I only just got here. And I was looking for Henry."

"Henry?" Regina looked momentarily confused. "What's Henry got to do with anything?"

"Tinkerbell just told me he was here," Killian explained.

"Wait..." Regina stepped back, shaking her head as if to clear it. "None of this makes any sense. One minute we're all happy and going home to our houses, and then Emma turned dark again and I ended up back here."

"Emma!" Killian stepped forward, reaching out to grab her arm. "Emma's turned dark again? How?"

"Back off!" Regina shouted, tossing Killian on his backside a good ten feet away. "You're lucky that didn't have any firepower behind it!" she seethed.

"Will you just _calm down_ ," Killian said, getting slowly to his feet again. "I need to know what you remember - exactly."

"I fail to see how -"

"Regina. Please."

"This is a colossal waste of time," she said throwing her hands in the air. "All right. We were all in Storybrooke, and I thought you broke Emma out of the Dark One curse by administering True Love's kiss. Then I woke up the next morning, Emma was back to dark again, and she tried to incinerate me. I somehow managed to flash myself over here, and I've been wandering around, dodging Pan and his band of miscreants ever since."

"I also remember breaking the curse," Killian said. "And then when I woke up, I was in the burning room with Snow, David and Henry."

"The burning room? As in 'sleeping curse' burning room?"

"The very same."

"What the hell were you doing dragging my son - my _son_ \- into the burning room again? I ought to incinerate you!" Regina stepped forward threateningly.

"Calm _down_!" Killian said again. "You need to pull yourself together." He glanced around. "I think we're caught in a dream."

"In a dream." She said it flatly as if she didn't believe it.

"Hear me out. I have no small amount of experience in this area. Do you remember how you got here?"

"Of course I do," she snapped. "I was...I got here when..." Regina made a face. "Well, I can't remember right now. It's not important anyway."

"It _is_ important," Killian replied. "I think you and I are in the dreamscape. Do you remember Emma trying to communicate with you in any way?"

"She tried to kill me," Regina said, her eyes narrowing. "You'll excuse me if I didn't stay for tea."

"And you say you got away. How?"

"She threw a fireball and I...just did. Although I don't know why I'd choose Neverland," she remarked dryly. "And how the hell is Pan still alive?"

"Don't you see," Killian said in exasperation. "That's how I know this _isn't_ reality. Pan is gone. Emma's curse was broken. And neither of us can remember how we came to be here."

"Why would we be trapped in a dream?" She asked, distrustfully.

"That's a very good question," Killian said. "And the more clues we can find, the better, so I recommend we find Henry. If this is his dream, we may be able to waken him gently and get a few more answers."

Regina tapped her foot. "I don't have time for this," she grumbled. "But what you're saying can't be ruled out." She drummed her fingers on her arm. "If they've got him, he'll be at Pan's camp. And I happen to know where that is. Come on."

###

Emma stared at the smoking crater in dismay and more than a little self-loathing. She'd meant to flick the car aside, since it was crossing her path as she walked down the street. Instead she'd blown it to smithereens, raining chunks of metal and glass all over pedestrians. She may have even killed one or two.

At this rate, she wouldn't have anyone in town left to cower to her. Dammit.

She opened the door to Granny's gratified to hear the sudden intake of breath when they saw her.

"Donuts," she said without preamble. "And this time I want a dozen. And make 'em cream-filled."

"Coming right up," Red said nervously. She reached under the counter, grabbing a box, and began hastily laying donuts in it with shaking hands. Finally, she closed the lid, handing it over to Emma.

"No charge," she said, biting her lip to keep from making a face. "As usual."

"Much obliged," Emma said with an oily smile. She reached out and took the box, then turned to walk to the door. She got a sum total of three steps before she tripped over the leg of a chair, and the donuts went flying.

"Son of a _bitch_!" She shouted, splaying her hands wide. Electricity arced out of her fingertips, blowing the counter apart and sending tables flying through the air.

"Now you've done it!" she snapped at Red. "I'm going to be back in an hour. And there had better be donuts waiting for me. Understand?"

Red nodded mutely, her eyes narrowing behind Emma's back as she watched her go.

###

"How did Emma look?" Killian asked.

"Pissed off. Glittering. Why does it matter?" Regina waved an impatient hand. "She's dark, and she's deadly."

"It matters to me," he said, reaching out to hold her back by the arm. "I don't know what's stuck in your craw, Regina, but I need your help just as you need mine. And Henry needs both of us."

Regina took a deep breath, reigning herself in. "You're right. We're no good to each other if we're at each other's throats."

"Speak for yourself," Killian said. "I've been quite congenial."

"You've been doing nothing but whining from the moment I found you!" Regina fumed. "And you're damn lucky it was me who did and not some Lost Boy with an arrow full of Dreamshade!"

"And there you go again," Killian said with exasperation. "Instead of tearing chunks out of my hide, why don't we work together. For Henry."

Regina took in another deep breath. "For Henry," she agreed.

"Oh, aren't they just quite the team," Pan's voice came from somewhere behind them. They both whirled around, but it was too late. Pan signaled the Lost Boys, and they were surrounded. Regina sucked in a breath and Killian's eyes brightened when he saw who was behind Pan.

"Henry!"

"Henry!" Regina called out at the same time. "Are you all right?"

"Mom?" he looked confused. "How are you here? And why are you with Hook?"

"He wasn't exactly my first choice in companions," Regina snarked. "What are you doing here?"

Henry looked even more confused, if possible. "I've _been_ here," he said. "Pan was secretly Archie all this time, and he brought me here in the flying car from Harry Potter."

"What? Henry, you're not making sense! And you!" she turned to face Pan. "Why did you bring him back here? You know you can't take his heart."

"That's certainly true," Pan said. "But that's not all that's useful about Henry, as it turns out. I was lucky enough to run into an old friend, who suggested that we form an alliance. Henry had some help and nearly got away, but it turns out Robin Hood isn't nearly as impressive as his legend would lead you to believe."

Regina went stiff, her eyes narrowing as she began a slow, simmering burn. "What have you done with him?"

"It turns out we have a pack of werewolves plaguing us," Pan said, studying his nails. "So I had one of them captured. What a surprise when he turned out to be your boyfriend come morning." He gave a nod to Felix, who gave Killian a push from behind.

"Robin's a _werewolf_?"

"Apparently, it's going around," Killian said under his breath.

"Move," Felix said, pushing Killian with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be happy to provide a heartfelt reunion," Pan said with a smile. "Come along, Regina."

He led them through the thick foliage, and Regina gave a hiss as Felix prodded her along.

"Do that again and you lose the arm," she threatened.

Killian shot her a warning glance and she curled her lip and sneered in return. At last, they broke through into a clearing, and there, trapped in a cage, was Robin.

"Regina!"

"Robin!" she rushed forward, only to come up short as a Lost Boy with a wicked looking spear stepped in front of her. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Of course he's all right, darling." The sultry voice curled around her, sending an involuntary shudder up her spine. Regina's eyes met Killian's and they both connected the dots at the same time.

"And come moonrise," Cruella said, stepping out from behind the cage. "He'll make one hell of a coat."


	6. Retribution

"I was eating cake?" Regina looked across the cage at Robin in confusion. "With another man?"

"He was your huntsman," Robin said. "And you seemed to know him well."

Regina slowly nodded as the memory came back. "Yes. I was...hungry." Her eyes met Robin's and then shifted away, guiltily. "For food," she qualified. "I can't remember anymore - wait - did you fire an arrow at me?"

"That's right," Robin said. "Through the window."

"You could have killed me!" she snapped, and Killian held a finger up to his lips, signaling her to quiet down. Pan and Cruella had left two Lost Boys to guard them, and they were alternately pacing back and forth in a bored manner, giving an occasional glance over at the occupants of the cage when they passed.

"If we're dreaming as you say," Robin asked in a low tone, "Why didn't Regina remember me?"

"Because it was her dream," Killian said. "You brought her out of it, but it sounds as though you didn't have much time for discussion afterward. When you get through to someone in their own dream, you have to do so gently," he said. "Observe."

He pushed his face up against the bars of the cage. "Psst! Henry!"

Henry, who was tied to a nearby tree, turned his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to lead you guys here."

"Nevermind that," Killian said. "We need to get you out of here. In fact, I'd say I have a _burning_ desire to help you."

" _What?_ " Regina gave him a dark look.

"I meant, that Henry's the _author_ of his own destiny, and it's best if we see him back to it."

"What the hell are you spouting about?" she snarled.

"Please, Regina..." Robin said, closing his hand over hers. "If Henry has any kind of _ink_ ling as to how we can get out of this..." he looked over at Killian who nodded encouragingly, "We need to get him on the same _page_."

Henry was watching the exchange in confusion that gave way to a studied wariness. "I was in the burning room," he said, looking over at Killian.

"With me," Killian nodded. "And your grandparents."

"And we got out of it. Before that I was checking on Neal," he murmured, glancing up as one of the Lost Boys paced closer and pausing a moment until he moved away. "At least, I _think_ I was..."

"You were, Henry," Killian said. "I believe we've been pulled into the dreamscape. None of this is real."

"So if it's not real, why the hell are we hanging around here?" Regina said scathingly. "Don't we all have better places to be?"

"Just because it's not real doesn't mean they can't hurt us," Killian cautioned. "And if we lose this dream, we get thrown again to who-knows-where, unless -" his eyes lit with sudden inspiration, and he hastily dug in his pocket. He broke into a smile when his hand closed around a familiar object. He pulled the compass out carefully, holding it down out of view of the Lost Boys as they paced by again.

He flipped it open, watching as the compass needle swung, then pointed eastward. He let out a relieved sigh.

"It still works," he said. "I keep it with me always, and it always shows me the way."

"To where?" Robin asked.

"To Emma," Killian grinned.

"I would imagine you have body parts that can do the job," Regina snarked. "And if she's still dark and glittering, you may want to rethink that."

"Regina!" Robin looked at her askance, shifting his eyes to Henry and back as if to say _not in front of the kid_. Regina rolled her eyes.

"The first thing we have to do is get off this accursed island," Killian said. "What is it they're trying to do with you, Henry?"

"Pan needs my blood," Henry said. "They're going to get a feather quill from something called a Valravn. I think Cruella can talk to it. If Pan uses the quill with my blood at the height of the full moon, he can write his own story. Cruella told him so."

"If that mangy-maned trollop thinks she can siphon off your blood -" Regina fumed.

"We'll stop her," Robin promised. "But first, we have to get out of this cage."

"Already done," Killian whispered, carefully pocketing the lock he'd just opened with his hook.

Robin glanced up at the waning sunlight. "We've got a bigger problem," he said. "It's going to be dark soon. And we all know that won't end well. Not with me."

"Nor with me, apparently," Killian said. "But unlike most werewolves, we're fully aware of who and what we really are. It can be controlled and used -" he broke off as one of the Lost Boys paced closer, giving them a quick perusal before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"And used to our advantage," Killian finished.

"You think you can - what? Use Pan as a chew toy?" Regina glared at him as though he were a simpleton.

"Robin and I can get you and Henry where we're going much faster," Killian pointed out.

"We're going to ride you?" Henry's eyes went wide.

"Out of the question." Regina shut that right down. "Besides, we've got nowhere to run to. May I remind you that we're on an island?"

"But The Jolly Roger is here," Henry said excitedly. "It's at Mermaid's Lagoon."

Killian nodded. "That's to the east. So the compass is leading us there. And with the ship, we can get to Emma."

"We still need a portal," Regina reminded him.

"One thing at a time," Killian said. "Once we're out in open water, we'll find a way."

Robin shifted restlessly, rubbing his back against the cage bars and tilting his head first to one side, then the other.

"It's almost time," he said.

"I can feel the pull as well," Killian replied. He locked eyes with Regina. "Once we begin to change, get out of the cage and get Henry free as quickly as you can. Then the two of you need to climb on and don't let go of us."

"And how will we be doing that? Pan's enchanted the padlock against any kind of magical intervention." Regina snapped. One of the Lost Boys raised his spear in a threatening manner and Robin put a finger to his lips, signalling her to be quieter.

"I've managed to pick the lock the old-fashioned way," Killian said quietly, raising his hook. He watched the Lost Boys carefully as they resumed their pacing and he reached out, turning the lock so they could see that he'd gotten it open. He carefully moved it back, replacing it so that it looked untouched.

Regina raised a brow at Robin. "You'd better not have fleas," she grumbled. "And you," she looked at Killian. "You'd better not be hungry. My son needs his limbs."

Killian gave her a petulant look, then touched his lips to the compass before he slipped it back into his pocket.

"Soon, Emma," he whispered. "Soon, love."

###

The rushing sound of water sent her eyes downward from the mirror, and she reached out to turn off the tap. She stared at her wet hands for a moment, fuzzy-brained and wading through the thoughts in her head as though she were moving through molasses.

"Granny's," Snow murmured. "I'm at Granny's."

She looked around, trying to piece everything together. Had she blacked out?

She dried her hands and reached for the doorknob, turning it and stepping out into the hallway, where she ran smack into David.

"Snow!"

"David?" She stepped back, putting a hand to her forehead. "What happened to me?"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "The same thing that happened to me. We were in the burning room with Hook and Henry and then...suddenly I'm in the men's room staring at myself in the mirror."

"So Hook was right - we're in the dreamscape." Snow's brow creased and she looked around. "But whose dream are we in?"

"Guess we'll have to figure that out," David said. He looked up and down the hallway. "I don't see any sign of Hook or Henry."

"Neither do I." She stepped carefully over the pile of shattered glass in front of her, and ran her fingers along the edge of the mirror frame.

"I wonder what happened here?" she asked.

"One way to find out," David said. "Let's see what's waiting."

Snow gave him an uncertain nod, and together they made their way down the hallway. She let out a gasp as they stepped into the restaurant.

"Oh my God," David said. "What happened here?"

His eyes scanned the blown-apart shelves, scorch marks on the floor and walls, and smoking pieces of furniture. He looked over at Red and he froze in his tracks at the silent warning he clearly read in her eyes. He was about to speak again when he felt Snow's hand close around his arm with punishing force, turning him to face the door.

David's lips parted, and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma said. "Glad to see me?" She held out a glittering hand, turning it to and fro. "I know, I know," she said. "It takes a little getting used to. But then again, there's a lot that you're going to have to get used to."

"Emma," Snow said, stepping out from behind David. "This isn't you. This isn't real."

Emma smiled patronizingly. "Oh, it's plenty real. The new me. The _improved_ me. And I'm going to start out over."

"Emma, listen to us. I know this is going to sound crazy -" David stopped in mid-sentence, his lips still moving, but no sound came out. He reached a hand up to his throat, and Snow looked on in horror as he struggled, but was clearly unable to breath.

"So Dad," Emma smiled. "About my tortured childhood. I think it's time I worked through my issues, don't you?"


	7. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Hello readers, and welcome to another adventure! This one is going to be massive - after all, we've got seven times the dreamscape, haven't we? And getting everyone on the same page and working together is not going to be easy.** _
> 
> _**Some of you have pointed out Regina and her behavior - there's a reason behind that, so be patient with her...the explanation is coming eventually. In the meantime, let's get Hook to Emma and figure out who's behind all of this...** _

Belle stepped up into the bus, dropping her fare in the box before giving Walter a smile.

"Hello Walter," she said cheerfully. "When did you start driving the bus?"

"Just got the job," he replied, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

Belle's eyes widened slightly. "Well. I'll just...ah...take a seat then."

She looked back at the empty bus and chose a seat near the middle. She slid into the seat and was just starting to reach into her handbag for her book when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked back over her shoulder, then jumped in surprise.

"Rumple!"

"Hello, Belle." He gave her a warm smile.

"You're here!" She slid over toward the window to make room for him, and he slid in next to her.

"I thought I'd come along. Where are we going, exactly?"

"You know...I'm not sure." Belle's brow wrinkled.

Rumplestiltskin raised a hand. "No matter. I'm happy to be next to you, wherever we're going."

Belle smiled, leaning her head into his shoulder. "I've missed you. I've been so worried about you."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm fine, Belle. Really. I'm just very busy at the moment."

"Is that why you won't wake up?"

"Yes."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "How much longer?"

Rumple was saved from answering as the bus veered suddenly, and an apologetic Walter called out, "Sorry! Almost got the curb there." He ran a hand over his face and shook his head, as if to wake himself up.

"I need some information," Rumple went on. "Perhaps you can help me. How many are gone?"

"Seven," Belle replied. "Snow and David. Hook and Emma. Robin and Regina. And Henry. That's all we've found so far. That and a burning pile of leaves within a rosette."

"A rosette?" Rumple looked surprised. "Anything else?"

"Reeds. I don't know where they got them. Or who did it, for that matter." She shook her head. "And I'm having no luck in my research."

"It's a myth, you know," Rumple said. "About Librarians knowing everything."

"I've never made that claim," Belle said. "Libraries know everything. Books know everything. I'm just someone who has access."

Rumple stood abruptly. "It's my stop," he said.

"Wait!" Belle got to her feet, balancing carefully as the bus slowed to a stop. "I'll go with you."

"I need you stay here," he said. "I'll be keeping busy. And I'll see you again soon."

Belle made a face. "Do you promise?"

"If I can." He gave her a half-hearted smile. "It's...complicated."

"What can I do to help?" she asked.

"Just keep doing what you do best," he said. "Show me that you know everything."

"But you said that was a myth," she teased.

"I did."

The bus doors opened, and Rumple stepped down. Belle moved to follow, and then the bus jolted and she was sitting up in bed, running a hand through her hair.

"Rumple...?" she whispered softly.

###

If there was any doubt in Henry's mind that he was dreaming, it was definitely dispelled now as he raced through the jungle on the back of a wolf with dark fur and unbelievably blue eyes while his mother raced on her own chestnut-furred wolf beside him, trailing a string of cursewords into the jungle behind her.

"Not much further," he called out, pointing. "Just up there!"

A low growl broke from Killian's throat as he redoubled his efforts, the powerful muscles in his back and legs pushing them forward so fast the trees were going by in blur. Robin was right on his flank, as Regina clung on for dear life. At last, Killian came skidding to a halt, right at the cliff's edge overlooking the cove. The moon was full and bright, clearly showing the Jolly Roger anchored just offshore.

Henry slid down off Killian's side, patting his flank. "Now we just have to get on the ship."

Regina carefully swung her leg over Robin's neck, swiping at her mouth with her fingers.

"Bleh!" she said. "I think I ate a bug!"

"Do you think it's empty?" Henry asked.

"The ship?" Regina asked. "Not likely. Pan probably has it booby-trapped." She looked around in disgust. "And we're not exactly going to be able to get aboard without a boat. Or a catapult."

"What about the vines?" Henry asked. "You could make them grow, can't you? With your magic?"

"And then what? Weave a raft?" Regina snarked.

"If you can send them from the trees out to the mast, we could zipline to the ship."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I have a better idea," she said waving her hand. A moment later, they were all on the deck.

"You should have listened to him," Pan said smugly. He was leaning one shoulder against the main mast, carelessly examining his nails. "Not that you had much hope of sneaking up on me."

Killian let out a growl, pulling his lips back to bare his teeth. Robin followed suit, moving in front of Regina.

"Amusing," Pan said, smirking at Regina before he glanced over his shoulder. Regina stiffened as Cruella stepped forward.

"Not much of a luxury yacht," Cruella said, glancing around. "Really, it's quite dingy."

Killian let out a snarl, and Cruella crouched down, letting out a swirl of breath in his direction. Killian stepped back, shaking his head against the effect, and Robin barked loudly, only to be treated to the same bewitching breath. A moment later, they both laid down at her feet.

"Now then," Pan said with a smile. "Since we've tamed the savage beasts, we'll just be taking what we need." He reached behind his back, producing a large black feather quill.

"Over my dead body," Regina said between her teeth. She dropped her hands, and fireballs sprang to life within them.

"We don't need all his blood, Regina," Pan said reasonably. "Just most of it."

"Not. One. Drop." Regina's eyes blazed fire and Henry stood behind her. Cruella murmured a command and Killian and Robin rose to their feet, advancing slowly toward them, growling low in their throats. Regina began backing up slowly.

"Robin," she said. "Back off. Don't make me do this."

Robin's response was a snarl, and suddenly, Pan was behind Regina, with his hands on Henry's shoulders.

"Mom!"

Henry whirled suddenly, yanking the feather out of Pan's fingers and tossing it into the air. Regina blasted it with a fireball, then sent a volley of them straight at Pan. He winked out, then appeared right next to Robin, holding a piece of a branch in his hand. He reached down, patting Robin's docile head.

"Good boy," he said with a smile. "Would you like to play?"

He lifted the branch in the air, waving it around, then gave a nod to Cruella, who said simply:

"Fetch, boy."

Robin rose to his feet, pacing, his eyes on the branch as Pan waved it around.

"Mom," Henry whispered. "Look at the thorns. That's -"

"Dreamshade." Regina spat the word out.

"That's right," Pan said with a smile. "And now you get to make a choice, Regina. Your love? Or your son?"

"How about I choose to barbeque instead?" she answered, queuing up another fireball. "I hear gin makes a helluva sauce base."

"Boys..." Cruella called out. "Attack!"

Regina's arm came up again, but instead of defending herself, she threw a fireball at the dreamshade branch. At that same moment, Robin reared up, lunging at Cruella, who stumbled backwards, tripping over Killian as he crouched down behind her, and falling in a tumble of flailing arms and legs over the rail and down into the water below.

Pan whirled about, but froze in his tracks at the sound of Henry's voice.

"Grandpa!"

They all turned, and there, on the wheel deck, stood Rumplestiltskin.

"Let them go," his voice called out. "You don't want to take me on, Dearie."

Pan's eyes narrowed, and he swept them all with a his gaze. "This isn't over," he promised. A moment later, he was gone.

"You were faking?" Henry asked, stepping over and rubbing Killian behind the ears.

"Of course they were," Regina said. "They're not entirely wolves, so her little trick didn't work on them. And I know Robin's body language. All she did with that breath was turn his stomach."

Regina strode over to the steps and looked up at Rumple. "So," she said, crossing her arms. "I thought you were out for the count. You got yourself trapped here as well?"

"Yes...and no," he replied evasively.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

Hook made a low, growling noise and Robin nudged Regina's hand with his muzzle.

"I'm not here," Rumple said. "Not entirely."

"Then where are you?" Regina set a hand on her hip, clearly tired of playing games.

"Between. And that affords me some leeway. I can visit you here, speak with you for a time. I cannot directly do anything to help beyond that, however."

"So...you were bluffing?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Henry. I was bluffing," he said. "And now I need you to pay close attention, all of you. You've all been cursed - seven of you. That may be coincidence, but I'm inclined to think otherwise. You're all here together, and you're going to have to get out of it together. If what I think has happened has truly occurred, you need to be observing patterns around you within these dreams. Things that fit together, or repeat."

"Like my Mom, last time," Henry said. "She saw animals everywhere."

"Does that mean we're hiding in Storybrooke somewhere? I thought we got rid of the Morpheus sphere," said Regina.

"This isn't Morpheus," Rumple said. "I managed to speak with Belle and put her on course to finding out what I need to know - if she remembers the message. Dreams are tricky things."

"Can you tell us where to find a magic bean?" Henry asked.

Rumple shook his head. "No. But when our favorite canine pirate becomes himself again, tell him to look for the green. He'll know what to do."

"And just how do you expect -" Regina's voice trailed off because Rumple was gone. "Great!" she said waving her hand in the air. "So now what? We stand here like sitting ducks waiting for Pan to fish Cruella out of the water by her brassy roots?"

"I heard that!" Came a voice from far below.

"I can sail us out," Henry said. "At least, I think I can. I'll show you what to do."

Killian slunk over, butting his head against Henry's leg in a show of support.

"Come on!" Henry shouted.

The next several minutes were spent getting the sails unfurled and in no time at all, they were shooting across the water, heading out toward the open sea.

"I hope Rumple knows what he's doing," Regina said, parking herself on a barrel. "It's nearly sunrise and Pan's shadow will be back, ready to do his bidding."

She turned her head at the sound of a low whimper and realized that both Robin and Killian were writhing on the deck. A moment later, they were both fully human. Killian sprang instantly to his feet.

"Henry! Hurry!" he called out, running for the wheel. "We don't have much time. Trim the sails - we're heading east!"

"What did Rumplestiltskin mean?" Robin asked. "What is 'the green?'"

"The green flash. It's a rare phenomenon, and only seen for a matter of seconds at sunrise and sunset on the horizon - and then only if the conditions are right. Rumor has it they signal a spontaneous portal as well. Perhaps Rumplestiltskin knows that they are."

"So we see a flash," Regina said. "Then what?"

"We sail straight for it, and hold on tight." He looked up at the still-lightening sky. "Any moment now...wait for it..."

Suddenly the sky lit up with a giant flash of brilliant, emerald green as the ship streaked forward. The air seemed to heat and shimmer around them, and then the sun rose, blinding them as they all raised their hands to protect their eyes. When the spots cleared from their vision, Henry rushed forward to the bow, calling out exuberantly.

"Yes! There it is! There it is!"

Killian watched the horizon, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Storybrooke," he said. He pulled out the compass, watching the needle point ahead with unwavering precision.

"Hold on, love," he murmured. "I'm here."


	8. Reunion

"I've heard from Rumplestiltskin," Belle said, addressing the crowd in the town hall. "And I have reason to believe that he can help us find our missing friends."

"Wait," Red said in confusion. "Rumplestiltskin is awake? Why isn't he here?"

"He's not awake," Belle said. "Which is why he knows what's going on. He's in sort of a limbo right now, between our world and the dreamscape, and he can act as a go-between."

"So he talked to you in a dream?" Leroy looked incredibly skeptical, as did most of the crowd.

"I know it seems far-fetched," Belle agreed. "But he sent me a message, and it's all adding up."

"He knows what's going on?" Archie asked.

"I think he wanted me to get more information for him, and I may have found the clues he needed. I wasn't able to retain much from the dream - I know we talked, I know I was on a bus, and one word: _myth_."

"Myth?" Leroy's lip curled. "That's it?"

"Yes."

"That's not much," Red said.

Leroy made a sound of disgust. "Sister, that's nothin'."

"Can it." Granny pushed her way to the front. "Go on, Belle."

"Actually, it was a critical piece of the puzzle," Belle explained. "I started looking into mythology, and found nothing in the most common mythologies, but I think I may have found a reference in the mythology of ancient Sumeria. The star rosette we saw on the ground in the woods is the marker of an ancient goddess by the name Inanna. Twisted reeds are also associated with her - and the remains of the fire showed evidence of reeds being burned along with the leaves of a nearby tree."

"And how does that all fit with our missing people?" Archie asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Inanna was an incredibly powerful deity, and as we know, what this world considers to be a myth, may be based on fact in our realm. So I'm putting it out to all of you - does anyone know anything about Inanna? Anything at all?"

There was a low murmur in the crowd, and Blue stepped forward.

"I know of Inanna," she said warily. "She's ancient - born of stardust some legends say. There was a time when she challenged Ursula and even took part of the water realm from her before Ursula ousted her. No one's heard from her in centuries."

"She took part of the ocean?" Leroy's eyebrows shot up. "From Ursula - _the_ Ursula?"

"The Seven Seas," Belle said. "It's mentioned in a Sumerian hymn to Inanna that she watches over the Seven Seas."

Blue nodded. "She did, once. Now she's much as she is here...a myth. There are dark relics you hear about sometimes, whispers of leftover pieces of magic. But nothing that would make seven people vanish - not that I know of."

"Relics?" Belle asked. "What sort of relics?"

"I'm not sure," Blue replied. "This was centuries before my time. Most of the details have been lost to history."

Belle let out a sigh. "I'll bet Rumple knows. I'll just have to wait until tonight for my answers, I suppose." She gathered up her notes and was preparing to leave when she stopped.

"Archie," she said. "Didn't you put David under hypnosis? To help him remember details from a dream?"

"Yes," Archie said. "Do you need to remember more from your dream?"

"No. I need to dream again. As soon as possible. Can you put me under?"

Archie pushed his glasses up on his nose nervously. "I'm not sure," he said. "I can suggest that you leave your mind open to dreams. I'm not sure if you'll actually slip into REM sleep - there are no guarantees."

"I'll take my chances," Belle said. "I need to talk to Rumple. God only knows what they're all going through."

###

"Emma..." Snow moved slowly around in front of her daughter, but her eyes were on her husband, who was slowly turning from red to blue. "You don't want to do this."

"No, I really think I do," Emma said with a smirk. "Consider it payback for all you took from me."

"I know we've hurt you -"

"Hurt me!" Emma abruptly let David drop, and he fell to the floor coughing and choking. "Ohhhhh." She nodded her head knowingly. "You think I'm talking about the abandonment thing."

"We wanted to give you -"

" _My best chance_. That's what you told me. But that's a lie, isn't it? Why don't you tell the truth, _mother_? Tell me the truth about how you really feel about me."

"Emma, we love you," Snow pleaded. "We've always loved you. Nothing will ever change that."

David regained his feet and moved to stand next to Snow. He put up a placating hand. "Emma...listen to us, please. No matter what's happened, no matter what...hold that dagger has on you...you're still our daughter and we love you."

"Oh, no no no no no," Emma said, clucking her tongue. "You love the perfect little princess. The girl you should have had. The one that you couldn't bear to have even the slightest hint of darkness within her, despite the fact that you had darkness rotting away in your own hearts."

"We were frightened," Snow protested. "We wanted you to have the best life."

"You wanted _you_ to have the best life, with the perfect child. Admit it!" Emma seethed.

"You're right," David said, stepping in front of Snow despite her protests. "No, she's right," he agreed. "We were selfish, and thinking only about ourselves. And we've spent every day of our lives since trying to make up for what we've done."

"Yeah, forcing Regina to murder her own mother...that was a swell move," Emma commended. "Even I can't touch that level of darkness. But Regina let you off easy. She was a pushover."

"What did you call me?"

Emma turned at the sound of Regina's voice only to see her framed in the doorway, with Robin at her side.

"Didn't I kill you?" she said in exasperation.

"Yes," Regina said, with an obvious amount of disgruntlement. "So think about that. How can I be here?"

"Obviously, I didn't kill you hard enough," Emma smirked. "I'm going to have to remedy that." She pulled back her arm, but lowered it again as Henry stepped from behind Regina to stand in front of her.

"If you're going to hurt them, you have to go through me," he said.

Emma froze. "Henry? What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you remember. You're not like this."

"Yes, I am, Henry. This is the new and improved Emma Swan." She held out one glittering hand, then slowly closed it into a fist. "And there's nothing we can't do together."

"You really should listen to the lad, love." Killian peeked his head around the corner. "And while I'd find you fetching no matter what you were covered in - or even without any cover at all - I have to agree with him."

Emma took a step back, looking slightly wary for the first time.

"Did they send you to try to save me?" Emma asked, looking over at her parents. "Well, it's too late. This is what I am now."

Killian stepped into the diner, surveying the broken dishes and scorched tables.

"You've been busy," he said.

"More like irritated." Her smirk was back in force now. "What about you? Are you here to try and talk me down?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said, stepping closer. "I'm here to kiss you."

David made an exasperated noise behind Emma's back and Killian very nearly rolled his eyes. He managed to keep a lid on his temper and his smile didn't falter.

"I must say," he went on, moving closer still. "Power becomes you. And it is quite the draw."

"Thought you were riding the hero train these days?" Emma asked skeptically.

"I'm a pirate, love. I don't ride trains. I sail a ship, and it goes wherever the wind shifts."

Emma's eyes became heavy-lidded as she gave him a look of pure, animal consideration. "Really?"

"Emma -" Snow began, only to find herself flipped backwards with a wave of Emma's hand.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" Killian said smoothly. He lowered his head, his mouth hovering a hairsbreadth above hers.

She pressed her body into him, and he said very softly, and deliberately:

"I love you, Emma. We all do. Remember?"

Her eyes widened, then turned cloudy with confusion.

"We...I...you kissed me...before."

"I did," he replied. "And I'll kiss you again, if you'd like. I love you, Emma. And you love me. Remember?"

"I..." she took a few harsh, panting breaths, and stepped back.

"I'm not The Dark One," she said slowly. "Not anymore." Then she said more firmly. " _Not anymore_."

"You're dreaming," Killian said carefully. "With me. With all of us."

Emma leaned back against what was left of a nearby table. "I'm dreaming?"

"Easy, love." Killian moved slowly over to her and reached down to take her hand. "I'm real, Emma. We're all real. And somehow, we're all in here together."

"Just us?" she asked, looking around. David was helping Snow to her feet. "Sorry," she said to her Mother.

"I'm okay," Snow said. "So this was your dream?"

"Yeah. I guess my brief taste of power hit me deeper than I thought." She looked at her father. "Sorry."

"It's all right," David said, stepping over to hug her. "I'm just glad you're okay.

"Mom." Henry's arms slipped around her from the side, and she lifted an arm to pull him in. "So what now? How are we all here?"

"We don't know," Snow said. "Originally, David, Henry, Hook and I were in the burning room. Henry got us out, but we split from there and we've been a couple of different places."

"And I came here first," Regina said, "Then onto another reality with Robin before finding Hook and Henry in Neverland. How do you get used to this?" she snapped. "Bouncing all over the place?"

"You just do," Emma said. "Be glad you've only died once so far. It can get brutal."

"Aren't you supposed to wake up when you die in a dream?" Henry asked.

"We can't wake up," Regina said darkly. "According to Rumple, we're all under a curse."

"Excuse me," Red interrupted. "The donuts are ready." She held out a tray toward Emma, who smiled apologetically and took it from her. "Thanks. And sorry about Granny," she said lamely.

Red slunk off and Killian raised a brow. "Granny?"

"She burned my bagel," Emma said with a grimace. "Come on. Let's get behind closed doors so we can talk."

She led them down the hallway to one of the available rooms, and waited while they all filed in before closing the door.

"So. How do you know we're cursed?" she asked Regina. "And what do you mean Rumple told you?"

"He showed up in Neverland," Henry filled in. "He's here with us, but not _exactly_ here."

"Like he's in some kind of limbo or something?" Emma clarified.

"Precisely," Killian said. "And he said we'll have to work together to get out. This isn't like the Morpheus sphere - this is a curse. That means we've got dark forces at work on both sides of the equation."

"Meaning?" David asked.

"Meaning dark magic put us here, and someone who could use it deliberately did," Regina snapped. "And we can sit around here all day whining about it or we can try to find out who and why."

"Biting each other's heads off isn't going to help, either," David pointed out.

"Enough!" Snow butted in. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Snow is right," Robin said. "Let's share what we know and try to figure out the commonalities."

"That's a good idea," David agreed. "Snow and I have traveled together each time. I don't know if it means anything."

"It might," Killian said. "I have the compass, so I'll be able to find Emma no matter where we go. The compass is a magical artifact, so it doesn't disappear."

"You do share a heart," Henry pointed out to his grandparents. "Maybe that keeps you together."

"What about you?" Regina asked. "Have you ended up alone anywhere?"

"No. After the burning room, I was with my grandparents, then I went to Neverland with you. But I have something magical with me, too." He reached carefully inside his coat, and pulled out the dagger.

"My dagger," Emma said, reaching out to grasp it. "Wait - it's...blank. That means it lost it's power, right?"

"It lost it's dark power," Regina said. "But if it came with him, it still has magic. What we -"

She was interrupted by a short knock at the door. Robin opened the door a few inches, and Red stood in the doorway with a clipboard, shifting from foot-to-foot.

"Just the man I needed to see," she said. "I have your check."

"My check?" Robin looked confused.

"For the venison we bought from you and Little John. If you'll sign here, I can hand it over." Red held out the clipboard, and Robin scrawled a hasty signature. "Oh, and give this to Hook, will you?" She produced a bottle of rum from behind her back. She looked nervously over at Emma. "No charge," she added, and then she hastily closed the door.

Robin gave a shrug, handing the rum bottle to Killian.

"I can use this in any scenario," Killian replied, uncorking it with his teeth and taking a swig.

"The last thing we need is a drunken pirate," Regina scolded. "What I was trying to say is that we need to do some research. I need to get down to my vault - maybe I can find out what kind of curse would suck seven people into the dreamscape." She reached over, taking one of Robin's arrows from his sheath. "In the meantime," she said, snapping the head off the arrow, much to Robin's dismay, "I can use this."

She reached into her blouse and pulled out a long chain, wrapping it around the arrowhead a few times and fastening it tight around her neck like a medallion.

"Robin's bow and arrows are magical artifacts, as well," she explained. "This should help me gravitate toward him."

"Let's get over to the vault," Emma suggested. "I think it's a good place to start."

"We could also try Gold's shop," David suggested. "Gold may be here in this reality as well. We could question him some more."

"I don't think we should split up," Snow said. "Why don't we all take the truck to the vault, then we'll head over to Gold's."

There was murmured assent within the group as Robin opened the door and Regina stepped through into the hallway, with Emma behind her.

"One more thing, Regina said, carefully stepping over the broken mirror glass in the hallway. "Rumple said we should be looking for signs. Something that ties us all together."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't ask me!" Regina snapped. "I'm not the one tossing out vague platitudes from limbo somewhere. I'm just the one saddled with fixing this mess!"

"We're all going to have to work together," Emma reiterated. "Isn't that what he said? So come on, let's see what we can dig up."

They headed out to the street, and David fished his keys out of his pocket, only to have them drop into the gutter.

"Damn!" he exlaimed. Then he gave a guilty look to his grandson. "Sorry, Henry."

Henry waved a careless hand and smiled. "No big deal. I think I can take it."

David smiled back. "Yeah, I would imagine a curse word is pretty tame compared to some of the things you've had to suffer through." He knelt down to get the keys just as Snow's hesitant voice called out:

"David?"

He glanced up to see Snow, with her eyes locked on a nearby street sign. A black bird sat on top of it, rustling its wings slightly as it settled.

"What's wrong?" asked Emma. "Is the bird saying something?"

"No. The sign." Snow stepped closer, putting her hand on the pole. "This is Main street. But that's not what the sign says."

Emma's eyes scanned the sign. " _Motherhood Lane_? What the hell does that mean?"

"Perhaps it's a clue," Killian said. "We should keep it in mind when we -"

The shriek of rubber on pavement and the slamming and grinding of metal cut him off, and the fireball that exploded from the tanker truck that came around the corner and collided with them could be seen from the other side of town.

When the smoke finally cleared, Emma rubbed her eyes, blinking back the glare until she could focus on the lone spotlight, directed at the stage.

She paid the bartender for her beer and moved closer, so that she could hear the man in the leather jacket, playing the guitar and softly singing.


	9. The Fan

The place was packed, and it was all Emma could do to elbow her way to the front of the crowd. She was unsurprised to see the front rows were nearly all women, staring in rapt attention at the stage, whistling and shouting whenever there was a lull between songs.

She was surprised however, to see Killian with two hands - and playing a guitar.

How the hell was he playing guitar?

And he was good. He was really, really good.

Emma crossed her arms, not really sure what to make of this. Whose dream were they in? It couldn't be Killian's - he'd have no frame of reference for this. Would he? She'd just have to wait here at the front of the crowd until he noticed her.

It didn't take long. He strummed the last of the song he was on, reached down for the bottle of rum next to his chair, and his eyes scanned the crowd, locking on Emma. He raised his brows as a slow smile spread across his face, and she raised her glass in a silent toast. Killian set the bottle back down and put his hands on the guitar. He plucked out a slow and melancholy melody, his voice softly carrying over a room so still, you could have heard a pin drop.

_The sea's wide bounds fret as if coerced_

_In so small space, its mighty heart would burst_

_And shall one human breast find room for love_

_Love that lights all the firmament_

_Love as life for as our lives emerge_

_From the vague sea to sing their own brief dirge_

_So out of each of these, and vain as they_

_Love after love arises like a surge_

_And sighs, and passes in the sigh away..._

He finished the song, and the audience paused for an endless moment, letting the last strain sink in before erupting in thunderous applause. Killian gave a sheepish nod, setting his guitar down against the chair and rising to make his way to the stairs at the edge of the stage. Emma started forward to meet him, only to find herself shut out by the crowd of shrieking, stampeding women.

She gave a jerk of her head off to the back of the room, and Killian caught her signal, giving a brief nod before disappearing behind the curtains, much to the disappointment of the crowd. Emma waited for most of them to disperse before casually making her way around the back, only to find the doorway blocked by a girl who obviously had the same idea. Emma had the strong, petty compulsion to reach out and grab the girl by the ponytail and yank.

The door to the wings opened slightly, and Killian's face appeared just as the girl turned and walked away. Emma didn't even give her a passing glance, stepping forward with a smile.

"You never told me you played guitar," she said demurely. "Or sang."

He flushed a bit, giving her a lopsided grin. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"You've been taking guitar lessons?"

"It's a long story," he hedged, looking around. "Are they all gone?"

"I think you're safe. We should probably exit out the back to be sure." She stepped back as he came cautiously out the door. "So we're not in your dream or mine? Who's got you singing and playing guitar?"

"I have no idea," he said. "I'm just glad that we're together." He slid an arm around her, and she gave him a sideways glance.

"So. What's the guitar story?" she probed.

He rubbed his ear uncomfortably, then glanced down at his hand. "I still can't get used to having ten fingers," he said.

"You're stalling."

Killian let out a sigh, pulling her in closer. "Oh, very well. I don't play guitar, I play the lute."

Emma's brows went up in surprise. "A _lute_ playing pirate? How'd that happen?"

"It was my brother's idea," he answered. "Liam thought that a gentleman, particularly an officer, should be well-rounded. My education included a full course of the arts, and the command of at least one musical instrument. Since it's quite impossible to bring a pianoforte along on a sea voyage, I chose the lute."

"And you managed to pick up guitar from that?"

"They're remarkably similar, and I learned to play by ear, for the most part. I found an old guitar in the closet of my room at Granny's, and I've been practicing whenever I'm not with you. I was hoping to surprise you eventually."

"Consider me surprised. And in a very nice way."

She reached for the door that led to the back parking lot, pulling it open and stepping through. Killian pulled her in as the door shut behind them. He tilted his head down, so that his lips were just above hers.

"I don't know whose bloody dream this is, but I hope it goes on for a long, long time."

Emma leaned in to accept his kiss. "Me, too," she agreed.

"Of _course_."

The voice cut into their little bubble, and they both turned to see who was breaking in on their moment. Emma's eyes widened.

"Lily?"

"Of course he's with _you_ ," she said snidely. "You get everything, don't you? All the good, all the luck...doesn't it just figure you get _him_ , too."

Emma's eyes moved to Lily's ponytail. "You! You were waiting at the other door."

"Yeah," Lily said, with more than a bit of self-loathing. "Who am I, anyway? Just the president of his damn fan club. I'm just the one who sends him all those letters, who sleeps with his picture under my pillow at night. I'm only the one who follows him from city to city, and spends my days on the streets telling everyone I meet to come and see his show. For what? For _what_?"

"Lily...listen..." Emma held up a hand. "I can see how that would be frustrating. But Killian and I -"

"Oh, so you're on a first-name basis?" Lily looked at Killian and her eyes were brimming with tears of betrayal. "Is that right, _Killian_?"

"Lily, calm down," Killian said, stepping forward carefully. "Perhaps we could all go somewhere and talk about this."

"Just the three of us, right?" Lily taunted. "Won't that be _cozy_?" Her eyes began to glow with an unholy light, and Emma moved closer.

"We can talk this through," Emma pleaded. "Let's just -"

"Do you think I want to go anywhere with you?" Lily spat. "To be reminded - yet again - of what you've taken from me? What could have been _mine?_ "

"Back off. He was never yours," Emma said firmly, her tone making it clear that a line had been crossed.

Killian stepped forward, putting a hand on Emma's arm.

"Swan -"

"He doesn't even know your first name!" Lily shrieked, waving her arms, and suddenly, they transformed into wings as Lily burst into dragon form, letting loose a stream of fire right at Emma. Killian pulled her out of the way, twisting to shield her with his body.

"We have to get out of here!" Emma screamed. "I don't want to hurt her!"

"That way!" he shouted back, pointing toward a large warehouse building nearby. They started running as the sound of beating wings and the smell of brimstone filled the air around them. Lily's roar echoed as she circled once more, preparing for a strafing run straight down the street behind them. Nearby, a telephone pole exploded into fire and a shower of sparks, falling toward them. Emma moved sideways to get out of its way, only to have the heel of her boot catch on the edge of a storm grate set in the street, and she went down.

"Emma!"

She saw Killian turn, heard his voice call her name, and she pulled her hands in, preparing to push herself back up to her feet.

Then her hand touched the sparking electrical wire snaking across the ground, and she was gone.

Killian's voice cut the air and he ran for her, heedless of the wires slapping the ground around him, not caring that a dragon had him in her sights and was preparing to strike. He pulled her lifeless body into his arms, and raised his head, the pain carving deep into his features as he took a breath, and faced the dragon down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**[Killian's song credit to the love sonnets of Evelyn Douglas, 1889]**_


	10. Seven Slumbers

Belle reached down to pat the neck of her horse. "Just a little farther, Phillippe," she urged. "I think we're nearly there."

She picked her way along the path, and wasn't surprised to see that as it widened, she was no longer alone.

"Riding up on a white stallion," she said, with her lips twitching. "You always did know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

Rumplestiltskin moved his horse closer, until his leg was brushing hers.

"I don't have long," he said. "Is this where you found the rosette?"

"Just a little further ahead," she indicated, "near that tree."

Rumple pushed his horse forward, circling the tree. He nodded slightly. "Were the leaves used? In the fire?"

Belle looked at him in surprise. "Yes. How did you know that?"

"This is a very special tree. A Horse Chestnut tree, to be precise." His horse pranced a bit and he led it back over to the path. "Did you find anything in your research?"

"Yes," she answered. "The rosette and reeds are identified with Inanna, a Sumerian deity and also a sorceress of great power in our realm."

"I know of her," Rumple said. "Then it's as I suspected."

"You know what's going on?"

"Yes," Rumple nodded. "And I need you to be brave. Whoever's behind this has the courage of a lion and a will set in stone."

"What can I do to help?"

Rumple reached out, touching her face softly. "Just do what you always do. Read a book. An old book." The sky began to darken abruptly, and Belle glanced up at the sky.

"I think there's a storm coming."

"No, the sun is going down," Rumple remarked. "And it's soon to be dark as a tomb. You'd better go back, now."

He gathered his horse's reigns, pulling the head around and starting back the way he came.

"Wait!" Belle called out. "When will you be coming back?"

"Soon, sweetheart. I promise."

She pulled at her horse's reigns, determined to follow him, but the horse reared, throwing her. She hit the ground hard, getting the wind knocked out of her, and she opened her eyes, gasping as Archie helped her sit up.

"Did you see him? Rumpletstiltskin?"

Belle touched her head, rubbing her fingertips against her temple. "I did," she said, struggling to remember. "We were...riding horses. In the woods."

Archie reached for the pad and paper that he had standing by. "Anything else? Anything at all? Smells, sounds...anything?"

Belle nodded. "He told me to be brave. He said whoever was behind this had 'the courage of a lion' and..." she rubbed her head harder. "And a will set in stone. And then it got dark."

"So we've got the word lion, stone, and darkness," Archie reiterated.

"And a horse chestnut tree. Rumple knew somehow that the leaves were used in the fire." Belle swung her legs off of Archie's couch and looked up at him. "He told me to read an old book."

"An _old_ book?" Archie queried. "More mythology?"

"I don't think so," Belle said, chewing her lip. "He wouldn't have described it that way. At least, I think I don't think he would."

"It's not much to go on," Archie said, rereading the list.

"No, it's not," Belle agreed. "But if I know Rumple, it's enough."

###

"Could you pass the potatoes, please?"

Killian looked up from the bowl he was holding, and it took him a moment to realize he was at a dinner table. He smiled over at Henry, and slid the bowl across the table to him. Down the table to his right sat Regina and Snow, who were comparing jackets.

"The palace seamstress made this?" Regina asked, pinching and rubbing the material of Snow's coat between her fingers.

"Her name is Hildegaard," Snow said. "I can take you to her cottage after dinner if you'd like."

"I'd like to know where she got silk this fine," Regina said, fingering her own jacket. "Look at mine! It's got pulls and runs all over the place."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to take your measurements," Snow offered. "Or you can borrow this one anytime you'd like."

"I'd never fit that," Regina said grumpily. "Ever since Robin came along I've been cooking every night and now I'm busting out of everything." She put her chin in her hand. "I wish I could lose it as fast as you lost your baby weight."

"I'm back!" Robin's voice called out cheerily from the doorway, where he stood holding a couple of pheasant by the legs. "I brought dinner."

"We're already eating," Henry said, around a mouthful of potatoes. "But we can have them tomorrow."

"Very well," Robin said, laying them down by the door and walking over to David, who was sitting at the head of the table. He reached inside his doublet and pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

"If you could just sign here," he said, putting the parchment down in front of David. "So that the cook knows I had your royal sanction to hunt and I'm not some common poacher."

David picked up a black feathered quill laying next to Henry's plate, and signed with a flourish. Robin retrieved his birds and headed into the kitchens with them.

"So..." Killian said, looking over at David. "Are you..." he searched for a word. "Do you...?"

"Is this my dream?" David added helpfully.

Killian nodded in relief. "I assume that's a 'no.' I just got here. You?"

"Snow and I have been here for a few weeks," David said. "Henry showed up last Friday afternoon, and Emma that same morning."

"So we're in Regina's dream? Or Robin's?"

"It's Robin's," Henry said, having overheard them. "But we reminded him already. Now we're just hanging out." He helped himself to a bowl full of grapes.

Killian looked around. "And where is your mother?"

"You mean the better mother?" Regina asked, a bit sadly.

"Regina, it was an accident," Snow said gently. "You had no way of knowing he'd followed you up the stairs."

Killian looked confused. "What happened?"

"I was right behind her last night when we walked up to our bedrooms," Henry explained. "She turned to say something to Robin and knocked me backwards." He gave Regina an eyeroll. "And I'm fine, Mom. Stop beating yourself up over it."

Killian was still confused. Were they sure this was Robin's dream? Regina was hardly her usual self. He was just about to push out of his chair and go looking for Emma when she stepped through the doorway from the kitchen, carrying an enormous cake.

"Happy Birthday!" she called out.

"Happy Birthday, Charming!" Snow beamed. "I baked it and Emma and Henry decorated."

David grinned widely. "As wonderful as that is, I have to say the best part is all of us here, together. A family dinner."

"I didn't know it was your birthday," Killian said.

"It is here," David gave a shrug.

"Well, here, mate," Killian reached in his coat, expecting to pull out his flask and his hand closed around a bottle of rum instead. "Happy Birthday," he said, setting the bottle down on the table.

"Is it time for the festivities?" Robin asked. "I got you a new carriage!" He tossed a set of keys and David caught them in mid-air. "You can lock it and keep the brigands out," Robin explained.

"We'll have to try that out," David said.

"Not yet, we won't," Snow said with a sigh. "The bridge is out on the Queen's road."

"We'll take a different way, then," David suggested good-naturedly.

"It has to be that road," Snow insisted. "We'll just have to wait, that's all."

"Can we clear all these presents out of the way?" Emma asked. "This thing is heavy!"

"But there's one more gift," said a quiet voice from the other end of the table. Everyone turned in unison.

"Grandpa!" Henry called out. "You're here again!"

"After a fashion," Rumple said raising a hand to stop Henry before he got out of his chair. "I can't stay long, and I have a lot to impart. It's best if you all just listen."

"Go ahead," David said.

"I've managed to consult with Belle, and gotten some definitive answers," he began. "Centuries ago, there lived a powerful sorceress within our realm by the name of Inanna. As strong as I was, well - it would be no exaggeration to say that Inanna was the most powerful magical woman alive, in her prime."

"Of course, she was," Regina said glumly.

Rumple continued on. "She was particularly adept at crafting intricate curses, and her hand wrote the curse that sent you all here. In order to enact this curse, the bearer needed the incantation, a special brooch found at my shop, and a horse chestnut tree. The brooch is made of lionstone, a very rare gem that is associated with Inanna. Adding reeds to the ceremonial fire would have strengthened it, and they were definitely used."

"So how do we break the curse?" Snow asked.

"This is where it gets complicated," he said with a grimace. "The number seven was sacred to Inanna, and therefore, this curse is known as the Curse of the Seven Slumbers. Each of you will have a unique set of trials associated with the number seven somehow. It may be seven items you need to find, or a single artifact tied to the number seven. You may have to overcome seven evils. It will be different for each of you, but the association will be there."

"Seven evils? Well, that sounds promising," Emma deadpanned.

"Or seven things," Henry said, chewing on his fork. "How do we know _which_ seven things?"

"It'll be personal for each of you," Rumple replied. "And once you have something that represents your personal incarnation of the number seven, you'll need to gather them together at seven of the eight points of an eight-point star rosette - Inanna's personal symbol."

"And then what?" Killian asked.

"Then you need a powerful magical object at the eight point. And on the other side - in the waking world, they'll need to do something similar. That should create a portal that you can return through," Rumple finished.

"So we just need to figure out what our seven things are?" Robin clarified. "All of us?"

"That's correct." Rumple inclined his head. "And the sooner, the better, because that's not all."

"Of course it's not," Emma said. "What else?"

"The dreamscape, as you know, Miss Swan, is a vast and endless place - but not for all of you. You're in a bubble all your own, and under the terms of the curse, you have seven days, seven hours and seven minutes to escape it."

"Seven days?" Snow looked alarmed.

"Our time? Or theirs?" Killian clarified.

"Theirs. I can keep you apprised of the clock, provided I remain in this state," Rumple offered. "But of course, there are no guarantees."

"What happens if we don't escape in time?" Emma asked.

Rumple's eyes met hers with a terrifying calm. "It collapses," he said. "And you all disappear. Forever."

Killian's eyes met Emma's with a sick sense of dread, and he saw it echoed in every face around the table.


	11. The List

"Seven days!" Snow's eyes met David's across the table just as Emma lost her hold on the cake. It slid out of her grasp, toppling frosting-down to the stone floor below.

"Great!" Emma griped, throwing herself down into a chair next to Killian.

"Don't worry about it," David said. "I'm not in much of a mood for celebrating."

"How are we supposed to figure out seven different magical...things for seven different people in only seven days?" Robin asked incredulously. "It hardly seems possible."

"It's a curse," Killian said. "It's not meant to be easily vanquished."

"Can't we just "True Love's Kiss" our way out of this?" Henry asked. "True Love's kiss breaks every curse, right?"

"A seven-way True Love's kiss?" Emma smirked. "I don't see how that'll work, kid."

"And as handsome as Hook is, I'm not kissing him," David quipped. "Do we have any idea -" He broke off abruptly as he realized that Rumplestiltskin was no longer at the table.

"He's gone!" David said, and everyone turned to look at the empty seat.

"He said he couldn't stay long," Henry said. "He's not really here, or in the real world. He says it's kind of like a limbo."

"We could use some of his magic right about now," Snow said.

"Rumple's magic is always stronger," Regina agreed. "He's always a better bet than me if you want to get things done."

Robin gave her an odd look. "I wouldn't count any of us out yet," he said. "Look, we've all got our wits about us, and we've got some clues."

David nodded. "He's right. We need to figure out the clues. Rumplestiltskin said we should be seeing them."

"Maybe I could write them down?" Henry offered helpfully.

"That's a good idea, Henry," Snow said. "Cook keeps parchment in the kitchen to write down her recipes."

Henry got up from the table. "I'll be right back," he said. "Don't start without me!"

"Seven days," Snow repeated again.

"Seven days in the real world," Killian reminded her. "That could be centuries in here. We have no way of knowing."

Emma drummed her fingers on the table. "Rumplestiltskin said we're in a bubble. Maybe it shrinks before it collapses."

"Or pops with no warning," Snow said. "He did say he'd keep us informed."

"As long as he doesn't wake up," Emma replied. "So we have to look for signs on our own just to be safe."

"That's one hell of a list to be looking out for," Robin said.

David stood, holding up a hand. "All right, all right..." He looked down the table at everyone. "We've got a lot on our plate. But we can't waste time sitting here thinking it to death. Let's start with first things first." He gestured at Henry, who had just re-entered the room.

"Take a seat, and write this stuff down." He glanced around at everyone. "Have we seen anything that could be a clue?"

"When I was in here before," Emma said, "I kept seeing animals everywhere. That's how I knew the Morpheus sphere was at the animal shelter."

"Let's list out the places we've all been so far," Snow suggested. "Maybe we'll see a pattern."

"Good idea," David agreed. "I'll start. Snow and I began in the burning room with Hook and Henry, then on to the Enchanted Forest, then Granny's, then..we were on the road to the troll bridge, then here."

"Do you remember any recurring theme? Anything you're seeing over and over?" Emma asked.

They were silent for a moment as David tapped his chin, considering. Snow tilted her head to the side a bit, thinking.

"Keys." She said it softly, then repeated it. "Keys! David, you always have keys. Ever since we left the burning room. When we were in the forest, you wanted me to keep a key safe for you. And at Granny's - you dropped the keys to the truck."

David nodded. "And on the road to the troll bridge - the guards put us in irons and I took the key from one of them."

"And Robin just threw you a set of keys for your birthday," Killian said. "So you need to find seven keys, I surmise."

David chewed his lip. "Not just any keys. I have to find the seven keys to the kingdom."

"But that's just a myth," Snow said. She looked at the others, explaining. "There's an old legend that a commoner can become a true king by finding the seven keys to the kingdom."

"And I am a commoner," David pointed out. "I don't even know where to begin to look."

"You've got keys right in front of you," Emma said. "So that's one, right?"

David shook his head. "It doesn't work like that, I'm afraid."

"The legend says you have to vanquish seven foes to get each of the seven keys," Snow explained. "Robin hardly fits the bill."

"What about the guards on the Troll bridge road?" Emma asked. "You said you took the key. Did you fight them to get it?"

"Yes," David said. "I knocked one out and threw the other over the bridge. I took the key ring off the unconscious one and put it in the pocket of my doublet." He patted himself, then reached into the inner pocket at the breast, pulling out a ring with a single key on it. He stared at it.

"How do I still have this?"

"Because it's imbued with whatever magic is holding us here," Killian said.

"Magic is different in the dreamscape," Emma said. "The rules are all over the place. And you may even end up with powers at some point, depending on where you land. Just make sure you don't lose the keys after you get them." She turned to her mother. "What about you?"

"I don't know," Snow said, shaking her head and clearly perplexed. "I've been everywhere David's been. I haven't noticed anything repetitive. David?"

He shook his head. "Nothing comes to mind. But we weren't really looking before."

"Queen's Road." Emma said. "Why did you tell Dad that he had to take the carriage on Queen's Road? You were pretty insistent on it."

"Because it's the only one that won't be washed out from the rain," Snow said. "You think there might be something to that?"

"Queens. Rain. Does either one ring a bell?" Emma asked.

Snow and David looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Okay," Emma said with a sigh. "Let's move on. Henry?"

"I've been seeing a lot of birds," he said, holding up the black feathered quill. "That's all I can think of."

"Are they in groups of seven?" Emma asked. "Do you know of any legendary, mythical birds with seven talons or anything?"

Henry shrugged.

"Well, write it down. Next...Regina. What about you?"

"I'm not as good at noticing things as the rest of you," she complained. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"You were with me every time," Robin said. "Perhaps we can puzzle it out together. Now, let's see...we were in Storybrooke - though I'd just made the door when Emma incinerated you and when you got out of there you took me with you. Then we were briefly in the Enchanted Forest. From there we went to Neverland, and then here."

He ticked off the list as Henry dutifully wrote it all down.

"What about your name?" David said. "You've had to sign your name twice now. Once at Granny's, and then here."

"Twice at Granny's," Regina said. "When he and I were there earlier, some kid stopped him on the street for an autograph. That's why he was late coming in."

"Well, he _is_ Robin Hood," Henry pointed out.

"And I'm the Queen," Regina said. "But I guess I'm more of a has-been these days."

Robin's forehead crinkled as he looked at Regina oddly again. "And in the Enchanted Forest, I had to sign in with the guards before they'd allow me into the courtyard," he added. "But why is my name important?"

"Write it down, Henry," Snow said. "We'll have to figure it out as we go. Anything else?"

Robin shook his head. "That's all for me, and I can't think of anything specific for Regina other than she hasn't been herself."

"How do you mean?" David asked.

"Well, I should think that would be obvious. She's just...not the same."

"I'm not good enough for you now?" Regina asked. "This is one hell of a curse."

Robin's brows went up. "I never said that! Regina, this is _exactly_ what I mean. Since when have you ever doubted yourself like this?"

"He's right, Regina," Emma said. "And when I saw you at Granny's before...you were afraid. I mean, really afraid."

"Of course I was afraid," she snapped. "You were so much more powerful than me! I couldn't even touch that kind of dark power!"

"We're not getting anywhere with this," Killian interjected. "Henry, just note that Regina isn't herself. Let's move on." He looked over at Emma. "D'you have any thoughts about your pattern?"

"I got nothin'," Emma said. "I was dark, then I was at a bar, then I was here. Unless a truck or a dragon comes barreling through the wall at me.." She looked down at the ruined cake on the floor. "And with my luck that's a distinct possibility...I really don't see a pattern yet."

"What about you, Hook?" David asked. "Anything?"

"I'm sure this will surprise no one, but...rum. I seem to have a bottle of rum nearby everywhere I go."

"You need to drink seven kinds of rum?" Henry suggested helpfully.

"Seven different ports you bought the rum in?" Snow asked.

"Seven different women you plied with rum?" Emma smirked.

Killian raised a brow. "I've never had to resort to rum," he said.

"I'll bet."

Henry flushed, picking up the quill again. "Rum. Got it."

"So now what?" Robin asked.

"It's late," David said. "I suggest we all get some sleep, and tomorrow we start to actively look for clues. We can start on the Queen's Road."

"That's a good place to start," Snow agreed. "We'll meet back here for breakfast, and then we'll go from there." She turned to look at Emma. "All of the bedchambers in the east wing are empty. Feel free to choose from any of them." She gave a quick glance at Killian, then looked away.

Everyone pushed away from the table, saying their goodnights, and Killian grabbed a candle from the table and followed Emma up the stairs. She paused in front of the first open bedchamber.

"You coming in?"

He broke into a slow grin. "You're asking?"

"Well, I did have some of Dad's birthday rum..." She smiled back. "Come on."

He opened the door and she glanced up at him as she moved through the doorway. Killian shut the door behind them as she stood, surveying the room. It was opulent in the extreme, all marbled floors and crystal candelabra with an immense gilded fireplace in the center of one wall. An enormous four-poster bed hung with velvet curtains dominated the center of the room.

"I guess this'll do," Emma quipped.

"It'll be a sacrifice, to be sure," Killian replied dryly.

She turned back to look at him. "So...here we are again."

"It appears so."

"Some curse, huh?"

"I've had worse," he said. "So have you, for that matter."

Emma closed her eyes, trying her best not to remember the feel of the darkness. Killian read her face like a book and stepped forward, cupping her face tenderly in his hand.

"It's all right, love. We're here now, and together. I won't lose you again."

She slowly opened her eyes and he felt a slow burn starting at the promise in her gaze.

"Wanna help me out of this dress?" She asked, turning around to show him her back.

"With pleasure." He stepped in behind her, running his hand along her shoulder. Emma leaned back into him.

"I don't know how long we have here," she murmured as he slowly kissed his way up her neck. "But if there's one thing I've learned in the dreamscape, it's to make the best of the time you've got."

And then he turned her in his arms, and his lips found hers, and time didn't matter anymore. His lips and hand were everywhere, stroking, pressing, leaving her in a welter of wet and steam and wanting before he laid her down on the bed. He moved over her, teasing himself against her, and she made a sound of protest, everything in her clenching and tightening, and there was a devilish gleam in his eyes as he did it again. At last, he slid a strong forearm under the small of her back, arching her and lifting her to him as he slid in deep and began to move within her.

Emma's legs wrapped tight around him and her fingers dug into the muscles of his back. She rolled her hips beneath him, reveling in the deep, guttural moan she pulled from him. She arched up harder, rubbing her breasts into his chest, caught up in the pounding rhythm he was setting, their movements growing stronger and nearly frenzied until she felt herself come apart, her nails digging into his back as he drove himself into her hard, pouring himself out.

Killian turned his head slowly on the pillow, and his lips found hers.

"I'm heavy," he said, moving off to the side and facing her.

"You feel good," Emma said, rubbing her nose against his. "And I needed this. It's been a helluva couple of days. Or weeks. Whatever it is now."

He reached out, twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers. "We could have lifetimes," he said. "We did before."

"I'll settle for one," she said. "Back in the real world."

"Aye," he agreed. "One lifetime. With you."

He gathered her into his arms, dropping a kiss on her head as she settled in with a sigh.

"We'll figure this out, Swan," he said. "We always do."


	12. Seven Roads

Belle moved the candle closer so that she could study the book more intently. She had the maddening feeling that she was almost to the answer, but there was still something missing.

_The courage of a lion and a will set in stone..._

Lions were associated with Innana, as were the reeds. The horse-chestnut tree had no correlation that she could find...yet. Rumple had told her to read a book - not just a book but an old book. She'd looked through every old tome in the library, but still hadn't found the missing link.

Belle slammed the cover on the book closed in pure frustration, cupping her chin in her hand and tapping the side of her face impatiently with her fingertips.

_An old book..._

If only Regina weren't one of the missing. The two magical authorities in town were both out of commission. And if only Rumple hadn't left so quickly in the last dream. She struggled to replay their conversation from her somewhat foggy dream-tinged memories.

_It's soon to be dark as a tomb..._

Belle's eyes snapped wide and she let out a gasp.

"Of course! The oldest book in town!" She reached for her phone, quickly dialing.

"Archie? It's Belle. Meet me at Regina's vault. I think I know where we can find our answers..."

###

"Well?" David asked, rushing into the hall.

Snow shook her head. "All the bedchambers are empty. Even Henry's. The beds were definitely slept in - but they're all gone now."

"Henry's at the stables," David said. "I told him yesterday he could pick out a horse. He thought Emma and Regina were with us."

"Did you tell him they were gone?" Snow said.

"He knows. Just like that," David said, running a hand through his hair. "And who knows when we'll be thrown together again?"

"I think our best plan is probably to just keep moving forward," Snow said. "Are you ready?"

David nodded. "Let's do this. I told Henry to wait here. I've got keys to find and you've got...something to find."

Snow picked her bow up off the table. "I'm not sure what to expect, so I'll bring this along."

They headed out the door to the castle courtyard, and after securing horses they continued on through the gate and onto the bridge over the moat. From there, it was a short trot to the crossroads marked by a large wooden sign, painted with a tiara.

"Queen's Road," David said. "Do we go north? Or south?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Snow replied. "Who knows which direction is more passable?"

"Maybe we should ask him," David suggested, pointing to the workman on the side of the road. He appeared to be digging a ditch, stopping every so often to mop his brow under his low-slung cap.

They urged their horses forward, and the man kept working, too intent on his task to have heard them approaching.

"Excuse me," David said.

The man kept working, his breathing growing more and more labored. His shovel hit a rock shearing the metal and breaking it off. The man threw the tool down in disgust.

"Wonderful!" he shouted in frustration. "Now I have to go and fetch another!"

"Sorry to interrupt," David tried again. "But we were wondering about the road conditions up ahead."

The man didn't even bother looking up. He was too busy dabbing at his blistered and bloody hands with a kerchief.

"The road is in shambles," the man said. "Much like the infrastructure of this kingdom, I'm afraid."

Snow's eyes met David's with alarm.

"Are you working alone?" David asked. "Why aren't there others here to help you?"

"And who would they send?" the man sneered. "Who would send them?" The man gestured with his bloody hand. "This may be the Queen's road, but as you can see...she's not doing much about it."

Snow moved her horse forward. "I'm sorry you feel that way," Snow said. "And I'll do my best to see that you get the support you need. What's your name?"

The man finally looked up and Snow's gasp cut the air.

"Daddy?"

King Leopold shot her a dark look, and dabbed at his hands again, winding the kerchief around one of them. "Oh, so I'm Daddy now." He let out a sigh. "I suppose as your father I could order you to take care of the kingdom I left you, but I would have hoped you would take some initiative on your own."

Snow slid down off her horse.

"I don't understand..." she began. "How are you here?"

"I'm here because I have to be," he spat. "The kingdom isn't going to run itself." He bent down and picked up the broken shovel. "The road flooded because it doesn't have proper drainage."

She stepped closer. "I can't believe you're really here," she whispered.

"Snow..." David's tone carried a warning. "Remember where you are."

"Yes, Snow," a voice rang out. "Remember where you are."

They both turned at the sound, and the reigns slid out of David's hands.

"What the...?" He stared incredulously at the sight of his wife. His wife, who was facing...his wife. One in Enchanted Forest garb, one in Storybrooke street clothes. One looking perplexed and one looking cool and appraising.

"Snow."

"Who are you?" Snow asked warily, walking in a slow circle around herself.

"I'm Mary Margaret," she said. She gave a half-laugh. "I could say I'm you, but that wouldn't be true, would it?"

"Neither of you are much use," Leopold said, dusting his hands. "Ineffective. Negligent." He looked at Snow. "What would your dear mother say if she were alive today? First you let Regina wrest the kingdom from you, then you plunge it into a war with King George, then you abandon us all."

"We were dragged into a curse," Snow defended.

"We didn't have a choice," David echoed.

"But you came back," Mary Margaret pointed out. "You and your daughter could have rebuilt. The people who were left needed you."

"Emma needed to go back to Henry," Snow countered. "And I needed to get back to David."

"Because you were afraid," Mary Margaret said. "You knew you didn't have what it took anymore to do this. Why do you think you were looking for houses in Storybrooke?"

"That's not true!" David slid down off his horse and stepped between them. "Snow - don't listen to her."

"Oh no, don't listen," Mary Margaret mocked. "I'm not really you. Not anymore. I'm the woman you've become. The schoolteacher. The ineffective mayor. The faded echo of the sovereign that your parents raised you to become."

Snow looked as though she'd been struck.

"That's enough!" David said. "This isn't real. None of this is real!"

"She knows just how real it is," Mary Margaret taunted.

Leopold held out his bleeding hands. "Is this real enough for you, daughter?"

Snow began backing away, shaking her head, looking more than a little panicked. "David...?" She turned tear-filled eyes to his and he reached out, folding her into his embrace. "It's all right," he said. "This isn't you."

"But it is," she whispered. "It feels like it is."

"See?" Mary Margaret said to Leopold. "No backbone. You'll never get your road finished."

Snow stiffened in David's arms. "The road." She looked up at him. "David, the _road_. Seven Roads to Truth!"

He stared at her uncomprehending, then it slowly began to dawn on him. "The old fable. My mother used to read it to me."

"So did mine," Snow said. "A man travels seven roads."

"And on each road, he meets a piece of himself that he hates or tries to hide," David continued. He slipped his hands up to cup her face. "Do you really feel like this? Like you're not a queen anymore?"

Snow closed her eyes, ashamed. "Sometimes."

"Snow...you were _born_ for this," David said passionately. "Unlike me, you were literally born to be a queen. You've led your people and held us all together. You need to see yourself the way that I see you."

"We might as well go back to the castle," Mary Margaret said with a loud sigh. "She's too busy getting her ego soothed to actually get anything done."

"I don't know that I want to go back," Leopold said. "How can I hold my head up?"

"Enough!" Snow's voice was sharp, and it clearly startled both Mary Margaret and Leopold. She rounded on them both.

"You don't decide what I can or cannot do! I decide. _I decide_!" She walked over to to her father, and took the broken shovel from his hand.

"Go back to the castle," she ordered. "Have your hands seen to and then tell the captain of the royal guard that we need at least three full garrisons working this road. And have the builders summoned to sound the bridge over the river - with all the flooding, the support structure may have been damaged. David?"

He stepped forward with a smile tugging at his lips. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Can you be sure the men have the proper equipment to get the job done?"

"I'm on it."

She turned to face herself. "And you - make yourself useful! These men will be thirsty while they're working. And they'll need provisions afterward. I also want extra guards visible on the parapets. With all these guards on the road, we don't want to give the impression that the castle is unguarded."

Leopold and Mary Margaret stared at her, unmoving, until Snow waved a dismissive hand and snapped, "Go!"

Then she turned back to the road, and began digging with what was left of the shovel. On her third spadeful of dirt, she struck something hard that took yet another shard from the shovel.

There in the dirt lay a shining gemstone, a sapphire. She reached down, brushing the dirt off of it.

"And the man found riches beyond compare when he learned to become his true self," she said, holding the sapphire up to the light.

"Snow." David called her name softly. "They're gone."

She turned to see that they were now alone, and the sapphire in her palm glowed with an unearthly light. She tucked it into the pouch at her belt.

"One down," she said. "But I have a feeling it's not going to be any easier next time."

###

She lived in a place of darkness and silence. Hands clutched at her, tugging at her hair. She struck out blindly, making an unintelligible sound that was quickly choked off by the feeling of food being stuffed into her mouth. She spat it back out, shrieking.

Or, at least, she thought she was shrieking. Her throat felt the vibration, but there was no sound. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and rocked.

"Thank you for coming," Granny said, pulling her shawl around her. "Her father and I are at our wit's end." Marco put a hand to her shoulder, nodding in agreement.

"None of us have been able to reach her," he said. "But we were told you had experience in these sorts of cases."

Killian stared across the room at Emma, who was all but unrecognizable. Her hair was in wild disarray, and her face was smeared with dirt. She seemed more animal than human.

"How long has she been like this?" he asked, unable to tear his eyes from her as she rocked slowly back and forth.

"Since shortly after birth. She had scarlet fever as an infant," Granny said. "It left her as she is now."

"Deaf and blind," Marco added sadly. "She cannot be taught. Mrs. Keller and I have tried, but to no avail."

"Mr. Sullivan," Granny said, putting a hand on his arm. "Can you reach her? Can you get through to her?"

Killian's mouth parted and he took in a long, shaky breath.

_How the hell did make her remember when he couldn't even communicate?_


	13. Breaking The Silence

"It was our hope that you'd be able to reach her," Granny said. She gestured at Killian's hook. "Being handicapped yourself."

His jaw tightened. "Yes. Of course."

"Do you want us to stay?" Marco offered. "She can be quite a handful."

Killian watched her as she rocked, making sad, repetitive noises low in her throat.

"She can't hear anything?"

"No. Not a whisper. Or see. Or talk." Granny shrugged. "We've done the best we can for her, but it's not been easy."

"No, I imagine it wouldn't have been," Killian said softly. He looked back at the Granny. "Leave me with her. We need to get to know each other before I can begin teaching her."

Granny nodded, backing slowly out of the room. Marco shut the door behind them.

"Emma," he said softly.

No response. Well, so much for the hope that she was faking it and this was someone else's dream. Why in God's name would she dream herself like this? It was more a nightmare than a dream.

"Emma," he tried with more volume. She was still unhearing, crawling now on her hands and knees, feeling her way along the wall, obviously looking for something. He crouched down next to her and reached out to touch her arm.

She reacted violently, screeching and slapping his hand away. He tried again, this time setting his open palm on the top of her head and gently stroking her matted hair. She liked that, tipping her head back and leaning into it.

"It's all right, love," he crooned, more to himself than to her. "We'll find a way through this. Somehow."

He kept his touch slow and soothing, then slowly brought his hand around to cup her face. Her forehead creased in a frown as she reached up and laid her hand over his, tracing it with her fingers and realizing this was a stranger.

She slowly backed away and he didn't make a move to stop her. He didn't want to frighten her.

He'd seen someone similar to this once – a boy that had been brought to Neverland. He'd been living on the streets his entire life and had never known the warmth of a home or family. Like Emma, he was deaf and mute, though his eyesight was intact. He was distrustful and skittish in the extreme. Pan set one of the older boys to mentor him, but after a few days, it was clear the child wouldn't fit in.

Killian had come across him sitting alone one afternoon, staring at his ship as it bobbed within the cove. He'd sat down next to the boy but some distance away, knowing instinctively the child would run if he got too close. He held out a piece of fruit and the boy stared at it until he'd put it down between them. He then scooped it up and ate it hungrily, all the while his eyes were on the ship.

Finally, Killian managed to ask him through gestures if he'd like to go aboard. The boy's enthusiasm overruled his distrust, and Killian rowed him out and gave him the grand tour, much to the boy's delight. He'd climbed the riggings and played at the wheel and finally fallen asleep on one of the bunks below deck and Killian didn't have the heart to move him.

He'd left to see to supper, but when he got back, the boy was gone. And not just gone from the ship, but gone off the island entirely. No one seemed to know where, either. And Pan, the smug devil, had only smiled and told Killian that the boy was useless, being handicapped as he was.

Killian knew better than to let Pan know he'd been affected by the boy, but he knew that Pan knew it all the same. He most likely didn't want to take a chance on Killian having something to fight for beyond his own need for vengeance.

He stood back up with a sigh.

"Well, love. I suppose we'll just have to find a way to reach you," he said.

He strolled over to a nearby table, removing an apple from a bowl there, and a small sweet roll. He walked back over to Emma, who had one hand on the floorboards, clearly feeling for the vibration of his footfalls.

He knelt down in front of her again, pressing the apple into her palm. She immediately slapped it out of his hand and tried to pull away, but he grabbed her hand again, this time placing the sweet roll into it.

She brought it up to her nose and for the first time since he got here, he saw her smile as she inhaled its scent. A moment later she was stuffing it into her mouth with loud, smacking sounds, then licking at her fingers before stretching her hands out wide, clearly asking for more.

He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in his chest.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" he asked, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear.

She grabbed his hand, feeling at it to determine if he'd gotten her another sweet roll, then pushed it back at him when she found it empty. She beat her fist on the floor, expressing her displeasure, and he reached out, taking her hand and stroking it.

She allowed that, and her face was a curious mix of emotions. She liked the attention, but she really did want another treat. He slowly lifted her hand to his face, placing her fingers against his beard. She started at first, then began slowly exploring, touching the planes of his face and feeling the scruff of his beard. Her fingers moved up to his forehead, and when he arched a brow at her inquisitiveness, something flitted across her face. A glimmer of something showed in her eyes and then her forehead creased again.

"That's it," he said, nodding enthusiastically into her hand. "That's it, love. Come on, Swan...it's me." He took her other hand, putting it to his chest, and she felt the heavy necklace, pulling it out of his shirt and jangling the pendants upon it. Her mouth parted slightly, and she took in a breath, but her expression was still wary.

"Come on, Swan..." he said it again, urgently.

Her hand came up to her mouth and she put her fingers to her lips, making smacking sounds. She wanted another roll. He took her hand and put it to his face, then shook his head "no." He didn't want her distracted.

That didn't go over well at all. She let out a wail, grabbing at his hand, and then reaching down to grab his other hand, as well.

But instead, she found a hook. This was clearly unexpected, and her forehead creased again, and her head tilted slowly to the side as she traced it with her fingers.

"Of course..." he said, with a smile breaking slowly across his face. "They're right love. I _can_ get through to you!"

He lifted her other hand back to his face, resting it on his beard, and she stroked it slowly while her fingers slid and played over his hook. Suddenly, she stiffened, taking in a deep breath.

"Kil-lian," she said, and her voice was rough. It was like her brain was having difficulty putting the syllables together.

"Yes! I'm here, love."

He realized after a moment that she hadn't heard him, of course. And nodded into her hand. Then he slowly, very slowly, leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. When he pulled back, the joy suffusing her face brought an enormous grin to his own.

"Killian!" she said it overly loud, but he didn't care. "Where are we? What's wrong with me?"

He glanced around, looking for a piece of paper to write on, and then cursed as he remembered she was blind, as well. How in the hell...? He finally pulled her hand over and put it against his lips.

"Blind," he said, carefully enunciating. She shook her head. "I can't hear you. Something's wrong with my hearing," she said loudly.

He let out a gush of air in exasperation. This was maddening. How was he supposed to manage this?

"Give me a minute, love," he said, stroking her face softly. "Let me think this through."

Killian glanced around the room as if some epiphany was going to fall from the ceiling or ooze out of the walls. Emma put her hand up again, reaching out to touch his face once more, and the sight of her open palm coming toward him finally made something click. He grabbed her hand, flipped it over and carefully traced the letters D-E-A-F into the palm with his finger.

"I don't..." She tilted her head to the side. "Are you spelling something?"

He brought her hand to his face again and nodded. Then he spelled it again in her hand. D-E-A-F.

"I'm deaf."

He put her hand to his face and nodded, then traced. B-L-I-N-D.

" _And_ blind? Permanently blind?"

She put her hand up to feel his nod.

"Holy crap," she said. "I'm a regular Helen Keller." Then she sucked in a breath. "I am. I'm Helen Keller. And I live here with my parents."

H-O-W L-O-N-G? Killian asked.

"I don't know. Hard to say when I can't see day from night. I think..." she bit her lip and concentrated. "A week? Maybe a little longer?" She sighed. "Well. This certainly sucks. Of all the crappy scenarios for me to dream up. Guess I'll have to feel my way through everything."

She still had her free hand on his face and felt his smile.

M-I-G-H-T B-E F-U-N he traced, and then he moved her hand up so she could feel his brows waggle.


	14. The Seven Seals

"Easy love, easy..." Killian kept up a running narration, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He held her hand in his, walking backwards across the room and leading her to the breakfast table.

"You've done wonders, Mr. Sullivan," Granny said, clasping her knitting to her chest. "Just look at her! She's clean, she's smiling..."

"And you can talk to her!" Marco interjected. "Such a miracle!"

"Yes, well, she's highly motivated," Killian said, reaching over to hand Emma an apple. She smiled, bringing it up to her nose to smell before biting in. "She an intelligent girl. She only needed a little motivation."

"You've accomplished so much in such a short time," Granny said. "How can we ever thank you?"

"Perhaps you could do me a favor," Killian said. "Just a bit of information I need, really. Is there a harbor nearby?"

"A harbor?" Marco's forehead creased as he thought. "Yes, only a half-day's ride to the south along the coastal road. Are you expecting a shipment?"

"Something like that," Killian answered evasively.

"You're not leaving us so soon?" Granny asked worriedly.

"No, of course not," Killian said. "I can arrange for a courier."

He turned as Emma walked carefully to him, holding her hand out until it connected with him. She grasped his hand and finger-wrote:

A-L-O-N-E?

N-O he spelled back.

She made a face of extreme impatience that very nearly made him laugh. He looked over his shoulder at Granny and Marco.

"I believe I'll take her for a walk, if that's all right with you. The fresh air is good for her constitution."

"Take the market road, into the village," Marco suggested. "She loves the smell of the gardens and the bakery."

"That sounds like a very good idea," Killian said, tucking Emma's arm under his own. She followed him out without any hesitation, and it made something warm swell inside him to see how thoroughly she trusted him.

Once they'd gotten far enough away from the cottage, and it was clear there was no one else in sight, he took her hand and spelled out N-O-W.

"Whew!" she said. "Now that I can talk, it's a real pain in the ass when I have to hide it."

He brought her hand up so that she could feel him smile, then he kissed her fingers.

"You know, for a man who's so good with words, it's refreshing to have to deal with you like this," Emma remarked. "You still manage to get your point across."

He responded to that by pulling her in and setting her hand on the back of his neck. She tilted her face up for his kiss.

"See?" she said. "That's what I'm talking about."

She couldn't help but notice as Killian's head suddenly whipped to the side.

"What?" she asked.

R-O-B-I-N he spelled. I H-E-A-R R-O-B-I-N

"Robin? Which way?"

Killian took her hand guiding her along the road and around the bend, where he pulled up short and she ran right into the back of him.

S-O-R-R-Y he spelled.

"It's okay," she replied, rubbing her nose. "It's just my nose. One of the few things that functions correctly."

He leaned down and kissed her nose gently, then walked her carefully over to where Robin stood next to a wagon loaded with goods. He had his hands on his hips and he was staring at Regina, who sat inside her royal coach, staring out the open door.

"How can you possibly just block the entire road?" Robin asked in exasperation. "This is a trade route! People need to get _through_."

"I told you, I'm waiting for my guard to come." Regina said in a bored voice. "I sent the driver back to get someone to repair the wheel."

"And it didn't occur to you to have the coach moved out of the road?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Robin." Killian stepped forward, leading Emma along. Robin turned around at the sound of his name.

"Yes?" Robin answered. "If you're hoping to look at my wares, you'll have to wait until I get them back to the tavern."

"Of course," Killian replied. He reached down and spelled for Emma:

R-O-B-I-N-S D-R-E-A-M

She nodded, and Killian looked up at Robin again. "My companion is blind and cannot hear. We were on our way to the village. May I assist somehow?"

"If you can help me move this bloody carriage out of the way, there's a bottle of rum in it for you," Robin said. "But only if she'll get out of the damned thing."

"I'm comfortable," Regina said, waving a negligent hand.

"Regina?" Killian stepped over to the carriage, lowering his voice. "We're not in your dream. Why haven't you brought him 'round?" His eyes slid back to Robin, who was staring curiously at Emma.

"Why bother?" she asked, studying her nails. "I'm just going to hang out here until my rider gets back."

Killian gave her an odd look. "All right, then..." He turned to walk back over to Robin.

"She's quite something," he said, gesturing back at Regina.

"She's a royal pain, that's what she is," he said, deliberately raising his voice. Regina merely yawned in response.

"We were on our way to Storybrooke," Killian said. "Lovely place. Ever been there?"

"Storybrooke?" Robin's brow creased. "Can't say that I have." He rubbed his face thoughtfully. "Is it along this road?"

"Aye," Killian replied. "And not far from New York."

"New..." Robin went very still. "New York?"

"We're visiting an old friend there. Her name is Zelena." He hated to throw her name down, but it worked. Robin's face showed his recognition, and he sucked in a breath.

"God, Killian...don't tell me that she's here."

"I don't think so," Killian replied. "I just assumed the name would have the proper effect."

"So it did." Robin turned to look at Emma. "Is she really deaf and blind?"

Killian stepped to her side, taking her hand. She visibly relaxed once he did so.

"Yes," he replied. "I can communicate after a fashion." He spelled a few words into her palm and she nodded.

"Hi Robin," she said, a little loudly. "Swell dream." She tilted her head. "Wait...how is it both our dreams?"

"She's right," Killian pointed out. "We came from her dream and walked into yours."

"It's the bubble thing," Regina said carelessly.

"Why don't you come out here, Regina," Robin suggested. "We all need to talk this through."

"I'll just wait here," she said. "I'm thinking of taking a nap."

Killian strode over, grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her through the door and to her feet.

"Hey," she protested, but without her usual scathing heat.

"Talk." Killian's tone brooked no argument. "What do you mean 'it's the bubble?'"

"The dreamscape," she said, stifling another yawn. "It's in a bubble, and it's shrinking. It stands to reason we're going to run into each other more."

"We've got to figure this out," Robin said. "Have you found any other clues?"

Killian shook his head. "Other than the bottle of rum you just offered me...no. You?"

Robin put his hands on his hips and looked around. "I was on my way back from the harbor, with a wagon full of goods. I know it's terribly important that I make it into the village, but that's all."

"Are you two finished?" Regina asked. "I'd really like to lay down now."

"Regina, we don't have time for naps," Robin said. "I need to deliver my goods and see that the bill of sale is properly -" He stopped suddenly, then slapped a hand to his forehead.

"The seven seals!" he exclaimed.

"Beg pardon?" Killian asked.

"That's it! The Seven Seals of Commerce! Before I was an outlaw," Robin explained, "I wanted to be a legitimate businessman. But starting a new business in Sherwood isn't easily done. There's a special permit required of all new establishments, and if you've never engaged in commerce before, you're required to find seven men or women of good standing to give you their endorsement. Once you have the seven seals of Commerce, your permit is granted."

"So you have to find seven people who'll give you a character reference?" Regina clarified. "Sounds exhausting. I'll just wait in the coach."

"Well, that's one more piece of the puzzle," Killian said. "Now if we can just find out what's wrong with Regina..."

"Regina's tired, that's what's wrong," she called out from inside the carriage.

"She's not herself," Robin said. "She's just not -"

He didn't get to finish. At that moment, Emma decided she'd been left out of the conversation long enough. She took two steps forward, but was too close to Robin's horse. Her sudden move startled the animal and he shied, rearing up and coming down right on her, knocking her to the ground and trampling her beneath it's hooves before Killian could get there.

She came to slowly, groggy and disoriented. She still couldn't see or hear, so she reasoned that she must still be in the dream. She managed to croak out Killian's name, and felt his hand squeezing hers a moment later.

"What happened?" she asked, smacking her lips a bit at the gummy feel of her mouth. "Why do I feel so funny?"

M-E-D-I-C-I-N-E he spelled out very slowly in her hand. Then he added Y-O-U-R-E H-U-R-T

"The horse," she breathed. "I feel...heavy. Can't move my legs."

Killian looked up at Robin, whose eyes held his grimly. Granny sat on the other side of the room, her hands clasped in Marco's as they looked over at Emma. Regina lay snoring softly in a chair in the corner.

"I'm sorry," Robin said.

"You did the best you could," Killian replied. "If you hadn't gotten her to the doctor as quickly as you did, she may not have survived it."

"The trip on horseback may have been too jarring," he said. "But I had to act quickly."

"You did the right thing," Killian assured him. "You're a superb horsemen - far better than I am. You were the best choice."

His eyes went to Regina, because that wasn't entirely true. She was the best choice - but she'd insisted that they just let Emma rest instead of trying to help her. Robin had finally gotten her up on the horse, and off to the doctor. Once Regina's driver returned with her horse, Killian had taken off after them, only to find Emma had been taken home to recuperate.

And she was showing no signs of movement in her legs.

The horse had delivered a glancing blow to her head, thank God, but it's full weight had come down on her spine. Killian's hand fisted as he cursed fate for trapping her in a body that could neither see nor hear, and now couldn't walk either.

Marco pushed himself to his feet, stepping over to Robin.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you for what you did for our Emma. You are a good man."

"I only did what needed to be done," Robin said. "I wish I could have done more."

"No," Marco said, shaking his head. "You did what a good man would do." He reached in his breast pocket and produced a folded piece of paper. "It's my official endorsement," Marco said. "If you need anything from the village, show them this, and they will see to your needs."

Robin opened the paper, tracing the words "Letter of Commerce" at the top. Underneath the title was Marco's signature.

"Thank you," he said. "I'll make good use of it."

"Killian." Emma's voice was groggy, and her hand limply found his again.

He leaned over, setting his lips gently on her forehead before spelling into her hand: S-L-E-E-P

She let out a tiny sigh, and did as he asked.

###

"Why did you call me here?"

Lily gave the hooded figure a scathing look. "I think they're getting suspicious."

"Why?"

"Belle is asking questions around town. And in the town hall, she was asking about Inanna."

"It's far too complex for anyone to figure out. You're worrying too much. I have experience with intricate strategy, remember?"

"I remember," Lily said. "I also remember that it backfired on you...badly." She turned on her heel and started walking.

"Goodbye, Isaac," she said, waving a careless hand over her shoulder.

"See if I do you a favor again," he sniffed. He trudged off through the woods, not realizing there was a pair of eyes watching him go.


	15. Captain Jones

Belle looked up as the bell on the shop door jangled. She broke into a smile as soon as she saw Archie.

"You needed to see me? Did you find something?"

"Yes and yes," Belle replied, coming out from behind the counter. "I was reviewing the bills of sale for the last month, and came across this."

She held out a carbon copy of a sales slip and Archie took it from her, squinting down at it through his glasses.

"A brooch pin?"

"A very special brooch pin. With a very special stone," Belle replied. "A _lionstone_."

"Is that...magical or something?"

"The stone is thought to be associated with Inanna, who had a special fondness for lions," Belle explained. "This particular stone was made from the transformed heart of one of the beasts, and crafted into an amulet that has long since been lost to history - or so history tells us. The stone turned up in a brooch pin that Rumple had in his collection, and I sold it two weeks ago, without really knowing it's background - not that it would have mattered to me then."

"What made you look up the sales logs?" Archie asked.

"Rumple gave me a clue. He told me that whoever's behind this has the courage of a lion and a will set in stone."

"And who is it?"

"One of your patients. That's why I called you."

Understanding broke on Archie's face and he grimaced.

"You're talking about Lily." He sat down in a nearby chair. "I had hoped..." He let out a sigh. "She's having a very hard time moving forward. I just saw her yesterday and it seemed like she's made some great strides in putting her past behind her. Maybe that was a bit hasty."

"You think she could have done this?"

"Not alone. Lily's magic is like Emma's was - unpredictable."

Belle nodded. "And for a curse this powerful, we'd need the most powerful magical person left in Storybrooke." Her eyes met Archie's, which were wide with realization. "We're going to have to talk to Maleficent," she said.

###

"Are you having a hard time deciding?" The woman asked.

Emma looked up from the two pieces of fabric in her hands, and tried to get her bearings. Her brain was still fuzzy and trying to pull itself out of the drug-induced stupor of her last location. She appeared to be in some sort of mercantile shop, and from the looks of the cobbled street outside and long, corseted dress of the woman speaking to her, she'd wager she was in the Enchanted Forest.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm uh...I'm just looking."

"If you're thinking about a new dress, I'd go for the green," the woman said. "That shade will do lovely things for your skin. Though I would imagine you could wear just about anything, a girl as pretty as you."

Emma smiled. "Thanks." She started to move away and ended up tripping over a basket on the floor of the shop instead, sending her flying right at the woman. She would have knocked her over, too, if not for the intervention of a uniformed man who'd just walked over.

"I've got you," he said, catching her and putting out another steadying hand for the other woman. "Are you all right, Larice?"

"I'm fine," she said. "No harm done."

Emma looked up to thank the man, and her words stopped in her throat.

"Are you all right, miss?" he asked kindly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I...uh...yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." Emma finally managed to say. "I'm Emma Swan."

The man gave a short bow. "Admiral Liam Jones, and this is my wife, Larice."

She couldn't help the way her eyes swept the rest of the store before returning to the woman.

"Nice to meet you both," she said. "I'm new in town. I apologize if I seem a little rattled."

"It's quite all right," Larice said. "You must have forgotten you put your basket down."

Emma nodded, then reached down and scooped up the scattered items off the floor and put them back in the basket.

"How clumsy of me," she said, straightening back up. She very nearly lost the basket again when two young boys, who looked about four and six, came running into the store and barrelling into her.

"Whoa!" she said.

"Edward! William!" Larice admonished. "Where is your uncle?"

"Boys!"

Emma couldn't help but smile. She'd heard that bellow directed at her a few times, after all. She turned and lost her breath in a rush at the sight of Killian in full dress uniform, and a pair of startled - but still lethal - blue eyes leveled right on her.

"Your pardon, my lady," he said, tipping his tricorn hat. "I'll see to it that these little ruffians give you a proper apology."

He brought one hand down on each of the boys' shoulders and they dutifully apologized before ducking under his arms and then running over to the counter to stare longingly at the jars of sweets lining the back wall.

Liam gestured to Emma. "Killian, this is Miss Swan."

"A pleasure," Killian replied, lifting her hand to his lips. "Captain Killian Jones, of his majesty's navy."

Emma remembered herself at the last second and dropped into a curtsy. "The pleasure is mine," she murmured.

Larice caught Liam's eye and raised her brows, not missing the interaction between her bachelor brother-in-law and this mysterious woman.

"Killian...Miss Swan is new in town, and I was just saying to Liam that we ought to have her to dinner this evening," Larice said conversationally.

"You did?" Liam looked confused, but Larice tilted her head toward Killian, who still hadn't stopped looking at Emma, and Liam finally caught her drift.

"Yes, yes, we had decided that, hadn't we, dear?" He turned to Emma. "We'll have you to dinner, and we won't take no for an answer. Will we, Killian?"

There was no answer, as Killian hadn't heard a word his brother had said.

"Killian?" Liam tried again, pursing his lips to keep from smiling too widely.

"I'd love to come to dinner," Emma said.

"I'd love that as well," Killian agreed, nodding at his brother sheepishly. "And as you're new to town, perhaps I can provide a guided tour in the hours until then, Miss Swan."

"Please. Call me Emma."

He held her eyes again, and said her name like a caress. "Emma."

"I'd love a tour." She moved to put her basket over her arm, but Killian took it from her gently.

"Allow me...Emma."

He held out his other arm, and she slid her arm through his and allowed him to lead her through the door as Larice and Liam nudged each other and looked on.

They stepped out onto the cobbled street and Killian gestured around them. "Well, here we are."

"Yep," Emma said. "Here we are." Then she added under her breath: "Again."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said, smiling up at him. "I just...well, I guess I have to admit that I'm loving the uniform."

"Then I can only hope the man inside it lives up to your expectations, Miss Swan," he said graciously.

"Emma," she reminded him. "And I don't doubt he will. Not for one minute."

"The harbor is lovely this time of day," Killian suggested. "When the afternoon sun hits the water, it shines like gold. It's really quite.." he reached out, twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers and settling it back over her shoulder. "Quite something."

She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned.

Emma wasn't sure what to do. Technically, she should be reminding him of who he was so that they could get busy and find more clues, but oh, God. This was Liam. And he'd lived and married and started a family. How many more years had Killian gotten with him? To bring him to and remind him that this wasn't reality...it was cruel, and hurtful.

"Emma? Are you all right?"

He'd set her basket down and was now holding both her hands in his own. She smiled a little at the feel of ten fingers - it felt...odd. Finally, she decided she'd just have to do it, and she opened her eyes.

"I'm fine, Killian. Captain. I mean -"

"You can call me Killian," he said, and his lips twitched into a smile.

 _He's probably used to women falling to pieces in his presence_ , Emma reasoned. _Better get this over with._

"Killian..." she began. Then she was interrupted by two boisterous boys shouting his name from down the street and waving their treats around like trophies.

"Look Uncle Killian!"

"We'll save you a strawberry tart!"

"Don't lie to your uncle!" he shouted back, laughing. "It isn't good form!" He gave a friendly wave to the boys and to Liam and Larice, chuckling as he looked down at Emma again.

"Now then," he said, taking her hands. "Where were we?"

"We were...just about to take a tour," Emma said. "I believe you mentioned a harbor?"

"I did," he said, grabbing her basket and looping his arm through hers once more as they started walking. "My ship, The Excelsior, is in port at the moment, hence my visit to my brother and his family. Since taking on the Admiralty, Liam isn't on the water as much as he once was."

"And you're a Captain."

"Soon to be Commodore, if the rumors are correct. Of course, Liam's keeping that close but I know my brother. There's another ship coming out for commission in three days, and my ship's officer has been approved for promotion." He stopped a moment, rubbing his ear uncomfortably. "I'm terribly sorry. I must sound as though I'm quite full of myself -"

"You sound excited," Emma said, and she meant it. His excitement was infectious, shining from his eyes and radiating from him. "I think it's wonderful for you."

"It's a life-long dream, to be sure," he shared. "And once obtained, it leaves me free to pursue other areas of my life that have had to go lacking." He smiled down at her warmly.

"Dreams are important," she said. And she knew she couldn't do it. Not yet. _Let him have dinner with his brother and the family he should have grown old with. Let him have that._

They strolled through town at an unhurried pace, and Killian was happy to point out various historical points along the way. When they reached the harbor, she nearly did a double-take at the sight of the Jolly, now the Excelsior, with a fresh coat of navy blue and sparkling white. The crew came to attention as he stepped onto the deck, and he handled them with the easy grace of a born leader. She could tell immediately that he was both liked and respected - not an easy thing when you're in charge, but if anyone could manage it, that would be Killian.

After the docks they made their way to the wine merchant, who wasn't far from Liam's home, since Emma insisted on not arriving empty-handed for dinner. She found herself relaxing entirely too much, loving the easy banter between Killian and his family, but the joy of it all cut her to the quick, both for Killian, and for herself. She couldn't help but think of her own family, wondering what her parents and Henry were going through.

"What do you say, Killian," Liam asked, clapping his brother on the back. "Care to loosen those corset strings and have a drink with your brother?"

Killian rolled his eyes good-naturedly, clearly used to this kind of ribbing. "I'm free from my duties for the evening, so one drink is permissible," he allowed.

"William, fetch a bottle of rum from the larder," Larice called out. "And Edward, you may refill Miss Swan's wineglass, if you please."

The boys scrambled to obey, and Emma couldn't help but tousle the head of young Edward, who had painstakingly poured half the wine onto the tablecloth.

"Edward!" Larice said. "Oh, he didn't splash you, did he?"

"He did a fine job," Emma replied. "I think I moved my glass so it had to have been my fault."

Liam reached out to take the bottle of rum from his elder son, then held it at arm's length. "What's this, then?" He swirled the bottle around, and sand was clearly floating within it. "William," he said. "The bottle in the larder. Not the one in my study."

"Sorry," William mumbled, taking the bottle back.

Killian leaned in and said to Emma, "That particular bottle is a keepsake of Liam's. He's had it since he was a deckhand. His goal is to collect water from all the seven seas. He only has four more to go."

"Well, that's int-" Emma's jaw dropped. "He keeps water from the seven seas in that rum bottle?"

"Sailors can be sentimental," Killian replied. "And the sea is any sailor's first love. His ship would be the second."

"You know what they say, Killian," Larice teased, giving Emma a look. "Third time's the charm."

"So they do," he replied, bringing Emma's hand to his lips. She stared up at him, then leaned in close, whispering in his ear.

"Is there someplace more...private that we can talk?"

He looked a little startled, but recovered quickly, and the heat in his eyes made her hand tighten on his.

"Of course," he whispered back. Then he turned to address his brother. "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll take Miss Swan out for a stroll."

He pushed his chair back, but he was overridden by an insistent pounding on the door. Liam gave Larice a questioning look, which she returned, and then he put his napkin down across his plate and went to the door.

Upon opening, he was surprised to see the local constable. "Mr. Orring," he said. "What brings you about at this hour?'

"Begging your pardon, Admiral, but this man claims you're harboring a criminal."

Liam turned in surprise to look at Killian, who turned shocked eyes on Emma just as a man stepped from behind the constable.

"That's her!" he shouted, pointing at Emma. "Check her basket! T'was my boy that seen her do it!"

The constable glanced down at the basket, which had been set down near the door. "This yours?" he asked Emma.

Emma stood, walking over to the basket. "I was carrying it, but-"

The constable picked it up, and the shopkeeper reached over him, pulling a gleaming silver candlestick out of the basket. "She knocked it off the table, then spilled her basket and tried to slip it in, she did," he insisted.

"But that's nonsense," Larice said, defending her. "Emma tripped over the basket accidentally. I was there!"

"It's a common ruse, ma'am," the constable said. "I'm afraid she'll have to come with us."

Killian stood up. 'Think about what you're saying, man," he bit out. "If she were a common thief, would she be keeping company with not one but _two_ officers of the king's royal navy?"

"She probably thought it was a good cover," the constable said. "No one would ever suspect an admiral's dinner guest, would they?"

"Look, I didn't _mean_ to take it," Emma said. "I didn't know what was in there, and when it spilled-"

"Ah, then you do admit to taking it?" The constable countered.

"You all heard her! She admitted it!" screeched the shopkeeper.

"Gentlemen," Liam said, smiling. "I'm sure what we have is a simple misunderstanding. Perhaps we can come to an agreement? As it happens, we're in need of some new candlesticks. I'd be happy to pay twice the asking price for one as fine as that."

The shopkeeper's eyes lit up, but the constable wasn't having it.

"I'm afraid this particular candlestick is now evidence. She's to be taken to the castle and held until trial can be arranged. Come along, you!" He grabbed Emma's arm and clapped a manacle around it, then secured the other arm as well. He began tugging her out the door, but Emma struggled.

"Killian!" she shouted. "Wait! I have to tell you! You have to know! I need to-"

But the constable slammed the door, and a moment later, she was locked in his wagon and rolling away, still shouting.

Killian stood impotently in the doorway, with his brother's hand on his shoulder, unable to hear her over the clatter of the wheels on the cobblestones.


	16. Light And Dark

"Roland, what are you playing with," Robin asked, looking over his shoulder. His horse had picked up a stone and he was trying to carefully dig it out before the animal went completely lame.

"Nothing Papa," Roland said, hiding his hands behind his back.

Robin sighed, dropping the horse's foot. He knew that tone.

"Roland, don't make me ask you again. Now, do you have something you'd like to show me?"

Roland's face was a study in being caught red-handed. He looked up at his father unhappily.

"You'll be angry."

"I'm more angry that you lied to me," Robin said, crouching down to get in front of him. "You know better than that, don't you?"

Roland nodded.

"Good. Now, give me whatever it is you have behind your back."

Roland slowly produced his hands, and clutched in one of them was a dagger. And it wasn't just any dagger, but the former dagger of The Dark One, now blank and smooth, without a name.

"Where the devil did you get that?" Robin asked, taking it carefully from Roland.

"I found it on the road," Roland replied. "Near the bushes."

"Well, you're right - I am angry," Robin said. "You could have been hurt. You know that you must never play with knives."

"I know Papa," Roland's face was full of misery. "But it was pretty."

Robin took a deep breath, shuddering at the thought of what could have happened had this dagger still borne it's curse. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. Whose dream was he in? Roland's? Perhaps he should try to reassure him, let him know that he was all right. Surely his son was worried about him.

He set the dagger aside, and wrapped his son in a fierce hug.

"Roland, I'm only worried for you. I didn't mean it about being angry. I love you and I miss you very much, and I'm coming home soon, I promise."

Roland pulled back to look at him quizzically. "But aren't we together?"

"We are right now. And we will be again. You know I will always find a way for us to be together."

"I know, Papa."

"It's hard, isn't it? Being away from those we love." Rumplestiltskin's voice came from nearby and Robin turned his head to see him leaning against a nearby tree.

"It is," Robin agreed. "Have you learned anything that can help us?"

"Nothing more for you, but I believe I may have them moving forward on the other end of our equation," Rumple replied. "Have you each discovered what you need?"

"I have, and so has David. The others, I'm not so sure about. Henry is seeing birds. Killian, bottles of rum."

"How very...piratical."

"The others are still a mystery, particularly Regina. She's behaving oddly. One minute a raving shrew, the next she's belittling herself, or lethargic to the point of unconscious. She doesn't seem to recognize her behavior, either." Robin ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Papa, can I have the knife when I'm bigger?" Roland asked.

"No Roland, this particular knife is best kept somewhere safe. I'm still not entirely sure it's harmless."

Rumple smiled. "You need not fear it. There's no darkness left within it. How it got here...that _is_ a mystery." He raised his head, looking off down the road. "And I believe you're about to find your answer. And perhaps an inventory of Regina's behavioral issues will help you reach a conclusion."

Robin turned to look in the same direction, now hearing the clatter of wheels approaching. "So you think we're on the right track with Regina?" he asked, swinging back around. Rumplestiltskin was gone.

He pulled Roland around behind him as Cruella de Vil's car pulled up to a stop in front of him. To his surprise, the door opened and Henry jumped down.

"Robin!"

"Henry!" Roland squealed, and Henry ran forward, picking him up in a bear hug.

"How long have you been here?" Henry asked.

"Not long." Robin shifted his eyes to Roland. "Roland brought me here."

"Isn't that an amazing car, Papa?" Roland asked.

Robin ruffled his hair. "It's quite a spectacle," he agreed.

"I found a knife!" Roland told Henry excitedly.

Robin held up the dagger for Henry to see and Henry's eyes widened. "So that's where I dropped it!" he exclaimed. "I landed here just a little while before you, but I saw the castle and figured I'd walk toward it. It must've fallen out of my cloak."

"You had this?"

"Yeah," Henry answered, clearly uncomfortable. "But if you need it..."

Robin shook his head. "I was just keeping it out of Roland's hands. It wouldn't do to have children playing with knives. At any rate, Rumplestiltskin claims there's no darkness left within it." He handed the dagger back to Henry.

"You saw him?"

"Only for a moment. He said we've no need to fear the dagger. And he couldn't offer much insight into what you or your mother may be looking for. Have you come up with anything?"

Henry shrugged. "Check out the hood ornament." He gestured back to the car, which was sporting a bird with wings outspread in gold as an ornament. "I still have no idea what that's supposed to mean."

"And you know how to drive it?" Robin asked skeptically.

Henry shrugged. "Here I do. Come on, I'll take you to my Mom."

They climbed into the car, and Robin carefully buckled Roland into the back seat before sliding in next to Henry.

"How has she been? Regina?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "You'll see."

###

The Queen stood in the center of the road, blocking the way, refusing them any sort of passage around her. Her hands were clasped almost peacefully in front of her, and with a quiet purr she asked her question again.

"What are you running from?"

Snow stared herself down, or rather, she stared at the dark queen Snow White. "I don't understand," she said. "How is this possible?"

David came up behind her, lightly clasping her elbow.

"David?" she looked at him in confusion, and Dark Snow let out a tiny laugh.

"Charming!" She gave him a condescending smile. "You look...different. I much prefer you in black, you know that. Don't make me have to take what I want. Be a good boy and dress the way I've commanded."

"Snow," he lowered his voice, leaning in. "Think of Storybrooke. Think of the seven roads. This is a test."

Snow shook her head, uncomprehending. "A test? David - how am I here and who is this?"

"Think, Snow," he whispered. "You and I are here together for a reason."

"For a reason..." she repeated his words as the knowledge slowly began to seep in. "Yes...that's right. We're... _I'm_...dreaming?"

"That's right," David affirmed. "Now let's think this through."

"If you two are quite done chatting," Dark Snow said. "I have things to do. And I'm tired of the innocent princess act, I really am. I'm also willing to wager that everyone else is, too."

"What do you mean?" Snow asked her darker self. "We're only trying to get around you."

"There is no getting around me. No avoiding me. No running from me," Dark Snow answered in an almost sing-song voice. "Poor little Snow White," she crooned. "So misunderstood. You didn't mean to rip a baby from her mother's arms and send her flying through a portal. You didn't meant to ruin someone else's happiness to ensure your own. You didn't mean to make a woman murder her own mother...oh wait. Yes, you did." She gave Snow a very smug look. "Yes, you did. You meant to do it all, and then _you did it_."

"I'm not denying that," Snow said. She felt the reassuring warmth of David's hand sliding into hers. "We were doing what we thought we had to do to ensure -"

"To ensure your happily ever after," Dark Snow reiterated. "Oh, I know. And it's all so very dark and selfish and evil. How can you possibly think that anyone will forgive and forget, when you can't even forgive yourself? When you _shouldn't_ ever forgive yourself." She stepped forward, giving Snow a purely taunting grin that made her see red.

"You're right," Snow bit out. "I did it. I did every bit of that. And if I had to do it over, knowing now what I know - I'd change all of that. But it's not possible."

"No, I'm afraid not," Dark Snow sighed. "And what makes you think you won't keep making these dark choices?" She leaned in further, and her voice was a scathing whisper. "You're deluding yourself."

"I am _not_ delusional," Snow said, stepping forward and getting right in her own face. "I'm trying. And I'll keep trying. That's all I can do. That's all anyone can do. I'll try to make it right, and I'll try to keep from making those mistakes again."

"You'll try? _Please_." She gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

"That's right," Snow snapped. "And I will never, never give up. Not on the people I love."

Dark Snow rolled her eyes.

"And not on myself." Snow raised her chin, looking her darker self in the eye and refusing to back down. A heartbeat later, Dark Snow vanished, leaving only a glittering red ruby in her place.

"You did it!" David said, hugging her tight. "Not that I had any doubt."

Snow bent down, picking up the ruby. "That one was tough," she said, and her hand shook slightly as she dropped the ruby into her pouch.

David leaned in, giving her a kiss. "You're tougher."

She reached up, twining her arms around his neck. "She was right, you know."

"About what?"

"You did look _awfully_ sexy in black."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a grin. "Now...let's get our bearings, here." He paused to look around. "We must be near a main thoroughfare. I can hear carriage wheels."

"So can I," Snow said. She pointed off down the road. "That way."

They walked to the end of the road, where it crossed another, more traveled road that was far wider, as well. Down the hill, they could see the village below.

"That's Asterbridge," David remarked. "I'd know that roofline anywhere. We're in George's kingdom."

"There's the castle," Snow pointed off past the village, where the turrets showed in the distance.

"This isn't exactly a good place for us to be," David pointed out. "We might be better off -"

Whatever he was going to say was drowned out by the clattering wheels and hoofbeats of a passing carriage. It was a jail cart, and as it passed them by, a hand reached out through the bars as a very familiar voice cried out.

"Mom! Dad!"

Snow and David looked at each other in shock and then they both called out at once.

"Emma!"


	17. The Sinner

"Can we keep it down, please?" Archie asked. "Keep it down..."

People milled about the town hall, finding seats and conversations trailed off until the room was quiet.

"Thank you," Archie said. "We're now going to give an update on what we've managed to learn. Belle?"

Belle stepped to the podium, turning on the overhead projector and sliding in a transparency with a diagram on it.

"Okay," she said. "Here's what we know: The seven who are missing are part of an elaborate curse, first devised by a powerful sorceress named Inanna. She had an affinity for the number seven, hence the disappearance of seven at once."

She gestured to the bullet points on the transparency.

"The spell was conducted with the aid of a Lionstone, a gem that is sacred to Ananna, as are the reeds that we found ringing the rosette drawn into the earth - another symbol associated with Inanna. So we can be fairly certain, we're on the right track," she pointed out. "The leaves that were burned were from _Aesculus hippocastanum -_ otherwise known as the horse-chestnut tree. This tree was chosen specifically because its leaves grow in clumps of seven."

"So we know the where and the how," Leroy said. "But do we know the why?"

"We're getting to the bottom of that," Archie said. "Granny? Do you have any insight?"

"Yeah, I spoke to Maleficent. She claims she's got nothing to do with this. End of story. She said she put the Lionstone in her jewelry box and had no idea it was even missing."

"And you believed that?" Leroy asked incredulously.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday? But without more proof, I don't know what we can do."

"Without anyone on our side with magic, I don't know what anyone can do," Leroy pointed out. "We're screwed."

The room broke into an uproar and Archie banged the gavel down on the podium.

"Order! Please, everyone - quiet down." The room slowly calmed, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "If we can't definitively prove who's behind this, then our best course of action is to get our missing people back so that they can help us."

"I agree," Belle said. "And Rumplestiltskin has been in contact, directing me and directing them, I hope. He gave me a clue that sent me to Regina's vault, where I found an ancient spellbook that contained the spell. It's known as the Curse of the Seven Slumbers. I've told you all how the curse works, but I've also learned that there's a time lock on it."

"What the hell does that mean?" Leroy asked.

"It means that we have to get them out soon," Archie said. "Seven days, seven hours, seven minutes - that's all we've got."

"From now? Or from when they were taken?" Red asked in alarm.

"From the time the curse was enacted," Belle said. "The fire was still smoldering when we found it, and it wasn't a large fire - so we can assume it was shortly before dawn, three days ago. It's now nearly 1pm, so we can say that we have roughly - give or take an hour or two - four days left."

"And if we don't get them back?" Red asked.

"We never get them back," Belle said. "I have what we need for this side of the equation. The rest is up to them."

###

"Mom?" Henry peeked his head around the office door.

"Henry!" she gave a visible start, and he heard the sound of a drawer quickly opening and shutting. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know," Henry replied. "I brought somebody with me."

Regina's eyes widened as Robin and Roland stepped into the room.

"Robin!" She got to her feet, stepping around the desk, and Robin went goggle-eyed, making a strangled sound as he saw what she was wearing. Regina was in four-inch black stiletto heels, wearing a dress that was better suited to a nightclub than a mayor's office. It was a deep crimson red, with a neckline that plunged so low, it was very nearly at her navel. The bottom of the dress barely reached the middle of her thighs, and as she turned to move around the desk, Robin could see that the dress was backless, as well. It clung to her like a second skin, outlining every curve and hollow, leaving very little to the imagination.

"You look pretty!" Roland exclaimed, and Regina bent over to run a fond hand over his head.

"Thank you," she replied. Her eyes went to Robin, who was staring at the breasts - which were nearly exposed as she bent over. Regina smiled a cat-like smile.

"Henry," she said, straightening up and walking back around the desk to where her purse sat. "Why don't you take Roland to get some ice cream?" She unsnapped the purse, reaching inside to pull out some cash.

Henry gave her a wary look, but decided it was probably better not to ask any questions. He took the money and ushered Roland out the door, pulling it shut behind him.

"I thought they'd never leave," Regina said, sitting back against the desk. "I've been waiting all day for a real man to show up."

"Regina?" Robin moved toward her slowly. "You're not dreaming, are you?"

"No, I'm not," she said, standing up to twine her arms around his neck. "I'm wide awake." She kissed him, but when she made a move to deepen it, he pulled back.

"The children will be back soon," he said.

"All the more reason for us to _get this done_." She turned around, putting her palms on the desk. "I'm not wearing any underwear," she purred, rubbing her backside into him. "You can go right at it."

"What? Regina..." he spluttered a bit. "In the office?"

She rolled over, half-reclining on the desk and spreading her legs so that one of them hung over the side of it. "Anywhere you want me," she moaned. " _Now_."

"Regina," he reached out, grasping her shoulders. "There will never be a day when I don't want what you're offering," he said. "But now is not the time. We have work to do."

She rolled her eyes. "That's just what I was trying to avoid," she said, stepping back behind the desk and reaching in a drawer. "I was doing all the work myself until you showed up."

Robin looked at the vibrator in her hand incredulously. "Is that some kind of an aid?"

"A poor substitute," she said, making a pouty face. She moved closer, setting it down on the desk. "You can take care of me so much better."

"You were using that? In here?"

"I was nearly at the finish line when you showed up," she said, smiling. "I'm sure it won't take long to get me there again."

Robin stepped back. "Regina, this is _exactly_ what I mean. You aren't yourself. The Regina I know would never do something so unprofessional in her office."

"The Regina you know would do all of that and more anywhere you wanted to do it to her," she said in a low, purring voice. "Anywhere. _Anytime_."

"Regina!" he snapped. "Get ahold of yourself!" He moved to put the desk between them.

"Why don't you get ahold of me?" she asked, stalking him slowly around the desk. "Or I'd be happy to wrap my fingers around any part of you that you'd like."

"Rumplestiltskin said that your behavior is a sign. Think! What could it be a sign of?"

She leaned across the desk, so far that her breast spilled out of the top of it. "It's a sign that I've gone too long without a man," she breathed.

"He told me to take an inventory," Robin said, moving around the desk to counter her as she began to stalk him again. "Can you tuck your breasts back in again, please? I'm trying to think."

Regina slowly - _very_ slowly, pulled the neckline together, then continued she ran a finger up and down, between her breasts. "You like what you see?" she asked.

"You know that I do. But this is important. None of your behavior is making any sense." Robin began ticking items off on his fingers. "You've been falling asleep, comparing yourself to everyone while denigrating yourself, shrewish in the extreme, eating like a glutton...and now..." He shook his head in disgust, then he froze.

"Eating like a glutton...that's it!"

"You want to talk about eating?" she asked, leaning back against the desk again and slowly, oh-so-slowly, inching up her dress.

"Gluttony! It's one of the seven deadly sins! And also sloth, anger, envy...and lust."

Regina stopped what she was doing and looked at him - really looked at him. "Lust?"

"That's right."

"And what do I have to do? Give in?" She smiled, stepping closer.

"Rumplestiltskin said we'd be overcoming things, not indulging in them. Remember?" He raised his brows, looking at her expectantly.

Regina crossed her arms, leaning back against the desk.

"I remember," she grumped. She pushed her hands through her hair, then took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, I've got this." Her eyes cut to Robin again, and she bit her lip.

"Hand me that coat on the back of the chair over there," she said.

He grabbed the coat, holding it out to her.

"If I'm going to get a grip on this," she said, "I need to stop you from looking at me like I'm Thanksgiving dinner."

He lowered his eyes. "Sorry."

Regina pulled the coat on, buttoning and belting it. She was now covered to her knees. "All right," she said. "What now?"

"Perhaps a wholesome activity to counteract it?" Robin suggested. "We could join the children for ice cream?"

Regina nodded. "Ice cream. Right."

"I'll do my best to keep everything as platonic as possible," he said.

She nodded as he held the door open for her and she stepped out into the hallway.

"And I'll do my best not to squirm in my chair," she replied dryly.

###

"She's been taken up to the tower, probably to await sentencing," David whispered, as he and Snow watched from the trees. They'd followed Emma's to the castle walls, and now one of the turrets began to glow with the dim light of torches.

"If we scale the wall over there, on that lower section -" Snow gestured off to the side, "the guards cross in the middle, and when they're walking away toward the other end, there's enough time to get up. Once we take them out, we run along the parapet to the tower."

David shook his head. "It won't work. The master-at-arms holds the keys, and he's down in an interior room, just off the great hall."

"So we need to get into the courtyard, and then inside," Snow said. "It's nearly dark - if we can get through the gate before they close the portcullis..." she tapped her chin. "What we need is a distraction."

David, who had been looking over her shoulder at the gate in question, broke into a grin. "I think we've got that covered."

Snow turned to see what he was looking at, and there, striding through the gate toward his waiting horse (and in full navy uniform), was Killian.

"Wow." Snow stared, and David reached out, gently closing her jaw.

"Please tell me it's the uniform," he sighed.

She turned guilty eyes to meet his. "It is. It really is. The uniform just...wow."

"Let's go head him off," David said. "He can get us into the castle easily enough - then you get to the master at arms while I take care of the guards in the tower."

Snow fell into step beside him as he walked toward the road.

"I think you've got that backwards," she said. "If there are keys to be gotten, that's your job."

"Ah. Right." He held up a hand, flagging Killian down as he approached.

"Good to see you," he called out, reaching for the horse's reins.

Killian pulled back, and the horse trotted nervously. He looked down at the two of them, then removed his hat when he realized Snow was female.

"Your servant, madam," he replied. "I'm Captain Killian Jones. How may I be of service?"

David rolled his eyes as his wife's jaw went slack once more.


	18. Turnabout

"He doesn't know us," Snow whispered under her breath.

"Yeah, I got that," David replied. He looked up at Killian, who was waiting expectantly to see what it was they needed.

"We need your help," David said, gesturing toward the castle. "Someone we know is being held by the king."

Killian gave them a dismissive nod. "Then you'll need to see the Master-at-arms," he replied. "You'll find him inside, down the corridor off the great hall." He started to pull his horse about, but Snow reached up, putting a hand on the horse's flank.

"Please," she said. "Her name is Emma, and -"

"Emma!" Killian broke in. Snow had his complete attention. "Emma Swan?"

David and Snow locked eyes.

"You know her?" David asked.

"I've only recently become acquainted with Miss Swan, and I'm sorry to tell you that she was the victim of a simple misunderstanding, and has been routed by the local constable without due process of law." His jaw was ticking furiously. It was clear to see how angry he was.

"We can help," David said. His eyes shifted to Snow, and she gave him a tiny nod. "We need to get Emma back home. To Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke?" Killian looked down at them curiously. "Is that in the Enchanted Forest?"

"No, but we all come from there," Snow said. "And once you visit, you'll want to stay. You'll be... _hook_ ed."

Killian blinked, and David pressed his advantage. "It's a _Jolly_ place, all right. Safe from marauders and pirates..."

He looked up at Killian, who was now staring at him with one eyebrow cocked.

"Well, go on then," Killian quipped. "Let's see how much more you can wring out of it."

"You're back?" Snow asked.

He swung down off his horse to stand in front of her. "I'm back." He looked down at the tricorn hat in his hand. "I would imagine the uniform came as quite a shock."

"You have no idea," David said dryly. "Now what's going on with Emma?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he said. "She was falsely accused of stealing, and while the merchant was willing to dismiss his accusation, the local constable was not. She's been taken to the tower."

"Just as I thought," David said. "George never was one for a fair trial."

"If he finds out who she is..." Snow said.

"How would he know that?" David said reassuringly. "We're the same age, remember. No one would think she's our daughter for a moment."

"You're thinking in the real world, mate," Killian reminded him. "We're not in that world anymore. And we have no idea what George knows."

"Do you have any pull here?" Snow asked. "That's an awful lot of scrambled eggs on your uniform."

Killian looked affronted. " _What?_ "

"The gold braid-y stuff," Snow said. "It's all merit decoration, right?"

"The epaulettes are an indicator of rank and merit," he snapped. "I captain the fastest vessel in the fleet and I'm soon to be promoted to commodore."

"Really?" Snow's jaw went slack again.

David sighed loudly, reaching out to chuck her under the chin. "Sorry for the disbelief," he said. "We're just not used to seeing you with any regard for authority. It's a new experience."

"Yes, well...you're right," Killian grumbled. "I do have some pull here, but not in this situation. We're going to need bigger guns."

"You have someone in mind?"

He paused, and then he rubbed his ear. "My brother."

David couldn't help but smile. "The stubborn arse?"

"The very same."

"Your brother is alive?" Snow asked, smiling. "Killian, that's wonderful!"

"Yes - it is."

He gave a funny half-smile and Snow reached out, touching his arm. "Once we rescue Emma, maybe we could meet him?"

"I'd like to meet the stubborn arse," David said. "I've been told I'm a lot like him."

"I'll arrange it personally," Killian said. "But first...I'll get Liam to approach George, if he can. It's possible George considers Emma to be no more than a common thief and won't mind remanding her to Liam's custody. And while they're talking, we'll get in position, just in case. I can get us into the courtyard before the gates close easily enough."

"That sounds like a plan," David agreed. "We'll wait here until you signal us."

"Stay out of sight, just in case George is about," Killian reminded them. "I'll return shortly."

###

Isaac removed the duct tape from the Lionstone brooch with disgust, ripping it off the pen he'd tried to tape it to. He wadded up the sheet of paper he'd been writing on, and tossed it into the pile that surrounded the small trash can by his bed. He looked out the cabin window, thinking.

"Aha!" he said, reaching for the large, sharpened quill he'd set off to the side. He carefully opened the pin on the brooch, then stabbed his finger with it. A drop of blood welled immediately, and he drew it up with the end of the quill. Then he set the quill to the paper, and wrote.

Nothing. Just words.

He made a sound of disgust and wadded up the paper, throwing it, then he stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked on it angrily. A soft, throaty chuckle sounded behind him and he glared over his shoulder, expecting Lily, but seeing her mother instead.

He stiffened, then his eyes turned wary as he forced a smile.

"Maleficent...how lovely to see you."

She made a tsking noise. "That's not how magic works, you know. The magic is in the stone, not in the pin. It was an amulet once, then someone reset the stone, probably to conceal its true power."

"Someone?"

"Oh, all right - I did it," she admitted. "And when I saw it in Rumplestiltskin's shop, I wanted it back. Belle sold it to me for a pittance, completely unaware of the power within it."

"She should have done her research," Isaac said smugly.

"Like you did? When you had Lily steal it from me?" She stepped closer, advancing on him, and he sprang into motion, putting the table between them.

"But didn't we solve the problem nicely?" he asked. "No more reminders of all that you've lost. No more interference from heroes who do more harm than good. You're free to live your life now!"

"I had that already," Maleficent said. "I had Lily, and that's all I needed. All I wanted. And I don't forget for one moment that when you rewrote the history book, you wrote me _out_."

Isaac put his hands up in front of him. "Now, let's not be hasty -"

"Mother."

Lily's voice was calm but her eyes showed she meant business as she stood in the doorway.

Maleficent turned to address her, and a gentle understanding shone in her eyes.

"Lily, whatever he's been whispering in your ear, whatever he's been instigating - it has to stop. Remember what Dr. Hopper said? You cannot move forward until you let go of the past."

"That's exactly what I did," she said flatly. "I let them go. All of them. Snow and Charming, and their perfect little family. Emma and the life of love I should have had. Regina and the love she robbed you of by imprisoning you all those years. All of them gone and not reminding us of all that they've taken from us." She took a deep breath. "They'll soon all be an unpleasant memory, and even that will fade, with time."

"No it won't." Maleficent's voice was quiet, but sure.

"It won't fade, Lily. The memory will grow and fester and eat at you. It'll grow teeth and tear you apart, and all because you never truly faced it and decided not to let any of that define you anymore. This isn't progress. This is _cowardice_." She took in a deep breath, trying to keep a reign on her temper.

"I'm going to take the brooch to Belle," Maleficent said. "She's going to need it to bring them back."

"You can't do this," Lily bit out. "I've worked too hard."

"That's just it," Maleficent said. "You haven't done the work at all. Growth isn't easy. But it's worth it, I promise. Come with me, now. Let's go and see Archie -"

"No!" Lily shouted. "No more! No more discussions, no more self-reflection! I know what I am. And I may never get a happily ever after, but I'm going to make sure no one else gets one, either."

"Lily...this isn't the way."

"Don't listen to her!" Isaac interjected. "I've almost figured out how to reactivate the pen -"

His words cut off abruptly when Maleficent flicked her wrist, changing him into a cockroach. "Scurry along," she said. "You're not needed here anymore."

"So you can vanquish your enemies, but I have to 'work through' mine?" Lily sniped. "How is that even remotely fair?"

"Lily -"

"No! You're not taking this back! No one is taking this back!" Lily's eyes began to glow, and she ran for the table, scooping up the brooch before racing back through the doorway, obviously intent on changing into her dragon form. Maleficent ran out after her, looking around in confusion when she saw no sign of her daughter. She lifted her eyes to the skies, but Lily was already gone.

She glanced down as a cockroach scurried by, and she lifted her foot, hovering it over the insect a moment before setting it down again. She watched Isaac move off into the grass.

"No Lily," she said through gritted teeth. "I have to work through it, too."

###

"It's been too long," Killian whispered. "He was granted an immediate audience. That was over an hour ago." He leaned out from the wagon they were crouched behind in the courtyard. "There's still no sign of him."

"And the Master-at-arms hasn't been summoned either," David whispered back. "He would have passed right by that doorway if he had."

"How much longer should we give him?" Snow asked. "I don't like the feel of this."

"Neither do I," Killian agreed.

"We're going to have to make a move and hope for the best," David said. "You two - get rid of those guards on the parapet. I'll go relieve the Master-at-arms of his keys."

Snow gave him a nod and quick kiss, and when David turned to look at him, Killian raised a brow.

"I'm not going to kiss you, mate."

"But I'm loving the uniform," David quipped.

Snow rolled her eyes at the both of them. "We've got work to do. Come on." She prodded Killian forward, and David ran over to flatten himself against the nearby doorway. A quick glance inside showed a nearly empty hall, except for a scullery maid sweeping out the hearth at the far end. David straightened his shoulders, walking nonchalantly, as though he were nothing more than a normal guest of the castle.

A moment later he stepped inside the Master-at-arms' office, and closed the door. There was a muffled sound, like a stifled shout, and a chair screeched across the stone floor. This was followed by two loud thuds, and then David carefully opened the door, snapping the key onto his keyring and tucking it inside his doublet. He carefully wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, then he straightened his shoulders and walked through the great hall once more.

He could hear a group of voices nearby, and the sound was coming from the stairwell which led up to the receiving chambers and council rooms above. He quickened his pace, giving the scullery maid a pleasant smile and a nod as he walked through to the courtyard again. He took a quick look around before breaking into a run for the far end, then up the ascending stairs to the parapet, where he passed the bodies of the two unconscious guards gagged, bound and propped against the wall.

"David," Snow whispered loudly. "Over here! This cell!"

He ran for the turret at the end, and there was Emma, with her hand through the bars, and her fingers were entwined with Killian's.

"Dad! Hurry!"

David had just fit the key into the lock when Snow's voice called out "David!"

They all turned in unison to see half a dozen guards with crossbows raised, and standing before them was a visibly angry Admiral.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Three wanted criminals," Liam spat and then his eyes narrowed as they fell on Killian. "And an officer of the navy who is shortly to be court-martialed and hung for treason."


	19. Alliances

"Liam...I can explain," Killian began.

"The time for explanations is over." Liam's voice was biting, clearly showing his betrayal. "These three are known traitors to the crown, Killian. And as you asked me here to plead on this woman's behalf," he pointed at Emma. "I can only assume that you were well aware of the implications."

"Liam, it's all been a misunderstanding. If you'll allow me to explain -"

"God, King and country, Killian. This is our code. This is where the very essence of our honor lies. And you have sullied it." He turned to the captain of the guard. "This man is mine to deal with, as a now faces a full court-martial before he will be hung, as is naval custom. The other three are to be remanded into my custody for extradition."

"Extradition?" The Captain questioned. "To where?"

"Our neighboring kingdom, ruled by Zelena," Liam answered. "George doesn't want a quick death for any of them, so they're to be sent to the salt mines for the duration of their greatly shortened lives."

"No!" Killian's face went white. "Liam, you can't do this."

"I can and _will_ do whatever my king requires of me. Duty first, and always." He turned to the guards. "You two - accompany your captain and me - and don't let them out of your sight."

He turned to go and one of the guards stepped forward to relieve David of his key before he opened the cell door and hauled Emma out. The guards formed a semi-circle around them as they walked them down to the dock.

"Where are we going?" Killian asked.

"The Vanguard is not yet sea-worthy, due to a few minor carpentry errors, otherwise I'd put you directly into the brig there. As it is, you're to be held aboard the Excelsior, since it has the largest brig." Liam motioned the guards to walk them up the gangplank. "There's something quite fitting about a man being jailed in his own ship. Perhaps it will give you time to dwell on your narrow view of honor, while the rest of us live our lives freely over your head."

The captain of the guard went down the stairs into the passageway to the deck below, followed by Killian, then Snow, David and Emma, and finally the last two guards. A moment later came the sound of a loud thump, scuffling, shouting, and more thumps and crashes. Liam walked quickly over to the stairway, then backed up with a great sigh of relief when he saw Killian ascending.

"Thank God," Liam said. "Now keep that sword trained on me, in case anyone is looking. It won't do to have me look like I'm complicit in this."

Emma took Killian's hand as he helped her up the steps.

"You were in on it?" she asked.

"His words were clues," Killian said. "The passageway belowdecks is notoriously narrow on the Excelsior, allowing only one person at a time to go below. At the bottom of the stairs is a low-hanging beam, one that Liam has crowned himself on entirely too many times when visiting my ship. It was a simple matter to give the guard a shove and knock him out before surprising the others."

"Did you really think I'd allow another of King George's blood feuds to rob you of your right to a fair trial?" Liam asked. "All of this is complete nonsense, with no basis in fact. I'm a man of honor," he said. "And this is not honorable."

"You've gone against your king," Killian replied.

"And I'll do it again, if I have to." He turned to look at Snow and David, who'd just come up on deck. "Are you all right? No injuries?"

"No, we're fine," Snow answered. "Thank you for helping us."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," David said warmly. "And to have the opportunity to divest the guard of this again." He held up the key.

"Yes, well, it'll all be short-lived if you don't get out of here," Liam said. He looked over at Killian. "You'll have to truss me up and leave me - I can be of more help to you if George thinks we're at odds."

"I'll get the sails up," David said. "Emma - can you pull in the mooring line?"

"On it," she said. She gave Liam an impulsive hug. "Thank you. No wonder Killian loves you so much."

She jogged off, and Liam raised a very Jones-ish eyebrow at his brother. Killian rubbed his ear. "You know how women are - they romanticize everything."

He walked his brother down the plank, and Liam sat down next to one of the mooring pillars, keeping watch as Killian tied him securely to it.

"Don't gag me," he said. "I need to be able to shout for help once you're out on the horizon."

Killian nodded. "Tell them you were knocked out - that way they won't question why you didn't call for help sooner." He secured the last knot. "Is that too tight?"

"It's fine. Go." Liam looked over at his brother. "Killian - do you know why I did this? Really did this?"

"Because you love me." Killian didn't hesitate.

"Yes. And because you clearly love _her,_ " Liam explained. "I know true love when I see it, and I've seen it rarely in my life. You deserve it, Killian. Hold onto it."

"I will." He put a hand to his brother's shoulder. "We'll meet again."

"George's reign is already precarious. I can help move that along, being in my position. You'll be home soon."

"Killian!" Emma called out. "We've got to go!"

"She's right," Liam agreed. "Go to her, brother."

"Liam..."

Liam gave him that same, familiar smile - it made something warm and at the same time painful spread through his insides.

"I know, Killian. I know. Now go!"

Killian got to his feet, forcing them up the gangplank, then he reached down to haul it in. The ship began to pull away, with David at the wheel, and he stood at the railing, his eyes on his brother until he could see him no more.

###

Lily pushed through the woods until she came to a clearing, finally stopping to rest with her back against a tree. She'd surprised her mother by diving into a nearby car -she'd learned to hotwire them in her teens - and waiting until she flew away to drive off. Her mother was no doubt scanning the skies, sure she was in dragon form.

She opened her palm, looking at the brooch within it. She closed her fingers around it again, squeezing hard.

"No one is going to take this from me," she whispered. "No one." She stuffed the brooch down in the pocket of her jeans.

She was just going to have to find a place to hide. The cabin was out of the question - Isaac had already staked his claim there and she couldn't return. Granny's would be the first place anyone would look, being the only boarding house in town. Part of her perversely wanted to take over the apartment Emma had lived in with her family, but she couldn't chance that someone would return there for baby supplies, since Neal was being cared for by Granny and Red.

She was just going to have to make do in the forest, since it would provide cover, especially from anything circling the sky looking for her. She trudged along, steering away from larger clearings and ducking every so often when she thought she heard the beating of large, leathery wings. She broke through another thick area of brush and trees and there, in front of her, was the trailer.

It didn't look like much, she'd give it that, but it was hard to find, and that made it ideal. From the look of it, it had been abandoned for a while. She stepped closer and knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

No answer. She made a quick walk around it, trying to peek into curtained windows, but wasn't successful. She got back around to the door again, and with the help of a credit card from her wallet, managed to jimmy it open.

It was surprisingly clean inside, if a little shabby. She stepped inside, and ran her fingers along a countertop before opening the refrigerator to look inside. There was only one unopened bottle of beer that had been there for God-knows-how-long. She reached for it, but froze as her fingers closed around it and a voice sounded from behind her.

"There's half a package of oreos in the cupboard behind you," the man said. "I find that they go well with beer."

Lily straightened slowly. "Sorry," she said. "I thought this place was -"

"Abandoned?" He stepped further in, setting down two bags of groceries on a nearby table. "It had been. Not so much anymore." He held out a hand. "I'm August."

She took his hand and shook it slowly, not entirely sure what to make of his warm blue-green eyes, or the way he was looking at her. "Lily," she replied. "And I'll just clear out. Sorry."

"No," he said, gesturing to the groceries with his hand. "If you're hungry, I'd love to have some company. I was making fettucine alfredo, and I really shouldn't eat the whole panful myself."

"It's okay," she said. "I need to be going. I have to..." her voice trailed off and she looked out the window to the woods beyond. "I have to do something before it gets too dark out."

"Like find a place for the night?" August asked, and his eyes seemed to see right through her, but not in an unkind way.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I've been there a few times, myself. I know what it's like to be on the run." He turned back to the groceries and began unloading them. "I know you don't know me and have even less reason to trust me, but here's the offer: one hell of a dinner, some good conversation, and if I find you on the couch in the morning, I'll make you breakfast, too. No expectations beyond that, and you can leave anytime you need to."

Lily stood rocking from foot-to-foot for a moment, clearly unsure. She only knew he was the guy her Mom and the others had held captive. Which meant he was probably one of the good guys.

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but you probably don't want to be seen hanging with me," Lily said.

August looked up from the lower cupboard he'd been stashing some cleaning products in and grinned. "I could easily say the same. Did you abandon someone you had vowed protect? Steal from a friend? Take a cure from someone who told you they were dying, and use it for yourself instead?"

Lily's eyebrows went up. "Harsh."

"I know. I have a lot to atone for. Staying motivated to do so...that's the hard part." He stood up, dusting his hands. "With all due respect, Lily - you've got nothing on me."

She gave him a begrudging smile. "Is your fettucine really that good?"

"The best. Won't even give Granny the recipe."

"Wow. You _are_ a bastard."

August threw his head back and laughed.

"There's a bottle of wine in one of those bags," he said. "I'll get it open if you find some glasses."

She reached into the dish drainer by the sink, pulling out a chipped coffee mug and a small mason jar. "Good enough?" she asked.

August pulled the wine out of the sack, then reached in a drawer and found the bottle opener. He poured a liberal splash into each container.

"To new friends," he said, raising his mason jar.

"To old hideaways," she countered, looking around before clinking his jar with her cup. "Now where's my fettucine?"


	20. Forwarned

"How do you feel?" Robin asked gently.

Regina pushed her bowl of ice cream aside and took in a shaky breath. "Better. A _lot_ better, actually."

The corner of Robin's mouth lifted and he leaned in. "Pity," he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"You know...I don't know how much of this is my affliction - and how much is just being around you," she replied.

"For the record," he said in a low voice. "I plan to take you up on every single thing you offered. Every. Single. Thing."

Regina's thighs tightened under the table and she cast a glance over at Henry and Roland, who were playing on a pinball machine in the corner of the ice cream parlor. "There are children present," she said, through gritted teeth. "And my hold on this is precarious."

Robin moved away, lifting his hands in front of him. "Backing off," he said. "Sorry."

"Don't I get some kind of prize for this?" Regina asked. "Everybody else gets keys and jewels and seals of approval. I don't seem to be getting anything."

"Self-satisfaction?" Robin offered with a shrug.

She raised a brow. "Hardly."

"Perhaps the prize will...present itself...once you've..."

Robin was talking, but his eyes were focused firmly over her shoulder as his voice trailed off. Regina turned to look and just as she did, Robin sprang into action. He was out of his chair and running across the shop to a woman who was clearly in distress. She was holding a toddler, and the child was struggling, but not making a sound.

"Help!" the woman screamed. "Someone, please help me! My baby!"

Regina leaped out of her chair as well, but Robin had already taken action. He held the child firmly and administered three sharp blows between the shoulder blades. The child gave a watery cough, dislodging a large chunk of ice cream cone from his throat, and then he began to cry - a welcome sound that had his mother weeping as well. She reached for the child, rocking and comforting him as she looked up at Robin gratefully.

"Thank you!" she said."You saved his life!"

"Sadly, I have some experience with this," Robin said. "When my boy was younger, he'd put everything in his mouth. One day, he nearly choked to death on a river stone. Lucky for me, a healer was fishing in the river nearby. She heard my shouts and saved him. I've never forgotten what she did."

"I'll never forget what you did," the woman said. "How can I repay you?"

"No payment necessary," Robin said, holding up a hand. "Not for this."

"But there _is_ something you can help us with," Regina replied. "Robin is currently trying to get his commerce license."

Robin looked over at Regina, finally getting a clue. He reached into his pocket. "I'm looking for character endorsements," he said, unfolding the paper that already had Marco's signature on it.

"Of course." The woman fished in her purse with one hand while balancing her toddler with the other. She finally pulled out a pen. "Where do I sign?"

"Right here." Robin placed the paper down on the table in front of her. She signed with a flourish.

"Thank you again," she said.

"Papa! You're a hero!" Roland chirped, throwing his arms around his father.

The woman smiled down at him as she collected her things and returned her toddler to his stroller. "Yes, he is," she agreed. "Your papa is a hero."

"I'll get the door for you," Henry offered.

"Take care," Robin called after her, as she pushed the stroller outside.

"Well. That's another one down," Regina remarked. "Now what?"

"Can we go for a drive?" Henry asked. "In the car?"

"Please!" Roland called out.

"It's as good an idea as any," Robin said, tucking the letter back into his pocket. "Maybe a trip across the town line? We could go to New York."

"Pizza!" Henry said.

"All right," Regina agreed. "But bathroom first - that's a long trip."

Roland and Henry rushed off, shouting and laughing, and Regina felt Robin slide his arms around her, holding her from behind.

"Is this all right?" he asked.

"More than all right."

"You know what I mean."

"I've got a handle on it now," she sighed. "I do have to say that the sight of you in hero mode lends a definite surge to the libido."

"Is that a fact? I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Do."

"Ready!" Roland squealed, running up to them with Henry on his heels.

"Let's rock," Henry said. "Can I drive?"

Regina gave him a look. "Nice try."

They loaded into Cruella's car, and headed for the town line. As they crossed, the air seemed to shimmer and ripple, and a blinding light made them throw their arms up to shield their eyes. Regina slammed on the brakes, and as the spots cleared, two things became evident.

First, Henry and Roland were gone.

And second...this wasn't Maine.

###

He felt Emma's hand on his shoulder as he watched the land disappear over the horizon.

"Hey," she said softly. "You okay?"

Killian's jaw tightened, but his eyes were soft as he looked down at her. "I don't like leaving him to George's wrath."

"Well," she said, brushing an imaginary speck of dust off his impeccable uniform. "I would say that your brother has a talent for theatrics. It must run in the family. George will believe him when he says we got away."

"That doesn't mean he won't punish him for it anyway."

She sighed, putting her head down on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I can't help but feel like it's all my fault. If I hadn't stuffed that candlestick in the basket thinking it belonged there..."

He slid an arm around her, then tilted his head down, kissing the top of her head. "It's all right, Swan. It's just a dream." His eyes moved back to the horizon again. "Even if we wish parts of it were real."

"We're going to have to find a way back," she said. "You've got to get that bottle."

He reached into the inside pocket of his uniform jacket and pulled the bottle out, quirking a brow at her. "You mean this bottle?"

She took it from him with a smile. "Smart ass. When did you get it?"

"When I went back to get Liam's help." He held the bottle up. "And with the water from three of the seven seas in it already - I only need four more. I can take care of one of those right now."

He moved over to a chest stowed near the stairs to the upper deck and fished out a leather mug, then grabbed a coil of rope, looping it through the handle. He lowered it down over the side and into the water, pulling it up when it filled.

Emma leaned out over the rail, watching, and she unstoppered the bottle for him, holding it out. "Wouldn't he have this one already?" she asked. "It is his home sea, so to speak."

"Precisely," Killian answered. "Liam had always intended to put the waters from his home shore in last." He poured a small amount into the bottle and sealed it once again with the cork. "And now we're down to three."

"I never knew you to water your drinks down," David said, calling down from the wheel deck.

Emma held up the bottle. "We found his thing."

"His thing?" David made an odd face.

"His number seven thing," Emma clarified. "He's got a bottle with water from the seven seas - or four of them, anyway."

"So where to now?" David asked."Where's the next sea?"

"Well..." Killian walked up to the wheel deck, taking the wheel from David. "Let me think. In addition to this one, he's got the Sunless Sea, the Eastern Sea, The Great Northern Sea, leaving us the Sea of Núrnen, the Aegir Sea, and the sea of Sorrows."

"The Sea of Sorrows," Emma mused. "Why am I not liking that one?"

"I think we need to take an inventory," Snow said. "We can't forget that we're running out of time. I have two gems down, and David has two keys, counting the one we just got. Have we gotten any further with figuring out your seven things?" she asked Emma.

"Nada," Emma grimaced. "I still don't have a clue."

"And we don't know what's up with Regina or Henry, unless they've figured that out," David said.

"I just wish we knew how much time we have," Snow said.

"Three days, eleven hours and few minutes," Rumple answered her. He was sitting on the railing, steadying himself on the riggings as the ship dipped and swayed.

"More than half gone," David said gravely.

"Can you give us any clues about Emma, Henry or Regina?" Killian asked.

"Regina is sorted," Rumple said. "Emma is still an unknown, but Henry, well, I can say only that he should look to his nature."

"Birds? Birds are his nature?" Emma was trying to make sense of it, but it wasn't working. "We'll have to circle back to that one."

"We need a way to track the time in the real world," David said.

"That is precisely why I'm here." Rumple held out his hand, and in it was a small branch with leaves upon it. "This branch is from a horse-chestnut tree," Rumple said. "The leaves are normally in groups of seven, but as you can see, this branch is down to three and a half. When the last leaf disappears and the branch begins to fade, your time is up."

David took the branch. "Thank you."

"Is there any word from the other side?" Snow asked. "Do they know what's going on and how to help us on their end?"

Rumple smiled slightly. "Belle has everything well in hand. She only needs one more component and they'll be ready to receive you."

And with that, he winked out again. David held up the branch, studying it. "Three and a half days. That's not much time."

"That could be decades in here, mate," Killian reminded him. "Time runs differently in the dreamscape."

"At least now we have a way of tracking it," Emma said. "So we'd better have a plan of attack."

"Agreed," David said, tucking the leaf into his coat. "Where to next?"

Killian held up his bottle. "As I am the only one in need of sea water, and we happen to be aboard the fastest ship in all the realms, it would be prudent to set a course."

"Good thinking," Emma replied. "So which of the remaining seas is closest?"

Killian made a face. "That would be Aegir."

"Wait - _the_ Aegir Sea?" David asked. "My mother used to read me those stories."

"The Aegir Sea..." Snow said, her eyes widening. "Hook - you've actually _been_ there?"

"Once," Hook said. "I made a clandestine deal with an old man who needed some cargo delivered - no questions asked. I completed the task, but the man turned out to be more than he appeared. He also reneged on the terms of our offer, so I got out of there, taking the cargo with me. He was unable to do much about it since I'd had the foresight to force him to make a vow of ice and fire - one that ensured he would never directly or indirectly harm me."

Emma's brows went up. "That's a lot of foresight."

"A necessary precaution on my part," Killian said. "His reputation preceded him."

"You didn't..." Snow's jaw dropped. "You aren't talking about..."

Killian grimaced. "His name was Loki. And we're going to Jotunheim."


	21. Near, Far, In A Motorcar

"Can you explain to me how it is that we're in a flying car?" Regina asked.

Robin rolled down his window to look out over the side. It was a long, long way down. They were high enough that everything looked entirely too tiny.

"I think there may be a village down there," Robin said, gesturing out his window. "Perhaps you could steer toward it."

"And what? Hover above it?" She glanced at him disdainfully. "I'm _not_ a chauffeur."

"If you put on the brake, perhaps we'll descend," Robin pointed out.

"Or just plummet from the sky." Regina said, raising her brows in alarm.

"We can't stay up here forever," Robin said. "Can't you use your magic?"

Regina waved her hand with a flourish, but nothing happened. "Not a thing," she said. "Wherever we are, this car is the only magic around."

She steered the car in the direction of the village, which was set on a coast. People were gathering in the streets, gesturing up at them as they flew by, and Regina found that by circling and gently applying the brake, the car began to descend. At last, they touched down in what appeared to be the town square, where a contingent of guards from the nearby castle was waiting to greet them.

"In the name of the King and Queen of Vulgaria, you are hereby ordered to surrender your flying car."

Regina straightened her shoulders and stared the man down. "I am Queen Regina of the Enchanted Forest. I demand an audience."

"You're nobody," the guard sneered. "Not in Vulgaria." He gestured to his men. "Take them to the dungeons!"

###

Henry stumbled slightly, regaining his balance. He was in Central Park, and just barely missed being run over by a hansom cab. He made a disgusted noise, chiding himself for his inattention. He moved off the pathway into the grass for a moment, and fished out his cellphone.

"Damn." He looked around guiltily to see if anyone heard that slip out, then made a face as he stared at the dead cellphone in his hand. Why didn't he recharge it before he left?

He'd told his mom he was going to study, but really, all he wanted was some privacy. After nearly two years, he'd finally found her. That was nearly as easy as it should have been. Some people just don't have a virtual presence, and when you're working from a crappy laptop in an apartment with a mother who knows how to dog your every step, stuff like this takes some serious finesse.

And now he was out where he could finally talk without another set of ears listening in, and he hadn't charged his damn cellphone.

" _God_ dammit." He looked around again, this time in triumph for having added to his epithet. He wasn't too far from the castle, and they ought to have some kind of outlets somewhere in that area...shouldn't they? He didn't need it for long. He moved over to a less-traveled path, and started walking.

It was several minutes before he started to get the feeling. It was an icy trickle down his back, just a tiny nudge of something that wasn't quite right...he glanced around, not seeing an immediate threat. That is, until he noticed the bird.

It was perched on a park bench along the path. It seemed to be staring at him, its black head was cocked to one side, and as Henry walked past, the head turned to follow. It spread its dark wings, and alighted ahead atop a nearby piece of playground equipment, in child-friendly area of the park, and two others joined it. By the time Henry got closer, it was a half-dozen birds now, flapping their wings and settling clawed talons on the cold metal of the bars.

Henry glanced up at the sound of flapping wings and saw another twenty or more birds streaking through the sky, only this time, they weren't aiming for the playground. They were after him. The birds on the jungle gym alighted as one in a dark cloud of beating wings and screeching calls, and Henry began to run, his eyes casting about for shelter anywhere he could find it.

They swooped and attacked, pecking at his head and face and hands as he threw them up to protect himself. Claws dug into his arms and tore at his hair, and he called for help even though there was no one in sight. He stumbled, nearly going down and heard them screeching louder, as if in triumph, and he realized with a deep and sickening terror that no one was going to help him. They were going to kill him. He had a nauseating memory of some bad horror movie he'd stayed up to watch one night - the victim had been left in a field, and birds had pecked out his eyes.

He was perspiring now, arms flailing, hardly able to see through the flapping wings and blood running into his eyes from the wounds on his head. He saw the tipped-over garbage can through a haze of sweat and blood and made a dive for it, grateful to find that whatever trash had been inside had fallen out when it tipped. He pulled it over on top of himself, pulling his knees in so that it enclosed him completely.

He could hear the birds screaming, pecking and beating against the can, alighting and diving and throwing themselves against it, trying to dislodge it from him. He was shaking so hard, he was afraid they might just be able to do it. He braced his knees against the outside of the can, trying to create enough tension to keep it from moving. It was close and dank and smelled of something rotten, and he gagged, hard.

His voice was a bare whisper, and he thought again of his dead cellphone as his lips formed the name.

"Mom..."

###

"On your feet," Grumpy said, nudging Regina with a pickaxe. "The king needs us working."

Regina raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"It's the Queen's birthday," Grumpy said. "He's got us on present duty and nobody sits out on my watch." He gave her another prod. "Get to work."

"Oh, so this one is your scenario?" she asked. "It figures. It's not like dwarves have exciting social lives or anything else to do with their time." She got to her feet, dusting off her dress.

"Move it!" Grumpy said, pointing with his pickaxe off toward the workroom area of the dungeon. Regina's eyes narrowed.

"I'll remind you, dwarf... I don't do manual labor." She pulled herself to her full height, so that she could look down on him as loftily as possible. "I am _royalty_ ," she reminded him.

"You ain't in the enchanted forest anymore, sister," Grumpy countered. "And unless you have an urge to see your royal head rolling into a basket underneath a guillotine, I would suggest you follow me."

Regina made a face, but forced her feet to move as she walked behind the dwarf down the long, dim tunnel that led from the cell area to the workroom. Once she entered the room, her eyes landed on Robin, who was hard at work making some kind of life-sized rocking horse. She crossed to room to him.

"What the hell is this?"

He continued sanding the hindquarters. "Apparently, the king has a love for toys, and the queen gets a new rocking horse every year on her birthday."

"How old is she? Five?" Regina snarked.

"Don't let anyone h-h-hear ACHOO! you," Sneezy said, wiping his nose with a handkerchief. "The queen is not to be disparaged."

"A sovereign leader who collects toys?" Regina sneered. "It's a bit...distasteful, don't you think?"

"Says the woman who collected hearts that she ripped out of her subjects," Grumpy countered. "Grab some tools and get to work. No lollygagging."

Regina held up one carefully manicured hand. "Do these hands look like they've ever built a toy?" she said. "I buy what I need. Or it's given to me, as is my due."

Robin reached out, setting a hand on her arm. "Regina," he said quietly. "You're not above this."

"What are you talking about?" she asked incredulously. "Of _course_ , I'm above this. I'm the _queen_."

He gave her a placating smile. "Here, you're just another worker," Robin pointed out. "And that's exactly what you need to be. You can't let _pride_ keep you from doing what needs to be done."

She started to protest, but his unusual emphasis on the word "pride" sank in. She rolled her eyes as he gave her a wry grin.

"I suppose I'll have to risk splinter and hammered thumbs, won't I?" she complained.

"I'm afraid so," he said, chucking her under the chin. "I have no doubt you are up to the task. You're a brilliant, resourceful woman, Regina. You can figure this out."

"Enough chatting!" Grumpy yelled from across the room. He pointed at the blank sheets of paper down on the table. "Figure out a design and then get building!" He turned to throw a wooden block at a dwarf in the corner. "Sleepy! Up and at 'em!"

Sleepy scurried off the stool he'd been snoozing on and joined Regina at the table.

"What do you have in mind," he asked, yawning widely.

"How do I know?" Regina said, shaking her head. "Have I ever built a toy for a grown person before?" Robin gave her a look, and she let out a sigh. "It would help if I knew her a little better," Regina pointed out. "Her likes, her dislikes -"

"She hates kids," Sleepy volunteered. "She locks them all away in the dungeons."

"The things she likes to wear..." Regina finished.

"I have a picture," Happy said, smiling widely. "I keep it with me, always." He pulled the picture out of his pocket, and Regina's eyes widened. She took in the long, blonde braids, the thigh-high fishnet stockings and the tightly cinched corset. She turned the picture towards Robin with an pointed look. His eyes widened as well.

"She's...quite something," Regina replied, handing the picture back to Happy. "Does she always dress that way?"

"Only when she and the king are playing their games," he replied, flushing slightly. "She's a bit of a scamp."

"Clearly."

"She locks the children in the dungeons?" Robin asked. "Where?"

"Down below us," Happy replied. "There's another level down. Their parents come to visit sometimes."

"That's awful," Robin said. "We've got to help them!"

"You've got to get to work!" Grumpy said, pushing him with the handle of his axe. "That horse ain't gonna paint itself!"

Regina stood there thinking, her fingertips drumming on the edge of the table. "A toy for a woman..." she said.

"A woman who doesn't really like toys," Walter said. "Her husband does. She just smiles and pretends they make her happy."

Regina nodded, her eyes narrowing as she thought some more. "A toy for a woman who isn't made happy by the toys she's got. It has to be something unlike anything she's already got, and something that makes her happy."

"And makes her husband the king happy, as well," Robin suggested. "Since he's the one who _does_ like toys."

Regina began to smile a slow, cat-like smile. "I think I have just the thing." She turned to Grumpy. "We're going to need some finer tools," she said. "And some batteries."

"Batteries?"

"Batteries."

"You heard the sister," Grumpy said. "Get to work!"

Four hours and forty-five minutes later, Regina watched as the queen opened her present with a quizzical look. Regina stepped forward with a smile. "Allow me?" she asked, taking the package from the queen.

"This is a special, magical...wand," Regina said. "A toy unlike any you've ever seen - or felt - before. Simply push this button," she pressed down on the button and the wand began to vibrate. "And the wand will take you to a magical realm filled with pleasures unknown."

"Pleasures?" the queen asked, with great interest.

Regina lowered her voice and leaned in. "Oh yes. Simply apply the wand anywhere you desire..."

The queen locked eyes with Regina, then her gaze dropped. She licked her lips hesitantly. "Anywhere?"

"Anywhere?" The king echoed, clearly intrigued as well.

Regina's eyes dropped, then came back up. "Anywhere."

"Did you hear that my little chu-chi face?" the king cooed.

"We're going to have such fun, my teddy bear," she responded, walking her fingers up his arm. "This is the best present you have ever given me!"

"Excellent work!" the king clapped. "Excellent!"

"I'm glad to have been of service," Regina replied. "And now, if you'll turn your attention to skies..."

The king and queen only had a split second to register that giant nets were dropping upon them, and the queen grabbed for the vibrating wand, holding it close to her as the nets pulled them up and away.

A cheer went up from the peasants as children began flooding into the room, led by Robin, invading and overtaking the guards. In a matter of moments, it was all over. The people gathered round as Regina climbed into the car, and Robin shook the mayor's hand one more time.

"How can we ever thank you," he said. "You've freed the children and given us our country back."

"I'm happy to help," Robin said. "No one should ever take children from their homes and families. It's unconscionable."

"You're a good man," the mayor said, slapping him on the back. "You won't be forgotten here, ever."

"Then perhaps I can prevail upon you to give me your character reference?" Robin asked smoothly, pulling the letter from his pocket.

"Of course!" The man called out for a quill, one was produced, and he added his bold signature below the other two. Robin thanked him again, accepted the loaf of bread the man insisted on pressing into his hands, and climbed in the passenger seat next to Regina.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Just drive," he said. "We'll figure it out later."

"Still no prize showing up for me. How do we even know it worked?"

"You're helpful, not haughty," Robin pointed out. "It worked."

Regina started the engine, and in a few moments they cleared the cheering crowd and headed for the open skies.

"That was brilliant, by the way," Robin praised.

"Never let it be said that I can't be adaptable," Regina replied. "Where do you think the others are now?"

"They could be anywhere," Robin replied. "We just have to have faith that they're taking care of each other."


	22. Jotunheim

Emma rubbed her cheek against Killian's chest with a sigh, and his arm tightened, pulling her in closer.

"Your heart is still pounding," she smirked.

He lifted his head to look down at her. "That surprises you?" he asked. "My heart has been perpetually in that state since I laid eyes on you."

She made an mmm-ing sound and rubbed her leg along his. "If I'd have known then what I was missing..." she sighed.

"I made every effort to inform, as I recall," he pointed out. "You were too busy rebuffing my advances."

"I was too busy waiting for you to betray us and leave us all for dead," she reminded. "And as it turned out, I was right."

He shifted a bit uncomfortably, and she put a hand on his chest.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. You weren't all bad. You saved Aurora's heart."

Her hand fluttered down, stroking his belly soothingly. She felt his stomach muscles tighten, and she traced their lines with gentle fingers

"For the record, I had planned to find a way back to you and get you back home," he said. "I was going to demand of Rumplestiltskin right before I ended his miserable life."

"Really?"

"Really. I'd even bribed one of Cora's guards to release you twenty-four hours after we'd left."

"Ah." She rolled over, stacking her hands on his chest and setting her chin on them. "So you are a softie after all."

He rolled her beneath him, shifting against her just so, and she let out a gasp.

"You couldn't possibly be intimating what I think you are," he said, twining his fingers with hers.

She parted for him easily, pushing up against him. "You're insatiable" she said, giving out a choked moan as he slid into her deeply.

"Then we are well-matched," he growled, burying his face in her neck as he took moved on her like the determined pirate he was.

It was a long while later before they heard the knock on the hatch.

"Hook!" David's voice called. "We're seeing icebergs!"

He sat immediately up in the bed, and Emma struggled out of the blankets to join him.

"On our way," she shouted back.

He looked over at her, quirking a brow. "You might want to run a brush through that glorious hair, Swan," he said. "Otherwise your father will be unable to keep a civil tone while conversing with me."

She got up to her knees on the bed, finger combing his hair off his forehead. "You could do with some smoothing down yourself," she said.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her up against him again for a lingering kiss, pulling away reluctantly when he heard his name being called again.

"He's deliberately thwarting me, you know."

Emma grinned. "I know. But we really should get out there. We've got sea water to find."

She slid off the bed, reaching for her clothes as he donned his own, and in a few moments, they ascended the ladder to the deck.

"It's about time," David griped. "You told me to call you when we started seeing icebergs. I've nearly hit two already."

Killian took the wheel with a watchful eye. "Nearly is as good as we'll get from this point," he said, looking out over the water.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Snow asked. "I can't imagine magic beans grow too well in this climate."

"We don't need them," Killian said. "This sea contains a fixed portal to the Aegir Sea in Jotunheim. Unfortunately, it's deep in a narrow ice crevasse in treacherous seas heavy with ice and undercurrents. Few have made the journey and lived to tell the tale."

"Let me guess," Emma smirked. "Piece of cake for you, right?"

He raised a brow and smiled at her. "Much as I appreciate your faith in me, love, I've only ever made the journey once, and with good reason. I barely escaped with my life and my ship was damaged in the attempt. I've never sought to return."

"Then let's do this and get the hell out of there," David said. "The last thing we want are the Frost Giants getting wind of our visit."

"Or anyone else," Snow said, with a look of foreboding.

"Why do I feel like I'm not getting the full story from any of you?" Emma asked. "What kind of powers does this 'Loki' have? He's a god or something, isn't he?"

"He certainly feel like he is," Snow said. "I've never met him personally, but my mother was from the Northern Kingdom, which borders this sea. There were legends...stories. None of them good. He's powerful, and he's ruthless."

"Which is exactly why all of you should remain belowdecks once we're through to the other side," Killian suggested. "He can't directly harm me, due to the vow he foreswore. None of you have that protection."

"Are you kidding?" Emma said

"Not a chance," David chimed in.

"We're all in this together, Hook," Snow reminded him. "Just because he can't harm you doesn't mean he can't imprison you or force someone else to harm you. Loki is supposed to be even more slippery than Rumplestiltskin when it comes to making deals."

"Precisely," Killian said, with a good deal of exasperation. "He can harm me through all of you. Think about what you're saying. Let me handle this."

"I don't like it," Emma said, sticking her chin up.

"Neither do I," added David. "But he's right."

Snow nodded her agreement. "We'll stay below. But we'll be listening."

"Good," Killian said. "Now find something to brace against. This part of the passage gets tricky."

They all found a section of rope and secured themselves as best they could, and Emma found herself nearly spellbound, watching Killian in action. He was born to be at the wheel, and if they all weren't in such imminent danger, she would swear he was almost enjoying himself. He spun the wheel like a master, rounding the ship between larger bergs, reading the waves and the currents as they pulled and tossed the ship, until they rounded an outcropping of ice and came upon the crevasse.

It was so deep, it appeared black inside, despite the cerulean cast to the ice at the entrance. It seemed impossibly close.

"Killian!" Emma shouted from behind him. "We'll never make it!"

"Where's that faith, Swan?" He joked, spinning the wheel again to bring the ship in at a better angle. The ship tilted sharply and Emma sucked in a breath as it righted itself.

"How long since you were here?' she yelled.

"What?"

"How long? Maybe the passage has closed!"

Killian shrugged, but didn't take his eyes off the approaching ice walls. "We'll find out soon enough," he called back. "Get below, all of you - I want you out of sight the moment we break through."

"Killian -"

"Do, it Swan! I can't be distracted worrying about the lot of you."

Emma felt her father's hand at her elbow. She followed her mother down to the cabin, and David slid the hatch closed behind them.

Killian sighed with relief at the sound of the hatch closing. Now all he had to do was guide them through, dip a bottle in the water, turn about and get the hell out of there before anything malevolent noticed he was there.

"Piece of cake," he muttered to himself. "Whatever that means."

The rudder was pulling hard in the subterranean current, and the sides of the ship had bare inches of clearance and even scraped a moment on one side, as Killian winced and adjusted the wheel to compensate. The darkness closed in, and it felt as if the air itself were getting thicker and harder to breath. A great pressure pushed in from all sides and a high-pitched whistling sound filled the air until suddenly...they were through.

Killian sucked in a deep breath, shaking his arms to stem the fatigue of the last several minutes. He glanced down in suprise to see that his hook was back, as were his pirate clothes. It had taken a good deal of strength getting through and his arms were cramping badly. Still, he didn't have time to pamper himself - he needed to get them the hell back out of there.

The Aegir Sea was a thing of great beauty, partially frozen and clear as blue glass. A glance over the side was like looking into a mirror, showing the ship gliding slowly past. Killian reached for his bottle, and was in the process of lowering it over the side, when a voice came from behind him, chilling the blood in his veins.

"You know, some people never seem learn."

Killian straightened slowly, pasting a bland smile upon his face as he turned around.

"How are you, Loki? Hadn't expected to see you here."

"Clearly. Yet here I am." Loki gave a tight smile, folding his arms around his scepter and leaning against the rail of the ship. "So what sort of death wish brings you here, exactly?"

"Death wish?" Killian shrugged. "I've no quarrel with you. Our business was settled long ago. And aren't you busy ruling Asgard these days?"

Loki's brows lowered as he glowered at Killian. "No. Every time I've worked out an avenue to reclaim my throne, someone seems to betray me. So far, you're the only one who's lived to do so with repurcussions."

"Well then," Killian said amiably. "I suppose that means we have a special bond. I'll treasure that always. Now if you'll excuse me..."

He turned to lean back over again, only to find himself unceremoniously pushed just as the ship glided to a stop near a large sheet of ice. Killian landed hard, skidding for several yards before finally gaining his feet. Loki leaped off the edge of the ship to land next to him, smiling in a way that made the air seem that much colder, somehow.

"You can't hurt me, mate," Killian reminded him. "The vow you took -"

"You needn't remind me of it," Loki snapped. "I was there. And while I've been occupied with far more important things than a double-crossing pirate, you've never entirely left my thoughts."

"Is that right?" Killian smiled. "Well, I'm fond of you, but I can't say I've given you much thought, mate."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "How did you know that I could be bound with a vow of ice and fire?"

"As a pirate, I cultivate many streams of information. It seemed a prudent move."

"Indeed." Loki inclined his head mockingly. "A powerful vow. And now here we are with all this ice...now how about some fire?"

The shout erupted from Killiant as his arm shot out, but he couldn't stop Loki - not before he'd pointed his staff at the ship, and it burst into flames.

"Emma!" The name tore from his throat and he ran, but the flames were impossibly, unnaturally high. At this rate, the ship would be gone in minutes, despite the enchantment in the wood. He could hear a scream, coughs, and he said her name again, screaming it until he was hoarse, running forward and being driven back.

Loki's chuckle carried over the sound of dropping beams and crackling flames and Killian turned on him, raising his hook, only to come down on empty air as Loki shifted magically away.

"No, I can't hurt you, my dear Captain," Loki said goadingly. "But I can take your ship. And now it seems I've taken more than that. What an unexpected bonus." He leaned in, sneering. "Did you love her, Hook? Because that only makes this all the more satisfying."

Killian lunged for him again, sprawling on the ice as Loki easily shifted away once more. He gave a chuckle as Killian put his head down, choking back the rage and the anguish inside.

"Such a pity," Loki said, glancing balefully over at the burning ship. "She was a charming vessel. Not many could navigate that passage and emerge unscathed." He shrugged. "Well, relatively, that is. And now you'll live a nice, long, _protected_ life, remembering all that you've lost."

"Hey!"

Killian's head snapped around, and he sagged back down in relief. There stood Emma and her parents in a cloud of dissipating purple smoke. She'd obviously just magicked them out of the ship.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" She stared at Loki with a wrath that should have cooked him where he stood. Instead, it made him throw back his head and laugh.

"Oh, I like her," he said to Killian. "And she has _powers_. Intriguing." His gaze shifted over to David. "And you..." he stared at David thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "You look familiar. Have you been to Jotunheim?"

David raised his sword. "Hopefully, I look like someone who's taught you a lesson before."

"Hmmmm." Loki said, shaking his head. "I'm sure it'll come to me eventually. And you..." he looked at Snow. "Are you a good friend of hers?" He pointed his scepter at Emma. "Because she's going to die."

On that last word, a bolt shot out from the scepter, blasting Emma backwards.

"Emma!" Killian screamed her name, running for her lifeless body.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Snow shouted, nocking an arrow and letting it fly - only to have Loki catch it in mid-air.

"Impressive. But you'll need stronger arrows than that," Loki said, snapping it easily between his fingers. "And she's your daughter?" He stepped closer, and David moved in between them, circling his blade, only to have Loki wave the scepter, sending him landing in a heap next to Emma. He faced Snow alone, and a moment later - she faced herself.

"Not much of a mother, are we?" Loki-as-Snow said mournfully. "I can see all of our thoughts, hear all of our self-doubts - and they are _many._ And well-founded, aren't they?"

Loki-as-Snow made a tsk-tsk sound. "Abandoning our only child. Leaving our daughter to grow up without us - alone for _decades_ , all to be used at the opportune moment. And now...another child abandoned. A son, no less. The son our beloved husband has been waiting for, and where are we? About to die and leave him as we've left his sister."

"I had no choice," Snow said, her voice shaking. "We were given no choice in either of those circumstances."

"Oh, there's always a choice," Loki-as-Snow reminded her. "You could have taken her with you."

"And the curse would have kept us apart," Snow pointed out. "And I never, _never_ chose to leave Neal. Ever."

"Perhaps if we hadn't been so busy betraying former family members, none of that would have ever come to pass. But we'll never know, will we? We'll always wonder. Always feel as though we came up short..."

Loki removed his disguise. "You're terribly amusing, you know," he gloated. "So much self-directed anger. So much internal loathing."

"You're wrong," Snow said, straightening her shoulders and staring him down. "You couldn't be more wrong. All of that was horrible. Nothing I'd ever choose to live through again. But it made me stronger. It made us all stronger. And the love we have together - well, that's something you can see into me and feel, because you don't have anything you've experienced that's like the love of a family, do you?"

Loki's eyes hardened. "Don't talk to me of family."

"You had a mother once, Loki. I've read the stories." Snow's eyes softened. "You were loved. Yet you brought yourself to this."

"That's enough!" he snapped. "Who are you to presume -"

"I'm a mother. And I know what that love is like," she told him softly. "There is nothing stronger. Nothing. And I know something else, as well."

"Oh really?" Loki sneered. "And what is that?"

"I know how put on a good distraction." She smiled smugly, just as the tip of David's sword touched Loki's throat. Loki let out a chuckle.

"Not much of a distraction," he said.

"That's because she's not the distraction," David pointed out, just as Killian got his hook around the scepter, yanking it from Loki's hand.

"You don't want to do that," Loki said darkly, stepping forward but stopping short before he ran into the end of David's sword. "Even without the scepter, I'm far more powerful than any mortal." He glared at Killian. "And I'm going to enjoy watching you live out your days next to your girlfriend's frozen corpse."

"My girlfriend can take care of herself," Killian said. "Emma?"

Loki turned in surprise, but he wasn't fast enough. Emma hit him full-blast with her power, sending him flying through the air into a wall of ice that came crashing down on top of him.

Killian tossed the scepter in the air. "Emma - get rid of it!"

She directed a blast at the scepter and it flew through the air, into the crevasse before a flash of light took it far, far away.

"Now what?" she asked. "We don't have a ship."

"But we still have a bottle," Killian replied, digging a hole in the ice with his hook and plunging the bottle down into it before stoppering it back up.

"And this is yours, I believe," David said, scooping up what looked like an Emerald from the ice and handing it to Snow.

"Another jewel," she said. "Only four more to go."

A rumble shook the ground, then another. Emma looked over at the avalanche remains, but nothing seemed to be emerging. "What's that sound?" she asked.

Killian's eyes widened. "The avalanche awakened the Frost Giants."

"The Frost Giants?" Snow glanced around wildly. "We've got to get out of here."

"Run!" Killian shouted, as hundreds, perhaps thousands of them streamed out of caves and crevices and slid down the sides of tall, jagged ice peaks, all of them running toward them with impossible speed.

"Gimme a break!" Emma shouted. "One measly avalanche!"

David looked back over his shoulder, laughing at the oncoming hoarde.

"David!" Snow said incredulously. "This isn't funny!"

"Stop!" Killian shouted, barely managing to hold them all back as they barelled into him, right at the edge of a bottomless chasm. The turned and faced the advancing giant army.

"Any ideas?" Emma shouted.

"Yeah!" David shouted back. Then he cupped his hands around his mouth and called out: "Heimdall! Open the bifrost!"

Suddenly, a blinding rainbow of light circled them, pulling them up with blinding speed, sending them hurtling.

Emma managed to turn her head to look at her father as they rode the light, and David said with a cheeky grin, "Okay - maybe I've visited Asgard a time or two..."

She was about to remark on that, when she hit the ground hard, landing on her knees. When the spots cleared from her eyes, she realized she was staring at Regina, who was also on her knees.

And a moment later, the orange jumpsuit registered as well.

"Goddammit," she mumbled.

Regina reached for the scrub brush inside the bucket of soapy water, and handed it to Emma. "Welcome back to prison," she said.


	23. Doing Time

"How long have you been here?" Emma whispered, keeping a mindful eye on the guard as she began scrubbing the floor.

"I don't know," Regina sighed, looking at her nails. "Long enough to need a decent manicure."

"Yeah, well, I just fought a god and rode a rainbow," Emma griped. "This is the last place I expected to –"

"Swan!" The lady guard barked. "You better get your ass in gear. I want to see that floor shine!"

"Better grab a brush," Emma said to Regina.

"I think I'll supervise, Regina said, sitting back on her heels. This really isn't my area of expertise."

"Is there a problem, ladies?"

Emma glanced up to see Robin standing over them, with a clipboard in his hand. He was wearing a suit. He glanced over his shoulder at the guard, who was busy watching the TV that was on in the corner of the recreation area. Then he leaned down and lowered his voice.

"How long have you two been here?"

"Just got here," Emma replied. "You?"

"About six hours, but most of that was spent in a deadly dull meeting about quotas, statistics and funding cutbacks. Apparently, I'm some sort of administrator. My job is to aide in your rehabilitation."

"So this isn't your dream, either?" Emma asked. Robin shook his head. "Regina?"

She gave Emma a deadpan look. "You really think I'd dream myself scrubbing floors? That's more like a nightmare."

"Mills!" The lady guard snapped. "You want toilet detail? You better get on it!"

"I am not scrubbing floors," Regina said. "I'm exhausted. I think I'll go back to my bunk now."

"You sick?" The guard asked.

Regina raised a brow. "No, just uninterested."

The guard reached for a notepad in her back pocket. "Don't make me give you a shot," she warned.

Robin held up a placating hand. "Please," he said. "Let me deal with Ms. Mills."

He smiled, crouching down to get closer to Regina, who was yawning widely.

"Regina," he said carefully. "Remember what you need to do."

"What?" she looked at him incredulously. " _This?"_

"That's right," Emma said, remembering what Rumple had told them in his last visit. "You found her thing. What is it?"

Regina gave her a look of extreme long-suffering. "The seven deadly sins."

Emma's mouth made a perfect "o" as she took that in. "No shit."

"We've handled pride and lust…" Robin cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably and then looked around. "I suppose this one is sloth."

"Ugh," Regina answered.

"So what do we do?" Emma asked.

"I'm afraid she's going to just have to roll up her sleeves and get to work," Robin said. "Sorry, Regina."

Regina pushed her hair back off her face with a gusty sigh. "This is really, _really_ getting irritating."

Emma reached into the bucket, handing Regina a soapy scrub brush. "Here ya go."

Regina shot her a dirty look. "Thanks," she said, but clearly didn't mean. "Now what?"

"For chrissakes, Regina, haven't you ever done an honest day's work?" Emma said.

"From behind a desk or on a throne," Regina clarified. "Which is a lot harder than it looks, I might add."

"Swan!" The guard called out, taking a clipboard from another guard passing by. "You're done here. Report to the mess hall. You and Page are on kitchen duty."

"Lily?" Emma looked over at Regina and Robin. "Well…I guess we know whose dream we're in."

"Now!" shouted the guard.

Robin helped her up to her feet. "I'll circle back with you," Emma said under her breath. "Any sign of Killian?"

"Not yet," Robin said. "I'll send him to you if I see him."

"You missed a spot," Emma said, pointing at it with her toe. Regina glared up at her.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled, backing away and then turning to head for the mess hall. She got turned around in two different hallways – this wasn't her prison, after all, but eventually found her way to kitchen.

Once there, she was brusquely ordered by Granny to start chopping carrots and celery over on the counter.

"Do we have a cutting board?" Emma asked.

"You saying my counter isn't clean enough to chop on?" Granny said, narrowing her eyes.

"No," Emma said, taken aback. "No, I just –"

Granny scowled. "There's no such thing as a cutting board. Not in this place. And I'd better get that knife back when you're done or it's my ass."

Granny gave her another steely-eyed look before heading into the pantry. Emma reached for a carrot just as Lily came around the corner with a ten pound sack of potatoes.

"Don't fuck with her," Lily warned. "You know what she's in here for? She ripped a guy's balls off with a _crossbow_."

Emma's eyebrows went up into her hairline. "Seriously?"

"That's what they're saying." She reached for a potato peeler and moved next to Emma at the counter. "Kind of like old times, huh? You and me, stuck somewhere we shouldn't be…"

Emma let out a tiny laugh. "Yeah. Guess so." She reached for another carrot. "How have you been?"

"I'm in prison."

"Yeah, so am I. Other than that, though…"

Lily couldn't help but laugh. "Jesus, we're a mess."

"Same old, same old…" Emma replied, dumping a pile of cut carrots into a nearby stock pot.

"Don't look now – here comes dreamboat."

Lily pointed her peeler toward the door, and Emma's face lit up as soon as she saw him. He was wearing a guard's uniform, and his grin made the butterflies take flight in her stomach – as usual.

"Swan," he said with a nod. "Keeping busy, I see."

"She better be!" Granny called out. "And don't let me catch you trying to snag a snack! Those veggies are for dinner."

"Don't cross her," Emma said.

"She runs the galley with an iron fist," Killian said. "I know better than to cross her."

"Been here long?" Emma asked as she resumed chopping.

"A few weeks. I ran into Robin just a few minutes ago. He was supervising Regina as she scrubbed toilets."

" _Really?"_

"It was quite a sight to behold, I assure you."

Just then, another guard entered the kitchen, and made his way over to Killian.

"Jones, I need you at the door," the older man said. "We've got a delivery truck outside. I'll stick with the driver and you man the exit point." He gave Emma a quick once-over, in a way that made her skin crawl. "You don't need to be conversing anyway," he remarked, rolling his eyes at Killian.

Killian dutifully followed, giving a glower over his shoulder that made Emma bite back a smile.

"So he's noticed you," Lily said. "It figures."

Emma turned back to look at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I tried to get his notice early on. Some of the guards – they're willing to get friendly. They give you stuff for it, too. Not him, though," Lily said. "He's by the book."

"It wouldn't be good form," Emma said with a smirk. "They call him dreamboat? Really?"

"Come on," Lily said. " _Look_ at him."

Emma sighed. "I know. I'm a lucky girl." She looked over at Lily. "But you'll find someone, Lily. You have to believe that."

"Doesn't work that way for me," Lily said, plopping a peeled potato into the stockpot. "It never does."

"What about that guy – the one you were with in Minnesota?"

"He's why I'm here," Lily said. "I went to prison for love. How's that for shitty?"

"Would it surprise you to know that I know how that feels?" Emma shared. "My boyfriend set me up – or at least, I thought he did. It turns out somebody named August sent me there instead."

"Mine knocked me up and left me," Lily said. "I was living on the street for a little while, and then I got sick – pneumonia or something. I broke into local gift shop after-hours just to have somewhere warm to sleep. I ended up miscarrying that night and was in too bad a shape to leave in the morning. The owner pressed charges, and since it broke my parole, I ended up here."

Emma's eyes showed a wealth of sympathy. "Oh, Lily. I'm sorry."

"Just another day in my life," she said. "Nothing ever goes right for me." She tossed another potato in the pot. "You know what the stupid thing is? Everyone told me it was probably for the best and they're right – raising a kid on the street is no way to raise a kid. But I wanted that baby anyway. I really, really did."

Her eyes welled up, and Emma started to reach for her, then pulled her hand back. "That's not stupid. That's being a mother."

"Yeah, well…they're not even sure I can be one now. So that's probably for the best, too."

"No, it's not." Emma's voice was firm. "You listen to me. Just because your life has been a series of catastrophes and shit falling on you doesn't mean it always has to be that way. I had plenty of crap to wade through, but I found my way and you will, too."

"I don't have what you have," Lily said. "A family. Friends. A purpose."

"You have a mother - one who crossed realms to find you. You have guts and smarts and you'll find a purpose. I should have stuck by you, Lily. I should have been there for you, but I was a scared kid and I was looking out for me because no one else ever had."

Lily bit down hard on her lip, reaching for another potato to peel. "I had your back."

"I know that. Now, I mean."

They chopped and peeled in silence for a few moments, then Lily looked up.

"Dreamboat's staring at you."

"I better not stare back. I'm liable to chop a finger off," Emma replied.

"You start flirting and Granny will take all your fingers off."

Emma lowered her voice, looking around. "Lily…if I can get us out of here – would you go?"

Lily looked at her strangely. "You think you can get out?"

Emma glanced over at Killian, who gave her an answering smile and a raised eyebrow from across the room. "I think I can talk the guard into helping us."

"No." Lily's eyes began to glow. "No. You can't leave. You're in here, and you're going to stay in here."

"Lily –"

"NO!" Suddenly there was a burst of light and with a giant flap of wings, Emma was facing a dragon. Lily sucked in a breath, sending out a stream of fire toward Emma just as Killian leapt on her back. Emma tried to dodge but there was nowhere to run, really. She got around the side of the counter, and Lily shot another burst of flame just as she registered the hook sinking into her neck.

She flapped wildly, trying to dislodge him, only to feel his hands on her shoulders, shaking her.

"Lily! Lily, wake up!" August's voice registered, as if from far away. "Wake up! It's okay. It's okay."

She sat up suddenly, gasping, and feeling at her neck for the hook she was sure was still embedded there. She blew out a gust of air, leaning back against the armrest of the couch.

"Are you all right?" August asked. His hand moved from her shoulder to gently touch her face. "You had me worried for a minute there."

"I'm fine." She took another breath, clearing her head. "You were worried?"

"You were screaming," he said, smiling at her.

"Oh. Yeah." She sat up. "Sorry I worried you."

"No charge," he said.

"I was dreaming. About Emma."

"Ah." August nodded. "Emma."

"She was… _we_ were in prison. Again."

August tilted his head to one side. "You were in prison with Emma?"

"No. So it's true, then. She went to prison because of you."

August looked down a moment before meeting her eyes again. "You can put that one under 'things I handled badly,'" he said. "In my defense, I didn't know she was pregnant."

"You sent her to prison when she was pregnant?" Lily's eyes widened.

"Told you I was a bastard," he said with a shrug that wasn't as lighthearted as he tried to make it. "I stole all the money she would have had when she got out, too. If she'd known it was waiting for her, maybe she would have kept Henry, and they could have been together."

Lily pulled her knees up, placing her chin on them. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You must've had a good reason. You don't seem like the 'villain' type."

"Life's not like that, you know. Heroes. Villains. Good and evil." He reached out, taking her hand. "Everybody's got a little bit of everything – the light and the dark. It's what you choose to use that decides what you are at that moment. I'm trying hard to overcome a lot of bad choices."

"And how's that working out for you?" she asked.

He gave a self-deprecating laugh. "It's slow going. But it's going. I've got some good people in my corner now."

"Must be nice."

He shook his head, smiling. "I'm not worried about you. You're going to be okay. You'll find your way."

Lily's head snapped up. "What did you say?"

"I mean it," he answered. "You'll find your way. And until then…I've got your back."

She stared at him, and then pushed herself up off the couch.

"I have to go," she said, reaching for her jacket.

"We haven't had breakfast," August pointed out. "And I did promise…"

"I gotta go." She was out the door and running, running as fast and as far as she could.

She only wished she knew what she was running from.


	24. The Weapons At Our Disposal

"It's about time," Isaac said, pushing off from the tree he was leaning against and falling into step beside Lilly. "Did you forget our rendezvous? I've been waiting over an hour."

Lily didn't even look at him, just shoved her hands deeper into the pockets of her jacket and kept on walking.

"Are you going to just - hey! Slow down!" he complained. "Tell me what you learned from Puppet-Boy. Have they figured out our involvement?"

She rounded on him, her eyes flashing gold fire for a moment. "Don't call him that."

Isaac held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Calm down," he said. "I don't need to get burned alive."

"You should have thought of that before you decided to prey upon my daughter," Maleficent said, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Mother." Lily looked startled.

"What has he been filling your head with?" Maleficent asked. "Lily, you have a chance at a fresh start here. We _both_ do."

"That's exactly what I'm giving us," Isaac said. "A fresh start. And vengeance is a fine place to start from. They're never coming back. This town can be ours," He said, with a sweeping gesture of his hand.

Maleficent narrowed her eyes, stepping around him. "You know, I've never liked you. I knew what Cruella was - we all knew. None of us could hold a candle to that level of psychosis and megalomania, but you...you were drawn to it like a moth to a flame."

Isaac's eyes hardened. "I'm the one who clipped her claws, if you'll recall. And I never got a thank you for it."

"You two go on arguing," Lily said in a bored voice. "I have somewhere to be."

She started walking again, but her mother appeared in front of her in a puff of smoke.

"Lily. Please." She held out her hand entreatingly. "It's not too late."

"For what?"

"To admit that you did something wrong. To find a way to make it right."

"Make it right? And where will that get me?"

"She's got a point," Isaac said, catching up to them. "Even if she could reverse it - and even I don't know how to reverse it - they'd never give her a break if they came back. They'll never accept her."

"You don't know that," Maleficent said to Isaac. "There's still time to -"

"There is no making this right!" Lilly said, raising her hands in exasperation. "My life - my entire life...I was robbed of it! Robbed of anything that could have ever been normal or good. By them, by my father...there's nothing left now. Not for me."

"When there's nothing left, you've got a clean slate," Isaac said, in a horribly chipper voice. "Write your own story! Make yourself the queen of Storybrooke!"

Maleficent stepped forward, laying a gentle hand against her daughter's cheek. "When there's nothing left, it's because something is missing," she said softly. Her eyes shifted over Lily's shoulder. "Or someone."

Lily turned to see August standing alone, and the steady look in his bright eyes was doing something funny to her insides.

"Are they here?" Maleficent asked August.

"We're here," Leroy said, stepping out from behind a tree. He held a pickaxe in one hand and a length of rope in the other. His brothers, similarly armed, stepped out from behind their trees as well.

"Wh-what's this about?" Isaac stammered nervously.

"You have entirely too much free time on your hands," Maleficent said. "And since I'm turning over a new leaf - and that involves not killing people - I think it's best if we take care of those idle hands." She waved her hands at the dwarves. "Boys?"

Leroy stepped forward. "We got plenty of work in the mines for you."

Isaac made a face. "You can't be serious."

"Let's see how swinging a pickaxe agrees with those scrawny arms." Leroy sneered. "March!"

He prodded Isaac in the back, and the rest of the dwarves fell in around him, ushering him along as he shouted protests and pleas for help at Maleficent, who watched him go with a smile on her face.

"One down," she said, turning back to Lily. "And one to go."

"It's a little late to try to teach me right from wrong," Lily said in a weary tone. "It'll all go wrong, anyway."

"It doesn't have to," Maleficent cooed. "Let me help you -"

"NO!" Lily sprang back, her eyes glowing. "You can't help me! No one can help me! I'll just keep losing and losing and hurting people -" her eyes shifted to August, who looked as though he were about to speak.

She held up a hand. "Leave me alone. Everyone just leave me alone!" She took another step back, and in a rush of fire and a flap of wings, she was airborne. August shaded his eyes as he watched her streak across the sky.

"You should go after her," he said to Maleficent. "Don't give up on her. She needs you."

Maleficent shook her head. "She's right. She's a grown woman now, not a little girl."

"Doesn't matter how old she is," he says. "A kid needs a parent. You're all she's got."

"Maybe," Maleficent said, turning to go. She looked back at August. "Maybe not. I may need your help."

"What makes you think she'll listen to me?" he asked.

"I saw how she looked at you. I'm not the one that's getting through to her right now. And they're running out of time."

###

Henry could hear his breath echoing loudly in the rank closeness of the upended garbage can. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out, he felt like the air was running out even though his logical mind told him this was hardly an airtight container. The birds were still an angry cacophony, beating against the outside of it, screeching and cawing, their talons scrabbling for purchase on the smooth surface of the can.

He was moments away from throwing the can off, hoping to dislodge them so he could make a run for it, when the can suddenly lifted off in a whoosh, and a pair of strong arms pulled him up.

"Henry!" David said, standing him on his feet as he batted at the birds with one arm.

"Get me out of here!" Henry panted.

"This way!" Snow called out, as David took off his coat, wrapping it protectively around Henry's head and guiding him along as they raced out of the park. Snow finally spotted a diner, and the birds seemed to back off once they reached the busy city street. They headed inside, and sat down at a table.

"You okay?" David asked, unwrapping the jacket and running his hands up and down Henry's arms. Snow leaned over, dabbing at a cut on Henry's forehead with the napkin.

Henry nodded, still breathing hard. "They were after me - the birds."

"And you still don't know what's going on?" Snow asked.

"No, I don't know why they were after me. I was walking home from school and cut through here on my way to the library." He looked up at both of them. "Thank you for helping me," he said. "Do you know my Mom? You - you said my name."

Snow looked over at David and he gave a subtle nod.

"We know your Mom," she said. "Her name is Emma. We met her in Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke?" He looked confused for a moment.

"It was last winter," David offered. "There was Snow. Lots of Snow."

"The whole town is quite _Charming_ ," Snow added. "You should -"

"All right, all right," Henry said. "I'm with you now. I've got it."

"This is some dream," David said.

"Are we in New York?" Snow asked. "I've always wanted to go to New York."

"It's New York," Henry answered. "But birds don't normally behave like that. Not here, anyway."

"Why ravens?" David wanted to know. "It seems like it's always ravens."

Henry's forehead creased. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"Henry, you're the _author_ ," Snow pointed out in a hushed tone as the waitress dropped off their menus. The girl wrinkled her nose, giving Henry a disgusted look.

"I don't smell so good," Henry said apologetically. "Sorry."

The girl bustled off and Snow leaned in again. "You're the author. That's got to mean something. Are there seven books about ravens?"

"Seven stories in a collection?" David asked, warming to the theme. "An anthology maybe?"

"'The Raven' is a famous book by Edgar Allen Poe," Henry said, shaking his head. "But there's only one Raven. And one book."

"Was the author known for seven of anything else?" Snow asked. "Maybe the Ravens are just a sign to point you toward some other group of seven."

Henry shook his head again. "I don't know. And I can't even think, smelling like this. Let me go get cleaned up."

"Yes, you hardly look like a fairy tale prince," Snow said with a fond grin, brushing off a bit of garbage that clung to Henry's shoulder.

"Wait! That's it!" Henry's eyes popped open wide. "The Seven Ravens!"

Snow and David stared at him blankly, so he finished in a rush.

"It's a fairy tale from the Grimm Brothers collection. There's only one story, though."

David nodded. "Rumple did say it could be anything having to do with the number seven. It doesn't necessarily have to be seven things."

"So he needs to get the book," Snow said. "Where do find it?"

"You're in luck," Henry said, grinning widely. "I just happen to know my way around the New York Public Library. We'll find it there, I'm sure of it." He glanced around. "But first, can we have lunch?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't come with a wallet," David said, patting his pocket.

"It's okay, I have money," Henry said. "But let's get out of here. You guys really want to taste New York? I can get you the best pizza. Seriously - the _best_."

David rubbed his hands together. "Who am I to argue with that? Maybe you can buy you a new shirt along the way," he said, dusting a piece of a moldy french-fry off Henry's collar.

They grabbed a five dollar tee shirt from a vendor on a corner, and after a wash-up in the pizzeria bathroom followed by five slices of New York's finest pizza, Henry was good as new. The ravens made a reappearance as they began to walk, flapping up to land on ledges and rooftops, but not directly attacking at the moment. Still, David kept a watchful eye as they made their way to the library.

Once inside, Henry found the reference desk, and the dour librarian behind it, who watched him approach with narrowed eyes through her thin spectacles.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"I need some help. I'm looking for a copy of a Grimm Brother's story - The Seven Ravens."

"The brothers Grimm have several anthologies. You need only look in folklore and mythology." She turned her chair dismissively.

"Wait!"

She whirled back around, and her eyebrows nearly went into her hairline at the elevated volume of Henry's voice. He was immediately contrite.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Is there a volume of just that story - not in an anthology or a collection?"

She pushed her chair over to the computer and tapped at the keyboard. "There's a similar tale in greek that was published in tract form - that's digital only, however. If you're looking for the Germanic, we have one copy, but it's in the rare book division."

"That's it," Henry said, nodding excitedly. "How do I check that out?"

"You don't. Books in that section are read on-site only, and not by anyone under the age of 18 without adult supervision."

Snow stepped forward. "I'm happy to supervise."

The librarian looked over the top of her spectacles. "And you are?"

"His...gr-teacher. We're here for a school project."

"After school hours?" The woman asked suspiciously.

"Extra-curricular activity," Snow said, smiling. "Henry is a young author."

"Very well," the librarian said. "You'll need to fill out the registration request, and I can have the book paged from archive. You'll need to submit photo ID, and turn over all cellphones, cameras, jackets and purses."

Snow let out an exasperated sound. "I don't have my purse. And that means I don't have my driver's license, either."

"Then you'll have to return another time," the librarian said, turning her chair again and putting the clipboard with the form away.

"Wait!" This time Snow got the pointed look, and she lowered her voice again. "This project is very important. We really need to see that book."

"The rules are in place for a reason," the woman reminded them sharply. "These are priceless books. You'll simply have to return another day."

David had been quietly observing from a nearby chair, but now he rose, rolling back his shirtsleeves to expose his forearms. He stepped forward, leaning on the counter.

"Hi," he said, smiling at the woman and making sure his dimple was showing. She glanced up, startled.

"Hello."

"Look, I can vouch for her," he said, nodding at Snow. "She's been a teacher for years, and they only need a short time with the book. Henry has a library card and a photo ID he can leave with you."

She actually slightly - very slightly - smiled. "I'm terribly sorry," she said. "But I can't step out of the rules. You understand."

David ran a hand through his hair, lifting his arm and flexing it slightly. The woman's eyes followed. "Of course, of course..." he sighed. "It's just..." he bit his lip, letting it slide slowly through his teeth. "Kids these days - it's so rare to find one with a true appreciation for the _beauty_ of a book. You know what I mean?"

He held her eyes endearingly, and she appeared spellbound for a moment before clearing her throat delicately. "I do. I really do," she replied. "But -"

"Listen," he leaned in further to look at her nametag. "Edna, is it? Edna... how about this? You take Henry's ID and library card, they get twenty minutes with the book, and I'll stay out here and keep you company, just so you know we're all above board. I bet a reference librarian has a lot of _fascinating_ stories." He gave her a slow, devastating grin.

Edna's hand fluttered to her chest and she leaned in conspiratorially. "My supervisor discourages chit-chat," she said. "But I am going on break in forty-five minutes."

"I'd love to hear your thoughts on how we can encourage more diverse reading programs to attract a younger audience," David said. "That is, if you don't mind giving up your break..."

"I don't mind!" Her answer came out a bit louder than she'd planned, and she flushed slightly. "I've paged the book for you," she said to Snow. "It'll be waiting - through those doors and to the left."

She unlocked a drawer and reached in, pulling out a small electronic fob and pushed it across the counter at David. "This is your access key. Just return it to me when you're finished."

"I'll be back before breaktime," he assured her with a wink. Then he nodded and gave her another dimple-infused smile. "Edna."

"I'll be waiting," she said, a bit breathlessly.

David strode purposefully toward the door and into the hallway, with Snow and Henry following behind. Snow sidled up to him.

"That wasn't playing fair," she said, her lips twitching.

"I think that may be my hardest won key yet," he said. "She was pretty formidable."

"She caved like a house of cards," Snow deadpanned. "So now what?"

"We grab the book, and we hope she doesn't chase me down in those support shoes when she realizes I never returned her key. Something tells me I wouldn't come out of that alive."

"You sure charmed her. Hook would be proud," Henry added, grinning.

"Hook? Please. He's an amateur." David made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "After all, 'Charming' is practically my middle name."


	25. Keeping The Faith

Killian slowly lowered his arms, still gasping, and then he patted his hands - and there were two of them - up and down his body as if to reassure himself that he wasn't riddled with bullets. He exhaled loudly, trying to distance himself from the last few moments that preceded this place.

He, Emma, Regina and Robin had tried to make a break from the prison, stealing a food delivery van. They had nearly made the perimeter with Emma at the wheel when she drove over a broken bottle on the road, puncturing the tire and causing them to veer, drawing the attention of the guards at the gate, who opened fire. He'd felt the bullets rip into him, remembered the feel of the windshield shattering and spraying him with glass, the horror he felt as Emma's body slumped over into his arms...

He shuddered. Then he ran a hand over his face, then tried to get his bearings.

He was in a box.

Or maybe it was a wardrobe or a closet of some kind. The wood-paneled walls left him very little room to sit on the hard wooden bench within. In one wall there appeared to be a grate - like a window of sorts, most likely to add ventilation in the closed space. And what the devil was he wearing? He glanced down at the unrelieved black, but not his familiar leather. These clothes were more modern but not anything like what he would have chosen for himself. The neckline was too tight. He stuffed finger into the collar, pulling it out from his neck and feeling like it was choking him.

He heard a door close somewhere close by, and realized the sound came through the grate. He leaned in to look through, and was startled to hear a very familiar voice say, "Uh...father? Are you there?"

He had no idea what to say to that, so he simply replied, "I'm here."

"Oh. Good. Sorry, I'm not normally Catholic. I mean...I'm not Catholic at all, but I was with a foster family for awhile that was. They were really good people."

"I...see."

"And I could really use some guidance here and I'm sort of at a stuck place in my life, so I figured, what the hell, right?"

"Right."

"Oh! Sorry. Didn't mean to say 'hell,'" Emma apologized.

"That's quite all right," Killian said, still not sure where this was going.

"Yeah, I guess you hear that word from time to time in your line of work," she said. "Anyway, sorry if I'm breaking protocol - I'm not really sure how this is done, father..."

"Killian."

"Father Killian." She took in a deep breath. "It's just that lately, I've been thinking about my life and I just think...there's got to be more for me. Somewhere, somehow...I just feel like I was meant for more than...this."

"You feel...unfulfilled?"

"Yes!" she answered, her voice gusting with exasperation. "I've spent my whole life feeling as though something was _supposed_ to happen, y'know? But when? And how? And...and with who?"

He knew he should be trying to wake her up, but an unguarded, talkative Emma was such a revelation, he couldn't help but go with it.

"You feel as though there's someone out there for you?" he offered.

He heard her slump against the wall. "I don't know. Probably not."

"You need to have faith," he said. "Sometimes that might be all that's getting you through, but you do need to have it."

"You really believe I can find someone to love?"

"I do. And I believe that you'll find someone who loves you with everything inside him."

"I wish I had your kind of faith."

"And furthermore, I believe you'll move to a town called Storybrooke."

"Huh?"

"You'll find a family and a home, and a man who will love you. I promise."

Finally, he saw her face as she peered into the grate. "What are you? Some kind of fortune-telling priest or something?"

"A priest!" He glanced down at himself in surprise. "Bloody hell, is that what I am?"

Emma's indrawn breath was the only sound for a moment, then her voice came tenatively through.

"Killian?"

"Emma? Are you with me, love?"

She put her fingers through the grate. "Yeah. I'm in the groove now."

"You dreamed me a priest?"

"Must've been something I ate. No more nacho night at Granny's."

He opened his door, stepping out and around and then opened hers. She smiled up at him.

"Nice touch, by the way," she said, standing up. "Telling me to have faith that I wouldn't always feel so unfulfilled."

"I'd be happy to fulfill you right now, if you'd like," Killian said, raising a devilish brow and stepping inside with her, closing the door behind him.

"Are you kidding? We're in a church and you're dressed like a priest."

"Sounds like an adventure," he murmured, just before his lips met hers and his hands pulled her hips against his tightly.

She laughed against his lips. "Oh my," she breathed. "You _are_ ready to accommodate."

"With you? Always."

She kissed him again. "But even I'm not crass enough to get it on in a church," she said, pulling away reluctantly. "Come on. Let's find our way out of here."

He twisted the knob at his back and when he opened the door, they stepped out into a large, palatial hall instead of a community parish.

"What the hell...?" Emma said. "This isn't where I came from."

Killian gestured down with his hook. "And I'm a pirate again," he said, indicating his leather greatcoat and pants. "Much less constricting, I assure you."

"Does this look familiar to you?" she asked, staring down at herself in dismay.

"Vaguely." He glanced around. "We seem to be in a manor house of some sort, and from the look of your corset, I'd say we're in the Enchanted Forest. We just need to figure out exactly where...and when."

He twined his fingers with her, pulling her along through a doorway, only to run smack into a woman who was coming through the doorway at the same time. She staggered back a few steps in surprise and Killian let go of Emma's hand to reach out and steady her.

"Killian!" she exclaimed, and her face broke into a smile. "I didn't realize you were in port! But what are you thinking, coming here? He's sure to see you."

Killian froze a moment, then he rubbed his ear uncomfortably. "Hello, Adelaide.

"Alannis," she corrected, and her eyes narrowed, leveling on Emma.

"Who's this?"

Emma backed up, raising her hands. "I'm nobody. I'll just...wait outside."

"Swan..."

"Killian." Alannis was clearly not happy with this scenario. "After all this time, you finally pay me a visit and you have the gall -"

"Now, Alannis," he said, pasting on a charming grin. "You know I hold you in the highest regard -"

Emma made a snorting sound behind him and his smile faltered, but he kept going. "I hold you in the highest regard and of course, I had to see you. And now I have and it's time for me to find my ship. So if you'd be good enough to direct me back to the dock -"

"ALANNIS!"

A thundering voice came from the doorway at the other end of the room, and they all turned to look.

"Bloody hell," Emma said under her breath, stealing the words from Killian's lips. The man in the other doorway was so big, he had to duck to get in. His shoulders were so massive, he had to turn sideways to do it, as well. Every inch of him seemed to be covered in hair, and now...now he was _growling_.

"I knew you'd come back," the man seethed. "You won't seduce my wife - or any man's wife - ever again!" He started toward Killian, who was back toward the open doorway, shooting a mildly panicked glance in Emma's direction.

Alannis only wanted to know one thing. "Who's _she_?" she asked again, pointing at Emma.

"Another pretty piece, no doubt." the man sneered.

"Hey!" Emma took immediate offense. "The name is Emma."

"Emma," the man mocked. "Surely a high-born lady he found on a dock somewhere. Does he think to play with you both?"

"You keep your slanderous tongue off her name, " Killian said, his face darkening. He brought his hook up. "I have no current quarrel with you. We happened upon your manor in error, and we'll be going now."

"You're not going anywhere," the man said, crossing his massive arms across his barrel of a chest. "Fetch my sword, Alannis."

She hurried off and Killian called after her, "Alannis! Don't be that way!"

Emma elbowed him in the side. "Watch it," she said.

"Look," Killian said, "What we have here is a misunderstanding. I'd be happy to explain-"

"Fight me, you bastard pirate!"

"Hey!" Emma stepped forward. "You don't get to call him names, either."

"You'll scurry back to the wharf with the other whores if you know what's good for you," the man said. "This is between the scurvy pirate and me."

"I happen to have excellent hygiene!" Killian protested. "And I'm not going to fight you, mate. Alannis is your woman."

"Damn right she is!" the man affirmed. "But this isn't just about her and you know it. There's a matter of a missing silver chalice to discuss."

"Ah," Killian said with dawning recognition. " _That_ Alannis."

Emma's jaw dropped. "How many were there?"

"Two...perhaps three. It was a long time ago," he said, trying to shrug it off with a smile. "All well past, love."

She gave him a look and he rubbed his ear again. "And as for the chalice...well, I'm afraid I have no idea where it is."

"Excuse me!" A voice came from the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt - I have the wool for the spinners."

"Set it down over there," the big man gestured. "And see the steward for your pay."

"Thank you."

"Now, then," the big man said, gesturing again to someone behind Killian. "Let's see how you like being locked away until the magistrate can deal with you."

Alannis stepped forward, handing the man his sword, which he pointed at Killian's throat. Killian backed up, raising a hand. "Let's not be hasty, here..." he said.

"No, you should go with him," Emma said firmly. "You've led a life of crime, and it's time you faced justice."

Killian's head whipped around to look at her, and he raised an incredulous brow. " _What?_ "

"You heard me," she said. "Let them lock you up, repent your wicked ways and maybe somebody might just come along with a _key_." She held his eyes meaninfully, but he still wasn't getting it. Not until she slid her eyes sideways, and he couldn't help the startled laugh that broke from his lips.

David stood in the corner, unloading a sack of wool, whistling as he worked, with his long, flowing golden locks falling around his face.

"Move!" the big man barked. "I'll lock you in smokehouse until the magistrate can send the jailer for you."

"Behave yourself," Emma said in a low voice as Killian started to move, with the fair Alannis not far behind.

He gave her a long-suffering look over his shoulder, and she turned back toward David.

"Time to talk to my hippie father," she said.


	26. Reunions

The cart hit a rut, bouncing wildly, and Emma grabbed the edge of the wooden bench seat with white knuckles.

"Would you like me to drive?" she asked. "I would like to get there in one piece."

"How about letting me drive," a muffled voice called from under a pile of wool in the back of the cart. "I'd like to keep my spleen. I'm not sure it can withstand another jolt like that."

"Sorry," David said. "This cart has seen better days - I've lost a wheel twice this week already."

"How long until I can come up for air?" Killian's muffled voice came again.

"At least until we're over the ridge," David said. "We'll be out of sight by then."

"What's the matter?" Emma asked. "Not cozy enough for you under all that wool? I'm sure we could have persuaded Alannis to come along and keep you warm."

"Emma - "

"Imagine my surprise when we managed to knock that big oaf out and get the key," Emma said, "and we come rushing up the staircase to rescue you only to find the fair Alannis had beaten us to it. That must've been a helluva bribe."

"Emma, love -"

"Hey - you do still have the key, don't you?" she asked her father. "I mean, it didn't disappear because she sprung him instead of us, did it? And no, that's _not_ a euphemism," she said loudly.

David patted his pocket. "It's still there. I checked."

"So you're down to, what now? Three?"

"Three," David confirmed. "But we'd better move fast. Take a look at this." He reached inside his cloak and pulled out the enchanted branch that Rumple had given them. "We're down to two leaves."

"Two days." Emma's voice was somber. "Two days left and I still don't have the slightest idea what the hell my seven things are."

"But we got Henry figured out," David said. "He only had the one thing. Maybe we'll get lucky with you, too."

"Maybe. But I'm not holding my breath on it."

"Speaking of holding my breath," Killian's muffled voice came again. "Are we over the bloody ridge yet?"

"Come on out, Hook," David said. "You're good."

Killian threw off the stifling pile of wool, finger-combed his hair into some semblance of order, and then threw a leg over the wall of the cart so he could slide down into the seat. His progress was halted by Emma's stiff arm to his chest.

"Whoa there, loverboy," she said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm sitting down," Killian replied, but her arm held firm.

"Nuh-uh. No room up here, sorry."

"Emma..."

"Nope." She waved him away with the back of her hand and he sank down into the cart with a growl.

"How long until we're at the hovel?" she asked David.

"It's not a hovel," David said. "We're poor, but I assure you, you can eat off the floor in there. My mother wouldn't have it any other way."

Emma smiled, unable to stop the spark of interest that came into her eyes. "I get to meet my grandma?"

"You do."

"And Henry?"

"He didn't make this jump. Since he's not with you, I'm guessing he's with Regina somewhere."

He hit another rut and Killian let out a hiss, stretching out his back. David lowered his voice and leaned into Emma.

"How long are you going to keep him like this?"

"I'm not sure," Emma replied coolly. "I'll let you know." She reached out, tangling her fingers in his hair. "This is really something."

"It was my crowning glory," David grinned.

"What was Mom's reaction?"

"Well, she had me at the point of an arrow because she didn't recognize me at first," David said. "Then when she did...she laughed so hard she shot her own foot."

"No!"

"I'm not kidding! I sent her along to the house and she and my mother are probably having a grand old time."

###

"I feel so completely useless," Snow said, turning her bandaged foot this way and that.

"Oh, I'm used to doing for myself," Ruth said, stirring the large kettle over the hearth. She took a poker from the peg on the wall and prodded at the carefully wrapped meat pies that were laying on the coals. "The stew is nearly ready - but the meat pies will take a bit longer."

"I want to apologize again for intruding on your evening," Snow said. "But meeting you again - it's just..."

"Again, dear?" Ruth looked puzzled. "Have we met before?"

Snow started to answer and then closed her mouth. This Ruth wouldn't have met her yet. She could hardly tell her that she was her daughter-in-law. "I think I saw you in the village," Snow said. "And David's told me all about you, of course."

"And how long have you known my son?" Ruth pushed herself to her feet and busied herself tidying up.

"Oh...it seems like ages," Snow ad-libbed. "He's wonderful."

"He's a prize for any woman," Ruth said, pride evident in her voice. "And there are plenty of women who think that once they find a husband who's a decent man and a hard worker, they can shrug off all their responsibilities and laze around." Her eyes met Snow's for a moment before she looked away.

Snow gave her a wary look. Surely that comment wasn't meant for her?

"I suppose some women may be like that, but I don't believe I know any. The women in my kingdom are very hard-working."

"Your _kingdom_?" Ruth looked taken aback. "So you think you're a princess?"

"I am a princess," Snow said with a smile. "I'm Snow White."

Ruth sucked in a breath. "Snow White? _The_ Snow White?"

"That's right."

"The Snow White who abandoned her kingdom to an evil queen? The Snow White who sacrificed her child to save herself? Snow White who took another woman's child from her to assure her own happy ending?"

"Wait -" Snow looked baffled. "How did you -"

Ruth's voice was biting. "I know all about you. And I know that you're not the wife for my son."

"She's right," her own voice echoed. Snow glanced over her shoulder to see herself standing beside Ruth. "Her son is her entire world. You could never give him that kind of devotion."

"But I have others that make up my world," she answered herself. "I have Emma and Neal and Henry...David understands that, and it only makes our lives richer."

"You really think he feels that way?" Other Snow asked, shaking her head sadly. "If he'd never gotten mixed up with you, he'd have been free once the curse broke."

"And I'd still be alive," Ruth said. "After all, George only attacked me because of the two of you."

"We couldn't just look the other way," Snow said in a fierce whisper. "And I never meant for you to die. You should have swallowed the water from the lake. You'd be alive today if you had."

"But she put David first," Other Snow said. "And what do you do? When a portal sucks your daughter away, you jump through without even a backward glance. You plan the murder of a powerful sorceress, knowing there will be retribution from her daughter, and knowing he could be put in danger for it. Do you ever put him first? Ever?"

Snow's hand went to her chest in a gesture of shock, and sat there motionless for a moment. The room was deadly quiet as Ruth and the Other Snow stared her down. She could feel her heartbeat drumming frantically under her fingertips.

She took in a sharp breath, lifted her chin and faced them both.

"I gave him my heart," she said. "Ripped it in half because I couldn't bear to be in a world without him. And I'd do it again, and again, until there's nothing left of it, if I had to. And when I put my children before him, it's because they have a need that eclipses his at the moment, and more importantly - it's because that's what he would do, as well."

Snow pushed herself to her feet. tottering a bit as she limped over and got right up in her own face.

"He's a wonderful father and an amazing husband, and I value him for both. And I am a good mother and a _very_ good wife. And no one, _no one_ , will ever love that man more than I do."

Her eyes shifted to Ruth. "But you can love him just as much."

The door opened, and Snow turned as David strolled through, his eyes moving from his wife to his mother.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Snow turned back to Ruth, only to see that Ruth was now alone. On the table lay a beautiful purple amethyst. Snow closed her hand over it.

"I was just telling this young lady that she needs to get off that foot," Ruth said, coming around the table to fuss at Snow. "David? Come and help her!"

He walked over, putting a supporting arm around Snow and helping her back to the bench she'd been sitting on. Ruth caught his eye over Snow's head, gesturing at him to sit next to her.

Snow let out a long breath as she sank down, and David sat next to her, leaning in to ask, "What was that all about?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she said, watching Ruth, who seemed to be back to her normal and loving self. "I just faced the wife from hell, though."

He gave her a look of disbelief. "You could _never_ be the wife from hell."

"Oh, puh-lease!" Emma's voice carried from the yard.

"I didn't even speak to her for long!" Killian defended as he walked through the door.

"Speaking of hell..." David murmured. "Looks like Killian's in for a little."

"We're not discussing this now," Emma said firmly.

"Emma, don't be this way."

"Well, how would you like me? Should I loosen my corset strings down to my navel? You seem to have a fondness for that look."

David cleared his throat loudly, and Emma turned with a start, realizing her Grandmother was staring at her, and clearly not sure what to think.

"Mother, this is...Emma and Killian. They'll be staying for dinner, as well."

Ruth immediately started fussing through their meager food stores. "Well, you might have told me sooner!" she exclaimed. "I'm afraid it's only meat pies and stew -"

"It's fine," Emma said. "I don't have much of an appetite. Is there somewhere I can go lay down?" She looked over at Killian. "Alone?"

He gave her a dark look in response as he ground out. "We're not done talking."

"You can have my bed," Ruth graciously offered.

"No, I couldn't possibly," Emma replied. "Anyplace is fine. Really."

"There's a stable around back," David said. "There's a loft overhead - the hay is fresh and it's a comfy spot."

"Thanks," Emma said. She paused to look down at her mother. "Nice shot."

"Tell me about it," Snow answered, reaching over to tuck David's hair behind his ear.

Emma walked for the door, but Killian was blocking her way. He made a last-ditch grab for her arm but she sidestepped him, and ducked through the doorway.

He watched her go, but his lowered brows and tight stance made it clear he was simmering over it.

"Better let her cool off," David advised.

"David!" Snow elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ooof! _What?_ "

"Of course he should go after her!" Snow said.

"You think so?" David asked, craning his head to look out the door. "She seems pretty mad."

"Honestly, son," Ruth said, clucking her tongue. "It's a wonder you found a girl at all." She looked over at Killian. "Don't let her push you away," she advised. "I know what true love looks like. And that girl needs you."

Killian gave her a stiff nod. "Thank you." Then he turned on his bootheel and stalked off after his prey.

Emma, on the other hand, had found the ladder that led to the loft, but of course, it wasn't vertical but laying on the floor of the stable. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of animals droppings nearby.

"Nothing like a little ambiance," she said, lifting the ladder and hauling it upright. She had a hard time getting it to sit level on the uneven dirt floor, but finally seemed to get it wedged properly. She started climbing and was nearly at the top when she heard him call for her.

"Swan!"

He was furious - she'd heard that tone before. She looked back over her shoulder - a little too far - and suddenly found herself flailing backwards, falling, falling until she landed with a stinging slap against hard wood and not packed earth.

She pushed the tangle of hair out of her eyes, and quickly made two realizations.

First, she was aboard the Jolly Roger and second, her foot was caught in a pile of rope.

"What the...?"

She jerked her leg, shaking it, but it was wound up tightly in the ropes, almost to the point of cutting off her circulation. She looked around, hoping to find someone to give her a hand, but she appeared to be alone. When she turned to look behind her, she spied the cutlass leaning against the railing.

She managed to stretch far enough to get her fingers around it, and with a little creative positioning she slid it under the rope and started sawing. It took a few minutes, but she got free and pushed herself to her feet.

"This is a hazard," she griped, grabbing the rope and pulling it along toward the rail, where she threw it down behind a barrel, out of the way. She'd just straightened back up and was dusting her still-stinging hands off when a timid voice said,

"Excuse me...miss?"

Her eyes grew wide and she turned in disbelief.

"Are you lost, miss?" Killian asked. Only he wasn't her Killian. She'd met this Killian before. The tousled hair, the uncertain expression, the defeated slump to his shoulders...

"You're...you're..." she stumbled.

"A deckhand," he said, giving her a crooked smile.


	27. Surprised

Emma stared at him in utter bemusement, feeling a weird thump in her heart at seeing this particular incarnation again.

"Killian Jones," he said, introducing himself as he gave her a rough and ungainly bow. "And you're aboard Blackbeard's ship, the Jolly Roger. If that's not where you're supposed to be, I'd suggest you get safely away before he returns, miss."

"I...uhm..." She had a serious dilemma, here. She ought to remind him of who he was so they could take the ship and run, but he was so damn...cute. Adorable, really. This Killian wouldn't have a string of broken hearts in every port. This guy was like a big puppy dog, but with all the right stuff in all the right places.

"What I really need, Killian," she said, turning on the wiles and watching him turn beet red, "Is a lift. Can we borrow the ship for a little while?"

His eyes widened. "Are you mad? Captain Blackbeard will kill us both."

She was afraid he was going to say that.

"Uhhhhhhhgh." She made a frustrated noise. "Okay." She blew out a gust of air, and he eyed her curiously, his gaze traveling slowly down her body with interest he couldn't quite hide.

Emma's eyes narrowed in thought. "How long before your captain returns?" she asked.

"Oh, it'll be several more hours," he assured her. "He's taking care of some urgent business inland. I wouldn't expect him or anyone else back until nearly daybreak."

"Really?" She studied him carefully as a thought took root. Here was her chance for a little payback. History taught her that there was nobody Killian was more jealous of than...Killian. She stepped closer, running a solitary finger down the open vee of his shirt. His eyes followed the finger at first, then looked up into her face, startled.

"So you're saying we're alone?" she asked, swirling her finger around in his chest hair. "All alone?"

He visibly swallowed, and when his voice came out, it was half an octave higher than normal. "Y-yes," he stammered.

"Is there someplace where we can...get to know each other a little better?" she asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Absolutely," he said hoarsely. And then he stood there, frozen as her lips found his. It only took a moment before he was participating enthusiastically, and Emma had to put a hand to his chest because his enthusiasm was about to bowl her over.

"Killian," she whispered.

He was breathing hard, his hand fisted in her cloak at the small of her back. "Yes?" he panted.

"We need a bed."

"A bed?" he looked perplexed. Emma simply raised her brows and waited.

"Yes!" he said, snapping out of it. "A bed. Yes. We can...do that. Right this way." He stumbled a bit on unsteady legs as he led her down the stairs only to turn around and bump back into her as she stepped off the last one.

"Oof!" Emma rebounded right into the wall and Killian made a grab for her with his hook, snagging her cloak and tangling in it.

"I'm sorry!" he sputtered, "I'll just - let me just get this -"

"I think it's caught in the lining -" Emma said, twisting around. He managed to get the hook out of the cloak only to have it tangle in her hair.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...uh..." he stepped back, rubbing his ear with embarrassment. "I just realized that I don't even know your name."

She rubbed her head. "It's Emma."

"Emma." He gave her a tentative smile. "I was turning around because the Captain's Cabin is probably a better place for an assignation. I'm sure you'd prefer it to a single bunk."

"The Captain's Cabin?" she raised a brow. "You'd risk that with Blackbeard in charge?"

"Some people are worth a little risk," he gave her a crooked grin that she knew only too well.

"The bunk will be fine," she assured him, moving in closer. He stood staring at her, and she finally cleared her throat delicately. Great, now he was making her self-conscious. "Um...we should probably lose some clothes."

"Lose them?"

"Take them...off?" she suggested.

"Of course," he said, nodding enthusiastically. "Do you want to go first?"

She looked at him blankly. "You want to take _turns_?"

Killian let out a groan, running his hand through his hair so hard it hurt to watch. He sank down onto the bunk, putting his face in his hand.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

Emma wasn't sure where this was going, so she eased down next to him. "Uh...no. Nothing's...obvious."

"I'm a _virgin_ ," he said. "I've never done this before."

###

Lily stared out over the gorge, hugging her knees into her chest. She'd been hiding for hours - not daring to take flight again because she was entirely too easy to spot that way. It was getting colder now, and she could see her breath in the air. She set her chin on her knees and then gave a violent start when a coat landed around her shoulders.

"It's okay," August said. "I'm pretty impervious to cold. And you can always burn me if you run out of fuel."

She looked up at him but didn't smile.

"That was a joke, by the way," he said, sitting down next to her. "I'm usually pretty glib."

There was no point in small talk. "Why are you here?" she asked.

August gave a shrug. "Seemed like the place to be," he said. "Nice view, companion who can make fire, nobody else around for miles."

"I'm not in the mood, August. Leave me alone."

"See now...there's a problem with that."

She turned her head to look at him but didn't give him the question he was seeking. She waited for him to finish because it was clear he was going to have his say.

"The problem is," he continued, as if she'd asked anyway, "you're not alone. In order to leave you that way, you'd have to start that way. Or, at the very least _, be_ that way. And that's just not the truth."

She let out a sigh, putting her chin back to her knees. "Look, I know what you're trying to do," she said.

"Really? And what is that?"

"My Mom sent you. She thinks you can talk me back into being her little girl again."

"That's her plan?" August looked impressed. "That's a helluva plan."

"Isn't it? Isn't that what she wants?" Lily asked. "She wants me to find my inner hero, fix all my problems and fly off into the sunset with her and be best friends for life."

"Sorry to disappoint you. I'm here on my own agenda."

That got her attention. "She didn't ask you to follow me?"

"She did."

Lily made a snorting sound. "I thought so."

"That doesn't mean I agreed, however. I'm here because you and I have some unfinished business."

"Really."

"Really," he mimicked. "You can't just spend an evening laughing over pasta with a man and then run out on him in the morning. You can't listen to someone's hard-luck story with warm, sympathetic eyes and expect him to forget what a kind soul he just encountered."

"I'm a _damaged_ soul," she said. "Too damaged."

"For who?" August demanded. "For me? Please." He picked up a handful of rocks from the ground nearby, and started tossing them into the gorge. "And if you think you're too damaged for your mother - well, it's just abundantly clear that you haven't spent a lot of time around mothers."

"No. I sort of got cheated on that one."

"No you didn't. She's out there, and she wants you. She's always wanted you. But she doesn't want the pristine innocent that got taken from her. She's mourned that child already. What she wants is you...warts and all."

"I don't have warts," she said crossly.

"Scales, then. She's looking forward to getting to know the woman you've become, Lily. And so am I."

"Why? I've done...terrible things. Unforgivable things."

"Haven't we all."

She let that hang there in silence for a moment. Then she turned her head to look at him again. "I'll think about it."

"Can't ask for more than that," he obliged. "And I'll just sit here and think with you."

###

Emma lay panting, a fine sheen of perspiration drying on her body. Killian's hand stroked lazily over her stomach.

"I guess," she gasped, still trying to get her breath. "I guess some things just come naturally. Well, for you, anyway."

He let out a low chuckle. "You're quite the eye-opener, Swan."

She sat up, looking down at him. "You're not dreaming?"

"Not anymore."

"When did you come around?"

"It didn't take long," he said. "The feel of you could bring me back from the dead."

"Hmmmph." She settled back down. "I was enjoying that."

"I know, love. I've got the nail marks in my backside to prove it." He rolled slightly. "And my shoulders."

"You did that...swirly thing with your tongue. It makes me crazy."

"Then we are well-matched," he assured her. "Every bit of you - inside and out - drives me to bedlam." He rolled over, pulling her closer so that he could kiss her again.

"Are you quite finished being angry with me, love?"

"That depends," she pondered. "Are you mad at me?"

He raised an incredulous brow. "For this?"

"I was trying to make you jealous."

"Considering I got to reap the rewards of his...inexperience...I'm hardly in a position to complain."

"Were you really a virgin?" She still found it hard to believe.

"They made me a coward who serves a foul captain and drinks goats milk instead of rum," he sneered. "D'you have any doubt that they cursed me to chastity as well?"

"I just can't believe any warm-blooded female would let you go to waste." She raised herself up on one elbow. "I suppose we'd better get the ship unmoored and sail out of here before Blackbeard gets back."

"What's your hurry, love? He's not due back for at least four more hours. And we haven't tried the captain's cabin yet."

"I've been to the captain's cabin," she reminded him with a smirk.

"Ah, but not here. And I feel the need to reassert my authority. Firmly."

"Firmly?" Her brows lifted in clear interest.

He pulled her in tight against him and she gasped.

" _Very_ firmly," he promised.


	28. Hope

Regina watched her finger press the buzzer on the wall and waited a moment for the security gate to open. She shook her head to clear it and it took her a moment to realize just where she was: New York.

She made her way up the staircase, hoping - there may have even been a murmured prayer in there - that she wasn't going to find what, or rather, who she was going to find on the other side of that apartment door.

She reached up, making a fist, hesitated a moment...and then finally knocked.

The door swung wide and Zelena stood there, letting out a surprised squeak when she saw who it was.

"Regina!" she exclaimed. "What a surprise! How've you been, sis? Come to see your new niece or nephew?" She rubbed her stomach and gave Regina a purely taunting smile.

"Who is it?" Robin called out.

"It's Auntie Regina, darling!" Zelena called back. "Come to offer her good wishes on our happy circumstance!"

"Hardly." Regina glowered. "I'm here for Robin."

"No sis," Zelena said, shaking her head with a smile. " _I'm_ here for Robin. You're just...a secondary character. Now drop off the baby gift and run along."

"Regina!" He stepped out from behind Zelena, shock clearly written on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you," she said narrowing her eyes at Zelena. "Privately."

Robin looked taken aback. "But...Regina...we discussed this. You shouldn't be here."

"He's right, sis," Zelena said gloatingly. "You shouldn't be here. We only have room for the four of us. Robin, Roland, the baby...and me. One big, happy family."

"What is she talking about?" Regina demanded. "Robin, step outside so we can have a conversation."

"I-I can't, Regina," he told her, and the agony was clear in his voice. "I promised to do the best for this child, and the best thing would be for its parents to be together. We talked about this."

"When did we ever decide _this_?" Regina replied incredulously.

"You didn't decide," Zelena added sharply. "We did. The baby's parents. And we're in this _together_." She drew out the word very deliberately, and Regina saw red.

"Enough," she said, shoving Zelena roughly aside. She rebounded right into Robin who wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Regina!" he admonished. He looked down at Zelena. "Are you all right?"

She put a delicate hand on his chest. "I'm a little shaken up," she said. "Hold me a moment, will you?" She looked over her shoulder at Regina, giving her a slow, spreading smile.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Regina said through gritted teeth. "But I need to talk to Robin. Now. It's important."

Robin shook his head. "Whatever you need to say to me, you can say in front of Zelena. She and I agreed - no more secrets."

"It's the only way our relationship will work," Zelena said, dewey-eyed and pouting. "We're really giving it a go."

Regina bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. "All right then," she said with a forced smile. "Shall we all sit down?"

She stepped inside, closing the door behind her, and gestured toward the living room. Robin guided Zelena toward a chair and Regina cleared her throat.

"You know," she said, "I walked a long way to get here, and I'm more than a little parched. Why don't I make us some tea?"

She didn't get two steps toward the kitchen before Zelena stopped her. "Not so fast," she said, with a very feral smile. "I'll get the tea. I'm not taking any chances with your recipes and _our_ beloved unborn child."

She pushed through the doorway, and Regina wasted no time. She turned quickly, wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and kissed him until they both came up breathless.

"Regina!" he gasped.

"Are you with me now?"

"Yes, I -" he looked horribly embarrassed. "I have no idea why I'd be dreaming such a thing. I really -"

"I get it," Regina said, holding up a hand. "It's a nightmare, not a dream."

"Exactly," he said, exhaling.

"Let's just get through this and away from the jolly green monster," Regina said. "I can't take one more minute of her gloating over everything she's got that I don't have."

Just then the door to the kitchen opened, and Zelena emerged with a tray bearing a teapot, cups and a plateful of cookies.

"Did I hear you talking about everything that's missing in your life, sis?" she asked sweetly. "Well, I'm sure that will take a while. Perhaps I should get another pot of tea boiling."

"We were just leaving," Regina said, raising a brow and giving Zelena a smile of her own.

"Wait."

Both women turned to look at Robin, who gave Regina a loaded look. "Perhaps we should stay and talk. I think Zelena is right."

" _What?_ " Regina snapped.

"Think about it, Regina," he said carefully. "We really do need to discuss the way that you _envy_ your sister."

Regina's eyes widened. "No. Absolutely not. I draw the line. I'll take cold showers, I'll even scrub toilets with a toothbrush, but this? This I can't do."

She turned on her heel and stomped toward the door, but Robin rushed forward, grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"Regina..." He pulled her in closer, lowering his voice. "We don't have much time left. I know this is painful, but it has to be done. And you can do it."

"I can't."

"You can. For me, you can." He held her eyes steadily, and Regina sucked in a ragged breath.

"So...what? How do I force myself not to feel the way I feel?"

"I don't know," Robin said, "But you're going to have to figure it out. Perhaps it would be best if I leave you two alone to talk."

"Are you going somewhere, darling?" Zelena pouted. "I was going to ask you to rub my lower back again."

"I've got it," Regina gritted out.

"I promised Roland I'd take him to the park," Robin said. "Why don't you rest here and catch up with your sister? We won't be long."

He called for Roland, who came running from the back bedroom, and they headed out. Robin gave Regina an encouraging look before he shut the door, and she turned, walking over to where Regina sat on the couch, taking a spot next to her.

"If you turn, I can get to your back better," she said.

Zelena looked at her as if she were mad. "You're going to rub my back?"

"I've never been pregnant," Regina said, "But I got my share of backaches carrying Henry around as a baby, until I got used to him." She slid a hand down, gently kneading Zelena's lower back. "There was a time when he was three where he made me carry him everywhere."

"Sounds charming," Zelena said. "Of course, any baby of mine - and Robin's - will be much closer to perfection and far less likely to be fussy."

Regina opened her mouth to answer, but reined herself in. "For your sake, you'd better hope so. You'll miss the sleep the most."

Zelena looked back over her shoulder with an evil grin. "Never have gotten much sleep with Robin around," she said. "But of course, that's how babies are made, right sis?"

Regina stopped rubbing, then blew out a stream of air to calm herself. "I wouldn't know."

Zelena gave a snort. "Oh, come on. We all know you were more than carnal with each other. Why pretend to be the blushing virgin? The bloom has fallen off that rose long ago."

"I'm simply saying that I'll never know what it's like to carry anyone's child, let alone Robin's. Our mother saw to that."

Zelena turned all the way around now. "She cursed you?"

"I cursed myself," Regina said. "The last thing I wanted was a little piece of me around for her to groom and control."

"She wasn't exactly an outstanding role model," Zelena said. "Don't suppose I can blame you for that."

"Well, as bad as she was...at least I knew she always had my back," Regina admitted.

"How lovely for you," Zelena deadpanned. "But I have Robin now."

"You know, I believe you do," Regina said. "No matter what, you're the mother of his child, and that counts for something."

"You bet it does, sis."

"He will always, always be there for his child, which means he's there for you, too, by default. You're not alone anymore, Zelena."

"I think we've established that."

"And the unconditional love of a child...well, once you've experienced that - there's no way you won't be changed by it. Shaped into someone new." Regina smiled softly. "And if you let that love take root, there's nothing you can't do or be for that little someone. Trust me, I know."

"I'm no hero," Zelena said scathingly. "You're wasting your breath, sis."

"No, I'm not. I'm giving you the most fundamental truth you're ever going to hear - or experience. Motherhood _will_ change you." She reached out, taking Zelena's hand. "Unlike our mother - you've got a heart. And you can love that baby with every bit of it."

Zelena pulled her hand free and got to her feet, giving Regina an uncomfortable look. "The tea is cold," she said. "I'll go and warm it up."

Regina got to her feet as well. "Why don't you take it easy," she said. "I can manage a microwave." She looked at Zelena a moment longer and Zelena squirmed a bit uncomfortably under her sister's gaze.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing." Regina shook her head, smiling. "I just realized something, and it makes me see you in a very different light."

"Oh really? And what is that?" Zelena smirked.

"Hope," Regina said. "I look at you, and I see hope. You carry it inside you now - because that's what a baby is: hope. Hope for it's future, hope for your future, hope for the way that child can grow to change the world. And that's powerful magic - much more powerful than anything you have ever felt before. You're going to want it, more and more each day."

"And don't you wish you could have it for yourself?" Zelena tried to sound catty, but it rang hollow.

"I do," Regina replied. "I do have it. I wasn't lucky enough to have it from conception, but I have it now. I can only imagine how much more it would have changed me to have created it from within."

She took the tea tray off the table and smiled at Zelena. "I don't envy you, Zelena. I'm excited for you. I'm honest-to-God _happy_ for you. I really am."

And with that, Regina walked off to the kitchen, leaving a very bemused Zelena behind.

She stepped through the kitchen doorway, and the smell of brimstone filled her nostrils, just as she heard the beating of the dragon's wings.


	29. Old Friends

"How long have we been walking?" Snow asked with a groan. "My feet are killing me."

"Well, we walked for most of the morning before we found Henry," David said.

"And we've been walking for two hours since then," Henry supplied.

"How do you know that?" David asked.

Henry pointed up. "The position of the sun," he explained. "Killian taught me."

"Of course," David grumbled. "Did he teach you how to figure out where you are when there's nothing but trees all around?"

"We're in the dark mountains," Snow replied. "Those cliffs - I recognize them. I've been in this area before."

"When you were running away?"

"Mmm-hmm." Snow nodded. "Once we get over the ridge -"

The sound of an arrow sliced the air, and it embedded in the tree right next to David. He whirled, drawing his sword as Snow reached for an arrow of her own.

"Keep your arms in the air!" A woman's voice rang out. "I didn't have to miss and I'm not going to with the next one!"

"We don't want any trouble," David called back. "We're only passing through."

"This is private land! You're trespassing!"

"Mama?" A little girl's voice now, followed by the woman again.

"Shhh! Get back!"

"Is he a prince?" the little girl's voice asked.

"It doesn't matter!" the woman admonished. "They need to turn around and get out of here."

"I am a prince," David called out. "And so is Henry." He slowly sheathed his sword. "See? We're here peacefully. Why don't you step out of the trees so we can talk?"

"No sudden moves," the woman warned. "And keep your hands where I can see 'em!"

David's eyes widened as the woman stepped out from behind her cover, with a young girl who couldn't be more than six clinging to her skirts. The woman was incomparably beautiful, raven haired with alabaster skin and blue eyes that stood out in stark contrast. Every inch of her was so superbly formed, it was as though she were a sculpture or a painting come to life. No one could be that close to perfection. And she had a wicked looking crossbow trained right at his chest.

"I'm Prince David," he said.

"Why are you here?" The woman's voice was biting - there was clearly no welcome here.

"We're lost," Snow said. "And we've been walking for hours. I haven't seen any game either, so we haven't eaten."

"Please?" Henry said in his most appealing I-used-to-be-a-kid voice.

"And if I feed you, you'll be on your way?" the woman asked. "Well before nightfall?"

"We promise," Snow answered.

"Please, mama," said the little girl. "You're a very good cook. They could be our guests!"

"That's enough, Anita," the woman said. She turned her distrustful gaze back to Snow, and finally lowered the crossbow. "My name's Lydia."

"Snow," Snow replied, a slow smile spreading across her face. "And this is Henry. It's nice to meet you."

"Come along, then," Lydia said. "I've got food back at the house." She turned, taking the little girl by the hand as Snow continued to smile after them.

"What are you so happy about?" David asked. "She's a real curmudgeon."

"You don't realize who she is, do you?" Snow asked. "The crossbow should have been your first clue."

David's jaw dropped. " _Granny?_ "

"Her daughter, Anita, was Red's mother," Snow said sadly. "She was beautiful, too."

"Granny was _hot_ ," Henry said. "Who ever knew she was a MILF?"

David looked confused. "A MILF?"

"What's a MILF?" Snow asked, equally clueless.

"Nevermind. It just means...hey! Did she mention food?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and took off after Granny, and Snow and David exchanged confused shrugs, falling into step behind him.

Granny - Lydia, that is - was as good as her word, feeding them a solid meal of roast venison and potatoes before glancing apprehensively out the window at the late afternoon sun.

"Once you get over the ridge," she said, "You'll be in the village before nightfall. You can find lodging there easily enough - especially if you are who you say you are."

"I've never met a prince or a princess before," Anita said, staring at them in wonder. "Is it wonderful?"

"It's not always wonderful," Snow said kindly. "Most of the time, we're just normal people like you."

"And being in charge means a lot of responsibility," David added, around a mouthful of food. "It can be really hard sometimes."

"Are you a prince, too?" Anita asked Henry.

He smiled at her. "Kind of," he said. "It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is," Granny said. "Must be hard feeling like a prince but not even given more than a passing mention by your own family."

"What?" David looked over at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about her," Granny said, tipping her chin at Snow. "Can't even acknowledge her own grandson."

Snow was taken aback. "How did you -"

"It's plain enough to see. You're ashamed of him."

Snow's eyes met David's, then swung to Henry, who looked as lost as she did. She turned to face Granny, but it wasn't Granny who sat at the head of the table now. It was herself.

"Acknowledging Henry means acknowledging that your youth is slipping away," her other self said. "It's hard to feel young - to _be_ young - when you've got a grandson on the verge of manhood."

"Just a minute," David protested, but Snow cut him off with a wave of her hand. This wasn't his battle to fight.

"We have a strange situation," Snow acknowledged to herself. "And it hasn't been easy trying to figure out where we fit in with Henry."

"I should think that's obvious," the other Snow said scathingly. "You don't. You'd rather pretend his a nice kid from the neighborhood. A student. You didn't even introduce him as your own flesh and blood."

"That's because it sounds so unbelievable!" Snow defended. "And I am not ashamed of Henry! He's incredible! He's everything I would want for my daughter and he's everything a young man ought to be!"

"A young man," the other Snow chided. "But not _your grandson_. Not everything _your grandson_ ought to be. You can't even say it, can you?"

Snow had had enough. She stood, shoving the chair back hard enough to send it tipping over. Her hand slapped down on the table and her voice cracked like a whip.

"You listen to me," she said fiercely. "I come from a line of kings and queens that stretches back hundreds of years. People who ruled justly, with great compassion, with strength and integrity. My husband comes from a family that raised him to appreciate the simple things in life: love, family, honor and courage. Together, we made not one but two amazing children, and one of those children found a man worthy of her, and they made Henry. He carries a bit of us all, but is entirely and fully his own person, and he is _magnificent_. We couldn't ask for a better descendant, a better representation. _My grandson_ is the culmination and continuation of us all."

Her words hung in the air for a moment, before her other self vanished in a cloud of smoke, and Granny sat in her place again. She reached in her pocket, pulling out a glittering topaz.

"Here," she said. "Take this with you to the village. It'll buy you a room for the night. And don't dawdle. There are wolves in these hills."

Snow closed her fingers around the gem, and Henry reached out, squeezing her other hand.

###

"What was that?"

Emma felt Killian stiffen and she lifted her face from where it was laying against his chest. "What?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Something's wrong." He slid out from under her and reached for his clothes, shoving his legs quickly into his pants.

"What's the rush?" Emma sat up, yawning. "It's just a little wind."

She could hear the sound of the sails flapping.

"No, it's a lot of wind," he replied, jamming his boots on his feet. "And we shouldn't be hearing the sound of sails at all. I had them battened down because the storm was on its way."

He ran for the ladder as the ship started rocking, pitching side to side. Emma threw on her skirt and pulled the blouse over her head, not even bothering with the corset. She made to follow him but got thrown into the table as the ship pitched again.

"What the hell is going on?" she shouted as Killian threw the hatch open. The sound of the sail was deafening as the wind had picked up considerably.

"The sail!" Killian's bootheels rang across the deck above her as she climbed up to join him. The large sail on the main mast was billowing - fully inflated but the lashings were wound around the bottom of it.

"What happened?" Emma had to scream to be heard over the groaning of the mast and the wildly flapping sail.

"Someone's cut the main lashing!" He shouted, reaching for the line and heaving with all his might. It was no use - it was too hopelessly tangled.

"Uh..." Emma looked up, tracing the line down with her eyes to the coil she'd hacked her way out of earlier. "Uh...sorry," she said, a little more quietly.

"What was that?" Killian asked, pulling at the rope from another angle. "It's no use - I'll have to climb the riggings."

Emma could hear the mast groaning from the strain of the pull exerted by the sail. The ship was pitching so wildly now it was nearly in a spin right there in the harbor. She was suddenly very, very afraid.

"Killian!" His name tore from her throat as the groaning turned to a crack, and the mast sheared off, slamming into the deck, nearly crushing them both.

"We have to get off the ship!" Killian shouted. "Emma! We have to get to the dock!"

Emma realized with dismay that the ship had pulled far away from the dock, having ripped through the mooring line. They were pitching violently every time the mast rolled and shifted on the deck.

She looked over the side at the cresting and rolling sea and her knuckles gripped the side of the railing more tightly.

"This is all my fault!" she cried as Killian threw himself toward her, gripping her hand as he dug his hook into the railing.

"We've got to go!" he said again, and she gave him a nod as he wrapped his arm around the lashings and stood on the rail, reaching down for her.

"Dive out as far as possible - you can't risk the ship coming around and slamming into you," he explained. "Once you're under, keep swimming and get as clear as you can!"

She nodded again, and he pulled her up.

"I'll find you!" he said one last time, and with a deep breath, they both dove in. Emma swam until her lungs felt like they were bursting, but in the shifting water, she felt as though she were being pulled back every time she crested a wave. She couldn't see a thing - including Killian - and her arms began to flail until the landed on something solid.

The dock!

She pulled herself up, coughing and sputtering, laying flat until she got her breath. She rolled to her side, wiping the water from her eyes so she could see, when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Well, well, well...what have we here?"

Blackbeard put the tip of his cutlass to Emma's throat. "Trying to make off with my ship, were you? Next time you try to sail in a storm, do it with an experienced captain aboard and not a lowly deckhand. You've cost me valuable time and money repairing that mast."

"Killian!" Emma turned her head, looking for him, scanning the water. He was being pulled up onto the dock by two of the crew, his body hanging limply between them.

"Is he..." she couldn't even say it.

"Dead?" Blackbeard spat on the dock. "No. But he'll wish that he was soon enough. And so will you."

He gave her an evil grin, and she kept her eyes on Killian, willing him to move.


	30. The Best Medicine

"Can I ask you a question?" August shifted slightly, stretching his legs out in front of him.

Lily turned her head to look at him, but she didn't say a thing.

"Are you planning on staying out here much longer?" he asked. "It's getting dark and this rock I'm sitting on is getting awfully uncomfortable."

"No one's making you stay," she replied, turning her head away again.

"You and I both know that's not true." He pushed himself up to his feet, extending a hand down to her. "Come on, you've got to be cold, even with the jacket on."

"I can't go back to town. My mother will be waiting."

"Your mother will be waiting no matter where you go," August pointed out. "But she may respect your privacy a bit more if you look like you _want_ some privacy." He twined his fingers with hers.

"No expectations," he said. "But I could be a good cover for you. You can take your time. Figure things out - somewhere where it's warm."

She gave him a half-nod, and they started walking back toward the trailer. He didn't let go of her hand and she told herself it was all part of the cover, but that wasn't feeling quite like the truth. She wasn't entirely sure what she was feeling.

August opened the door, and then he stood waiting.

"No expectations," he repeated. "Just come inside and you'll figure out the rest."

She stepped up into the trailer and he followed, closing the door behind them. He started to reach around her to switch on the light and then suddenly she was in his arms, pressing herself into him and her mouth came up to find his.

It was like fire touching dry tinder. They were ravenous, all hands and fingers and mouths and tongues, pulling at clothing until it was gone and a few moments later he was picking her up and striding to the bedroom.

He kicked the door shut behind him, and lost himself in the feel of her.

###

"Regina. Regina, wake up."

Robin's urgent whisper brought her around, and she blinked her eyes groggily. She'd sprung for the most expensive suite at the St. Regis the previous night, complete with sunken whirlpool tub and world class view of the New York skyline. They'd had a little too much champagne and now her head was paying for it. She blinked again, trying to clear the fuzzy edges off her vision, when she realized she was looking at stone walls instead of posh surroundings and cityscape.

"Where are we?" she murmured, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know," Robin answered quietly. "But it's obvious we're no longer in New York. We must have shifted sometime in the night."

Regina lifted her head to glance around some more. "We're in my bedchamber in my castle," she said. "How the hell do you keep up with this? It's crazy-making."

"I quite agree," Robin said, sliding out of bed. "But we're here. I suppose it's best to just go with it."

Regina had just thrown off the covers when there came a knock at the door.

"Just a minute," Regina called out. She gestured to Robin to hand her a robe draped over a nearby chair and he tossed it to her. She donned it quickly and walked over to open the door.

Graham stood on the other side. "Your majesty," he said. "You asked me to let you know when she arrived."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Regina snapped. Graham's gaze shifted over her shoulder to Robin.

"You told me to inform you," Graham said. "I'm following orders."

"Fine." Regina slammed the door in his face.

Robin walked up behind her. "Him again?" he asked. "Why do you keep dreaming of him?"

"Please," Regina said with a dismissive wave. "He was my huntsman."

"Any idea who's waiting?"

"Not the slightest." Regina strode over to her wardrobe, throwing the door open. "Look at these rags! There's nothing here that I haven't worn before! How am I supposed to greet guests dressed in this garbage?" She pulled out a black velvet gown, nearly ripping it as she yanked it from its hook. "Time to execute a dressmaker and find a new one."

"Regina?" Robin looked at her in confusion. "Are you hearing yourself?"

"Yes. And apparently, I'm the only one," she spat as she slid into the dress. "Now get over here and fasten me up."

"So now you're ordering me about?" Robin said.

She turned to look over her shoulder with a glare. "I'm asking you to make yourself useful," she said. "The sooner we see who the mystery guest is, the better."

Ten minutes later, they were descending the staircase, and Robin's eyes widened as he took in the sight of David, Snow and Henry, all bound and gagged, sitting in the corner of the great hall, with Maleficent standing before them, leaning impatiently on her staff.

"Don't tell me you took all this time to select that dress," Maleficent snarked. "Really, Regina...it's quite provencial."

"What are you doing here?" Regina snarled. "And what are you doing with _my son_?" She gestured to Graham. "Release him."

"What about the others?" he asked.

"They can stew for awhile," Regina said, narrowing her eyes at Snow and David. "You're supposed to be keeping him _safe_ when he's with you."

"Regina -" Robin stepped forward.

"You stay out of this," she said. "This is between me...and her." She looked at Maleficent. "Now what do you want?"

"I brought you Snow White and her Prince as a peace offering," Maleficent said. "The boy wouldn't come along nicely so I had to contain him. He wasn't harmed."

"Snow and I are no longer enemies," Regina informed her. "Although right now, I wouldn't say I'm feeling friendly." She watched as Graham unlocked Henry's shackles. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, Mom. You need to let us all go - Maleficent surprised us and it was my fault she locked me up. Grandpa and Grandma tried to defend me."

"Well, they failed." Regina turned back to Maleficent. "I'm only going to ask this one more time: What do you want?"

Maleficent strolled leisurely over to the hearth, running her fingers over the mantle before taking a breath and answering.

"Mercy."

" _Mercy?_ "

"Just as your son is your life, my daughter is mine," Maleficent explained. "And just like us, Regina, she's made mistakes."

"And how does this affect Regina?" Robin asked.

"Can we talk privately?" Maleficent said, arching a brow. "Just us girls?"

"Spit it out _now_ ," Regina said flatly. "You're boring me. And I have a seamstress to execute."

" _What?_ " Henry burst out. "Mom - what's happening to you?"

"I'll tell you what's happening," she retorted. "I'm surrounded by incompetents and hangers-on. I've had enough of this. Come along, Henry."

"Wait!" Maleficent held up a hand. "It's about my daughter. Lily."

"We've established that," Regina reminded her. "What about her?"

"She cast a curse. I'm certain she did it on impulse - she's been under a tremendous amount of stress. If she'd know the repurcussions -"

"So she cast a curse," Regina said. "What do you need me for? Undo it."

"It's not that simple. And if it ever is undone - I fear for her safety." Maleficent lifted her chin, but she couldn't control its trembling.

"Who did she curse?" Regina asked. "Whoever it was must have been a doozy for her to -" her eyes happened to catch Snow's and it only took a second for everything to fall into place.

"She's the one who did this?" Regina shouted. "She put us in this place?"

"She wanted revenge, Regina," Maleficent pleaded. "You and I both know just easy it is to be clouded by revenge!"

"That brimstone bellowing brat put me here? Put my _son_ in here? And you're defending her! When I get my hands on her..." Regina raised her hand, producing a fireball. She pulled back her arm..

And Henry's hand closed around it. "Mom, this isn't like you. You're not like this. Not anymore."

"Yes, I am! And that brat is going to pay!"

"Please, Regina," Maleficent begged. "We were friends once."

"We were _never_ friends," Regina seethed.

"Yes, you were, Regina," Robin said. "Listen to Henry. This kind of _wrath_ will not get you anywhere."

"It'll get me a piece of her," Regina snarled. "And then I go after her daughter." She jerked her arm away from Henry, throwing the fireball at Maleficent. It rebounded off the wall, exploding into a nearby chair and setting it aflame. At that same moment, David threw his shoulder into Graham, knocking him to the ground and then coming down on top of him with a knee to the side of his head, knocking him out. He bent back a bit and managed to close his fingers around the keys on Graham's belt, tossing them over to Snow, who made short work of freeing them both.

"I don't need your help!" Regina said, glaring at the both of them.

"No, but you're going to have it," Snow replied. "And killing Maleficent won't help anyone. Not her. Not us. You need to get over your anger."

"But it's her daughter's fault that we're in here!" Regina pointed out, whipping up another fireball.

"And it's our fault that Lily wanted revenge," David replied, pocketing the key he'd taken from Graham.

"Don't you see, Regina?" Snow said. "Revenge is a never-ending cycle that eats people alive. It destroys them. You can stop that cycle. You can forgive. I'm living proof of that."

Robin's hand closed over hers. "Regina...please."

She took in a deep breath and closed her fist around the fireball, squelching it. She looked at Maleficent. "We're almost finished here," Regina said. "We're close. Despite everything your daughter has put us through - we're going to get out of this."

"I'm glad to hear that," Maleficent said. "I meant what I said, Regina. I've always considered you a friend."

Regina gritted her teeth, and with a steady look from Robin, she let go of his hand and stepped forward to take Maleficent's. "I didn't mean what I said before. I was...angry. You are my oldest friend."

"You'll let us leave in peace, then? After you're free?"

"I suppose I owe you. I did imprison you for nearly three decades. And here you are, willing to talk forgiveness."

"We've all done terrible things," Maleficent said, glancing over at Snow and David. "None of us is perfect. And we all got a second chance. I'm only asking for the same for my daughter."

There was a pregnant pause as her words hung in the air, and then Henry broke the silence.

"I haven't done anything terrible."

"Neither have I," Robin said. "Perhaps we don't know what we're missing."

"I did steal my grandmother's credit card," Henry shrugged.

"And I regularly robbed the rich," Robin said. "I suppose that qualifies."

Regina shook her head. "Enough. Both of you."

"I stuffed my pockets with broccoli," Henry admitted. "I flushed it down the toilet after dinner."

Regina gave him an incredulous look and couldn't help the smile that was twitching at her lips.

"And I tried on one of your dresses when I was fifteen," Snow admitted. "I used a couple of pincushions to stuff out the bustline."

Regina couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up. "You _what?_ "

"You should have seen me - pins sticking out of my chest and everything." Snow giggled. "I just wanted to look like you."

"I'm guilty of the broccoli maneuver myself," Robin confessed.

Regina spun to look at him. "You hate my broccoli?"

"Well, you microwave it and it turns all brown..." he shrugged. "I'm sorry, Regina. I do love your lasagna, however."

Regina couldn't help it, the laughter wouldn't stop. The mental picture of Snow with pincushion breasts and Robin and Henry with soggy broccoli in their pockets did her in. She clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to hold it back, but it just kept coming, and as the others joined in, it rang through the hall. Finally, she calmed, wiping her eyes.

"We are a mess," she said. "All of us. No wonder they write far-fetched fairy tales about us. We are entirely too entertaining."

"And my daughter?" Maleficent asked tentatively.

"She's just another misfit," Regina said, smiling. "I'm not saying I'm inviting her to dinner anytime soon, but..."

"But if you did, you'd check her pockets after," Maleficent finished, returning her smile.

###

Maleficent opened her eyes, startled awake by a sound from the forest. She'd bedded down for the night, keeping the trailer in sight - reasonably sure that Lily would emerge at any time, ready to run.

Weak light was just starting to filter through the trees, and she realized with some surprise that Lily was still inside. She hadn't left.

The hope curled around her heart and her eyes stung as she considered that perhaps, just perhaps, Lily had found the one thing she truly needed - someone to make her want to stay.

She rubbed her head tiredly as the remnants of the dream filtered through.

"You can do this," she whispered, to Regina, and to Lily.

And inside the trailer, Lily rolled over, burrowing into August's arms, smiling as she felt his lips against her forehead.


	31. Curiosity

"How is this possible?" David said, looking confused. "I opened the door. That's all I did."

"And we stepped through into someplace else," Snow finished. "Rumplestiltskin told us this would happen. The dreamscape is shrinking. We don't have much time left."

David reached inside his coat, pulling out the magical branch. "One leaf left," he said.

"Where are we?" Robin turned at the sound of horses on cobbled streets - not an unfamiliar occurrence, but the streetlamps weren't lit by candles, or any means he could see.

"I think..." Snow tilted her to the side. "I think we're in London. That's Kensington Gardens, and over there is Elizabeth Tower. Only we're not here in present day."

"Why London?"

Snow glanced down at her high-collared dress. "I don't know. But it does explain the bustles along with the corsets."

"Wait a minute." Regina turned around, but the castle they'd just left was gone. "Where's Henry?"

"He didn't transfer with us?" Snow asked.

"Apparently not," Robin replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Regina said, squinting her eyes. "Is that him? Over there on that bench?"

"That's him, all right," David said. "Henry!"

Henry's head snapped up, and he watched them approach with a carefully blank expression.

"Yes?" he answered.

"What are you doing over here?" Regina asked.

"I come to the garden nearly every day this time of year," he replied. "I take in the fresh air and fancy myself a writer."

"You _fancy_ yourself a writer?" Regina stared at him hard. " _You_ brought us here."

"Beg pardon?"

"He sounds like Hook," Snow said in an aside to David.

"Henry, I need you to concentrate for a moment," Regina started. "I need you to remember. Where were you before this?"

"Before the park? I expect I was at home having tea." He scrunched up his forehead, clearly having trouble with the memory. "You know, I can't really recall it, though."

"That's because you were with us," David said. "In a castle."

"A castle!"

"With a dragon," Robin added.

"A castle with a dragon. And I fancy myself a writer - clearly you've got a strong talent."

"There's only one writer among us," Snow prodded. "Think, Henry."

It only took a moment more for his vision to clear. "I'm dreaming," he murmured.

"It appears so," Regina said. "Though, why you'd put us here I have no -"

She didn't get any further as a horse came barreling toward them on the path, clearly out of control. She managed to get out of the way as Robin sprang forward, seizing the horse's reins and pulling hard. The animal reared, throwing its rider, but Henry managed to catch the young girl before she hit the ground.

Robin made short work of getting the horse under control as a carriage pulled up behind them. A middle-aged couple burst out of the carriage, looking frantic.

"Where is she!" the mother cried.

"Your daughter is fine," Snow reassured her. Henry was setting the girl carefully on her feet, and smiling from ear-to-ear. Regina looked quizzically at Snow, who was biting back a smile of her own, and a moment later, she realized why.

"Wendy!"

Her father pulled her from Henry's arms as her mother enveloped her in a hug.

"Are you all right?" her mother asked, patting her hair.

"I'm quite without injury," Wendy assured them. She looked over her shoulder at Henry. "This young man caught me and saved me from harm. What's your name?"

"Henry." Henry flushed a bit. "Henry Mills. It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you," Wendy's father said. He turned to Robin. "And thank you, sir, for stopping the horse. Wendy was determined to take Cyrano for a ride, but he's a spirited animal."

Robin patted the horse on the neck. "He's a fine steed. But perhaps a bit much until your daughter is older."

"How can we ever repay you?" Wendy's mother gushed.

"No payment necessary," Robin smiled.

"But perhaps they could assist you with your references," Regina interrupted. "Robin is seeking employment, but he's new to London. He's been keeping a list of those who would provide a character reference for him."

"But of course, I'll add my name," Wendy's father assured him.

"I'll sign as well!" Wendy's mother added. "It's the very least that we can do!" She took the paper from Robin. "You can collect it this evening, after you've joined us for dinner. Our footman will provide you with our address."

"Thank you," Robin said. "We'd be delighted."

Wendy looked over at Henry, who was nervously meeting her eyes. "I'd be delighted as well," she said, climbing up into the carriage. "Goodbye, Henry."

"See you later," Henry replied, raising his hand.

The carriage, with horse in tow, pulled away and Regina raised a brow at Snow's knowing look.

"So...you're dreaming about Wendy?" Regina asked.

"It's all part of the Peter Pan story," Henry said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "And she did know my dad when he was my age."

"Of course you'd be curious," Snow said sympathetically.

"Curious." Regina repeated the word, then wisely decided to leave it there. "So where do we stand?" she asked. "Are we keeping track of where we're at with our items?"

"I am," Henry said. He pulled out a small notebook. "So far, you, Grandpa and Grandma all have five of the seven things you need. Robin only needs two more signatures after tonight, and I have my book. Hook had two more seas to sample and I'm not sure about my mom - but they could both be caught up by now."

"Let's hope so," David said, pulling the branch out once more. "This leaf is starting to brown. I don't know how much longer we have."

 

###

The storm blew over within the half hour, and Emma kept her eyes on Killian, as though she could will him back to consciousness. They hauled him back aboard the ship once it was again secured again to the dock. She watched in dismay as they dragged him belowdecks, leaving her alone with Blackbeard on the deck. He wasted no time, grabbing her bound hands and pulling her forward, giving her an unceremonious push that sent her half-staggering, half-falling down the ladder into the captain's cabin.

Blackbeard stared at the mussed-up bedcovers with narrowed eyes.

"Who'd've thought the mousy deckhand had it in him?" he sneered. "He must've saved his wages for a year to afford the likes of you."

"What have you done with him?" Emma asked.

"He's in the brig. His failure to guard the ship cost me a mast."

"That was my fault," Emma protested. "I'm the one who cut the line."

"Well then," Blackbeard stepped closer, with an unsettling gleam in his eye. "I suppose you'll have to work off what you owe me."

Emma stood her ground. "Back off."

"That's no way to talk to your captain." He reached out, running a hand down her hair.

"You're not _my_ captain," she said flatly. "Not even close."

"You're a proud one," he said with a sniff. "I should be quite entertained bringing you down to where you belong."

"Touch me and you'll be very, very sorry."

"You'd do well to remember who's in charge," Blackbeard growled. "I'll carve pieces out of that delectable hide if I have a mind to."

Emma gave him a look. "You don't scare me."

"As long as you're on my ship, I _own_ you."

"Then I suppose it's a very good thing she's not aboard _your_ ship," came a crisp voice from the stairs.

Blackbeard whirled immediately to face the threat, completely taken aback by the sight of his bumbling deckhand holding a cutlass like he knew what he was doing with it.

"If you think to defend the lady's honor," Blackbeard said sarcastically, "she'd have to have some to begin with. It's not uncommon to fall in love with the first dock whore you test your mettle with. Of course, I'll have to kill you now for your insubordination, but at least you'll die well-ridden, from the looks of her."

"Step away from her." Killian's voice was low, and all the more deadly for it.

Blackbeard made a grab for Emma, but she brought a hand up, sending out a shockwave blast that tossed him into a nearby wall.

"She's magic!" he spluttered.

"Aye, that she is," Killian replied. "She can kill you with a flick of her wrist, but I'm hoping she'll leave you to me."

Emma made a sweeping gesture with her hand. "He's all yours," she smirked.

"Shall we take this topside?" Killian asked. "The blood washes off the deck much easier."

Blackbeard gave him a dark look, but followed up the stairs, with Emma close behind.

"Is this some sort of a spell?" He looked over at Emma. "If so, it's highly entertaining. But putting a cutlass in a man's hand doesn't make him a master - or worthy to captain a ship."

"Why don't you give me a try?" Killian taunted. "If I'm the buffoon you think me to be, this ought to be child's play for a captain as... _fearsome_ as you."

He stepped back so that Blackbeard could draw his own cutlass, and they slowly began to circle each other. Blackbeard lunged first, but Killian easily sidestepped, whirling to catch him on a backhand that nearly knocked Blackbeard's blade from his grasp. He feinted right, but Killian was too quick for him, anticipating his move and their cutlasses clashed together. They fought on for several minutes, blade against blade, dodging obstacles on the deck as Blackbeard realized he'd underestimated his opponent.

Killian, for his part, was enjoying himself tremendously. He leaped up onto a rum barrel, dodging a low slash that Blackbeard meant to cripple him with, then grabbed a rigging line and swung down, planting his boots firmly in the center of Blackbeard's chest and sending him reeling. Blackbeard recovered quickly, giving a glance over his shoulder at a thoroughly uninterested Emma, who appeared to be examining her nails.

"Rest well," he growled. "I'll be seeing to you when he's finished. You'll be on your knees begging for death when I'm done with you."

Emma raised a brow. "Sorry - I'm only on my knees for one man - or should I say _captain_ ," she smirked. She looked over at Killian, who'd just jumped down off the barrel.

"Are you finishing this anytime soon?" she asked. "I'm hungry. And bored."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, love," he apologized. "I was just having a bit of fun."

"I can see that," she smiled. "Sorry to interrupt."

"You're never an imposition."

"Enough!" Blackbeard bellowed, charging at Killian again. Their cutlasses clashed again and again as they circled, lunging and feinting until Killian finally gave Emma a nod and pressed forward with a series of parries so fast, his cutlass was a blur in the air. He forced Blackbeard down to one knee, then struck the cutlass from his hand, bringing his own blade to bear on the pirate's neck.

"You won't do it," Blackbeard sneered. "You don't have the guts."

"No, I simply don't have the interest," Killian said, slamming the hilt of his cutlass down on Blackbeard's head and knocking him unconscious.

"Enjoy your workout?" Emma said, sidling up to him.

He grinned widely. "I did. I really did."

She leaned up to kiss him. "I know."

"The rest of his crew is trussed up below," he said. "They should be awake by now so they can carry him to the dock."

"And then?"

"Then we push off, and sail off into the sunset."

"Hmmmm..." she said, pulling him closer. "Something about a good old-fashioned pirate swordfight really makes my engine hum."

His eyes flashed, and he leaned in with his lips barely hovering above hers. "Does it now?"

"Let's take out the garbage, sail the hell out of here, and then I'm going to peel off that leather and have my wicked way with you."

"Again?" He quirked a brow and gave her a randy smile. "You rob me of my virtue and now I'm a slave to your desires."

Emma bent down to get Blackbeard's cutlass, then headed for the stairs to the crew deck. She paused to look back over her shoulder. "I did promise I'd be on my knees for the captain..." She smiled a slow, secret smile and walked away, hips swinging.

And a thoroughly dazed and bedazzled former deckhand followed her.


	32. Sea Of Sorrows

Killian woke with a start, and completely disoriented. He felt the pitch and roll of the ship beneath the bed, but that was where the familiarity ended. He was on a bunk, but it wasn't his bunk. He was on a ship, but it wasn't his ship. It was dark as a tomb, and a quick reach out with his hand gave him only a flat, cold wall and no sign of Emma.

He could hear the sounds of other occupants - deep, even breathing and gentle snores that told him it was the middle of the night, and his companions - whoever they were - were sleeping. He rolled carefully out of the bed - there was a bunk overhead, and stood slowly. Whoever was in the bunk above was big - and male. Far too heavy and large for David or Robin. A swift examination of the other two bunks against the opposite wall, yielded the discovery of two more big, strapping men fast asleep.

Where the hell was he?

He felt his way to the door, relieved to see a crack of light leading him to it. He pulled it open, and squinted at the harsh light of the hallway. White walls stretched down the long hallway and his eyes went wide. This was one bloody big ship.

He found a staircase and made his way up to the deck, and couldn't help but suck in his breath at the sight before him. The position of the stars above him told him all he needed to know, but his mind was still reeling as he turned in a slow circle, trying to fathom how a ship could possibly be this bloody big.

"Killian!"

He turned and saw Henry, over at the rail.

"Henry!" He made his way over, marveling at the size and number of the excursion boats mounted against the rail. Each one was nearly as large as his own ship.

"Where the bloody hell are we?"

"I just got here, too," Henry said. "It's a cruise ship, I think." He looked up at the sky. "I thought at first maybe the Alaska Cruise, since it's so cold out here, but the stars don't make any sense."

He pointed up to the night sky. "Sirius should be the brightest star in the sky - brighter than the North Star in the winter, but I can't find it. Or the North Star, either."

Killian shook his head. "No, the constellations are from my realm. That's the Gryphon, and over there, Icarus."

"But we're on a ship from my realm," Henry pointed out.

"Aye, that we are," Killian nodded grimly. "Rumplestiltskin warned us of this. The realms are condensing, mashing up together."

"So where are we sailing?"

"Toward the Eastern Isles, from the look of it, which is surprisingly good news." He looked out across the water. "We're in the Sea of Sorrows."

"You can fill your bottle!"

"Aye, if I can get it down there," Killian replied, looking over the rail. "It's a bloody long way down."

"So we need to find a rope."

"We need to find your mother, then we need to find a rope," Killian corrected. "Have you seen her?"

Henry shook his head. "Like I said, I only just got here. I was with everyone else. They're all down to two things left, and I'm covered. Have you figured out my mom's seven things yet?"

"No." Killian glowered. "And we're running out of time."

"The branch is down to one leaf," Henry said.

"We can't waste any time." Killian pointed off to the horizon, which was beginning to lighten. "The sun's coming up. If we're going to search a ship this size, we'd better get started."

"Maybe we should go to breakfast," Henry suggested. "On a cruise ship, everyone eats in the dining room. We can hang out there and wait for her to show up. It'll be easier than knocking on every door."

"Have you seen anyone else? Anyone that might be a clue?"

"Just crew members. And they're all in uniform. Nobody I know."

"Breakfast it is, then."

They started down the deck toward the center of the ship, under the assumption that a dining room would be centrally located. They found a staircase, and Killian opened the door, holding it for Henry, who was staring dumbstruck at the wall by the door.

"Is there a problem?" Killian asked.

"I'll say. I know what ship we're on."

He pointed to the life preserver, mounted to the wall, with the ship's name emblazoned upon it.

**TITANIC**

###

They were thrown out of the dining room.

Apparently, dining was sorted by class, and they'd chosen the first class dining room. Somehow, the crew had determined their status - probably through the homespun and threadbare clothing they were wearing - and turned them away, reminding them that they were to remain on the lower deck and in the steerage-class dining salon.

Killian immediately covered by telling them he was only bringing his boy for a tour, but they stood firm, refusing them entry. He was just about to suggest that they split up to cover both dining salons, when he saw her.

She was in the company of an older woman, and a man he didn't recognize, though Henry did.

"Jefferson?"

"Who the hell is he?"

"He's the Mad Hatter. I mean - he kidnapped her once, but she got away." At Killian's look, he felt like he should reassure him. "He's a good guy. He was just really tortured by the curse. Nobody's seen him since they went back last time. I guess he's her fiance'."

"Her fiance'!" Killian realized he'd shouted that, and dutifully lowered his voice. "And the woman?"

"I don't know. But if she's dreaming about the movie - that's her mother."

"This was a movie?" Killian glanced around. "Of course. Nothing this bloody big could be sea-worthy."

"It's based on a true story," Henry explained. "And if the story holds - you're going to get your chance to get closer to the water."

"Well, I need to go and collect her as quickly as possible," Killian said, watching her pause a moment to admire the clock at the top of the staircase.

Henry grabbed his arm. "Let me. If she's dreaming herself as upper-class, she can't be seen talking to a strange man. It just isn't done."

"But she can keep company with a kidnapper?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "That's in our reality."

"Strangely, I'm not comforted by that."

"Be right back." Henry darted off before Killian could object further, racing up the stairs to his mother's side.

"Hi!" he said. Emma turned to look at him politely.

"Hello," she said. "Are you lost?"

"Yes! I was up on deck and then I got turned around. This boat is nearly as big as my hometown."

"And where is that?"

"A place called Storybrooke," Henry said.

"Did I just hear you call this ship a 'boat'?" Killian asked as he came up behind Henry. "My apologies," he said to Emma. "The boy is a bit overeager at times."

"He's quite precocious," Emma replied.

"He fancies himself a writer," Killian said. "And I'm sadly lacking in excitement. You look as though you could be his savior."

A small frown creased Emma's brow.

"Emma!"

Jefferson's voice called from the foot of the stairs. "Come along. We're waiting."

"I was just speaking with..." she looked at Killian.

"Killian Jones," he replied, extending his hand. "And this is Henry."

"I was just speaking with Mr. Jones. I'll be right there."

"See that you are," Jefferson said, with a cool look directed at Killian. "Shall I summon the staff?"

"No," Emma replied. "They're only asking for directions. Go ahead - I'll be right along."

Jefferson gave a stiff nod, and with one last, unfriendly look at Killian, he moved along to the salon.

Emma turned back to Killian, lowering her voice. "If I don't get out of this damn corset, I'm going to pass out."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "You're with me, Swan?"

"Yes. So this is my dream, huh?" She looked up at the dome over the stairway. "Please tell me we're not where I think we are."

"Yes and no," Henry replied. "We're on the Titanic, but we're not in the Atlantic. We're in the Sea of Sorrows."

"Shit," Emma said flatly. "Our universe is shrinking."

"But I'm going to be one step closer, once I get a sample of the water."

"You're about to get a load of water," Emma said.

Killian nodded. "Henry told me all the ruddy details. But as we're in an entirely different realm, it's entirely possible things could go another direction." He glanced around. "So we really need to fill the bottle first, and worry about the rest after."

"If we hold true to the story, we won't be sinking until late tonight," Emma replied. "I can get Henry into a boat with me - women and children and all that - but we've got to find a way to get you aboard."

"I'll work it out, Swan. In the meantime, you'd better join your fiance'."

Emma bit back a smile. "Jealous?"

"Is he going to drown?"

"Not in the movie."

"We'll see about that," Killian growled. "Now go. I'll meet you up on deck at the bow in an hour."

###

She strolled toward them slowly, unaware of the odd look upon her face. Killian was immediately concerned, stepping forward to take her hand.

"What's the matter, Swan?" he asked.

"You try to walk in high-heeled ankle boots across a shifting deck," she complained. "All with a breathing restriction."

"Fashion doesn't have to be sensible," he said. "That's why I've always stuck with the look that works for me."

"It does work pretty much anywhere," Henry agreed.

"Only because he has that face to carry it off," Emma remarked dryly. "Put that outfit on Mr. Smee and he'd just look creepy in our world." She glanced down over the front of the ship. "Any luck filling your bottle?"

Killian shook his head. "Unless I want to knot together an enormous length of bedsheets, there's really nothing that can reach down that far. And I'm sure to be seen while we assemble it."

"We're just going to have to wait till we sink and get it after we're in a lifeboat," Henry said.

Emma made an exasperated sound. "Of all the dumb luck!" she complained. "We finally get to the right sea and we're on a ship that's sure to si-"

She stopped mid-sentence, with her jaw hanging open.

"What?" Killian asked. "What's the matter?"

" _Luck_." Emma turned her eyes up to his. "That's it! Killian, that's my thing!"

He gave her a confused look. "Come again?"

"I've been having nothing but bad luck in every scenario." She started ticking the list off on her fingers. "I tripped when we were running from Lily, I dropped David's birthday cake, I ended up crippled after I was already blind and deaf, I accidentally picked up that candlestick that landed me in jail, I started an avalanche in Jotunheim, I drove over that broken bottle when we were escaping from prison, I fell off a ladder, I brought down a mast-"

Killian held up a hand. "That's quite the list. And you're right. Your luck has been spectacularly bad. But how does this relate to our predicament?"

"When we first landed in the dreamscape, when I was still the Dark One," she gave a little shudder. "I broke a mirror. Shattered it."

"Seven years bad luck!" Henry replied, wide-eyed. "But we don't have seven years!"

"No, we don't," Killian agreed. "So how do we make luck?"

"What I wouldn't give for a bottle of Felix Felicis again," Emma groaned.

"Is there a chance we could get back there?" Killian asked. "Henry, it was your dream - can you dream it again?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure I can control it like that."

"If we can get the bottle, that would break my seven years of bad luck," Emma said. "Henry, you have to try. Think about it. A lot. Meditate on it."

"I'll do my best," he assured her.

"In the meantime," Killian said. "We have a more pressing problem." He pointed off toward the island that was growing on the horizon. "That's Battersly Isle. We're going to sink sooner than you'd planned."

Emma strained to see what he was seeing. "Why?"

"Because the island is full of sirens. We need to find something to block our ears with and fast. Otherwise, we'll perish with all the others, without a thought to even save ourselves."

"My room - quick!" Emma started leading them toward the stairs. "I have cotton stuffing in my pillows - I'm allergic to down."

"With a name like Swan?" Killian raised a brow.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled. "Come on."

They raced for the stairs, barely making it into the room and tearing into the pillow as the first strains of siren song began.

"It's - it's beautiful," Henry breathed, walking toward the door. "I'm going to go up on deck so I can hear it better..."

Killian had already blocked one ear but was still working on the other. He gave Henry a slightly befuddled look. "Perhaps just for a few minutes..."

Emma had already blocked her ears, and she grabbed Henry by the collar with one hand and stuffed cotton in Killian's other ear with the other. His glazed eyes cleared up almost immediately, and he nodded, helping her hold Henry as she stuffed his ears with the rest of the cotton.

They exited to room into a sea of people, rushing, scrambling to get up onto the deck, nearly getting trampled in the process. Chaos was everywhere, people shoving, climbing over each other. They were swept along and up to the deck, where people were jumping like lemmings into the icy sea. Emma kept her hand firmly in Henry's, dragging him along toward the lifeboats, but it was useless against the sea of people pushing their way toward the bow and the clear areas of the railing. Emma tripped, going down and taking Henry with her. Killian bent down to pull them up, but found himself pushed hard as he pulled Emma, stumbling to her feet, and she propelled Henry up as well.

They were dragged forward to the rail, with everyone around them pushing when the ship hit the deeply submerged rocks surrounding the island, throwing them over the rail and into the icy water. The coast was still miles away, and in water this cold they'd never make the shore before they froze to death.

Killian in a panic, unable to locate Emma. He saw Henry and swam hard to get to him, pushing aside the people splashing in his path.

"Henry!"

Henry turned, his face a show of panic. "Killian! Her skirts! They're dragging her under!"

"Where!" Killian shouted. Henry pointed toward an area right next to him. Killian dove under, dodging people's arms and legs until he saw her, flailing against the sodden weight of her skirts pulling her down. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her up until he could get a better grip on her, propelling her to the surface.

"My sk-skirt!" she stammered. "I can't-" she slipped under again, and he pulled her back up, using his hook to rip and tear at the ties until the skirt came loose. Emma kicked it off, then reached out to pull Henry closer.

"Thanks," she panted. "Henry, stay close."

"I'm having a h-hard time swimming," Henry stuttered, his teeth chattering wildly. "It's so cold."

"We need to get out of the water," Killian said. He spun about in the water, looking for anything in the floating wreckage that could suffice as a life raft. Most of the pieces were too small. The ship itself had listed onto it's side and was moments away from slipping beneath the waves.

"Over there!" he pointed toward a section of deck that had planed away. They swam for it, with both he and Emma pulling Henry along. Once they'd reached it, it was clear that it wasn't going to be big enough for all of them. He helped Henry up onto it, but when he tried to push Emma up, the planking began to submerge. He met her eyes and she gave him a slight nod, letting him know she understood.

"Mom, c-come on," Henry said, curling into a ball. "You have to g-get out of the water."

"I c-can't," she stammered back. "G-gotta keep everyone off." She punctuated that with an elbow to the throat of a man who was trying to pull himself up onto the board.

"And I've g-got this side," Killian replied, slashing at two more who were aiming for the makeshift raft.

"K-Killian," Emma pulled herself over toward him, grabbing his lapel. She reached inside his jacket and pulled out his bottle. "B-better get this while you c-can."

He nodded, finding it hard to speak as the breath felt like it was freezing in his lungs. He put his elbow up on the planking to steady himself as Emma unstoppered the bottle and handed it to him. He carefully cupped a handful of water, and trickled it into the neck before Emma replaced the stopper.

"One c-closer," she said.

He nodded, pulling her closer into him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she reached for Henry's hand.

"M-mom," he croaked weakly.

She buried her face in Killian's chest, and prayed it wouldn't take too long to die.


	33. In The Village

David let out a groan as the carriage hit a very large bump, slamming his head into the roof and tossing them all around. When they managed to right themselves, it was a bit startling to discover they were all now wearing various forms of finery from their native land.

David was resplendent in a blue ermine cloak and a matching velvet doublet beneath, with Robin wearing the same - only in a shades of cream and forest green. Regina was dressed to the nines in a crystal-studded gown with a lavish overcoat and matching hat all in a dark and luxurious purple.

In addition, they were no longer in the carriage they'd borrowed from The Darlings that morning - and Henry and Snow were gone.

All of this in one bumpy moment. David blinked his eyes as he processed, then let out an exasperated sigh.

"Honestly," he complained. "How are we expected to keep up?"

"Well, at least we're back home," Regina remarked, looking out the carriage window. "That's my castle up ahead. Finally, a decent bed to sleep in."

"I thought the Darlings had a lovely home," Robin shrugged.

"Middle class, at best," Regina sniffed.

"Regina!" Robin's tone was admonishing.

What?" she answered. "We've been slogging along through this whole adventure and I'm not allowed to appreciate a little luxury when we can get it?"

"I suppose it's safe to assume we're in Snow's dream, since she and I travel together," David said, peering out the opposite window. "I wonder if Henry made the jump."

"He seems to hop around more than the rest of us," Robin pointed out.

David reached inside his doublet, pulling out the branch. "This leaf is ready to crumble. Wherever he is, I hope he's helping Hook and Emma get what they need."

"I hope he lands somewhere where he can get a decent meal. That roast beef last night must've come from cattle that had a hard winter," Regina snarked. "It was tasteless and stringy."

"They didn't have to feed us at all," David reminded her. "And they signed Robin's paper."

"Small compensation," Regina said.

Robin gave her a look. "Well, I for one, was grateful for it all. And now we need to find out where we're going."

"I told you, the castle is just -" Regina peered out the window. "Why are we veering off?

"This is the road into the village," David said, looking out the window on the opposite side. "But we're not heading for the market - we're heading to the other side of town."

"Why would we want to go _there_?" Regina protested. "It's just a group of mud huts and barely held-together hovels."

"Those are people's homes, Regina," Robin said. "Not everyone was as fortunate in their upbringing as you."

"Some of us weren't born into royalty," David reminded her. "You can be poor and still have some pride."

Regina adjusted the cuffs on her fur-trimmed overcoat. "Pride without flair is useless," she sniffed.

"Over there!" David pointed off to the right. "I see her! I see Snow!"

Robin turned, rapping the wall behind him to indicate a stop, and the carriage rolled up alongside a crowd of people. The all climbed out.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but she's in the middle of it," David said, starting to push his way through the throng.

"Come on," Robin said, extending his hand. Regina looked at the crowd disdainfully, then rolled her eyes.

"Very well," she said. "But let's make this fast. I've got a castle waiting for me."

At the center of the crowd stood Snow with a beautiful woman who was not much older than she was. They were standing in front of a cart laden with food an parcels of blankets and clothing wrapped in twine. They were handing them out to the crowd.

Snow turned back to the cart, reaching inside to pull out a jug of milk and a loaf of bread.

"Who's next?" she asked. A little girl stepped forward in the crowd and gave a hesitant curtsy.

"Annabeth," Snow smiled. "How is your mother?"

"Still sick, your majesty," Annabeth replied around the thumb in her mouth.

Snow reached in the cart for another blanket. "Take this," she said, handing it to the little girl along with the other things. "And tell your mother I'll be sending a healer to look at her later this afternoon."

"Thank you, your majesty." The little girl bobbed another curtsy and moved off through the crowd.

"Next?" Snow asked.

David stepped out of the crowd, and there were more than a few astonished gasps.

"Snow White," he said, with a low, sweeping bow.

She gave him a smile that was more than a little intrigued. "Do I know you, sir?"

"It's Prince, actually," he said, returning her smile. "Prince David."

She stared at him, nodding slowly as if trying to place him. "You seem familiar."

"I'm known to be quite...charming," he said. "I'm from a kingdom far away."

"And does your kingdom have a name?"

"Storybrooke. In a land known as...Maine."

She froze, and her lips moved silently. David waited patiently as it all came together in her mind.

"Of course," she said, her eyes warming with the knowledge now. "So good to see you again, Prince David."

"And you're lovely as ever," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. He stepped up closer to her. "Is Henry here?"

"No. Is it just us?"

"Robin and Regina are here, too," he said, glancing around. "Anything I can help with?"

"Yes," she said, smiling. "And there's someone I'd like you to meet."

She reached out, taking him by the hand and leading him around the cart. "David, this is Queen Ava. My mother."

David's eyes lit up as Snow beamed. He bowed once again. "It's an honor, your majesty."

Ava reached out, taking both his hands in her own. "The honor is mine," she assured him. "Are you here to help us?"

"In any way I can," David replied. "Your daughter has told me a lot about you."

"Has she now?" Ava gave Snow a measured look. "And I've been waiting a very long time for someone like you to be someone she confides in." She gave David a conspiratorial wink.

"Mother, David could be of tremendous help directing the soldiers who are re-thatching the cottages," Snow suggested.

"I can thatch with the best of them," he assured her. "I haven't done that in years - my Mother used to have me re-thatch the roof every spring."

"You're a good son," Ava said. "It's always nice when a child repays their parent for their sacrifices."

David held Snow's eyes a moment. "I could never repay all she did for me," he said. "But I'm happy to help your villagers."

"Some children never become what their mothers wanted them to be," Ava continued. "It's a slap in the face, and a harsh reminder of how cruel life can be."

Snow's eyes widened in shock. "Mother?"

Ava turned, and as she did, she transformed into a very young Snow White.

"You let her down, you know. You're not living the life she wanted for you."

Snow's eyes filled with unshed tears. She'd just been so incredibly happy. To see her mother again, young and strong and full of life. To be able to introduce her to David...it was a moment of joy so fierce she still burned with it, and now it dissolved away into dull, aching emptiness as her own words rang hollow in her ears.

"You always wanted to be like her, but you're not," her younger self said simply. "You never will be."

Snow couldn't speak over the lump in her throat, but she felt David's hand slide into her own, felt the strength of his fingers wrapped around hers, and she drew from it. She took a deep breath, and faced herself down.

"It's true - I'm not like her."

"She wanted you to be a queen. Part of being a queen is knowing when to use diplomacy. To put your people first. You were at war with two different kingdoms, tearing your people apart. Then after they'd lived through a curse, you cursed them again."

"We had to stop Zelena," Snow reminded herself. "We had no choice."

"Our mother was a gentle woman. A woman of grace. And what are you? You're nothing that she wanted you to be."

"That's not true!" Snow shouted, cut to the quick. "My life turned out nothing like she'd planned. Nothing like _I'd_ planned. But if there's one thing I've learned as a mother it's that life doesn't always go as planned. You can't predict that. You can't change that. That's _life_."

"And who would look at you now and remember her?" Young Snow said. "Who?"

Snow looked as though she'd been struck in the face, and again, she felt David's hand, lightly squeezing hers.

"I would," she said. "I'll remember her. I'll remember every lesson she taught me - the good and the bad. I'll remember the greatest gift she ever gave me besides her love: resilience. No matter what's happened, no matter how much it all goes wrong, I keep going. _Because that's what she would have wanted me to do_."

The air shimmered a moment as young Snow disappeared, leaving Queen Ava in her place. "Snow, dear - would you hand Prince David that bag of tools from the cart, please?" the Queen asked.

Snow reached down into the cart, closing her hand over the glittering topaz gem that was sitting on top of the tool bag. Then she hauled it out of the cart, holding it out to David.

"I'll see you soon," he said to her, and with a nod to Queen Ava, he stepped through the crowd to where the soldiers were gathering. Just then, Robin pushed through with Regina.

"Are you looking for more hands?" he offered.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet Robin, and Regina," Snow said.

"A pleasure," smiled Ava. "And it's so good to see royalty taking time out of their day to help the less fortunate."

"I'm not royal," Robin replied, holding up a hand. "Just dressed that way."

"I was referring to Regina," Ava said. "I recognize royal bearing and breeding when I see it."

Regina gave Ava an appraising look. "And I need to get back to my -" Robin and Snow both gave her a look - " _the_ castle," she finished. "I'm not much use here, and I don't want to soil this outfit."

Robin gave Ava an apologetic smile and led Regina off a bit, away from the crowd. He reached out thoughtfully, rubbing the brooch pin on her lapel.

"You know, Regina, this pin alone could feed the villagers for a week."

"I'm aware of that. So?"

"So..." he leaned in, kissing her lightly. "Perhaps it's time for you to stop being so _greedy_."

Her eyebrows went up. "Greedy? Because I enjoy the finer things that I'm due?"

"Regina." He gave her a look that made her teeth grind together.

"Dammit. Why did I have to get cursed with sins? This is really inconvenient, you know."

"I know. Show some charity, my darling. I'll make it worth your while."

Regina stepped forward, but turned her head back to him again, narrowing her eyes. "You'd better be a man of your word." She turned around, removing the brooch pin. "Queen Ava, may I donate this? I'm sure it'll buy plenty of grain."

Ava gave her a wide and startled smile. "Of course!"

Regina met Robin's eyes, and he gave her a small gesture with his hand as if to say "Go on..."

"Who needs a coat?" Regina asked, pulling her coat off. "And a hat? And I've got a diamond necklace, three rings and a jeweled dagger to donate as well."

"How can we ever thank you enough?" Ava asked.

"Thank me by putting me to work," Regina said with a stiff smile. "Let me help anyone who needs it."

"I'll be at her side, as well," Robin chimed in. He lowered his voice a bit. "After all - I don't want you getting _too_ exhausted..."

Regina rolled her eyes, and then she rolled up her sleeves and got to work.


	34. Amends

"Belle."

She opened her eyes, but they weren't focusing yet. A half-remembered dream still teased the edges of her consciousness, and she turned her face into the side of the chair, trying to find her way back to it.

"Belle, sweetheart."

Her eyes snapped open wide at the sound of the endearment, and they focused on Rumple, who was now awake and sitting up.

"Rumple!"

She dove at him, knocking him back down as he gave a good-natured laugh. "I'm all right," he murmured. "I'm all right."

"You're here. You're back! You're truly back!"

"I am," he confirmed. "But unfortunately, I'm back too soon. I hadn't had time to impart the last piece of critical information."

Belle's head swiveled around at the sound of the bell on the door. "Coming!" she called out, before turning back to Rumple. "It's not going to help them anyway, if we can't get that Lionstone brooch back so that we can use it from our end."

August appeared in the doorway to the back room, pulling Lily out from behind him by the hand. "I think we can help with that," he said.

Lily looked up at him once more for reassurance, and he gave her a nod. "It's all right," he said. "Belle's a friend."

"To you," she replied flatly.

Belle got up and walked toward Lily. "You took the brooch. You cast the curse."

Lily gave a shaky nod. "Isaac needed someone with magic to do it. And I was...angry." She looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

Lily's fist unclenched and in it was the brooch. "Take it," she said. "Do whatever you need to do to get them back. I'm going to leave town - none of them ever have to see me again."

"None of them will ever see anyone again," Rumple said. "Not if we can't communicate with them. I gave them all the ingredients, but had yet to show them how to cast the curse from their side."

"When Emma was in the dreamscape before, you used me to talk to her," Belle reminded him. "Can you do it again?"

"I can't take your heart," Rumple said. "I have no magic. Not anymore." His eyes moved over to Lily. "But she does."

"I don't know how to take a heart," Lily said, putting up both hands. "No way."

"You don't need to," Rumple reassured her. "You only need to fall asleep, and be directed as to where to go."

"Can we do that?" Belle asked.

"Yes," Rumple said, reaching for a dreamcatcher that was hanging on a peg on the wall. "With this." He gestured for Lily to lay down on the couch, then he handed her the dreamcatcher.

August moved to her side, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "You can do this," he said.

She gave him a shaky nod, then held the dreamcatcher up. "What do I do?"

"Look through it," Rumple instructed. "And listen to the sound of my voice. I'm going to tell you a story..."

A few moments later, the dreamcatcher fell from Lily's hand as her eyes slid closed.

"And now we wait," said Rumple.

###

"Why in the world did you dream yourself into the gingerbread house?" Emma complained as they trudged along the road that bisected the woods. "Of all the crappy scenarios! You're lucky we got to you before the witch got the oven door closed."

"I had her handled," Henry said, with a wave of his hand. "And come on - what kid _doesn't_ want to visit that scenario?"

"He's got a point, love," Killian said, around a mouthful of cupcake. "And he'd nearly gotten away from her. It was you dropping down through that hole in the roof that startled her and nearly sent them both into the oven."

"Yeah...well...gingerbread isn't the most stable thing around," Emma grumbled.

"The bad luck thing is a serious issue, Mom," Henry pointed out. "Maybe you should just hang back on our next encounter with a bad guy."

"My sentiments exactly," Killian agreed, licking the frosting from his thumb. "Until we get you sorted, I'd prefer if you stay out of harm's way."

"And what if my hanging back causes a worse catastrophe?" Emma replied. "We don't know what's going to happen in this place."

He stepped over to her, pulling a stray gumdrop out of her hair. "No, we don't. But you can't fault me for trying to keep you safe when there's danger around every corner. Or tree."

It was as if he'd been speaking a prophecy - hoofbeats sounded in the distance, moving quickly and moving closer.

"There!" Killian called out, "Behind that log!"

They dove for cover, but it was too late. The carriage came to a screeching halt, and just as Killian was reaching for his cutlass, the door swung open and David jumped out.

"Emma!"

"Dad!"

She ran for him as the others got out of the carriage.

"Good eyes," Regina said, brushing off her plain homespun dress. Emma gave her a curious once-over and Regina glanced down with a sigh. "Don't ask."

"Thank goodness we found you," Snow said.

"We were just on our way to George's castle," Robin added.

"King George? Whatever for?" Killian asked.

Regina's face suddenly shuttered. Her eyes shifted back to the carriage. "We have some new information," she said.

Emma followed her glance. "From who?"

Her eyes widened as Lily jumped down from the driver's seat. She was wearing normal street clothes, and stuffed her hands self-consciously in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Hey," she said.

Emma looked at her warily. "Hey."

"Lily's here at the request of Rumplestiltskin," David said. "He's awake, but he needed someone to show us how to draw up the rosette and complete the curse reversal from our side."

"So he sent you?" Emma asked Lily.

"I volunteered."

"Which is the very least you can do, I might point out," Regina stated flatly. "You're the reason we're here in the first place."

"Isaac talked me into it," Lily defended.

"Let me guess..." Emma said wryly. "It wasn't a long conversation."

Lily sucked in a sharp breath, saying nothing for a moment as she looked away. Finally she nodded. "No...no, you're right. I can't shift all the blame to him. I've spent my whole life being a victim, but I'm the one who made the choices, just like I made this one. And it was a bad choice." She looked up at Emma. "I'm here to make it right. Somebody helped me see that I can't move forward until I start owning all that I've done to get me where I am."

"Sounds like somebody wise," Snow said gently.

Lily couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. "He is. And he's right." She squared her shoulders and took a step forward. "So here I am."

Emma stared at her for a moment, then gave a stiff nod. "Okay. So tell us. What do we need to do?"

Lily walked closer. "I covered this with the others, but just in case they're...incapacitated or something...you should learn it, too." She squatted down, drawing in the dirt with a stick. "You need to draw an eight-point rosette, like this. Then you burn the branch of a horse-chestnut tree, and a handful of reeds. Each of you places your item in a point of the rosette."

"Our item?"

"Whatever it is that you've won - associated with your particular trials," Lily explained.

"What if we don't have an item?" Regina asked. "Emma and I have nothing to show for our efforts."

"So far," Emma said. "I haven't overcome mine yet."

"You're not finished yet, either, Regina," Robin pointed out. "Yours may yet be revealed to you."

"Can I finish?" Lily asked, straightening up. "At the eighth point, you need something magical. Powerful."

"Like a talisman?" Emma asked. "We've got the compass."

Lily shook her head. "It needs to be stronger. Like a magic bean."

"A magic bean can't transport us out of the dreamscape," Killian pointed out. "It doesn't work like other realms."

"The spell will get you out. The bean just gives it a push." Lily crossed her arms in front of her, looking uncomfortable. "Belle has the Lionstone brooch that got the curse working originally. She can recreate it with that from her side."

"Lucky for us, I happen to know where we can find a magic bean - sort of," David said.

Emma's brows went up. "Sort of?"

"After the war with the giants, my brother James brought home a dried bean from one of the beanstalks they'd burned. He had it mounted in a frame and put it on the wall as a trophy. It's still hanging there."

"A dried bean isn't going to do us much good," Emma noted.

"Unless we travel back by way of Lake Nostos," Killian replied. "Is that the plan?"

"That's the plan." David gave Lily a nod. "Thanks for helping us out. I know it couldn't have been easy for you to face us."

Lily shook her head. "It was the right thing to do."

They all headed back for the carriage, and Snow paused to squeeze Lily's hand as she passed. Regina didn't go quite that far, but her look wasn't as unfriendly as it had been.

"We all deserve second chances," Regina said. "Don't waste yours."

Lily looked down at the ground again until she felt Emma's hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

Lily shrugged. "I will be."

"Who was it? The one who helped you?"

"August." Lily couldn't help the flush that came to her skin. Emma gave her a very knowing smile.

"Love can sneak up on you," she said, glancing over at Killian, who was waiting with the carriage. "Be smarter than me. Don't push him away."

"I'm not," Lily said. "We'll see how it goes."

Emma turned to go to the carriage, but Lily didn't follow.

"You coming?"

"No. I'm not here for long. Just until I said what needed to be said."

Emma nodded. "See you on the other side."

"Yeah. See you then." She waited until Emma got into the carriage before she added softly, "I hope."


	35. Re-Opened Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well, Readers...we're five chapters away from the end. And I don't just mean the end of the fic. :(**
> 
> **I'm going to have to take a break from writing fics for awhile - the YA novel (and it's sequel) are taking a huge chunk of my time, along with my other romance writing (and I've now been asked to work up a screenplay from one of my books!), so I honestly have to put the effort where the money is for awhile. I'd hate to start another epic and leave you guys hanging for weeks between updates. I know that makes me crazy when I read fics.**
> 
> **I will be leaving "You Had Me At Malfeasance" open for the occasional one-off, so favorite that if you haven't already. I do expect to write a full fic over hiatus - but it'll likely be 15-20 chapters instead of my usual 30-40. I'll still be doing recaps and fun lists on the OUAT recap blog, of course - and thanks to all of you who read and comment there!**
> 
> **And thank you, once again, for reading me, for believing in me, for cheering me on. I owe my writing career in part to all of the support I've gotten from all of you. You're amazing. I wish I could write every one of you into a story. Thanks again.**

"Do we know exactly _when_ we are?" Snow asked.

Killian shook his head. "The village has changed a bit. Different shops and such. My brother and his family are nowhere to be found."

"So we could be in our version of reality," Snow said. "Which means if George sees us, all hell will break loose."

"He doesn't know me," Emma pointed out. "I could go after the bean."

"No." This was said emphatically by everyone.

"Come on," she protested. "It's almost dark - who's going to see me?"

"Mom." Henry shook his head.

"The cloud over my head isn't _that_ big."

Killian merely raised a brow.

"All right," she grumbled. "I'll stay out of the way and try not to touch anything."

"I'll stay with you and keep you from inadvertent harm," Killian said. "Henry, you're with us."

"I think you're forgetting that nobody here knows me - and I don't have bad luck following me everywhere," Henry pointed out.

"Henry - " Snow started to voice an objection, but David put his hand on her arm.

"No...he's right. Henry is completely unknown here, and at his age -who's going to suspect him? We can use him."

Emma started to open her mouth but David put up a hand. "We'll be careful. He's just going to talk to the guard while I go after the keys to the trophy room."

"And I'll be nearby, with my bow nocked and ready," Snow reassured her. "It'll go smooth as silk - especially with Regina keeping George busy."

Emma gave her a reluctant nod, and after a stern reminder to Henry to please be careful, the three of them left. She leaned back against the castle wall, flattening herself into the shadows. Killian was just moving into place next to her when a small chunk of the castle wall struck him on the shoulder. He jumped a bit, looking up toward the parapets.

"Maybe you shouldn't stand so close," Emma said apologetically. "Wouldn't want the wall to crumble down on you."

He was about to answer her when another chunk hit him, this time on the head.

"Ow! Bloody hell!"

"Killian!" The voice came from somewhere above them, and all that was visible in the shadows was the outline of a hand, reaching out through the bars of a window high above them.

Emma's forehead crinkled, but Killian knew that voice anywhere.

"Liam!"

"Up here!"

Killian locked eyes with Emma, and she gave him a push. "Are you kidding? Of course we're going up there!"

He gave her a grin, then grabbed her hand, pulling her along. In a very short time, they'd made it past the guards at the gate, up the stairs to the parapets and were running along toward the tower.

Liam's face appeared in the bars on the door, much thinner and drawn, under a mop of matted, filthy hair.

"Liam!"

"Killian - Thank God! Were you seen?"

"No." Killian stared at his brother in dismay. "How long have you been in here?"

Liam looked confused for a moment, as if remembering. "I stopped counting after three years. I'm not sure."

"Three years!" Killian punched the door. "I'm getting you out of here."

"What do you need me to do?" Emma asked.

Killian shook his head. "Stand over there against the wall of the parapet and don't move. I've got this."

Emma frowned. "Okay." She backed up against the low wall, half-sitting, half-leaning on the edge of the colorful banner George had hung from the parapet.

"Make it fast," she said. "We don't want to call attention to ourselves."

###

"So you see, my claim takes jurisdiction, here," Regina said, gesturing to a bound-up Robin. She adjusted the cuff on the new velvet gown she'd purchased, grateful for the feel of it after the rough homespun she'd been wearing all day.

"He's a common thief," George said. "What do you care if I kill him or if you kill him?"

"If you kill him, I don't get to do it _personally_ ," Regina said with a malevolent grin.

George eyed her in a calculating way. "What's he worth to you?"

"Let me guess: your kingdom is destitute again," Regina deadpanned. She turned to look over her shoulder at Robin. "And I thought you only stole from the rich."

Robin gave a shrug and George made an angry noise.

"We had a drought that decimated the crops, and taxes haven't been rolling in like they should."

"You don't say," Regina said wryly.

"A simple cash infusion would ensure-"

He didn't get to finish his tirade. The elaborate stained-glass window behind him exploded in a shower of shards, and Emma sailed through feet-first, with her hands clutching tightly to the shredded remains of the banner from the parapet. She dropped to the floor, rolling, and then came up on one knee. Her eyes took in the scene, George staring daggers, Regina's eyebrows near her hairline, and Robin looking at her incredulously.

"Really?" she complained. "Gimme a break!"

"What the hell is going on here?" George roared.

"Out!" Robin shouted, throwing off his bonds and reaching behind him for his bow. He ran for the door behind Emma and Regina, who turned at the last moment and magicked the door shut. George began beating on it from the other side as they kept on running.

Emma turned the corner, slamming right into Killian, who was bolstering his brother up with an arm around his shoulders.

"Oof!" Killian reeled back, and Robin sprang forward, grabbing Liam before he could hit the ground.

"Sorry!" Emma reached out to steady him, and ended up putting a finger in his eye.

"Dammit!"

"Sorry!"

"It's all right," Killian squinted. "Are you all right? I saw you fall over the edge of the parapet."

"I managed to grab the banner, but it ripped and sent me through the window," Emma said, disgustedly.

"Yes, it was quite the entrance," Regina said dryly. "Can we get out of here?"

"Do we have the bean?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Emma answered. "My parents and Henry went after it - they should be in the trophy room."

"Then let's make our way there," Killian said, holding his eye. "Cautiously."

They wound their way through the halls and passages, keeping an ear out for any soldiers that George might have alerted. Killian took the lead, with Robin bringing up the rear, and in just a few short turns, Killian motioned for them all to stop.

Unfortunately, Emma was pushing her hair out of her eyes and didn't see him until too late. She barreled into his back, pushing him out into the hallway, where a group of guards sent up an alarm. She started to rush in, but Regina stopped her.

"Don't. You'll only get us killed." She raised her hand and with a flourish, knocked the guards out in one wave.

"Come on," Killian said, hoisting Liam up once again. "Are you all right, brother?"

Liam nodded. "I will be. Let's get out of here."

They finally found the proper staircase, and as they began their ascent to the next level, they were met by David, Snow and Henry who were rushing down.

"Let's get out of here," David said. "Someone alerted the guards - we barely got out of there!"

"We got the bean!" Henry exclaimed, holding it up.

"Good!" Regina said. "Let's go!"

They all turned to run back down, but as she whirled, Emma's cloak caught on a wall sconce, pulling it down with a clatter. This alerted the guards in the hall near the staircase, who shouted an alarm before they turned to ascend the stairs.

Regina started lobbing fireballs as David pulled his sword, Snow and Robin began firing arrows as Killian set his brother carefully down on the stairs.

"Stay with him," he begged Emma. She gave him a nod and he turned to fend off an approaching soldier. Emma shouted to Henry to get above her on the stairs, and he raced up.

Straight into George's arms.

"Enough!" George shouted. He pulled Henry in closer, pressing a jeweled dagger up against his throat.

"You don't want to do that," Regina warned.

"And you picked the wrong kingdom to rob," George said, reaching down to take the bean from Henry's hand. "I assume you have plans for this - which means it's still got power." He dragged Henry down a few steps, giving a cursory glance down at Liam, who was now slumped over and unconscious on the stairs.

"I'm keeping the bean, and I'm keeping my prisoner," George said. He pointed a finger at Killian. "And I'm keeping _him_. No one steals my ship and gets away with it."

"My brother had nothing to do with that," Killian spat. "And you've chained him up and starved him like an animal."

"I had his family killed, as well," George said with a shrug. "No one crosses me and gets away unscathed. That's what's kept me in power - a lesson that all of you need to learn."

Just then, Liam let out a groan, pulling George's eyes down. Emma leapt forward, wrenching George's hand away from Henry's neck. George slashed out with the dagger, grazing Emma's arm, but a moment later, his legs went out from under him as Liam rolled into him, taking him down. As they struggled, the others turned to take out the other guards. Killian was on George in an instant, but it wasn't fast enough. George rammed his dagger into Liam's chest just as Killian's hook sunk into his neck.

"Liam!" He scrambled over to his brother, but Liam's sightless eyes told him that he was already too late. "Ah, God! Liam, no..." he ran his hands over his brother's shoulders, down his arms, damned by his helplessness once again. He felt Emma's hands on his shoulder but he couldn't see through the tears.

"Killian," she said softly. "We have to go. Don't let his sacrifice be for nothing."

He nodded, numb, and got shakily to his feet. Everyone politely looked away as he rubbed forearm across his eyes. He pried the bean out of George's hand, and with one last glance behind him, he followed them out.

The ride to Lake Nostos was completed with no further interference from George's soldiers. Killian had offered to drive, and Emma sat next to him, aware that he probably wanted to be alone but not wanting him to be that way.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You shouldn't have had to watch him die once. Twice is beyond cruel."

"Let's just get out of the damnable dreamscape," Killian said darkly. "Then I can forget all of this. It's not reality."

Emma reached over and put her hand on his leg. "It's real for us. The hurt is just as real."

She rested her head on his shoulder and turned his head, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It's not as hard this time," he said. "I have you."

"I love you, Killian."

He brought his arm around her. "I'll never tire of hearing that," he said, rubbing his chin against her hair. "Never."

They reached the shore of Lake Nostos a few hours later, and Killian eased a sleeping Emma down onto her side on the seat before he jumped down. He opened the coach door for the others, and Regina stepped out.

"What's wrong with Emma?" she asked, glancing up front.

"She's exhausted," Killian said. "And it's probably safest for all if we leave her sleeping while I see to our task."

David stepped down after Regina. "Good idea. I managed to grab another key for my collection," he said, holding up the key to the trophy room. "With Henry taken care of and once we get Emma's luck reversed, we're each down to one item." He reached into his cloak and pulled out the branch. The final leaf was barely hanging on, withered and brown.

"We're nearly out of time," Regina remarked.

"An astute observation," a voice said from nearby. They turned to look as Loki stepped out of the trees nearby, aimed his sceptre at Regina's chest, and blew her backwards with a powerful bolt. She crumpled to the ground, sprawled and ominously still.

"Miss me?" he asked. And then he smiled.


	36. Thwarted

"Regina!" Robin's voice cut the air as he ran to where she lay, face down in the dirt. He gently rolled her over, and Regina's head lolled on her shoulders. A thin trickle of blood leaked from her nose and her breathing was shallow.

Snow immediately pulled out her bow and David drew his sword, pushing Henry behind him, but Killian stepped in front of them both.

"Why are you here?" he asked Loki.

Loki answered with a taunting grin. "I should think that would be obvious. I'm here for my pound of flesh."

Killian's eyes narrowed. "You know you can't get that from me."

"I'm well aware," Loki said calmly. "But I'd hardly gotten started with your girlfriend." He glanced around. "Is she not invited to this particular party?"

Killian let out an uncharacteristic bark of laughter, hoping to keep Loki's eyes on his face and not any of the people behind him. He wasn't going to look over toward the carriage and he could only pray that everyone else was keeping their eyes on Loki. The door to the coach was still standing open, showing the empty interior, and with Emma lying down on the seat behind the panels at each end and combined with the orientation of the coach, she was invisible.

"She's taking care of other business right now," Killian lied smoothly. He looked over his shoulder at Regina. "What have you done to Regina?"

"She was the biggest threat," Loki replied. "And without her or your girlfriend around, that means the rest of your friends are quite defenseless." He made a tsk-ing sound. "Such a shame. I'd have enjoyed a little sport."

He brought his sceptre around to take aim at Robin, and it met with David's sword, deflecting the beam. It hit a nearby tree, blasting it into a thousand pieces. David parried again, striking Loki on the shoulder, only to have the blow glance off, as though it were hitting solid rock. Loki gave a low laugh and wrapped a fist around David's shirtfront, throwing him far out into the lake, then moving his free hand with lightning precision to catch the arrow Snow sent flying toward him.

"You're a good shot," he smiled. "Unfortunately, so am I."

He sent the arrow flying toward Henry. Killian caught the edge of it with his hook as it flew by, knocking it out of alignment. It hit Henry in the shoulder before he dove out of the way.

Killian didn't think - he just reacted, throwing himself at Loki. His hook slammed into Loki's neck but couldn't sink in, and Loki's low, taunting laugh made him see red. They grappled a moment, and he strained with all his might as Loki held him at arm's length.

"We can't hurt each other," Loki reminded him. "And if you think to stall me - there's nowhere they can run that I can't follow."

"Let him go."

Killian's eyes closed and a look of pain crossed his face.

"Damn." He said it under his breath, and Loki chuckled. whirling around to face Emma as he tossed Killian aside. He thrust the scepter at Emma's chest, tapping it lightly. Emma glanced down at it, stony-faced.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

He tried it again, a puzzled frown twisting his forehead. "Why isn't it working?"

"Because her heart is protected," Killian said scathingly. "She's the savior. You can't control her."

"Time for you to take a hike," Emma said, shooting a bolt straight at Loki's chest. It blasted him backwards, right into David, who was just slogging up out of the water. Loki rolled off him, taking aim at Emma and hitting her with such force that it knocked her off her feet, slamming her into a tree nearby.

"Emma!"

Killian dove for her, rolling himself on top of her.

"You can't shield her forever!" Loki called out, advancing on them all while dodging arrow after arrow from Snow's bow.

"We've got to do something!" Robin cried, cradling Regina close. "She's slipping away!"

"David - do you have the bean?" Snow's voice was low, urgent.

"Killian gave it to me for safekeeping," David said. "Why?"

"Give it to me."

"You're going to open a portal?"

"Something like that. Give it to me."

"We need it!"

"He's too powerful!" Snow hissed. "It's our only hope!"

David reached into the pocket of his doublet just as Loki blasted the ground next to Killian and Emma.

"David!"

He tossed her the bean, and Snow held her hand up in the air. A bluebird from a nearby tree alighted on her outstretched fingers, and Snow pulled her hand in, whispering something to the bird as she held out her other hand. The bird cocked its head to the side, then picked up the bean in its beak before flying away. A few seconds later, a blaze of light lit the sky.

"You're simple enough to remove," Loki said, standing over Killian.

"So are you," Emma leaned out, shooting a bolt at Loki that he blocked with his scepter, and it ricocheted off, slamming into a nearby tree and toppling it over - it narrowly missed Henry, who rolled out of the way just in time.

"And I thought _I_ was going to have to kill the boy," Loki purred. "It looks like you'll save me the trouble."

Emma struggled to get out from under Killian. "Stay away from him!"

"I'll warm myself over his roasting corpse," Loki promised. He pulled the scepter bag, taking aim as David moved to block Henry.

Suddenly, the sky flashed so brightly, it made their eyes smart, and a booming voice rang out.

"Loki!"

Loki's eyes narrowed and he looked at Snow accusingly. "You sent a message."

Snow smiled smugly as Loki let out a heavy sigh. "Always the damsels in distress," he said.

"Snow White." Thor gave her a deferential nod. "You look well."

Snow reached out, tweaking a bicep. "So do you." David cleared his throat behind her and she gave a guilty start. "And this is my husband - David."

Thor gave David a nod. "You were wise to send the bird through the portal with a message. Leave Loki to me."

"Please tell me we're not having another one of your heart-to-heart chats," Loki sneered.

"Please!" Robin called out, cradling Regina close. "She's barely hanging on! Can you help us?"

"I know what she needs!" Snow said, rushing toward the lake. She cupped her hands, then ran over and sank down next to Regina, trickling the water into her mouth as Robin held it open. Almost immediately, Regina began to choke and cough, and Robin pulled her up, patting her lightly on the back.

"What the hell was that?" Regina spluttered.

"Water from Lake Nostos can heal anything," Snow beamed.

"I hope you'll all take advantage of our hospitality," Thor rumbled. "I've instructed Heimdel to open the bifrost and bring you to Asgard, where you may feast and rest before continuing your journey."

"That sounds wonderful," Emma said, wincing as Killian pulled her to her feet and she stepped on his foot. "There's nobody up there I can do any damage to, right?"

"Other than me?" Killian asked, raising a brow.

"This is all quite compelling, but I'll be going now," Loki snapped. He gave Snow a pointed look. "There was no need to call in the brawn."

"You have to admit he's effective," she said with a satisfied grin. Loki gave her one more dark look before stepping into the light and disappearing.

"That was completely awesome!" Henry said, his eyes wide with amazement. He turned to his grandmother. "You know Thor!"

Snow gave a negligent shrug. "We dated for a while."

"You _dated?"_ David's voice was incredulous.

"Oh please. It was _years_ ago."

She signaled the others, and together, they all stepped onto the bifrost, and as they disappeared, David's voice could still be heard.

"So you dated, or you _dated?_ "

###

"You're sure you're feeling all right?" Robin asked, leading Regina over to the bed. "Perhaps you should turn in early."

She looked up at him with raised brows. "I feel fine. Didn't you hear Snow? That water cures everything."

"I still think you should call it a night."

"Robin -"

He set his bow aside and reached down to pull off his boots. "Regina, how many hints does a man have to drop?"

Regina smiled a cat-like smile. "Oh. Well, then...turning in seems like a great idea."

Robin put a knee down on the bed, and Regina welcomed him with open arms.

###

"It was smart giving the bird the bean so it could fly to Asgard," David said, "but now we don't have a magical item to enact the reversal spell."

"I've been thinking about that," said Henry. "Will this work?"

He reached into his cloak, pulling out the blank dagger."

Snow reached for it. "Is that...?"

"The Dark One dagger," David finished for her. "It's lost the darkness, but it's still a magical object."

"It's traveled here with me," Henry said. "Everywhere we've gone. Like Hook's compass."

"Only the dagger would be much more powerful," Snow said.

"We're so close," David said. "We just need a few more things."

Henry put the dagger back in his cloak with a sigh. "And we need my Mom to get lucky."

###

Emma was relieved to see the large, steaming bathtub set up in the corner of the room. She stepped carefully inside as Killian closed the door behind him.

"You want to have at it first?" she asked, gesturing to the enormous, claw-footed tub. It looked to be made of solid gold and could easily pass for a small above-ground swimming pool back home.

Killian glanced down at himself. "I suppose I should if you don't want me smelling like onions and boar all night."

"At least I didn't scald you," Emma mumbled. "If you hadn't been wearing your leather pants when I knocked the soup all over you, I could have done some damage."

He reached out, grasping her hand and pulling her in. "You need to stop worrying, Swan."

"Killian, I'm a walking calamity! You're all better off as far from me as you can be."

He shook his head. "Not a chance."

He stepped in closer, leaning in and putting his lips against hers. The kiss started softly, but soon enough she had her hands fisted in his lapels as the kiss deepened and became a wild and ravenous thing. Killian pulled back slightly, keeping his lips hovering just above hers.

"What say we share that bath, love?"

She looked up at him warily. "I'll probably get soap in your eyes."

He started unlacing the ties on her shirt. "Then I'll just have to wash you by touch." He shrugged his jacket off, and pulled her shirt off over her head.

Emma started helping him out of his own shirt. "Or we'll conk heads and you'll slip under the water and drown."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "Then you'll have to put your lips on mine like you did the last time that happened."

"We're liable to slosh water out on the floor and then you'll slip and break your leg."

He pulled his shirt off, then kicked off his boots and pants as she did the same. Then he scooped her up in his arms.

"We're definitely going to lose some water in this endeavor," he promised, kissing her again. "And as always, you'll be worth any trial I have to endure."

The bath didn't last long. The feel of hands sliding over skin, the heat of the water and their bodies together guaranteed that they were both more than ready to move to the bed.

They didn't quite make it. Killian somehow avoided the the puddles of water on the floor, but Emma tripped over the corner of a large fur rug next to the bed and went facedown, with Killian tripping and falling on top of her.

"Sorry," she gasped. "Did you break anything?"

Killian shook his head ruefully. "You?"

"I'm fine," she grumbled. "What a way to break the mood."

His hand slid down her still-wet skin. "My mood is far from broken." He began kissing the back of her neck as he shifted, kneeing her legs apart from behind. "And you are in a prime position for what I have in mind."

His fingers moved down to toy with her, and in no time, the fire was stoked again and Emma was moaning and pushing herself into those questing fingers. She raised up to her knees, pushing back and rubbing against him. Killian growled at the invitation, moving his hand to her hip as found entrance and drove himself deep. He moved his hand back around to touch and tease, feather-light and in direct opposition to the power of his thrusts, making her wild for him until they both ignited and burned, collapsing together into a gasping heap on the fur beneath them.

"I don't know if I can make it up onto the bed," Emma groaned.

"Knowing you, we're probably safer here," Killian teased. He reached up, grabbing the edge of the large coverlet off the bed and pulling it down over them. "Here we go, love. I don't have the strength to go for the pillows."

She moved in closer setting her head on his chest. "I've got my pillow right here."

"Indeed you do." He stroked his fingers through her hair, and she was lulled by the feel of his fingers sliding through the strands.

"Killian?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll find a way to turn my luck around?"

"Absolutely. I've told you before, Swan...I've yet to see you fail."

She rubbed the side of her face into his chest. "I certainly got lucky with you. Maybe all this is just to counter that."

He chuckled. "Say all you like about fortune and its vagaries. You and I simply knew what we wanted."

"And we finally allowed ourselves to have it."

His hand stilled in her hair and he tilted his face down to look at her.

"Aye," he said. "We did."


	37. All That Glitters

"Thanks for this," Robin said, rolling up the parchment.

Thor gave him a nod. "I'm happy to add my accolades to the others. Your service to the kingdom will not be forgotten. I've been searching for Loki for more than a fortnight."

"I'm just glad he's safely locked away," Emma said. "And now we need to find a way to solve my problem."

"Wait!" Henry stepped forward. "Do you have a relic or something that might give her luck?"

"Luck?" Thor looked confused. "We make our own fortunes," he said firmly. "Your destiny is yours and yours alone. The fates but dabble in the lives of mortals. The course is your own to set."

"Does he always talk like that?" David asked Snow under his breath.

"David..." she warned softly. "That's enough..."

"It was worth a try," Henry shrugged. He looked over at Regina. "Where to now?"

"I suppose back to the Enchanted Forest," she said. "It's as good a place as any to get lucky."

Killian reached out, touching Emma's arm. "Can the bifrost take us to Hogwarts?"

"That's not a real place," Henry said.

"Not out there," Emma agreed. "But it might be here." She looked at Thor. "Can we get there from here?"

Thor shook his head. "Wherever it is, it is not among the nine realms. The bifrost cannot take you there."

"Back to the Enchanted Forest it is," Emma said with a sigh. "Just...everybody stay a safe distance from me."

They all moved into place as Heimdel opened the path, and Killian reached down, taking Emma's hand.

"Killian..."

"Not a chance, Swan," he told her again. "We're in this together."

He squeezed her fingers and she took a deep breath, stepping onto the bifrost. The lights swirled around them, rainbow-hued and brilliant, and then everything went calm and they all stood, surveying their new surroundings.

They were on what looked to be a mountaintop, covered in snow. The air was frigid, the sky overcast and gray. Hooded figures - dozens of them - appeared off in the distance, moving slowly towards them.

"Where the are we?" Henry asked. "I don't recognize any of this."

"Neither do I," replied David. "Killian?"

"It's no place I've ever seen before," Killian replied. "But then again, I didn't spend much time this far inland."

"Where's Snow?" David asked, looking around.

"We've lost Robin and Regina, too" Emma noted. "We need to try to stick together. How can we all get home if we're all over the - _whoa!_ "

She broke off as three enormous wolves ran by her, skidding to a halt in the snow. Before their eyes, all three changed, morphing into Regina, Robin and...

"Red!" David rushed forward. "What's going on?"

"You're late!" she said. "They're almost here. Come on!"

Regina looked down. "That was unsettling," she said warily. "I enjoy wearing fur, but not protruding from my body."

"I quite like it," Robin said. "It's invigorating to run on four legs."

"We don't have time for this," Red said, clearly getting irritated. "You need to take your places. They'll be here any minute."

"They?" David asked, just as the sun broke through from behind a cloud. Killian stared at him in rapt fascination.

"Are you... _glittering_ , mate?"

"Sparkling," Emma said, with dawning realization. She looked over at the hooded figures. "Which means they're..."

"The Volturi," Red finished. "And if we're going to survive this, I need you all on the same page. Robin and Regina, you're with the rest of the pack. You three," she gestured to David, Emma and Killian, "join the others."

Emma made a pained face and turned to look behind her at Carlisle and the rest of the family.

"Oh God," she said, as Red, Robin and Regina resumed their wolf forms. "This is all my fault."

"What the hell is going on?" Killian asked, holding up one sparkling hand.

"Cool!" Henry proclaimed, watching the diamond glitter of the sun across his skin.

"We're vampires," Emma replied morosely. "I donated the book to the library when Henry and I came back to Storybrooke. Belle must've loaned it to Red."

"So now what?" David asked.

"Now we fight a bunch of superhuman vampires and hope we come out alive. Which we should, as long as they don't rip our heads off and light us on fire." She glanced back again. "But, there's no Bella. Or Edward. Why not?"

"Maybe you're supposed to be a character in the book," David said. "What did this 'Bella' do?"

The Volturi were close now, conferring with each other as Aro peeled off to address Carlisle.

"I don't know!" Emma wailed. "I never finished the damn book!"

"Why not?" Killian replied testily.

"Because I had more than enough romance in my real life, okay?" she snapped. "And I was fighting a wicked witch! Honestly! Do I have to do everything around here?" she gestured wildly with her hands, and an energy bolt shot from her fingers, hitting the face of a nearby peak and sent an avalanche down its face, just a few hundred yards from the clearing.

"Easy, Swan," Killian said. "Nobody's blaming you. Were there any clues as to how we could defeat them in the part you did read?"

"I can't...I think maybe she had some mental powers or something. I'm not really -"

"They want to meet the child," Carlisle said, appearing at Emma's side as if out of nowhere.

Emma eyes widened and she froze, until she realized he meant Henry, who was so tall now, it was hard to think of him as a child anymore.

"Oh. Okay," she stumbled. "Sure. That's...fine."

"What happens now?" David asked.

Henry made a face. "Don't look at me. I don't read vampire romance novels."

"I guess we go meet the guy," Emma said. "But you don't let him touch you. He can read minds if he touches you. Or maybe he shocks you. I forget."

She started forward with David, Killian and Henry, then felt a large, warm body sidle up next to her.

"Regina?"

The glossy black wolf gave her a nod, and Emma kept herself from patting her. "Thanks," she said, and they kept on walking. It only took seconds for them to cross the space between them.

"Come forward," Aro bade them. "We would meet this...child."

"You're not getting near my son," Emma said firmly.

"We must have a resolution," Aro stated coldly. "If the law has been broken -"

"You're not touching him," Emma repeated again.

"Jane," Aro called out. A young woman stepped forward from the crowd behind him.

"Oh shit," Emma said under her breath. "Watch out for this one. She's got powers."

"I've got her handled," Killian said quietly.

"Master?" Jane smiled a catlike smile, knowing what was coming next. Her eyes scanned the group, but when they locked with a pair of piercing blues, and a devilishly cocked brow above them, and received the full impact of a slow, mischievous grin, she faltered, losing her focus.

A second later a blur of fur launched straight for her, and she and Regina tumbled end-over-end in the snow. Pandemonium broke loose as vampires began to charge and wolves howled and joined in the fray. David drew his sword, and it clashed metallically against the marble skin of his attackers, Killian's hook could find no purchase either - the best they could do was protect themselves.

Emma shoved Henry behind her and raised her hands, ready to blast the Volturi when a whistle cut the air.

"Robin!" Snow called out.

He ran forward, morphing into human form as he went. Snow was wearing full bandit regalia, and carrying a lit torch in each hand. She tossed one to Robin, and then tossed him his bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Light them!" she shouted, ramming her torch upright into the ground. "They can't fight fire!"

It only took a second or two for them both to light arrows and nock them in place. Robin's shot hit Aro in the chest, and Snow took down Felix, right behind him. Killian was tussling with Alec when two more arrows caught the vampire in the back. The remaining Volturi began to scatter as fiery arrows rained down all around them. Emma felt the energy gathering in her palms, greedy and ready to burst.

"Get back!" she screamed at Henry. She took a step forward and threw her arms out toward the rest of the Volturi. The bolts ricocheted off their marbled skin, arcing and flashing in a dozen different directions, taking out trees and causing some of the fighter to duck or leap out of the way. A large shelf of rock exploded nearby, and with an ominous rumble, half the mountain came down on top of the fleeing Volturi.

Snow, Robin and the wolves made short work of the rest. In no time at all, the group was vanquished. Robin put down his bow as a panting Regina morphed into human form beside him.

"You're all right?" he asked, putting a concerned hand on her shoulder. She nodded, not quite able to get her breath.

"That was brilliant, Swan," Killian praised. "Burying them alive like that."

"Not what I was aiming to do," she said ruefully.

"It was effective nonetheless."

"How can we ever thank you?" Carlisle asked, turning to Snow and Robin. "Without your help, we might not have been able to turn the tide."

"No thanks necessary," Snow replied with a smile. "It felt good to pull a bow again."

"And did it feel good to run around, playing bandit?"

The question hung in the air, and Snow's eyes widened as she was once again facing herself. Her bandit self.

"Yes," she replied carefully. "This is part of who I am."

"Who you _were_ ," Bandit Snow answered. "And I don't know that you should be so proud of it - running out on your kingdom like that."

"I was in exile!" Snow protested. "And there was a bounty on my head."

"A convenient excuse for turning your back on your people and leaving them to an evil queen," Bandit Snow said.

"Now, just a minute -" Regina started, but David held up a hand.

"She has to deal with this," he shushed quietly.

"Well...that would be a first," said Bandit Snow. "She didn't have to deal with anything, running around the forest, showing her face just often enough for someone to proclaim her a hero again before she ran off and left them to their miserable lives."

"That's not true!"

"It is true," Bandit Snow went on. "It wasn't until you found your prince that you suddenly decided the people were worth your notice again."

"Hey! You can't just -" David's exclamation was interrupted by Snow this time.

"I've got this," she said, stepping forward.

"Do you see all these people? They're here because I took chances. I fought those in power and I'll do it again if that power is corrupt. I saved Regina's life, then spared it even when she wanted me dead. I went against my husband's orders to do so. I fought the most powerful king in the realm and a powerful demon teenager on a god-forsaken island to keep my husband, my child and my grandchild safe. I'll go rogue again in a heartbeat if that's what it takes to reach the final goal."

"But you can't deny you loved it," goaded Bandit Snow. "Humiliating and ridiculing those in authority. Pulling that bow."

Snow held her bow up in front of her, giving it a slow perusal.

"I loved it," she said. "But I love them more." She gave her other self a just-slightly-ever-so-smug smile. "And I was pretty badass, too."

Her other self returned the smile before winking out, leaving Carlisle in her place.

"Here," he said, holding out a glittering tiara, set with a fat diamond at it's center. "This was a gift from an old friend, given several centuries ago. It's missing some stones -"

"I can remedy that," Snow said, taking the tiara with a warm smile.

"I'd like you to have it, as a thank you." He looked over at Robin. "I'd like to thank you, as well."

Robin reached into his doublet, pulling out the parchment. "I know just how you can do that," he replied. "I only need one more signature of reference for my seal of commerce."

Carlisle pulled a ball-point pen out of his pocket. "Of course. But I am a doctor. They might not be able to read my writing," he quipped as he signed with a flourish. The parchment glowed a moment, and then a large, crimson seal bloomed in the center.

"That's done it," Robin said.

Snow held up the tiara, now encrusted with all seven gemstones. "For me, too," she said.

"I've been done," Henry shrugged.

"That leaves four of us," David replied. He pulled the branch out, and the leaf was beginning to disintegrate - only half of it remained.

"You're all welcome to come back to the house and stay for a while," Carlisle offered. "If you need to hunt, I'll ask only that you travel at least fifty miles to keep suspicion away from our family."

"Hunt?" David looked down at his glittering hands.

Emma gave him a slight head shake and he shook Carlisle's hand. "We'd love to come and visit."

Carlisle looked over at Emma and Hook. "The cottage is just as you left it. I would imagine you'll be going straight there."

"Thank you," Killian said, pulling Emma in close. "We'll be right behind you."

He continued to hold her as they all walked away, and she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"You all right, Swan?"

She looked up at him. "I'm a vampire. We're practically indestructible."

"That's not what I meant." He turned, pulling her in so that he was facing her. His hand reached up to gently cup her jaw. "I saw your face," he said. "When Carlisle mentioned a child."

Emma glanced down at the ground. "You caught that, huh?"

"I know your every expression, love. And it's all right. It's all right to still feel the pain."

She closed her eyes, and his fingers moved over her jaw, up across her cheek.

"I feel it to, you know," he murmured.

Emma opened her eyes. "But I feel like I let you down."

He was immediately concerned, and his eyes showed it. "Emma..." he pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her to hold her tight. "Never think that. It just happened. You had no control over that."

"Not just the miscarriage," she said, pulling back to look at him again. "But after, too. I've been too afraid to try again. I know you're waiting."

"And I'll keep waiting," he said. "And if you decide you don't want to take that chance, then I'm more than happy to focus all my love and attention on you."

She searched his eyes. "You mean that?"

"Emma," he said, putting his forehead to hers. "We're in this together. All of it, love. Unless we're both in agreement, I don't want to do it."

She swallowed hard. "I'm afraid."

"I know." He kissed her softly. "And now is not the time or place to make a decision about any of this."

She sighed, then nodded. "You're right." She put her arm through his and they started walking, and she leaned her head on his shoulder once more.

"Tired?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "No. Vampires don't sleep."

He looked intrigued. "Ever?"

She gave him a slow, sexy smile. "Never."

"How fast can we reach the cottage?"

"We've got super speed," she said. "Catch me if you can!"

She took off at a run, leaving Killian in hot pursuit.


	38. Blessed

Regina ran her fingers through her hair, then turned slowly to take it all in.

"We're in a city," she said.

"I believe it's New York," Robin replied.

"It definitely is," Henry chimed in. "But why?"

"The dreams are getting shorter," Snow said. "Have you noticed?"

David nodded. "We barely had a few hours in the last one. Didn't even get a decent meal."

"You wouldn't have liked that much," Emma said. "You eat your steak well-done."

"At least I'm furless this time," Regina said. "I've never been much of an animal lover."

Robin leaned in and spoke quietly, so that only she could hear. "I wouldn't say that..."

"Well, we're obviously not in any of our dreams," Killian pointed out. "We all know who we are. So we'd better figure out whose dream this is and get on with it."

"With any luck it'll be someone from home and we can get them a message," Snow said. "Does anyone look familiar?"

They all began turning and looking, but Henry saw her first. "Belle!"

Her head turned from where she was sitting on the steps. She gave a cheery wave.

"The library," Emma said, pointing up at the building Belle was sitting in front of. "Of course. Biggest library around outside of D.C."

They all started forward, and Belle got to her feet to greet them.

"Hello," she smiled. "I wasn't expecting to see you all here. Rumple brought me to New York for the weekend."

"And you went straight to the library," Henry said.

"I couldn't wait," she said, smiling impishly. "He's making our dinner reservations while I check it out. Have you been inside?"

"Not too long ago," Henry said.

Killian stepped forward. "Listen, Belle...we wanted to let you know we're all nearly at our destination."

She looked slightly confused. "Your destination?"

"Yes, it won't be much longer," Emma said carefully. "And when you get back home, we need to make sure you're ready for us to...return."

"Ready?" Belle's eyes narrowed as her confusion grew. "You're all welcome to return home with us if you're not sure you know the way."

"We know the way," Emma said firmly. "Rumplestiltskin showed us. But we have to get a few more...souvenirs."

"Souvenirs?" Belle glanced around. "I don't know that there are any -"

"YOU!"

They all turned at the sound of footsteps clattering down the stairs.

Snow clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh no!"

David's eyes widened. " _Edna?_ "

"Who's Edna?" Regina demanded.

"Nobody you want to tangle with," David replied, grabbing Snow by the arm. "We have to go."

"Stop!" Edna the librarian shouted. "Stop that man!"

"Gotta go, Belle," Emma said, turning and running off after the others. Belle raised a hand, still unsure of what was going on.

"This way!" Henry shouted, "Toward Grand Central!"

"Police! Stop that man!" Edna continued to shout. "Help! Police!"

They ran faster, but soon the sounds of sirens cut the air from not nearly far enough away.

"We've got to get off the street!" Killian shouted.

"Our old apartment," Emma shouted back. "This way!"

They cut through an alley, and Regina stumbled. Robin threw an arm around her, hauling her along as they opened the door to a nearby building.

"Sixteenth floor!" Henry panted as they rushed into the elevator. The doors closed behind them, and Regina slumped against the wall.

"Are you all right?" Robin asked, clearly concerned.

Regina nodded. "I think I might not have gotten all the sloth out of my system," she gasped. "And running in these heels isn't making it any easier."

"She seemed pretty pissed," Emma said, looking askance at David. "What did you do to her?"

Snow stifled a smile. "It's what he _didn't_ do."

"At least I didn't date her," David replied testily. "How can she run that fast in orthopedic shoes?"

The elevator dinged, and Emma led them down the hall to their apartment, praying she came equipped with keys. She shoved her hand in her pocket, but of course, she had no such luck.

"Great. No keys."

Killian gave her a baleful look. "Step aside."

She backed up, bumping his nose hard.

"Bloody hell!" he grumbled.

"Sorry!" She turned to get out of his way and went straight into Henry, knocking him into Snow. David managed to counterbalance the both of them before they hit the ground.

"Why don't you just wait over there..." Robin suggested. Killian rubbed his nose, stepping forward, and within moments he heard the tumblers click.

"I could have done it," Emma grumbled.

"The last thing we need a door exploding in our faces," Regina snarked. "Come on. I'd love a a couch"

Killian opened the door and they swept inside, only to come face to face with...

"Granny?" Henry said, startled.

"It's _Lydia_!" young Granny said, with a lot of heat. "And it's high time you showed up," she added, pointing a finger at Killian. "The little hooligans are running me ragged!"

Regina's eyebrows went up into her hairline as she perused the bedraggled, yet still incomparably beautiful young woman. "This is _Granny_?"

"Will you stop this nonsense!" she snapped. "Though I'll admit I've probably earned that title. They've taken ten years off my life. Particularly that boy." She swept out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Boy?" David and Snow looked at each other, confused.

Killian and Emma didn't need an explanation. He broke into an enormous grin as the door to the back bedroom flew open, and a blur of arms and legs ran straight for him.

"Finn!" he shouted, lifting the boy up.

"Meriel!" Emma pulled the young girl in, hugging her tight.

"You've been gone too long," Meriel admonished. "You promised we'd go bowling later."

"Do I get to bowl?" Finn asked excitedly.

"Of course you can, my lad," he assured.

"With supervision," Emma qualified, ruffling his hair. She finally became aware of everyone's shocked faces staring at them.

Snow couldn't help her ear-to-ear smile. "I think you need to make some introductions."

Emma turned Meriel to face the others. "Everyone, this is Meriel, and that's Finn. Our children."

Regina's mouth fell open. "You had children? Other children?"

"Don't you talk about us to your friends?" Meriel admonished.

Killian crouched down, setting Finn on his feet before reaching out to smooth his daughter's hair back. "Of course we do, little love. But you're a treasure I guard jealously."

It was Robin's turn to drop his jaw, followed by David. Snow couldn't stop beaming.

"I've brought your grandparents for a visit," Emma said. "And Henry."

"Henry!" Finn shouted his name and ran full-on, giving a flying leap that threw Henry backward, laughing and struggling as his half-brother climbed all over him.

"He's quite a handful," David said, grinning.

"You have no idea." Killian and Emma said it together, then their eyes locked.

"I have a princess sword," Meriel said to Snow and Regina. "I made it myself."

"Then I have to see it!" Snow exclaimed.

"I'll catch up with you," Regina said. "Is there a restroom around?"

"Down the hall and take a left - ouch!" Henry called out, as Finn grabbed his hair and started riding him like a horse. David walked over, swinging Finn up and off his brother, and added a few tickles for good measure.

Killian stepped in closer to Emma.

"Your dream?" he asked. "Or mine?"

"I think probably a little of both. I wonder how long we get to keep them?" She looked wistfully over at Finn, who was now getting raspberries blown on his belly by David while Robin and Henry tickled his feet. "It could only be a few hours."

"Or a lifetime," Killian said softly.

Her eyes flew back to his, and there was no missing the sheen of tears. "I'll take it. Whatever it is."

"As will I. You and I know the importance of living for now, Swan." His fingers came up to lightly brush her cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said. "I'm sure I need to swear fealty upon a Princess sword."

Emma looked over at Finn as he alternately charged and climbed everyone on the living room floor. "I'm gonna let them wear him out for awhile. Maybe join in."

"Don't let him rip too much hair out," Killian cautioned, and Emma nodded with a rueful grin. He started down the hallway, passing Regina, who sank gratefully into a nearby chair.

Emma took up a place on the couch nearby.

"You okay?" she asked.

Regina waved a non-committal hand. "Fine. I tore into a rabbit before we started battling bloodsuckers," she said, rubbing her stomach. "Now I'm paying for it."

"Maybe it's related to a sin?"

"All I've got left is gluttony," she said. "And I am far from ravenous at the moment." Her lips curved into a smile as she watched Robin throwing Finn up in the air.

"He's great with kids," Emma said.

"He misses Roland terribly."

"My Mom and Dad are having a hard time away from Neal, too," Emma said. "Hard to believe it's been less than a week out there."

Regina was silent a moment, not that she could have been heard over Finn's peals of laughter and the sound of a mock swordfight coming from the other room.

"So..." she finally said when there was a lull. "You had kids together."

"Yeah." Emma opened her arms wide as Finn, breathless and dripping sweat from his head, crawled up into her lap. He gave a tired little sigh, and in moments, he was asleep on her shoulder.

"They're beautiful," Regina said. "How old?"

"Right now?" Emma glanced down. "Finn is four and Meriel is six. And a half." Emma smiled. "She gets mad if you don't remember the half."

Realization dawned on Regina's face. "How long were you in this one? With the kids?"

It took Emma a moment to answer around the lump in her throat. "A lifetime."

"All the way to -"

"Till death did us part," Emma said. "And I'd do it all again." She gently brushed Finn's hair off his forehead, giving him a kiss. "I want every moment of it back."

"How about we get out of here, and you make it happen someplace where the Universe makes sense."

Emma raised her brows. "Storybrooke?"

Regina couldn't help it - the laughter started bubbling up and Emma joined in until they were both breathless.

"What a life, huh?" Emma asked.

Regina sank back into the chair. "What a life. And I want to get back to it."


	39. Unspoken Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hi readers! Just a couple of quick notes (while my head is still spinning from last week's episode...) Someone asked where Emma's miscarriage came from - this is a reference to the end of "These Dreams". I set this fic as a mashup of that story and the current storyline on the show, so I felt like the events at the end of "These Dreams" needed to be addressed.  
>  For those of you who've read the one-offs on Captain's Choice, one of the chapters is going to be disappearing by the end of this month. On advice of my editor, I'm taking down "The Heart of the Truest Believer" and retooling it into a full-fledged YA novel (minus the show characters and references, of course) about a girl who finds a way into a magical land where the people took it all for granted and now the magic is gone. So read it while you can...Also, those of you who loved "Eight Nights At Sea" (as a fanfic or a novel) should know I'm finally working on Aven's story - that'll be out sometime in 2016. I plan on that being part 2 of a three part Pirate Romance series.  
> And lastly...I'll be putting together a small OUAT fic for hiatus (with updates once a week - sorry, can't manage much more than that with my workload). I was going to come up with some new adventure, but after the reception on the last chapter I have to ask: would you like a Captain Swan-centered adventure, set in The Memory Keeper universe? With young Finn and Meriel along for the ride? Or something altogether new? Drop a comment and let me know which you'd prefer.  
> Thanks so much for all your comments and reviews - you guys never fail to make my day. I love writing fics and I love the way they all come together. You're the best!**

Belle sat up in bed and rubbed her forehead, trying to hold onto the trailing wisps of thought.

"What is it?" Rumple asked, sitting up beside her.

"I - I think I just saw them. All of them."

"Did they say anything?"

Belle nodded her head, still struggling to remember. "They...they need more time. But they're almost there. They only need a few more things."

"They don't have much time left," Rumple pointed out, looking at the bedside clock. "Less than six hours."

"I wish there was some other way we could help them."

"We've done all that we can do," Rumple said. "The rest, I'm afraid, is up to them."

###

It didn't take her long to gather her things from Granny's. She only had the one drawstring duffel bag and her jacket. That was one thing she always prided herself on: her ability to make a quick getaway.

That is, if someone weren't blocking the doorway.

"You're running," he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the door jamb.

Lily couldn't quite meet his eyes. "I think it's best if I'm not here much longer."

August shook his head. "When they come back -"

" _If_ they come back," Lily finished. "They'll never forgive me. And if they don't come back, they're going to chase me out of town anyway."

"You don't know that."

"Don't I?" she asked, lifting her chin. "That's how it always is for me, August. It always goes wrong."

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if it didn't?" he asked, pushing off the doorway.

"That would be a waste of time."

"Am I a waste of time?

She wasn't sure how to answer that, finally settling for whispering the truth. "No. But I still have to go."

"I get it," he said, pushing off the door jamb and walking over to her. "Running is safer. Easier. And once you get used to it, it's hard to stay put. Grow roots."

Lily nodded with relief. "Yeah. It is."

"So we run together."

His words hung in the air between them and Lily froze.

"I'm not making promises," August said, holding up a hand to stall the words he saw forming in her eyes. "Just you and me and we take it as it comes. Or goes. But we wait until they try the incantation. If something goes wrong, they may need you - you're the magical being that cast it, after all."

"And if it all goes to hell?"

"Then we run from hell together," he said, reaching out for her hands. He pulled her in until their bodies were touching. "I don't know what's going to happen," he said. "Nobody knows that. I only know I don't want to let you go."

He leaned down, and her lips met his at the halfway point, tentative at first, then the kiss deepened into something stronger. Neither one of them wanted to pull away.

"You might regret this," she warned.

"Never." His eyes searched hers. "How can I make it clear to you...I've never felt like running _to_ someone before. Or with someone."

She smiled, swallowing the lump in her throat to answer: "You're a first for me, too. I've never had someone talk me into sticking around."

"I'll be right by your side."

"I know." She took a deep breath, and let the realization flood her. Tears pricked her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him fiercely. "I know."

###

"Papa, are we going out today?" Meriel asked.

She was munching on a bagel at the kitchen table, while Henry and Robin played X-box in the living room behind them.

"You two," Emma said, raising her voice slightly. "Keep it down! People are still sleeping!"

"Not anymore, we're not," David said from behind her. He had Finn perched on his hip. "This little imp climbed in our bed at five."

" _My_ bed," Finn clarified.

"They were _borrowing_ your bed, Finn," Killian clarified. "Remember?"

"We shared," the boy said emphatically, before squirming out of his grandfather's arms and sliding down till his feet hit the floor. He took off running before David was even through trying to catch him.

"He's fast," David remarked. "And so much energy!"

"Is this what we have to look forward to?" Snow said, stifling a yawn.

"Yup," Emma said. "Now aren't you glad you missed all that?"

"No," Snow and David answered as one.

"Would you have missed this?" Snow asked. "I'd take every minute of it, if I could have it."

Emma's face grew thoughtful. "You're right. As scary as parenthood can be...it's worth it."

"But Papa..." Meriel said again. "I need to know. I have a schedule to keep!"

Killian pulled up a chair next to her. "Did I promise an outing, little love?"

"Yes. But I have to know when we'll be back. Kai will have to see to Mrs. Natterbax."

"Mrs...Natterbax." Killian nodded thoughtfully, but shot a glance at Emma, who shrugged to let him know she was clueless, too.

"Is Kai a neighbor?" Snow asked, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Her invisible friend," Henry called out over his shoulder. "I'm supposed to play Call of Duty with him later."

"But we're going out," Meriel reminded. "Papa, you promised!"

"Now, now, Meriel," Killian soothed. "I'm sure we can find time to - Finn!"

He leaped out of his chair but David was already moving, catching Finn before he fell from the countertop he was climbing on and scooping him up again.

"Are you ever not in motion?" David asked him, as Finn strained for the cupboard door, and the box of sugary cereal behind it.

"Papa?" Meriel once again, and she was growing more impatient.

"Yes, love. We'll go out. Where did you want to go?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "Why, the ship, of course. You promised we'd sail today."

Killian's eyes widened. "My ship is here? In New York?"

Meriel nodded. "We put it next to that ugly yacht with the yellow trim at the marina. Remember?"

"The ship's here," Snow said. "Maybe we can hail a passing mermaid and get her to bring you some seawater from the other realm."

"That'll take care of my last item," Killian said.

"And if we can find a key along the way..." David added.

"You'll be finished, too," Snow said. She stopped drinking for a moment and looked around. "Where's Regina?"

"I left her sleeping," Robin said, putting his controller down. "I'll check on her." He headed down the hallway to Meriel's room, where they'd been for the night.

"Regina has one more - gluttony, I think," Snow went on. "And then all that's left is Emma."

Emma pulled the box of cereal out of Finn's hand, and started to pour some into a bowl only to have the bag slip out of the box, raining cereal all over the counter.

"Oh, for Pete's sake..." she fumed.

Snow scooped up a handful into a bowl, then watched in dismay as Finn ran with it, spilling pieces all over the carpet as he skidded to a stop next to Henry.

"Still need to find you some luck," David said, sympathetically. "Or a protective bubble for Dimples, over there."

"He's a cutie," Snow agreed. "One look from those green eyes, and the girls are going to cave like a house of cards."

Emma nodded, smiling. "He's a real ladyki-" she stopped, with her mouth hanging comically open. "That's it! A house of cards!"

Snow and David weren't following, so she clarified.

"Atlantic City!" she said. "We need to go to Atlantic City! If I can get to a casino, I can get lucky!"

"You really think you can win at cards or dice or something?" Snow asked.

Emma raised her brows and looked pointedly at Killian. "I've got the best tutor around," she said. "And he's going to show me how to roll dice all the way down the coast."

"You might want to bring this with you," Regina said, strolling down the hallway. From behind her back she produced a small, potted plant. "I found this in Meriel's room," she said.

"That's Mrs. Natterbax," Meriel replied.

"That's a magic bean plant," Regina said. "And it's blooming."

"Where did you get that, Meriel?" Killian asked.

"Kai told me where to dig it up. They grow wild in the park but only in a secret spot. Mrs. Natterbax is special, you see."

"Then by all means, Mrs. Natterbax must come with us," Killian said.

Meriel chewed her lip a moment. "And Kai?"

"Bring him along," Emma said. "The more the merrier!"

Henry called Killian over to the computer, where he'd pulled up map of the coastline and a few helpful navigational charts.

"How fast can we get there?" Robin asked, looking over their shoulders.

"In my ship? We'll be there by morning," Killian replied. "Let's grab some provisions and get out of here."

"This time, I'll rent a car to get us there," Emma said. "I really don't want to be chased down to the dock by an angry librarian."

"Let me rent it," Regina said, lifting a brow. "With the way your luck's been going, we'll be riding to the dock in a garbage truck."

"Wait!" David held up a hand, going still. "Where's Finn?"

A loud crash answered them from a neighboring room.

"Finn!" they all yelled at once, followed by an answering laugh as they ran for the hallway.

###

Emma woke first, reaching groggily across the bed and encountering a rather warm and hairy chest. She opened her eyes and then sat up, glancing all around.

Killian was instantly alert, sitting up as well. "Where are they?" he asked.

"I don't know. Not here." Emma slid off the bed, while Killian reached for his pants. They'd fallen asleep with the children between them on the bed last night, but now morning light streamed in through the window and the children were gone. They were dressed and on the deck in no time after searching the crew cabin and hold to no avail, and one glance about told them David was most definitely alone at the wheel.

"They're gone." Emma sat down heavily on a barrel, and Snow knelt down, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Emma's jaw tightened. "No big deal. It's all just a dream."

"It doesn't feel like it," Snow said. "I never really realized before what this must have been like for you...the last time."

"This has been unbelievable," David agreed. "It's a wonder you both came back with your wits intact."

"My wit is never compromised," Killian said, forcing a smile. He took one last look around the deck and let out a long, long breath. "I suppose I should man the wheel. We should be arriving shortly."

"First we have to get around them," Henry said, pointing over Killian's shoulder.

"That's..." Emma stood up slowly.

"The Titanic," Henry finished. "Off the coast of New Jersey. But the real problem is what's on the deck."

He handed Killian his spyglass, and Killian opened it and looked, then nearly dropped it as he let out a curse.

"What is it?" Snow asked as David grabbed the spyglass.

"Frost giants," Killian spat out. "They're all over the bloody ship."

"But they can't get to us, can they?" Snow asked. "We'll just sail right by."

"That's not the issue," Emma said. "We're shrinking."

"The dreamscape is getting even smaller," David said, folding up the spyglass. He reached in his coat to see the leaf was mostly gone - a piece of one corner and stem were all that held it to the branch.

Killian stared at the horizon with a grimace. "We're running out of time."

###

The plan was to hit the first casino they could find, but it was instantly scuffed when Emma saw the sign.

"Look!" she pointed. "That can't be a coincidence."

The casino sign lit up in shades of pink and green, blooming in a slow pattern only to fade out and bloom again.

"The Lily," Snow read. "They even spell it like her name and not the flower."

"That's the place. Come on." Emma started off down the boardwalk, only to run into one of the many rolling chairs, or rickshaw-like conveyances that ferried tourists from one end of the boardwalk to the other. She was knocked into another one coming from the opposite direction, causing it to tip over and spill out its occupants.

"Yo!" The driver shouted. "I'm workin' here!"

"Sorry!" Emma said, stepping over his passengers and running for the casino.

"The sooner I'm inside the better," she called back over her shoulder at the others.

Right before she ran straight into the automatic sliding doors which, for some reason, didn't open. She rebounded into Killian, who managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Come on, Swan," he growled, helping her upright. "We've got our work cut out for us."

He headed for the pull door, opening it and ushering her inside. A waft of air rushed out, bathing the others in the smells of The Lily's famous hundred foot-long buffet. Regina closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. "Oh my GOD, does that smell wonderful," she said. "I could eat an entire herd of cattle right now."

"You could?" Robin reached out, holding her arm and keeping her from entering. "Regina...you're hungry?"

"I'm famished," she replied testily. "And unless you want me to rip that arm off and eat it, you'd better let go."

He broke into a wide grin. "Sorry to do this, but..." he put his arm on her shoulders and turned her around, away from the door. "How about a nice walk in the refreshing sea air?"

Regina gritted her teeth. "I can't eat, can I?"

"Temporarily," he said, with a world of sympathy. "Temperance, Regina. You'll have to go without and then you're done."

She inhaled again as someone walked by with a large bucket of french fries, and made a frustrated sound.

"Dammit," she swore under her breath.

"It's okay, Mom," Henry said. "You got this."

"Not much longer, Regina," Snow said sympathetically. "If it helps, we won't eat, either."

"No...you go ahead," Regina conceded with ill grace. "No sense in all of us suffering. Get Henry some breakfast."

"We'll call once Emma's found some luck," David promised.

Regina let out a very loud sigh. "Let's go for a walk," she said, striding brusquely off down the boardwalk, with Robin right behind her.

"Might as well get some breakfast," Snow suggested. "I wonder how Emma's doing?"

###

"We're going to run out of money soon," Emma said. "Why didn't we think to grab more cash? I've already maxxed out my account."

"Not to worry, Swan," Killian replied. His hand opened under the table, revealing a handful of chips. "There's plenty more where that came from."

"There is?"

"For a pirate, there is," he shrugged. "Now grab those dice and remember what I said about setting the dice - and keep your wrist loose. Put the spin on just as you let go." Emma started to throw and he grabbed her wrist. "Don't forget to scoop."

"Right. Set. Spin. Scoop." Emma repeated dutifully. "Piece of cake."

She tossed the dice down, and watched them bounce right off the table.

"Dammit!"

"Focus, Swan."

"I am focusing!" She snapped. The dealer handed her another set of dice, everyone placed their bets, and Emma rolled again. And again. Then she accidentally elbowed someone's drink onto the table and they had to close the table for cleaning.

"This is useless," she fumed. "I am single-handedly going to doom us all!"

"Emma." Killian grasped her by the shoulders. "What have I told you, love? I've yet to see you fail."

"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything," she grumped.

"Try again," he said, pushing her gently toward a neighboring table. "Concentrate on all -"

"I know, I know," she interrupted. "Concentrate on all I've got to lose."

"That's not what I was going to say at all," he told her, twisting a lock of her hair around his finger. "I was going to say, 'Concentrate on all we have waiting for us.' Think of the good outcome. See it, then believe it."

"Home," she said, nodding.

"And a pirate to see to your every desire." He leaned in, giving her a quick kiss. "And maybe even a few you haven't realized yet."

"Like kids?" Her eyes met his and he gave her a slow, lopsided grin.

"You're ready for them?"

"Are you?"

"Absolutely," he said. "Seeing them again has been wonderful."

"It has. And goddammit, I want them back."

"And I vow to do everything in my power, with maximum effort and outrageous frequency, to see that you have them." He touched his forehead to hers. "Now roll the bloody dice."

Emma stepped up to the table, placing her bet, along with the others. The dice were passed, and with a murmur of _'Set. Spin. Scoop..._ ' she gave them a toss.

"Lucky number seven!" the dealer cried out, pushing a pile of chips at Emma. "We have a winner!"

Emma leaped into Killian's arms and he swung her around. "Yes!" she shouted.

"I knew you could do it!" Killian beamed, setting her on her feet again. "I've always said you had the makings of a pirate."

"Miss?"

Emma looked over Killian's shoulder at the dealer. "Yeah?"

"Do you want the dice? We usually comp them as a souvenir on a win that big."

"Yes!" Emma reached out, taking the dice from him. "Thanks. Keep the chips."

The man's eyes went wide.

"All of them?" he sputtered.

"Yep. Have a drink on me." Emma grabbed Killian's hand and off they went, leaving the man still sputtering behind them. They found Henry at the buffet with David, but before they could make it through the line themselves, Snow rushed over, having just come from the ladies' room.

"We've got a problem," she said. "Robin just called - Regina collapsed. They were able to revive her, but she wasn't able to walk without stumbling. They took her by ambulance to the hospital.

"Let's go!"

They ran for the concierge desk, and luckily, they had cabs at the ready. Within half an hour they were at the hospital. Regina was undergoing a few tests, and they wanted to put her on an IV to give her fluids. They also wanted her to stay overnight for observation.

It was another ninety minutes before they were allowed into the room to see her. She was propped up in the bed, with Robin sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"Mom!" Henry rushed over. "Are you all right?"

Regina shook her head, then winced as it obviously made her dizzy. "I don't know. Everything started to spin and I just...blacked out."

"Do you think it has something to do with the curse?" Emma asked.

"Hard to say," Regina croaked. "I just know I feel lousy."

"Ms. Mills?"

A doctor stepped through the doorway, holding her chart. "May we talk for a moment? In private?"

Regina struggled to sit up more in the bed, and Robin stood up to help her rearrange her pillows.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of all of them," Regina said, waving a negligent hand. The man paused uncomfortably, prompting Regina to snap, "Well? Get on with it!"

"Your blood tests are back - and we think we've found the culprit. Your blood sugar was very low."

"What a surprise," Regina said sardonically. She arched a brow at Robin. "See what happens when you starve somebody?"

"That's just it, Ms. Mills," the doctor said, chidingly. "You should be eating regular meals. Especially now."

"Now?"

"Now more than ever." The doctor tapped her chart with his pen. "You're pregnant."


	40. Rock On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _Okay, okay...I lied. This one is going 41 chapters because the ending is that epic. I'm almost finished, but I'll give you this to gnaw on while you wait._   
> 

"I can't be pregnant," Regina said, shaking her head for what had to be the hundredth time. Robin helped her carefully out of the cab and up to the boardwalk.

"Regina," he said, still not able to surpress his overly-wide grin, "the doctor was quite sure."

"I'm telling you, it's impossible. I took a potion." She shook her head. "It's irreversible."

"Which means nothing in the dreamscape," Emma pointed out.

"I don't think it's that at all," Snow chimed in with a smile. "Regina, I know that potion all too well. King George used it on me."

Regina looked startled. "So that's who he wanted it for."

Snow nodded. "That's right. But David's mother had other ideas. She slipped some of the water from Lake Nostos into a wine goblet, and reversed it's effects completely. You drank the water as well. I gave it to you after Loki attacked you."

"Lake Nostos," Regina said, and the full weight of it finally hit her like a ton of bricks. "I'm having a baby..." she turned wide-eyed to Robin.

" _We're_ having a baby," he corrected, and Regina's answering smile was blinding.

"We're having a baby!" she shouted, throwing her arms around him. He held her tightly, until she pulled back, her face going somber. "In a dream, anyway," she amended.

"I'll take it," Robin said, kissing her softly. "Even if it is fleeting. It's a moment we can share and enjoy and keep just for us to remember."

Regina's eyes were suspiciously moist as she nodded. "Just us," she repeated.

"Hate to put a damper on the good news," David said, reaching in his pocket and retrieving the branch. "We're down to just a stem. We have to get Hook and I taken care of."

"Do we cause a disturbance so you can break us out of jail?" Emma suggested.

"It may not be that complicated..." David was looking over her shoulder at a stage set up at one end of the boardwalk. "Come on," he said, motioning them to follow him over. Snow gave Emma a shrug and fell into step.

As they approached the dais, they saw the large banner overhead with the company name "Charming Villas and Resorts" and "Win a Key to Your Very Own Villa!" emblazoned across it. At the microphone, a very perturbed looking emcee was doing his best to draw in passers-by, but no one seemed to want to stop and take part.

"Excuse me," David interrupted. "I'm interested in the key."

"Finally!" the beleaguered man said, stepping down off the stage. "How hard is it to give away a luxury villa? Sheesh!"

"What do I have to do?" David asked.

The man handed David the microphone. "It's a karaoke contest. Pick your song and winner gets a week at one of our luxury villa timeshares. All you have to do is sit through a brief four-hour presentation after you get there."

"Brief?" Regina's brows lifted and she gestured with her hand. "It's not like anyone else is interested in competing."

"Then you're sure to win!" the man said. "I just have some paperwork I'll need you to fill out..."

"My wife can take care of that," David said dismissively. "Where's the song list?"

The man lead him up to the stage, then showed him how to scroll through on the view screen until he found what he was looking for.

"Are you ready?" the man asked.

David nodded. "Let's rock this." He took off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging out of it. Then he flexed his arms back and forth in his undershirt, letting out a few deep breaths.

Emma's wide eyes met Killian's and she couldn't help her explosive laugh as Killian's face clearly showed how bizarre this was. The music started and Emma's eyes bulged even further, while Henry pumped his fist and yelled "Yeah!"

What happened next simply defied belief. David pulled the microphone up to his lips and true to his word...he rocked it.

_Tommy used to work on the do-o-ocks..._

From the moment he ground out the opening line he had the boardwalk in his hands. He twirled the mike between verses, holding it out the gathering crowd as they started singing along so they could join in. Middle-aged women were shrieking and elbowing each other out of the way to get to the stage.

 _"Whooooaaa we're halfway the-ere..._ " he sang, straddling the mike stand.

 _"Whoa-oh, livin' on a pray-er..."_ the crowd sang back with great gusto, and he ended on a glory note that sent the gulls scattering in the sky as he slid to a finish on his knees before a screaming, frenzied crowd.

His open-mouthed family and friends stood dazed as he shook hands and fended off hugging women as the effusive and clapping emcee dropped the key in his hand. Snow clutched a mountain of paperwork, waving it at him as they took off down the boardwalk.

"What the hell was _that_?" Emma had to ask.

David just snapped the final key onto his keyring with a smile. "Guess it was just a callback to my long-haired days," he said.

"I never knew you had it in you," Snow said, full of new admiration for her husband.

"Really?" he shrugged. "Bon Jovi is powerful magic. Everyone knows that."

###

"That's it?"

Belle looked down at the rosette drawn on the ground, then up at Lily, who was shifting nervously from foot-to-foot.

"That's it," Lily said. "Isaac had me draw it with the top pointing east. Now all we have to do is set the horse-chestnut leaves and the reeds in the center, and fill up the points. That's where things are going to get tricky."

"I knew it!" Leroy fumed, throwing his hands up in the air. "There's a catch, isn't there?"

"We have the brooch," Belle said. "What else do we need?"

Lily looked uncomfortable, and August gave her a nudge. "I took a lock of hair from each of their heads," she said. "I needed seven of the same thing, and it pulled them through."

"Were you chasing them around with scissors?" Leroy asked incredulously.

"Lily doesn't run with scissors," Maleficent said, her lips twitching. "I imagine you shadowed them. Probably visited some on the overnight."

Lily nodded, but couldn't quite meet everyone's eyes. "I did some. Isaac did the rest. They all eat at Granny's so it was easy enough to get the booth behind them."

"So now what?" Belle asked Rumple. "She used seven locks of hair to pull them through. Do we just get seven things associated with them all?"

"Not this time," Rumple said. "We want to pull them _back_. We need seven of something that would be associated with home."

"And what the hell would that be?" Leroy demanded. It took him a moment to realize they were all looking at him expectantly. "Us? You need us? What'll that do to us?"

"Your pickaxes will do," Rumple said, "since they're personal to each of you."

Belle stepped forward, putting her hand on Leroy's cheek. "Bring them home, Leroy. You and all your brothers."

"And with the brooch at the final point of the rosette," Rumple added, "all there is to do is light the leaves and reeds."

Lily nodded. "So now what?"

"Now we wait. We need to give them all the time that we can," Rumple said.

Belle looked down at her wristwatch. "Two hours and eleven minutes," she said grimly. "Let's hope it's enough."

###

Once they got aboard, Robin helped Regina get settled on a rum barrel right next to the lashings so that she'd have something to hold onto.

"I'm going to get a blanket from down below," Robin said, "It's a bit chillier out on the water."

She nodded gratefully, then ran her hand over her stomach.

"You okay?" Emma asked, sidling up next to her.

"Still slightly nauseous, but I'm managing," Regina said, with a tight smile.

Emma's face softened. "Look, some of this is going to be hard to let go of when we get back. Believe me, I know. If you ever need a shoulder..."

Regina nodded, not sure she'd be able to answer.

Killian moved to the main mast and reached down, picking up the little plant pot he'd carefully set on the deck in a patch of sun. "Well thanks to Mrs. Natterbax, we've got exactly two beans. One to get us to the last of the seven seas and one to get us back."

"Let me guess," Emma said. "It's a real doozy."

Killian acknowledged that with a grim nod. "The Sea of Núrnen, in the south of Mordor. I've never been there. I'm told it's a desolate land, still frequented by Orcs and Uruk-hai."

"Those are half-orc, half-elf," Henry provided. "And they can rip your head off with their bare hands."

"Nice," David said.

"Well, maybe now that my luck has turned they'll all be out to lunch when we get there," Emma said.

"They're orcs, Mom," Henry replied. "We _are_ lunch."

"And on that note...let's get the wind at our backs and get this the hell over with." Killian said, striding toward the wheel deck. In less than half an hour they were heading to open sea, David tossed the bean, and they all held tight as the portal sucked them in.


	41. The End

The portal promptly spat them out - in the middle of a dry, barren plain. The ship teetered precariously for a moment before crashing to its side, tossing them all out onto the dirt.

"Regina!" Robin's voice cut through the dust cloud and the coughing and groans of the others. He cradled his wrist in one hand. "Regina!"

"Over here," she called out from where she was hanging, holding onto the lashings. "I'm okay."

Robin held out his arms as she shimmied carefully down the rope, setting her gently on her feet.

"What the devil..." Killian got to his feet, helping Emma up to hers.

"Henry? Mom? Dad?" Emma turned in a wide circle.

"Over here," Snow answered. "David?"

"Wrecked my knee," he said, limping over. "You?"

Snow held up a scraped and bloody arm. "So much for a water landing."

"Henry!" Regina screamed, and Emma broke into a run. Henry's crumpled form lay very still and away from the rest of the group.

"He must've been thrown further!" Killian shouted, racing after them.

Regina threw herself down next to Henry, patting his face and calling his name. He was unresponsive.

"What's wrong? Why isn't he waking up?" Emma said, dropping to her knees next to Regina.

"I don't know. And I can't heal him. Not here." She glanced around. "Can you feel it?"

Emma stiffened. "Like a magical vacuum. It's even hard to breathe."

"It's dampening the magic," Regina said. "I don't know why but we can't help him here. We have to get him home."

"Where's the water?" David asked, spinning around. "We were supposed to land in the sea."

"I know that!" Killian snapped. "And there is no bloody sea. Not anymore."

"So let's use the bean and get out of here," Emma said.

"Without the water, we're not going anywhere but oblivion," Killian reminded her. "There are only seven 'seven seas.' And this was the last one."

"Wait a minute," Snow said. "When Lake Nostos was dried up, Lancelot found water in a shell. We just have to look for it."

"Cora restored the lake with her magic," Killian said. "But that's out of the question if there's some sort of protective spell over the area."

"Regina, you stay with Henry," Emma said. "The rest of us will look for wa-"

She was interrupted by the sound of hoofbeats as a carriage pulled up next to them. A footmen jumped down, opening the door, and Wendy Darling jumped out, breathless and agitated.

"I've come to warn you!" she cried. "He's after the lot of you!"

Snow put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Who?"

"The pirate! Please, you have to stop him!"

Before Snow could press her for more, the ground shuddered violently, as a lifeboat, clearly marked "Titanic" landed hard on the ground next to them. The figure inside rolled out, coughing, then swaggered to his feet.

"Jones!" He growled.

"Blackbeard?" Killian pulled his cutlass, then found himself jumping back as a group of horses thundered past, screeching to a halt. King George smiled down coldly from his saddle, sending a signal to his men.

"Kill them all!"

"Charming!" Snow pulled a dagger out of her boot as Robin nocked an arrow into his bow.

"Out of the way! He's mine!" shouted Edna, as she stepped out of a yellow cab with two prison guards.

"We've got to get out of here," Regina screamed. "It's all imploding!"

As if to punctuate her remark, the ground shook again, and out of the nearby foothill poured an army of orcs and Uruk-Hai, slashing and stabbing at everything in their path. George's forces turned to meet the new threat and were quickly cut down as the horde advanced. The prison guards drew their guns, taking cover behind the cab with Edna as Hook ushered Wendy back into the safety of the carriage.

He'd just shut the door when he felt a cutlass at his throat. "Now it's time to settle our debt," Blackbeard growled. He flinched suddenly at the feel of a blade at his own throat.

"Step away," Emma snapped. Blackbeard whirled, using his momentum to knock her blade aside and throw her off balance.

"So the dockside whore is here to save my lackey? This should be amusing..."

He drew his arm back, preparing for the kill, when a bright red blotch appeared on the front of his waistcoat, darkening and spreading as he looked down at the cutlass impaling him in disbelief.

"Don't insult my girlfriend," Killian growled, shoving Blackbeard's lifeless body off his blade.

"Look for water!" David shouted. "Robin and I will hold them off!"

"You need my bow!" Snow protested.

"You start drawing that rosette!" Emma called out. "Lily showed you how to do it. Killian and I will keep looking for water while they keep them at bay!" Snow gave her an uncertain nod, her frightened eyes on the endless, advancing horde that was almost upon them. She dropped down and began carving into the dirt next to Henry and Regina.

"Snow!" David shouted, tossing her the branch. Then he reached in his pocket, pulling out a book of matches with a casino name on them, and wrapped them in the reeds he'd been saving, tossing that over to her as well.

She placed them in the center of the forming rosette and kept on drawing.

"Hurry!" Regina urged, placing her body protectively over Henry's.

Emma gestured at Killian with her blad. "You go that way, I'll go this..." her words trailed off as the first of the orcs got through the barrage of bullets and arrows, ripping off the head of one of the prison guards. Two more orcs took out the other, and another took off after poor Edna, who ran screaming into the fray. Her screams cut off abruptly as David's blade met the sword of an incredibly large Uruk-Hai.

"We can't hold them!" Robin shouted as Emma and Hook charged forward.

"You need my bow!" Snow screamed again, finishing up the rosette and struggling to her feet.

"Does someone need a bow?" The voice called out from behind them, as silver arrows rained down on the horde, impossibly fast and with unerring accuracy.

"I'm Legolas," he called out. "Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

He whirled aside as a very large arrow, nearly the size of a man's leg in thickness and length drove into the ground just behind him. Killian leaped out of the way as well, and turned to look at the elf.

"Do I know you?"

"Have you been to middle-earth before?" Legolas asked as he continued firing.

"No. But you look like a pirate I once knew," Killian observed, swinging down to sink his hook in the neck of an advancing orc.

Legolas shrugged. "I hear that a lot." He took out two more Uruk-hai, just as David finished his own. Emma was slashing at an orc that had her leg, staggering back until she bumped into the arrow lodged in the ground. She pulled it out, beating the orc over the head with it until he dropped off.

She'd just started to throw the arrow aside when she noticed the tip.

"It's wet..." she murmured. Then she lifted her head, looking for Killian. "It's wet!" she shouted, holding the arrow up. "Killian - it struck water!"

He kicked his latest kill off his blade and rushed over.

"There!" she screamed, pointing at the ground. "Dig!"

He dropped to his knees, gashing at the ground with his hook as the others closed ranks around him, until finally a thin trickle began to fill up the hole. He pulled the bottle out, uncorking it, then dipped his cupped hand into the puddle, trickling it into the bottle. He capped it off, rolling out of the way of the Uruk-hai that Robin just felled.

"That's done it!" he shouted.

"We'll never keep them off us long enough to enact the spell!" David shouted.

Killian surveyed the horde, panting with exertion. David was right. They needed to wipe them out in one fell swoop. His fingers scrambled in his pocket.

"Get back!" he shouted. "Run!"

Emma looked at him, then down at his hand. "The bean! We're going to suck them into a portal!"

David pushed Emma ahead of him as Robin and Legolas fired off volley after volley. Killian ran forward a few paces, wound up, and threw the bean as hard as he could into the rest of the remaining throng. The portal blazed open, the whirlpool sucking most of them in, along with the cab, carriage and lifeboat.

"Light it!" David shouted.

"Regina! The dagger!" Emma called out. Regina reached inside Henry's jacket, pulling the former Dark One dagger free and driving it into one point of the rosette. David threw down his keyring into the second, followed by Robin, tossing his certificate onto the third. Emma added her dice at point four, and Regina laid Henry's book at the fifth point. Snow pulled out the tiara, dropping it on point six, Killian set his bottle down at point seven, and then Regina stood, looking helplessly at the others.

"I- I don't have anything to add," she stammered. "I didn't get a token. Nothing!"

"There has to be something!" Snow shouted over the sound of the remaining orcs, still falling under Legolas' arrows, but making steady progress toward them.

Emma threw up her arms in exasperation. "Regina, think! What would show that you overcame this? What counteracts sin? Think!"

Regina started to form a scathing answer, but then her eyes widened. She went absolutely still.

"Innocence."

She turned her eyes to Robin, knowing the full and awful truth. Her voice was shaking as she repeated it.

"Innocence."

"No...Regina!" Robin reached out, but she shook her head.

"Yes. It has to be. The baby is my token." She knew it with absolute surety.

"We don't know what that will do to you!" Robin said. "Please, Regina -"

"There's no time!" she cried. "Don't you see? This is the only way." She looked at Emma. "Get Henry home. Heal him." She reached out for Robin's hand, then touched his face gently. "Go home to Roland. Just remember that we had some happiness. Just the two of us."

He nodded, tears gathering in his eyes. "Just the two of us. I'll remember, Regina. Always."

She kissed him, her lips clinging to his, and then she lifted her chin and stepped onto the final point of the rosette. Snow lit the branch and reeds at the center, and the dagger glowed brilliant white, blinding them all.

When the spots cleared from their eyes, there were six of them. And they were home.

A cheer went up from the gathered crowd, and Robin stood motionless, staring at the empty spot on the rosette where Regina should have been until a squeal and a cry of "Daddy!" brought him around. He crouched down, receiving Roland as he flew into his arms, holding him fiercely, while his eyes still lingered on the empty spot.

Belle hugged Killian as Aurora passed over baby Neal to his parents, and Emma dropped instantly to Henry's side, putting a hand to his head and surrounding him with a magical glow.

"Mom?" he said, looking up at her in confusion. "Where are we? Whose dream?"

"We're home, Henry," she said, hugging him close. "Finally home."

Killian put a hand down, helping him to his feet. Henry dusted off his pants, complaining.

"I can't believe I missed the whole thing!" Then he looked around. "Where's my mom?"

Emma's agonized eyes held Killian's, wishing she could spare Henry yet another one of these tellings. She slid her arm around her son's shoulders. "Come over here," she said gently. "I need to tell you what happened."

She was just about to lead him away when David called her name. She turned to see him holding up his cellphone. "It's the station - they've found Regina!"

Robin leaped to his feet. "She's alive?"

"Yes! They're taking her to the hospital," David answered. "Come on - I'll drive!"

They ran for David's truck, piling into the back as he and Snow settled Neal in the front carseat. In a matter of minutes they were bursting through the doors, making their way to the room where Dr. Whale was just replacing her chart at the foot of the bed. He stepped forward to greet them.

"Not so fast," he said, holding up a hand. "We need to keep her quiet for awhile. They found her out in the woods. She's got a mild concussion and a few bruises, but it looks like the baby's doing fine."

Robin looked gobsmacked. "Baby?"

Regina leaned around Dr. Whale so she could see his face. "Baby," she replied. "We're still having a baby."

"How..? I don't..." Robin was at a loss for words. "Nevermind. I don't care how. It just is and it's wonderful."

He sat down on the bed, gathering her into his arms. "Never frighten me like that again," he said.

"I promise." She pulled back, still shaking her head in disbelief. "I think the magic within the rosette preserved me. I came to halfway down the wishing well. Lucky for me, Dr. Whale was on his daily run."

"Gotta keep the bod in shape for the ladies," Whale said, patting his mid-section. "I'll start the release paperwork," he said to Regina. You can go home provided you keep things quiet and relaxed for the next couple of weeks."

"I've had enough excitement for a lifetime," she said dryly. She held out a hand to Henry, who walked over, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Well, maybe just a little bit more?" Robin asked, sliding his hand protectively over her belly.

"I think it's time to go home," Snow said, cradling Neal close. "We've got a baby of our own to catch up with."

David reached down, running his fingers across the top of Neal's head. "I think he's grown some hair since we left."

"I hope so," Snow replied. "He's got a solid career ahead of him in rock 'n roll. He needs to get started."

Emma's lips twitched, but it turned into outright laughter at the look on Killian's face as her father hoisted Neal over his shoulder. He was turning to go when August appeared in the doorway.

"If you all don't mind...there's someone here who'd like to have a word." He pulled Lily in by the hand, and she stood before them, shoulders hunched, face reddened with shame.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I can't really explain why I did what I did. It was just...I felt..." she looked up at their faces, then back down again. "I'm sorry. I'm leaving - you won't have to see me again."

She turned to go and Emma reached out, touching her arm. "Wait. Lily...it's okay."

"No, it's not," she said. "You don't have to be nice about it."

"When have you ever known me to be nice for no reason?" Emma said, raising her brows.

"She's right," Killian agreed.

Emma threw him a disgruntled look before continuing. "You gave me a chance to face one of my fears and realize what I was missing out on," she said.

"It was the same for me," Snow said. "I faced parts of myself that I never knew were still undermining me - and I conquered them. Thank you."

"I got to have an adventure," Henry said with a shrug. "And it was awesome!"

"It was, wasn't it?" David agreed. "Reminded me of the good old days."

Regina's hand went down to her belly, covering Robin's. "I think it goes without saying that Robin and I have a lot to thank you for."

Lily's hopeful eyes turned to Killian, who raised a brow and said, "I was just along for the ride. But it did feel good to best Blackbeard."

"Twice," Emma pointed out.

"Twice," he repeated, smiling a devilish smile. "Definitely worthy of thanks."

He gave Lily a deferential nod, and she gave everyone a hesitant smile. "You're all a lot kinder than I would have been."

"So you'll stay?" Emma asked.

Lily looked over at August, and he moved up next to her, sliding his arms around her waist.

"We'll do whatever you want to do," he said. "Go. Stay. Stay for awhile and then go..."

"I like the last option," she said. "As long as we're together."

"And on that note..." Emma said, a bit uncomfortable at eavesdropping on their private moment, "I think it's time to find my own bed."

"Or crib," Snow said, kissing the top of Neal's head.

"Henry? You coming?" Emma asked.

"I'd like to hang here - I can help out after Mom gets home," Henry offered.

"Congratulations, Regina," Snow beamed.

David gave Neal a pat as the baby chewed on one balled-up fist. "Greatest adventure of your life," he said.

"Thank you." Regina's eyes were filling up. "It's still hard to believe this is real."

Emma leaned back into Killian, and his lips brushed her ear as he said in a low voice: "Did I hear something about a bed...?"

###

"Can you believe we did it again?" Emma asked, reaching across the bed to close her hand around Killian's.

He let out a chuckle, squeezing her fingers. "We can try once more, if you like."

She rolled to her side, smiling. "I was talking about the dreamscape."

"Ah." He rolled to face her. "I was merely making sure I was doing my duty."

"Your vigilance has been noted," Emma said, stretching with a satisfied smile.

"Good." He leaned in to give her a kiss. "And now it's time to see that I do this properly."

He rolled to his side and off the bed, while Emma eyed his naked backside with clear appreciation, and padded over to where he'd slung his jacket, digging into the pocket.

He walked back over to the bed as Emma sat up, her eyes growing wider. As he sunk down to one knee, extending the ring in his open palm, her hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Marry me, Swan. Make an honest man of me."

She reached for him, pulling him up onto the bed next to her. "You _are_ an honest man."

"That's not an answer."

"No," she said, pulling him closer. "But this is." She kissed him gently. "I'm yours, Killian. You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. I've never wanted to give a woman my name before. Or my children. But I look at you, and I can't imagine anyone I'd trust more with both." He kissed her again. "I love you, Emma. Say yes."

"Yes," she said, kissing him back. "Yes, yes, yes." She punctuated each with a kiss as he slipped the ring on her finger. Whatever she was going to say was lost as his lips found her neck and his urgent hands and trailing fingers forced the air from her lungs in a sigh and then a moan. She rolled with him, and then he was pulling her astride him and sitting up, face to face, their breath mingling and passing between them as he surged powerfully within her. And when she started to shake within his arms, he breathed in the cry from her lips and added the sound of his own.

And then they finally slept, bodies intertwined, breathing softly, with a smile on their lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _Thank you all for going on yet another adventure with me. It's been a pleasure sharing with you, and thank you so much for reading, reviewing, inspiring and encouraging me. Please visit my bio page here for info on my novels (which I'll be working on) and I'll be back at hiatus with a new fic taking us back (by popular demand) to The Memory Keeper universe. Thank you again for all your support!_   
> 


End file.
